en chasse chasseur
by stefi-north
Summary: Dean à un peu de mal à reprendre pied après la disparition de Castiel emmené par les lèviathans. Mais avec nos chasseur rien n'est jamais définitif et Dean va vite s'en rendre compte. Destiel, Sabriel, Crobby
1. mise en bouche d'asguard

Salut les gens deuxième fanfic publié mais première écrite, je ne fais pas les choses dans l'ordre. Histoire de prévenir elle est entièrement écrite donc pas d'abandon en cours de route, un chapitre par semaine ça me semble bien. Un immense merci à ma béta MoOonshine et allez la voir ça vaut le détour. Je vous laisse avec la fic n'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir =)

hapitre 1 : Mise en bouche d'Asgard

Les yeux bleus. Non pas bleus… un morceau de ciel d'orage fixé dans ses pupilles. Une hypnotisante couleur qui le faisait tressaillir couplée à l'intensité de ce regard si franc, si sérieux, si naïf et en même temps si puissant. Car oui il irradiait de puissance, de force spirituelle et c'était aussi effrayant que rassurant. Son visage si sérieux était pourtant désarmant quand sa tête se penchait sur le côté alors qu'une référence ou autre lui échappait totalement. Ces cheveux noirs toujours en désordre qui ne faisaient que renforcer la couleur de ses yeux. Ses mots toujours mesurés, ses questions qui pouvaient paraître bêtes, ses sentences bibliques, ses références à ce père si absent. La cravate toujours négligée et le trench-coat toujours impeccable : Castiel. L'ange du jeudi. Un envoyé du Seigneur. Le sauveur de Dean et sa damnation.

Oui car le-dit Dean ne dormait presque plus, il entrerait bientôt en concurrence avec son frère. Lui était insomniaque à cause de Lucifer, Dean à cause de Castiel. Chacun son ange. La disparition de Cas avait affecté l'aîné Winchester beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Il avait récupéré le trench-coat de l'ange, taché de sang, témoignant de son violent combat intérieur contre les Léviathans.

Il avait pensé ne jamais revoir l'ange. Il était mort déjà tant de fois, mais il était toujours revenu jusqu'à présent. Avait été ramené serait plus exact. De ce fait Dean n'avait jamais pensé que Castiel pouvait vraiment mourir, disparaître à jamais. Dans son esprit Cas était un ange, immortel, surpuissant, une valeur sûre et immuable. Une entité protectrice qui serait toujours à ses côtés au moindre appel. Aujourd'hui il faisait bonne figure face à son frère mais il étouffait et chaque jour il buvait un peu plus pour oublier sa peine. Un Winchester ne pleurait pas, c'est ce que disait son père, et c'était d'autant plus facile que Dean n'avait jamais eu envie de pleurer, que ce soit dans son enfance ou son adolescence. Pourtant chaque soir son oreiller se retrouvait trempé des larmes silencieuses qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à l'ange avant que celui-ci ne pète les plombs. Ils étaient devenus amis, certes mais était-ce tout ? Il était un peu perdu par rapport à ses sentiments à l'égard du céleste. Cas était un ange, et dans un véhicule masculin avec ça. Mais c'était étrange, il ne considérait pas du tout Cas comme un homme, il voyait plus sa personne que sa réalité physique. Même s'il devait avouer que Jimmy Novak était plutôt bel homme. Mais c'était l'apparence de Castiel pas celle de Jimmy, il avait rapidement vu la différence quand il avait rencontré l'homme à qui appartenait le véhicule. Il lui manquait tout ce que Dean aimait chez Cas. Il n'avait pas cette étincelle dans les yeux, les mimiques propres à l'ange, sa naïveté… Il aimait Castiel. Mais il n'arrivait pas à définir de quelle façon. Il n'était peut-être toujours pas prêt à l'avouer malgré la disparition et sans doute la mort de son ami. Il ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il lui avait pardonné son craquage total.

Dean Winchester n'était pas un fan de l'introspection et de l'analyse de ses sentiments, or ce soir seul dans sa chambre de motel il se posait tout un tas de questions. Sam avait besoin de calme pour faire ses recherches du coup il avait pris une seconde chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Dean était seul avec sa bouteille de scotch bon marché. Il se demandait comment faire pour passer le cap de la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Au fil de temps Castiel s'était hissé au même niveau que Sam dans le cœur de l'aîné Winchester. Il était comme un frère, après tout il l'avait sorti de l'enfer, ce n'était pas rien. Il aurait toujours une dette envers Castiel même s'il ne pourrait jamais la rembourser. Il se servit un nouveau verre et laissa le liquide ambré lui brûler agréablement la gorge.

En ce moment il tentait de se noyer dans le travail, et les Léviathans étaient du genre utile pour lui vider la tête. Malheureusement ils n'avaient encore trouvé aucun moyen de tuer ces sales bêtes. Rien ne semblait efficace.

Dean se laissa un peu plus glisser sur le canapé, il n'était pas assez saoul pour tomber endormi mais il était en bonne voie. Il aurait peut-être dû sortir, boire et ramener une fille, ça lui aurait peut-être vider la tête plus efficacement, il se rendait compte qu'il avait l'alcool triste ou du moins mélancolique. Il n'avait pas profité d'une fille facile depuis un bout de temps mais il ignorait si cela l'aurait aidé à passer une meilleure soirée, il en doutait.

Un bruissement se fit entendre. Les réflexes de Dean étaient loin d'être anesthésiés et en quelques seconde il faisait volte-face arme au poing pour faire face à la menace. Castiel. Ok il était peut-être plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Pourtant ce Castiel face à lui était plutôt réaliste. Les yeux toujours aussi hypnotisants, les cheveux fous, la cravate de travers mais pas d'imper, celui-ci se trouvant dans le coffre de Baby. Il resta là, bêtement à braquer l'ange qui ne devait, selon toute logique, pas être là.

_ Dean. Souffla pourtant Cas de sa voix grave et posée.

Dean se sentit fondre et son bras retomba mollement contre son corps. Cette voix lui avait tellement manqué. Elle provoquait en lui un drôle de frémissement, une sorte de vibration agréable au fond de son ventre.

_ Cas, c'est vraiment toi ?

L'ange opina du chef.

_ Mais…comment ? Les Léviathans, le lac… Balbutia Dean.

_ Une fois dans le lac ils sont sortis de moi et m'ont laissé.

Dean était totalement abasourdi, il essayer de réaliser que « son » ange était là, en vie, devant lui. Il n'attendit pas plus et combla la distance qui les séparait pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se sentait bien. Il était heureux de revoir Cas, tellement soulagé. A sa grande surprise le céleste répondit à son étreinte. Après quelques instants, il se détacha à regret de son ami pour se retrouver plongé dans l'abîme de ses yeux. Dean se sentit sourire sans vraiment le vouloir.

_Tu dois tout me raconter, où tu étais, comment tu t'en est sorti, comment tu te sens. Je veux tout savoir. Lança le chasseur soudain beaucoup plus joyeux.

Il guida Cas et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. L'ange était très calme et accepta même le verre que Dean lui tendit.

Soudain de grands coups furent frappés à la porte. Dean sursauta et se leva pour ouvrir en soupirant et grognant sur l'abruti qui osait le déranger à une heure pareille et au plus mauvais moment. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à son frère prêt à réitérer ses coups sur la porte.

_ Dean ! S'écria Sam. Vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je crois savoir qui a tué Jonathan Prime !

_ Super, ça peut attendre demain ? Parce que là, tu vois, je suis un peu occupé.

Sam fronça les sourcils, non il n'allait pas laisser tomber jusque par ce que Dean avait été boire un coup et qu'il avait ramené une fille.

_ Désolé de casser ton coup frangin mais il faut qu'on y aille.

_ Bonsoir Sam.

La voix grave de Castiel résonna juste derrière Dean qui fût obligé de se décaler pour laisser un Sam estomaqué entrer dans la chambre.

_ Castiel ?! Mais comment ? Où tu étais ? Je te croyais mort.

_ Je suis en vie. Répondit simplement l'ange avec son économie de mot habituelle. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter pendant une chasse je vais partir.

Pour une fois Dean fût plus rapide : « Pas si vite l'emplumé ! Tu ne vas nulle part. »

Il venait de retrouver son ange gardien préféré et, il ne l'avouerait en aucun cas, mais il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir de sitôt. La question était : où était-il passé tout ce temps ? Même si Dean était enchanté de savoir Cas en vie et en bonne santé il était quand-même très inquiet de savoir ce que l'ange avait bien put faire pendant tout ce temps où les deux frères l'avaient cru mort, tué par les Léviathans.

_ Tu viens avec nous. Décréta l'aîné Winchester.

Il poussa d'autorité l'ange devant lui et rejoignit la chambre de Sam. Ils enquêtaient sur la mort d'un médecin de campagne qui semblait avoir été déchiqueté par une bête sauvage. Les loup-garou étaient à exclure, la pleine lune était deux semaines plus tard. Heureusement Sammy avait encore fait des miracles avec la fée internet et il avait selon lui une bonne piste. Une fois dans l'autre chambre et Sam remis de sa surprise ils s'installèrent et le chasseur commença son explication.

_ Fenrir, c'est le fils du Dieux Loki et d'une géante. Il a été jugé trop puisant et on l'a alors enchaîné. La légende veut qu'il soit libéré le jour du Ragnarok. C'est l'équivalent de l'Apocalypse dans la mythologie scandinave. C'est une sorte de loup gigantesque. D'après ce que j'ai lu il serait même capable de tuer des Dieux.

_ Et alors quoi ? demanda Dean. Je suis peut-être pas très à jour mais il me semble que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui le Ragnamachin.

Pendant que les frères Winchester débattaient sur Fenrir et le Ragnarok, Castiel se perdit dans ses pensées. C'était étrange d'être ainsi de retour, il s'était perdu en lui-même après l'épisode des Léviathans. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver une once de pardon en lui pour ses actes. Il avait totalement perdu la tête en se prenant pour Dieu. Il cherchait la rédemption et il pensait bien la trouver chez les chasseurs. C'est pour cela, que très égoïstement, il avait débarqué dans la chambre de Dean. Mais pourquoi Dean ? Il avait toujours eu un lien très spécial avec Dean, il l'avait sortie de l'enfer quand-même. Mais il savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il y avait précisément entre eux mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de puissant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que revoir l'ainé Winchester lui fasse autant de bien. Il avait vu que Dean était réellement ravi de le voir et cela avait éveiller une drôle de chaleur au fond de lui. Dean Winchester… celui pour qui il avait tout risqué, pour qui il avait même défier son père. Il avait choisi le libre arbitre pour pouvoir rester au côté du chasseur. Pourquoi ? Il s'était attaché, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Il s'était attaché à Sam aussi mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ignorait souvent les appels de Sam et répondait très vite aux appels de Dean. Ce soir il était venu voir un seul des deux frères attendant que Dean soit seul dans sa chambre. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils le lui rendaient bien. Ils ne l'appelaient que quand ils avaient besoin de lui, de ses dons céleste, d'ingrédients ou d'arme rare, de conseils plus pointus ou autres qu'il était seul à pouvoir leur apporter. Malgré ça l'ange avait toujours répondu présent, sans jamais reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Sam était au téléphone dans la peau de l'agent du FBI qu'il prétendait être. Castiel reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait et surpris le regard de Dean sur lui, qui le fixait bizarrement.

_ On a un nouveau cadavre, annonça Sam. Martin Findman, avocat.

_ Bon sang ils n'ont rien en commun, maugréa Dean en enfilant la veste en cuir.

Son frère se contenta d'acquiescer avant de sortir de la pièce. Castiel resta sur place en regardant Dean suivre les pas de son frère.

_ Ben alors, tu viens ? Lança le chasseur en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

Castiel esquissa un demi sourire avant de sortir et de suivre le mouvement en montant dans l'impala reprenant un visage impassible. Dean fit vrombir le moteur et démarra en vitesse. Il déposa Sam au poste de police avant de repartir pour le bureau de la victime histoire de fouiller un peu.

Pendant qu Styx hurlait dans la voiture, Dean se permit de se replonger dans son introspection. L'apparition de Castiel avait eu le mérite de le dégriser en une seconde. Cas était en vie, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur : Castiel regardait le paysage avec son éternel visage sobre. Soudainement Dean se gara sur le bas-côté et descendit pour fouiller dans le coffre. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et lança son trench-coat à l'ange surpris.

_ J'ai bien fait de le garder, pas vrai ?!

Dans le rétro il vit l'ange sourire en enfilant son imper.

C'était si rare de voir Cas sourire, Dean le trouvait différent dans ces cas-là. Il semblait moins naïf bizarrement, un peu plus sûr de lui. C'est drôle en y pensant, ils avaient rencontré un bon paquet d'ange depuis et pourtant Castiel était le seul qui avait du mal à se faire à l'interaction social. Anna allait plutôt bien, Gabe était parfaitement à l'aise et Bathy pareil. Restait « son » ange, le visage toujours sérieux et si silencieux.

La chanson se termina et Dean attendit quelques instants, curieux d'entendre la prochaine grâce à sa playlist aléatoire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques notes de guitare pour comprendre et il ne put retenir un rire en reconnaissant Scorpion. Cas le regardait dans une question silencieuse.

_ Send me an angel. C'est le titre de la chanson Cassi. Tu ne trouves pas ça fort à propos.

_ Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta chasse. Demanda l'ange comme si l'autre n'avait rien dit.

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne m'inquiète jamais pour les chasses, Sam et moi on est les meilleurs et en plus tu es de retour, et c'est surtout ça qui m'inquiète.

_ Pourquoi mon retour t'inquiète-t-il ?

_ Hum disons juste que c'est étrange de te retrouver après tout ce temps, regarde Sammy, il avait fait son deuil, pour lui tu étais définitivement mort.

_ Et toi ? Demanda Castiel en relevant le lapsus de Dean.

Dean baissa les yeux sur la route incapable de regarder les yeux si bleus de l'être céleste dans sa voiture. Il n'avait jamais pu croire à la mort de Cas, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de perdre encore un ami pareil. Il se reprit et se força à sourire.

_ Moi je savais bien que tu ne nous avais pas abandonnés. De toute façon j'ai vu clair en toi Cas, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Conclut-il en riant.

Castiel de son côté se sentit à la fois flatté et gêné. Il était heureux que Dean ait cru en lui et n'ai pas perdu espoir, il se sentait en revanche mal vis-à-vis de Sam et par rapport à tous ces mois passés loin d'eux. Il avait eu besoin de temps, au début il avait craint leurs jugements, ne parvenant pas à se pardonner lui-même.

_ Je te dois des excuses Dean, j'aurais dû revenir plus tôt mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver moi-même.

L'intéressé hocha la tête il savait à quel point Castiel s'en voulaitIl était enclin à lui pardonner son absence malgré la peine. Il gara sa Chevrolet, ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois au troisième étage le chasseur crocheta la porte et ils entrèrent en silence. Pendant que Dean fouillait dans les dossiers et dans les tiroirs du bureau Castiel tentait de se rendre utile en surveillant les environs pour laisser le champ libre au chasseur. Le blond se contenta d'embarquer l'ordinateur portable de l'avocat ayant besoin de Sam pour le pirater. Ils rentrèrent au motel et attendirent le retour du faux agent du FBI en discutant de tout et de rien autour d'un verre. Le seul événement notable fût que Dean du arracher la télécommande à Castiel qui avait apparemment un don pour tomber sur des programmes pour adultes dès qu'il allumait la télé. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra l'air épuisé.

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il à son frère qui fit non de la tête.

_J'ai pris son ordinateur mais c'est ton domaine. Tu as vu les corps ?

_ Je m'en serais bien passé, soupira le cadet Winchester. Ils ont tous les deux étaient déchiquetées de la même façon, on dirait le travail des chiens de l'enfer.

_ Comment tu as trouvé la piste de Fenrir ? Demanda Dean en se relevant.

_ Notre première victime avait une grande collection de reproduction d'objets en rapport avec la mythologie nordique. J'en déduis que si on veut attirer cette bêbête il nous faut un objet de ce style.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu veux invoquer Thor et lui demander de nous prêter son marteau ?

_ Je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça, Thor est très possessif avec Mjölnir, intervint Castiel.

Dean sourit ayant soudain une idée.

_ Cas tu pourrais faire venir un de tes frères chéris ?

L'intéresser le regarda mi- étonné, mi- effrayé.

_A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sam, lui totalement estomaqué.

_ Je pense à papa Fenrir, s'amusa Dean. Réfléchie Sammy on connait un certain Loki non ?

En effet quand ils avaient été piégés par un certain nombre de Dieux, ils avaient rencontré Gabriel sous le nom de Loki. Celui-ci semblait avoir au moins autant d'identité qu'eux. Sam éclata de rire : « Gabriel ne nous aidera jamais, je te rappelle qu'il t'a tué quelques centaines de fois ».

_ Il a raison Gabriel n'est pas l'ange le plus altruiste. Renchérit Castiel toujours aussi calme.

_ Ca vous tuerait, un peu d'optimisme tous les deux ?

Les deux frères étaient partis car un troisième corps avait été retrouvé. Ce Fenrir semblait très actif, il fallait vite trouver comment l'arrêter. Dean avait accepté que Castiel reste à l'hôtel mais seulement après lui avoir fait promettre d'être toujours là à leur retour. Il ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser disparaître à nouveau et Castiel s'était senti bizarrement heureux de cette constatation. Être près de Dean l'aidait toujours à se sentir mieux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_ Gabriel j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dit-il doucement tout en projetant son message sur la « radio des anges ».

Un bruissement d'ailes se fît entendre et Gabriel apparut une barre chocolatée entre les mains.

_ Salut petit frère, Gabriel s'affala sur le canapé. En quoi puis je être utile au petit chouchou ?

Gabriel ne changerait jamais, les humains en avaient une image idéalisée mais en fait c'était un gamin. Il aimait rire et profiter de la vie, tout le contraire de Castiel aurait dit Dean. Curieusement cette pensée chagrina l'ange, il se reprit et se tourna vers son frère.

_ Le loup Fenrir s'est libéré avant le Ragnarok, nous avons besoin que tu joues ton rôle de Loki pour l'attirer.

Gabriel éclata de rire en fixant son frère d'un regard amusé. Castiel et son éternel sérieux le faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment son frère pouvait être aussi coincé, tout son contraire.

_ Tu veux me voir faire l'appât pour deux chasseurs qui rêvent de me voir mort ? Mais bien entendu petit frère, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Et vu que tu es capable de me dire merci, je précise : c'est de l'ironie. Il n'en est pas question.

Gabriel refusait, c'était à prévoir mais son regard un peu trop pétillant ne plaisait pas à Castiel. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que celui-ci avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

_A part ça… commença Gabriel.

Et voilà, Castiel en aurait parié sa grâce.

_ Rien du tout, coupa Castiel. Je me doutais que tu refuserais mais j'avais promis aux frères Winchester d'essayer, nous allons trouver un autre moyen. Tu peux partir.

Il aurait pu être ennuyeux, mais il était irrécupérablement passionnant. Il n'avait pas promis aux Winchester, il avait promis à Dean, Gabe en était certain. Son petit humain qu'il appréciait tant, dont il s'était fait une mission de rendre heureux et de prendre soin de lui. Cet idiot de Cas était incapable de voir la chose la plus évidente. Il devait bien avouer qu'il s'ennuyait en ce moment, alors pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu en ouvrant les yeux de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les frangins Winchester il avait enfin compris pourquoi Cas était si enclin à répondre à leurs appels. Il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé à tuer Dean encore et encore. Castiel avait beau clamer haut et fort que les anges et les sentiments ne faisaient pas bon ménage, il était tout à fait possible pour un être céleste aussi pur qu'un ange de ressentir certaines émotions surtout les plus puissantes: la peur accentuée en terreur, la haine qui conduisait à la folie et l'amour. Mais Cassie tout en sérieux se bornait à voir les choses d'un point de vue froidement professionnel. Il allait devoir donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour réveiller ce grand benêt qui lui servait de frère. Le seul inconvénient était que s'il voulait rester il allait devoir accepter de jouer les appâts pour le toutou de l'enfer de Loki. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais la perspective de mettre son frère dans l'embarras le rendait extatique. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

_ Tu sais quoi Cassi, je m'ennuie. Alors dans mon infinie bonté, je consens à rester. Cette nouvelle t'enchante n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Demanda Castiel suspicieux.

Gabriel se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un de ses sourires suffisants.

_ Dis-moi frangin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu aides ces chasseurs ? Tu as sorti Dean de l'enfer, où il s'était fourré tout seul, soit dit en passant, c'est bon t'as fait ton job. Pourquoi tu accoures à chaque fois qu'il t'appelle ?

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée. Il aurait pu ignorer les frères Winchester. Il aurait pu ignorer Sam, il aurait pu ignorer…non il n'aurait pas été capable d'ignorer Dean, il le savait. Mais il avait beau y penser il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas ses drôles de réactions face à lui. Il était heureux quand Dean était heureux, contrarié quand Dean l'était et cela dans plusieurs situations. Si Castiel avait été honnête avec lui-même il aurait reconnu que tout cela était des émotions humaines et qu'il les ressentait par procuration.

Gabriel était fou de joie en lui-même, il sentait que ça allait être drôle et il avait bien l'intention de faire joujou avec quelques illusions pour que Cas et Dean soient bloqués ensemble. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué la façon dont ces deux-là se dévoraient du regard. Il trouvait l'amour stupide mais bon si Cassi était amoureux il ferait un effort.

_ C'est encore un de tes coups tordus ?

_ Pourquoi personne ne fait confiance à ma bonté d'âme ?

Gabriel avait été assez froidement accueilli par la fratrie Winchester et depuis il devait sans cesse répondre aux accusations, le plus souvent de Dean.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sache ce que signifie bonté. Répliqua Sam.

_ Cas, rappelle-moi ce qui est censé se passer quand on tuera cette bestiole. Demanda Dean qui ne comprenait décidemment pas grand-chose à la mythologie nordique.

_ Rien du tout, répéta l'ange pour la 10ième fois. Il disparaîtra et reprendra sa place comme gardien des enfers jusqu'au Ragnarok.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé l'objet qui avait attiré Fenrir aussi loin de chez lui, et où était sa place. Une sorte de casque qui aurait appartenu à Odin. Les acheteurs pensaient à une reproduction particulièrement bien faite mais il semblerait que ce casque soit le vrai. Ils avaient chargé Bobby de le détruire et cherchaient à présent comment mettre en place un piège pour attirer et se débarrasser du loup sanguinaire de façon définitive. Dean était très reconnaissant à Castiel d'avoir convaincu son frère de les aider. Il ignorait comment il avait fait mais il savait que lui-même ou son frère en auraient été incapables. Surtout que Gabriel allait se retrouver à leur merci en jouant les appâts. Il ne comprenait décidemment pas comment cette chose ferait pour confondre Gabriel avec Loki.

_C'est le dieu du mensonge et des illusions. Lui dit Castiel comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

En même temps Dean avait toujours eu l'impression que l'ange avait la capacité de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Gabriel, soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui, était au centre d'un cercle de feu composé d'huile sacrée. Il était suffisamment rare de voir Gabe tendu que Sam et Dean savourent ce moment. Tous les deux se tenaient cachés dans l'ombre, arme à la main et attendaient que Fenrir pointe le bout de son museau. Dean avait le poignard anti-démon tandis que son frère avait en main un semi-automatique chargé de balles en argent. Castiel, lui, était caché près de la voiture et il semblait un peu inquiet. Dean se surprit à se demander si c'était pour lui ou pour son frère Gabe.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré après sa sortie de l'enfer il considérait Cas comme son ange gardien. Celui qui était toujours là pour lui, celui qui le protégeait et qui veillait sur lui en toute circonstance. Il accordait une grande importance à l'ange et sans s'en rendre compte il ne faisait plus du tout attention à Gabriel et fixait toujours Castiel. Une pluie très fine s'était mise à tomber et collait les cheveux habituellement indisciplinés de l'ange, Dean ferma les yeux un instant pour pouvoir détaché son regard de « son » ange et reporta son attention sur Gabriel toujours au centre du piège.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait, il ne savait pas non plus si ça marcherait. Il commençait à se dire que charrier son petit frère était peut-être une récompense un peu trop faible vu les risques qu'il prenait. C'est vrai quoi ! Il pouvait bien se rendre compte tout seul que Dean et lui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ça crevait les yeux, qu'ils aillent régler ça dans un lit et basta. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre. Gabriel frissonna, il avait beau être un super archange il était en ce moment piégé dans ce fichu cercle de feu. Il dépendait totalement de ces deux crétins de chasseurs et de son petit frère coincé.

Un léger grondement se fit entendre : le vent, le tonnerre qui commençait ou un loup démoniaque ? Les chasseurs étaient sur le qui-vive et Gabriel tendu comme une arbalète. Castiel observait à distance à la fois inquiet pour son frère et pour les frères Winchester. Un craquement suivi d'un nouveau grondement, plus proche cette fois ci. Sam avait les phalanges presque blanches tant il serrait fort son arme, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, lui aussi semblait anxieux. Soudain c'est un véritable hurlement de loup qui se fit entendre. Apparaissant de nulle part un loup géant d'au moins 3 mètres au garrot se tenait devant le cercle de feu dans lequel était emprisonné leur appât. L'énorme bête grondait et montrait les crocs. De véritable lames de rasoirs, pointues et effilées. Le monstre était véritablement terrifiant et semblait prêt à en découdre.

Sam fût le premier à réagir : il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à tirer sur la bête, cette dernière était d'une vitesse et d'une agilité étonnante pour sa taille. En quelques secondes à peine elle se précipitait sur Sam, ses tirs n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. Dean s'élança au secours de son frère alors que Castiel faisait de même avec le sien. Maintenant que Fenrir était là ils n'avaient plus besoin d'appât. Il fît rapidement sortir Gabriel et ils regagnèrent la cachette de Cas, observant le combat toujours aussi soucieux.

Dean sentit les griffes lui lacérer le bras et ne put retenir un cri de douleur, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue il réussit à entamer la chair du monstre avec le couteau à démon et instantanément le sang éclaboussa son visage. Il l'avait touché à la patte, c'était loin d'être suffisant. Une nouvelle salve de balle lui apprit que Sam lui donnait le temps de se remettre sur pied en occupant la créature. Dean roula sur le côté pour se donner la place de se relever et se lança à nouveau sur Fenrir. Le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans le dos de la créature qui hurla sa souffrance et jeta à bas un Dean sonné. La sale bête était blessée mais pas assez pour retourner sur Asgard apparemment. Castiel regardait le combat comme hypnotisé, il n'osait pas bouger, ses pouvoirs d'ange étant sans effet sur une bête de la mythologie nordique. Il regardait Dean : le sang qui coulait de son bras, l'aîné Winchester était KO et son frère était à présent le centre d'intérêt du loup géant. Sam n'avait pas la bonne arme, il ne pouvait rien. Il prit alors conscience d'un autre regard : son frère le fixait goguenard.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Castiel agacé par le regard de l'archange.

_ Tu vas aller les aider ou tu vas regarder ton petit chéri se vider de son sang ? Gabriel semblait très fier de lui, son plan reprenait déjà du service. Il savait bien que Cas n'était pas un lâche, c'était un guerrier et il lui était insupportable de regarder Dean souffrir.

Dean reprenait difficilement conscience, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avec peine et se retrouva plongé dans le bleu insondable du regard de Castiel. « Tiens je suis mort, ça y est, et au paradis avec ça. » Pensa le chasseur, mais vu qu'il avait sacrément mal pour un mort, il opta pour le rêve. A plus forte raison quand il senti la main chaude de l'ange sur son front, suivi d'une vague de bien-être qui se propagea dans tout son corps soignant ses blessures. Cas' ôta sa main et Dean se décida à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau en entendant son frère crier son nom. Il fût d'ailleurs assailli par lui avant d'avoir totalement repris ses esprits.

_ Dean ! S'écria Sam. Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

_ Ça va Sammy, tu sais bien que j'ai mon ange gardien personnel non. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ayant été rapidement assommé il ignorait tout de ce qui était arrivé à Fenrir après le coup de patte qu'il avait pris.

_ Ben quand Cas' a vu qu'on était en difficulté il est rapidement venu nous aider.

Sam lui relata rapidement les événements qu'il avait ratés: profitant du chaos ambiant et de la confusion momentanée du loup très tenté par un en-cas du nom de Sammy, Castiel avait récupérer le couteau à démon et l'avait planté jusqu'à la garde dans le flanc de l'animal. Celui-ci avait disparu dans un éclat de lumière laissant sur place le couteau et un Castiel médusé.

Dean sourit, son ange l'avait encore sauvé. Il ne vit pas Gabriel levé les yeux au ciel et soupirer de dépit devant leur comportement d'autruche. Puisque Dean était de nouveau sur pieds ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là. Après une halte « pizzas et bière » ils célébrèrent leur victoire dans la chambre de motel de Dean.

Le soleil se levait, Dean sentait poindre un mal de tête carabiné. Certainement dû aux innombrables bières qu'il avait ingurgité ainsi qu'à ses quelques shoots de scotch qu'il avait partagé avec Gabriel. Il se souvenait justement avoir trouvé celui-ci beaucoup plus sympathique qu'avant. Ce qui était sans doute dû à l'état d'ébriété avancé du chasseur. Il se redressa difficilement et eu besoin de se secouer la tête pour croire à ce qu'il voyait. Gabriel, chemise ouverte était allongé par terre entouré des cadavres des bouteilles de bières qui avaient égayé leur soirée. Sam lui était affalé dans l'un des fauteuils, les chevaux devant le visage et ronflait paisiblement. Mais le plus surprenant c'était Cas'. Cas qui était véritablement effondré sur le canapé, la cravate et le trench coat avait disparu et l'ange était allongé sur Dean. Il semblait calme et détendu, mais il ne dormait pas, les anges ne dorment pas, il était comme déconnecté, rien de plus. Dean se sentit tout à coup parfaitement dégrisé et également un peu gêné par sa position. Encore une fois le maelström de ses sentiments refit surface. En fait voir Cas étendu là, abandonné et si près de lui, réveillait un sentiment que Dean n'avait encore jamais ressentit vis-à-vis de l'ange : du désir.

Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer son ami sous cet angle. Castiel était un ange bon sang, et dans un véhicule masculin avec ça. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un homme » murmura une petite voix insidieuse au fond de lui. Non ce n'était pas un homme c'était une créature céleste, un symbole de pureté qu'il était en train de pervertir par ses seules pensées. Dean essaya de se convaincre que l'alcool était responsable de ses pensées inappropriées mais celles-ci persistaient. Soudain, Castiel remua un peu dans son « sommeil » et le chasseur cru sa dernière heure arrivée. En se repositionnant sur Dean l'ange sans s'en rendre compte faisait appuyé son genou sur une partie très sensible de l'anatomie du blond. Il serra les dents et tenta de penser à quelque chose qui calmerait ses hormones en folies et qui lui éviterait de penser à mal à propos de son ange. Mais à quoi ? A un horrible loup-garou ? A un wendigo ? Rien n'y faisait, la perfection de son ange s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il l'appelait « son ange ». Dean laissa sa tête retombée sur le bras du fauteuil, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin. Il n'allait quand-même pas fantasmer sur un ange ! « Mais pourquoi pas ? » repris la petite voix, décidemment très malsaine, au fond de lui. Le véhicule de Jimmy Novak était loin d'être une mauvaise idée, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il était foncièrement hétéro et puis… et puis rien, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre raison. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le visage de l'ange, il n'avait pas son éternel air sérieux et impassible, il semblait juste calme. Dean ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, comment Cas' avait bien pu se retrouver dans cette position ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de la veille, son souffle s'accéléra, il détestait l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Les rares fois où cela lui arrivait signifiait qu'il avait passé la soirée à se saouler dans un bar et qu'il avait fini la soirée avec une fille.

_ Oh putain ! Quelle soirée, on peut dire que vous savez faire la fête vous !

Dean sursauta ce qui eut le mérite de faire bouger Castiel sans pour autant le réveiller. Gabriel lui était bien réveillé et s'était rajusté et dégrisé d'un claquement de doigts. Il lança un clin d'œil au chasseur.

_ Gabriel ! murmura Dean. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

_ Bien-sûr. Le sourire de l'archange ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. On n'a pas mal bu, tu as perdu notre concours de shots, Sam s'est effondré complètement déchiré et toi tu t'es endormis après ta séance de pelotage avec Cassie.

_QUOI ?!

Grâce à ce cri Sam et Castiel se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. Sam encore totalement endormi arborait un filet de bave qu'il essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche. Cas se rendant compte de sa position essaya de se relever un peu trop vite et tomba du canapé sous le regard étonné des trois autres. Le grand ange Castiel toujours si serein et maître de lui était étalé par terre sans grâce.

_ Oh ma tête… Gémit Sam pendant que Castiel tentait de retrouver un minimum de contenance en se relevant.

Gabriel, très curieux de voir la suite des événements, se dévoua pour dégriser et effacer la gueule de bois des frères Winchester. La soirée avait été riche en rebondissements et il était impatient de voir la tête de Dean quand ses souvenirs lui reviendraient.

Ils avaient commencé soft avec quelques bière en discutant d'anecdotes de chasseurs. Les bouteilles s'étaient vidées à une assez grande vitesse jusqu'à ce que Dean se retrouve à tenir difficilement droit sur le canapé. Au moment où il avait commencé à se rapprocher de Cas', Gabriel avait vu sa chance et avait décider de hâter un peu les choses. Un bras autour des épaules de l'ange rosissant le blond avait accepté quelques verres de scotchs supplémentaires. Quand Sam été tombé dans les bras de Morphée, les dernières barrières de Dean étaient tombées. A ce moment Gabriel était encore dans l'autre fauteuil face au canapé profitant du spectacle d'un Dean Winchester complètement saoul qui s'efforçait à retirer le trench-coat de l'ange à ses côtés. C'était relativement drôle. Le fait est que Castiel, bien que sobre, n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée et avait même envoyé sa cravate un peu plus loin. Les mains baladeuses de Dean s'étaient rapidement égarées sur les épaules et le cou de son vis-à-vis qui se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Gabriel faisait alors semblant de dormir mais ne ratait pas une miette du show. Il avait intérieurement crié de joie quand enfin le chasseur et l'ange s'étaient embrassés.

Les souvenirs revenaient par vagues maintenant que Dean était sobre et soigné de sa gueule de bois. Il se revit boire, rire, embrasser Cas', et…quoi ?! Comment ça embrasser Castiel ? Il sentit son visage chauffer, il devait être cramoisi. Il baissa les yeux en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il avait fait ça parce qu'il était ivre, c'était la seule solution logique. Il releva la tête pour surprendre le regard si bleu de l'ange qui le fixait avec interrogation.

_ Je vais prendre une douche ! Lança le chasseur fuyant lâchement dans la salle de bain.

_ Bon ben moi aussi je retourne dans ma chambre. Annonça Sam en saluant les anges d'un signe de la main.

_ Et bien c'était une super soirée n'hésite pas à me rappeler si toi et tes chasseurs chéris avaient encore besoin d'un appât, d'accord petit frère ? Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, des affaires plus pressantes requiert mon attention. En un battement d'ailes Gabe avait disparu sans laisser à son frère l'occasion de répliquer.

Castiel était seul dans la chambre, il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain où se trouvait Dean. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée et il ne comprenait pas totalement ses réactions. Il s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir. Il savait bien que Dean avait l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, mais lui non. Il s'était laissé faire quand Dean lui avait demandé de « virer ce fichu trench-coat qui gâche tout ». Il n'avait pas réagi davantage quand les mains du chasseur s'étaient égarés sous sa chemise. Il rougit en y repensant, sa position avait au moins évité que Gabriel ne voit cela. La chaleur du toucher de Dean l'avait électrisé, il avait senti sa grâce en frémir. Il avait eu presque peur en voyant le regard voilé de son ami quand il s'était rapproché de son visage. Et c'était arrivé. Dean l'avait embrassé. Sa connaissance des interactions humaines en la matière était très limitée mais il avait appris deux ou trois choses avec le livreur de pizza. Normalement les humains faisaient ça s'ils étaient amoureux ou s'ils voulaient avoir des relations charnelles. Mais Dean n'était pas amoureux de lui. Enfin peut-être. Il l'appréciait, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Lui l'avait laissé faire. Il avait été surpris mais il avait apprécié ce contact si intime. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était laissé porter par les sensations que lui procuraient les mains de Dean, les lèvres de Dean, la langue de Dean. Il était revenu parce que Dean lui manquait, cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Les émotions humaines étaient si complexes à ses yeux. En tout cas le chasseur semblait gêné de ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ? Peut-être regrettait-il. Après tout il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, à cause de l'alcool. A l'idée que le blond regrettait sûrement ce qui s'était passé Cas' se sentit incompréhensiblement triste.

Dean laissait couler l'eau chaude qui le détendait, il tentait de ne pas penser, de vider son esprit. Il regardait fixement le carrelage face à lui. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait le visage de Castiel s'imposait à lui. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il était ivre, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Il avait été idiot et avait sali un ange. Il s'en voulait. Mais il se haïssait également pour une autre raison : il s'en souvenait maintenant, il avait adoré ça. Il ne rêvait que de recommencer, sentir ses mains parcourir la peau glabre et douce de son ange, sentir son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de l'excitation, sentir à nouveau son goût sur sa langue. STOP ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Cas était un ange et lui un humain. C'était un être céleste et lui un pauvre chasseur débauché qui revenait de l'enfer. Une interrogation subsistait dans son esprit : pourquoi Castiel ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Il était impossible qu'il ait apprécié ce contact. Peut-être avait-il pris ça pour une certaine marque d'amitié. D'ailleurs à part le film du livreur de pizza Cas' ne savait rien de ce genre de rapport. Il secoua la tête et sorti de la douche il avait passé plus de 20 minutes dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. De toute façon il ne voulait plus fuir il allait s'excuser auprès de son ange, euh de l'ange tout cours. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt noir et sorti de la salle de bain.

Castiel était assis sur le lit le regard perdu dans le vide, Dean sentit sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était ça qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Cas après être sorti de l'enfer. Il y avait quelque chose, il le savait. Il était juste trop aveugle pour voir l'évidence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il comprenne maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait tout gâcher, Cas allait certainement le détester. Au moins s'il ne c'était rien passé ils auraient pu continuer à chasser ensemble de temps à autre, à l'appeler en prétextant une blessure ou la nécessité d'un coup de main angélique. Maintenant il allait partir, et il ne risquait pas de répondre à nouveau à ses prières.

_ Cas' ? Appela Dean hésitant.

L'intéressé releva les yeux et Dean put y voir de la tristesse avant que l'ange ne reprenne son visage impassible. Comment aurait-il pu ignorer cela, il n'avait jamais vu Castiel triste même quand celui-ci parlait de son père ou de la mort de certains de ses frères. Il gardait toujours cette maîtrise de lui-même, cependant le désarroi et la douleur que Dean avait vus étaient bien réels et lui fendaient le cœur.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Castiel ? Demanda Dean en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté comme quand il ne comprenait pas une des références cinématographiques du chasseur.

_ Tout va bien Dean, je ne comprends pas.

_ Non Cas'. Répondit le blond en se plaçant face à lui. Pas de ça avec moi, je vois bien que tu à l'air triste, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Finit-il en souriant.

Cas ne parvint pas à garder son masque plus longtemps et baissa les yeux incapables d'affronter le regard d'émeraude de son ami.

_ Ce n'est rien Dean, vraiment ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

_T'es mon ami Cas', tes problèmes sont mes problèmes !

Ami, le mot était lâché. Il était son ami et par conséquent tout ce que Dean ressentait pour lui était de l'amitié. Castiel ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer en lui mais il sentit la tristesse l'envahir et une pointe douloureuse lui vriller le cœur. Il sentie de l'eau couler sur sa joue sans savoir d'où cela venait. Les doigts de Dean se glissèrent sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

Dean cru que son cœur allait exploser : Castiel pleurait ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir ça dans sa vie et jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui ferait autant de mal. Il se promit de faire payer très chère la moindre personne qui oserait faire du mal à son ange.

_ Cas' parle-moi, je t'en prie, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Lui demanda Dean dans un souffle.

_ Je ne sais pas Dean. Répondit l'ange d'une voix brisée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe en moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis triste quand je pense à toi…

_ Moi ?! Haleta Dean. C'est moi qui te fait pleurer ? Mais comment, pourquoi ?

Le chasseur était effaré : il venait de se promettre de protéger son ange et apprenait maintenant que c'était de sa faute si ce dernier était abattu.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mon ange ? Dis-moi, je ferais tout pour me racheter. Supplia Dean en tenant le visage de son vis-à-vis dans ses mains.

Castiel se figea. Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas…Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Il cessa de réfléchir et se jeta dans ses bras. Dean, bien que surpris, accueillit l'ange et lui rendit son étreinte. Le visage niché dans le cou du chasseur l'ange se calma peu à peu.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire la peine Dean, ce n'est pas ta faute. Expliqua Castiel en se détachant.

Dean le regardait intensément, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas satisfait et qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ces fausses explications.

_C'est à cause d'hier soir, tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas? Déclara le chasseur en se détournant.

_ Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir Dean, j'étais d'accord. Mais je comprends que tu puisses regretter, tu avais beaucoup bu.

La lumière commençait à se faire dans l'esprit de Dean. Cas venait de lui dire qu'il avait été d'accord. Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et le pire c'est qu'apparemment il pensait que c'était lui qui regrettait. Non, autant se rendre à l'évidence, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Voir Cas' aussi triste l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux : il tenait à lui, plus qu'à un simple ami et pas de la même façon dont il tenait à Sam. Et au diable son machisme primaire, Castiel était un ange, dans un véhicule masculin super sexy, mais un ange, pas un mec.

_J'étais venu pour te parler de ça à la base. Commença Dean quelque peu embarrassé. Pour être franc j'ai passé vingt minutes à essayer de comprendre, comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait ça, pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas explosé la tête à ce moment et surtout pourquoi je rêvais de recommencer. Le chasseur se sentit rougir à ses propos et sous le regard si intense de son ange. « J'ai mis le temps c'est vrai, mais c'est bizarre pour moi tu sais, j'ai plus l'habitude de lever des filles faciles dans les bars que j'aurais oublié le lendemain. C'est nouveau mais en même temps tellement clair… C'est pas facile à expliquer mais je crois que ce que je ressens ce n'est pas de l'amitié Cas'. »

_ Alors ce n'était pas une erreur ? Dit Castiel plus pour lui-même que pour Dean.

Le chasseur sourit en regardant son voisin d'un air attendri sans savoir s'il parlait du baiser ou du surnom qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

_ Non mon ange, ce n'était pas une erreur. Répondit Dean en se penchant vers Cas' pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Délicatement, doucement, amoureusement l'ange se laissa faire et se surprit à enlacer son vis-à-vis. Ils se détachèrent lentement au bout de quelques secondes. Dean souriait et Cas rougissait de plus en plus.

_ Cas', appela Dean, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi : tu ressens des émotions humaines.

Gabriel n'était pas parti bien loin, en vérité il était dans la chambre voisine à savoir celle de Sam. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore sous la douche en essayant de se remettre les idées en place. L'archange avait choisi de mener à bien sa mission Destiel/Casdean mais à présent il devait s'occuper un peu de lui-même. Il n'était pas resté que pour s'amuser contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu laisser penser. Caser son petit frère avec Dean c'était bien joli mais il n'était pas non plus un bon saint Maritain totalement désintéressé. S'il était venu c'était aussi pour son propre plaisir, celui-ci se trouvait en ce moment même tout près. Sam Winchester. Ces fichus chasseurs étaient bandants il fallait bien l'admettre. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il se demandait comment faire pour se rapprocher de Sammy. Après tout il avait pris un malin plaisir à tuer Dean une bonne centaine de fois en tant que trickster, autant dire que le cadet Winchester avait plutôt mal prit la chose. Il lui fallait une façon de se racheter pour s'approprier bébé Winchester et son petit frère lui avait donner une super idée. A quoi Sam tenait-il le plus ? A Dean évidemment, donc que Dean soit heureux rendrait Sam tout aussi heureux. Comment rendre Dean heureux ? En lui ôtant ses œillères et en mettant Castiel dans ses bras et accessoirement dans son lit. Sam devrait lui en être éternellement reconnaissant. Oui, il savait bien que sa logique était un peu bancale, mais il était le trickster doublé d'un archange : il avait des arguments plus pertinents que quelques bonbons dans ses poches.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette nouée sur les hanches. Il sursauta en voyant Gabriel assis sur son lit. Celui-ci tourna la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui mit Sam très mal à l'aise. Il retourna en vitesse dans l'autre pièce pour s'habiller plus convenablement avant de revenir invectiver l'ange dans sa chambre.

_ T'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'espionner dans ma chambre ?

Gabriel laissa son sourire s'élargir : « Crois moi Sammy, si je voulais t'espionner tu ne saurais pas que je suis là et en plus je n'aurais pas attendu que tu sortes. »

Le jeune chasseur se sentit rougir sous le sous-entendu.

_ Tu seras peut-être heureux de savoir que ton macho de frangin à enfin ouvert les yeux sur son incommensurable amour pour son ange gardien auto-proclamé. Annonça Gabriel moqueur.

Sam sourit largement en comprenant qu'enfin Dean et Castiel avaient accepté de voir leur évidente attirance réciproque. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il orienta vers le lit pour faire face à Gabriel.

_ Je voulais te dire, c'est sympa de nous avoir aidé pour Fenrir, on aurait galéré à le trouver sans toi. Ça m'a surpris de ta part que tu acceptes sans rechigner mais j'apprécie.

_ Oh mais ça m'a fait plaisir aussi Sammychou. Et puis il fallait bien que j'aide mon coincé de petit frère à se laisser un peu aller. Répliqua Gabriel toujours moqueur.

_ Nan, sérieusement ! Tu n'as pas risqué ta vie juste pour embêter Castiel !

Gabriel se leva « Embêter Castiel comme tu dis est extrêmement jouissif Sam. Concernant le fait d'avoir risqué ma vie ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien une idée sur comment tu pourras me remercier. » Conclut l'ange ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil vers le chasseur avant de sortir de la chambre sous le regard médusé du cadet des chasseurs. Alors que celui-ci se demandait si une nouvelle douche, froide cette fois, ne serait pas de trop son téléphone sonna. Après un échange rapide avec Bobby il se résolut à aller déranger son frère : ils avaient une affaire. Il appréhendait vraiment de frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine, allez savoir ce que faisait son frangin avec Cas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin ouvert les yeux tous les deux.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Dean avait la tête dans ses mains, à moitié allongé sur le lit il se demandait comment il allait faire pour supporter cette situation : depuis sa dernière phrase son ange était parti en pleine introspection qu'il ponctuait souvent de questions rhétoriques à voix haute. Castiel faisait les cent pas devant le lit en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son cœur, dans son corps et dans sa tête. Pourquoi Dean était-il tombé amoureux de l'ange le moins expérimenté de la création ? Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui dans l'univers, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche de l'être le plus naïf et candide qu'il était possible de trouver. Décidément Dieu devait avoir une dent contre lui. Non seulement Castiel était un ange totalement étranger aux émotions humaines mais il était également le plus inexpérimenté de tous. Faire son éducation sexuelle ne serait déjà pas de la tarte pour Dean mais il devait aussi supporter ses passages de doutes existentiels.

_ Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir de l'excitation Cas' ! Argumenta une nouvelle fois le chasseur.

_ Ce n'est pas saint Dean, ce sont les démons qui se livrent à ce genre de chose. J'ai toujours cru que l'Amour dont on parle était quelque chose de beau et de pur, mais il ne peut pas aller de pair avec la luxure.

L'ange semblait perdu et horrifié de ses propres désirs.

En effet c'était assez perturbant. En fait Cas' était un peu perdu par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Des tas de choses se bousculaient en lui et il avait du mal à les analyser et à mettre un nom dessus. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : avec Dean il se sentait bien. Il ressentait bien d'autre chose mais il avait du mal à se les avouer à lui-même, il avait senti une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui quand les mains du chasseur étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Il avait été surpris du frisson qui l'avait traversé sous les mains chaudes de Dean. Celui-ci avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que c'était normal et que ce n'était pas mal, la pureté de sa condition d'ange et sa candeur n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

De son côté Dean était des plus frustré : il avait à peine pu goûter aux lèvres de son ange. A peine avait-il tenter d'approfondir le baiser que l'ange avait sauté sur les pieds pour s'éloigner le plus possible du chasseur. Depuis il tentait de lui faire assimiler que l'excitation était une suite logique de l'amour. Savoir que Castiel ressentait autant d'amour pour lui et ne même pas pouvoir le toucher sans le faire sursauter était une véritable torture pour le chasseur. Il ne rêvait que de toucher, caresser sa peau laiteuse, de le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts experts, Rhhaaaa, il allait devenir fou. C'est au bout de cette constatation que des coups furent donner à la porte de sa chambre.

_ Salut, j'espère que je n'interromps rien. Lança Sam une fois la porte ouverte.

_ Si, répondit sombrement son frère, les questionnements existentiels de Cas'.

Sam entra et regarda son frère sans comprendre avant de voir Cas' qui faisait les cent pas devant le lit, le visage chiffonné.

Le cadet des chasseurs se retint de rire, apparemment Gabriel avait tort, l'affaire n'était pas dans le sac.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Dean pour éviter toute question gênante.

_ Bobby a appelé, il a une affaire pour nous à une journée de voiture d'ici, il ne m'a pas donné de détail mais selon lui cela devrait être dans nos cordes.

_ Super ! Lança Dean content de pouvoir s'échapper un peu de ses fantasmes. Il attrapa son cuir et les clés de Baby en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Je viens avec vous. Annonça une voix grave.

Dean s'immobilisa, Cas' qui voulait venir avec eux, qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille plutôt.

_ Super ! S'extasia Sam. C'est rare que tu nous accompagnes Castiel ça nous fait toujours plaisir que tu sois là.

Dean se contenta de grogner avant de partir un peu vite pour retrouver le volant de son Impala. Sam haussa les épaules et le suivit en lançant un sourire encourageant à Castiel qui ne voyait pas où était le problème de grand frère.

Il avait conscience que la situation était tendue et étrange entre lui et Dean à présent mais il était persuadé du bien fondé de ses craintes et de ses doutes. Une partie de lui rêvait de sauter sur Dean pour se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais s'en détacher mais il savait bien que s'il faisait cela une autre part de lui risquait bien de se réveiller et celle-ci n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec son essence angélique. Son humain préféré avait peut-être raison en lui disant que ce n'était pas une chose aussi mauvaise mais il était humain, pas Castiel. Il savait que son père réprouvait les actions telles que celles auxquelles se livraient ses frères comme Gabriel ou Balthazar et lui ne voulait pas encourir le courroux paternel. Contrairement aux deux autres il n'était pas un archange, il ne souhaitait pas rester sur terre à jamais et il n'était pas aussi rebelle que les frères Winchester semblaient le penser. Même s'il s'était battu pour le libre-arbitre des anges il savait qu'au moindre appel de son père il remontrai au paradis illico-presto pour reprendre sa place d'ange guerrier au service du ciel et du Seigneur. Plus le temps passait et plus Castiel avait l'impression de devenir un peu plus humain à chaque jour qu'il passait auprès de ces créatures. Il les admirait quelque part. Ils étaient si faible et pourtant ils se battaient avec tant de hargne pour vivre ! Ils avaient tant de courage et de sentiments à gérer et bizarrement lui qui était un ange, une créature céleste faite de lumière et animée par la grâce était incapable de se dépêtrer des quelques sentiments humains qui l'avaient envahi. C'était inspirant de rester avec Sam et Dean, de les observer combattre, de voir la rage qui les animait quand ils devaient se débarrasser d'un démon quelconque et bien sûr leur incommensurable amour fraternel.

Pas très loin de là Sam et Dean finissaient de charger le coffre de l'Impala tout en se demandant ce que Bobby leur avait dénichés et pourquoi il faisait tant de mystère. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vieux chasseur.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien avec Castiel ? Se risqua à demander Sam.

_ Cas' et ses préoccupations d'ange… Je ne suis pas sa mère Sammy j'en sais rien de ce qui se passe dans sa tête d'emplumé. Répondit Dean un peu irrité de repenser à Castiel. Bon on va devoir s'arrêter dans un motel ce soir, on ne sera pas arrivé sur place avant une heure avancée de la nuit et j'ai pas envie de conduire plus de 10h d'affilés après la nuit qu'on s'est tapé.

_ Ça me va. Affirma Sam avant de monter du côté passager près de son frère.

Castiel les rejoignit enfin et ils purent se mettre en route pour une longue journée de voiture.

Vers 19h Dean se gara devant un motel sur le côté de la route. Ils avaient tous les trois été très silencieux sur toute la route. Sam se posait des questions sur les insinuations de Gabriel et sur le comportement de Castiel qui était beaucoup moins proche de Dean que ce qu'avait dit l'archange. Dean était renfrogné par son début de journée mi-figue mi-raisin avec Cas'. Il en avait marre de voir ses émotions faire des montagnes russes : d'abord anxieux, puis euphorique et enfin terriblement frustré. Castiel seul sur la banquette arrière priait silencieusement pour savoir quoi faire, même s'il savait pertinemment que son père était sûrement bien trop occupé pour se charger de ses petits soucis. Dean descendit de la voiture en premier et alla prendre 3 chambres. Oui d'habitude il dormait dans la même chambre que Sam mais ce coup-ci il avait Cas en plus alors autant avoir chacun sa chambre.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, le chasseur était allongé sur son lit son casque sur les oreilles essayant de se vider la tête pour ne pas penser à un ange aux yeux trop bleus. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit au maximum laissant la puissance du rock envahir sa tête, se récitant les paroles à voix basse. Il se laissa glisser dans cet état de semi-conscience qu'il aimait tant, quand il était seul et qu'il se préparait à une chasse. Il était calme, enfin. Il avait encore beaucoup de de route devant lui alors il décida de se coucher tôt, enleva son casque et alla prendre une douche avant de se glisser dans son lit, pas trop déglingué pour une fois.

Castiel seul dans sa chambre était assis sur son lit. Il avait pris une décision mais peinait à passer à l'acte. Cette décision impliquait d'appeler à nouveau Gabriel et il n'était pas forcément pressé de le revoir. Pourtant il se résolut à l'appeler sur la « radio des anges » en espérant qu'il lui répondait. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps car Gabriel apparut devant lui dans toute sa splendeur une sucette à la main.

_ Sérieusement petit frère, je fais tout pour que toi et Dean finissent enfin ensemble et je te retrouve tout seul à pleurnicher dans ta chambre ?!

Cas baissa la tête, il se doutait bien que Gabe devait s'être beaucoup amusé à le voir se débattre contre ses « sentiments » pour Dean.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ta ruse Gabe, j'ai besoin de conseils. Répliqua l'ange.

L'archange s'assit sur un fauteuil face à son frère en recommençant à grignoter sa sucette rose, les yeux pétillants.

Castiel se tenait à sa porte l'air contrit, l'ainé des Winchester se décala pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Ils se regardaient intensément, aucun des deux n'osaient parler, quoi dire ? Dean ne put s'empêcher de détailler son ange, il était parfait. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, ses yeux bleus céruléens qui semblaient lire à travers son âme, ce fichu trench-coat qui cachait son corps que le chasseur ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Castiel s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas.

_ Je suis désolé Dean. J'avais peur, mais je sais maintenant, avec toi je n'ai pas à avoir peur.

La voix grave de l'ange se fraya un chemin jusqu'au cerveau et jusqu'au cœur de Dean qui eut l'impression que la température venait d'augmenter dans con corps. Il tendit la main vers son ange et la posa sur sa joue, comblant l'espace qui les séparait encore il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles son plus grand fantasme. Un baiser très doux qui bien vite ne suffit plus à Dean malgré le bonheur qu'il ressentait à avoir Cas dans ses bras. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure de l'ange demandant ainsi son autorisation. Castiel totalement abandonné dans les bras du chasseur dont les mains n'était pas inactives, entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Dean venir titiller et caresser la sienne dans une danse fiévreuse et intemporelle. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle mais cette fois Dean ne laisserait pas l'ange s'envoler, il dirigea Castiel vers son lit et le fit s'asseoir avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres en essayant d'enlever le trench-coat à l'aveugle. Cela eu le mérite de faire rire Cas qui finit par l'aider dans sa démarche et laissant tomber sa verste en même temps. Électriser par le rire, si rare, de son être céleste Dean reprit fiévreusement sa bouche laissant ses mains atteindre les bords de la chemise blanche la faisant sortir du pantalon afin d'enfin pouvoir toucher la peau blanche et douce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Les mains chaudes du chasseur qui voyageaient sous sa chemise l'électrisait, des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'enfin le chasseur s'attaquait aux boutons du vêtement définitivement trop gênant. Il commençait à voir du mal à respirer sans compter que les lèvres de Dean avaient quitté sa bouche pour voyager le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou mordillant la peau sur son passage avant de l'apaiser par des baisers très appuyés. Laissant sa tête tomber en arrière Cas' laissa son chasseur descendre un peu plus, il caressait toujours son torse et embrassait maintenant ses clavicules. Soudain Castiel se redressa en repoussant doucement Dean, après tout ils n'étaient pas à égalité, il offrit un léger sourire gêné à son chasseur en tirant sur le bas de son t-shirt noir. Un sourire charmeur fleuri sur les lèvres du blond qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce, levant les bras pour faciliter la manœuvre. Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur mais cette chambre il régnait une chaleur agréable et les seuls frissons des deux hommes étaient dû au plaisir. Doucement, presque timidement Castiel posa ses mains sur le torse de Dean redessinant les muscles du bout de ses doigts, il observait tous les tressaillements, toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage parfait du chasseur. Il enregistrait les réactions qu'engendrait chacun de ses gestes et s'émerveillait de le voir se détendre et haleter quand ses doigts passaient sur ses flancs en une caresse aérienne.

_ Cas'… gémit Dean.

L'intéressé se redressa. Dean l'appelait, au milieu de la nuit, dans la chambre voisine, c'était étrange. Peut-importe, si Dean l'appelait il fallait qu'il aille voir. D'un léger coup d'aile l'ange se retrouva à côté du lit du chasseur, celui-ci dormait mais de façon agitée. Emmêlé dans les drap Dean bougeait et haletait dans son sommeil. Cas hésita à le réveiller.

_ Hum Cas'… gémit une nouvelle fois le chasseur faisant rougir le dit Castiel qui remercia le ciel de l'obscurité ambiante. Les gémissements qu'il entendait étaient des plus clairs Dean faisait apparemment un rêve érotique et il en était l'acteur principal.

Tentant de retrouver sa maîtrise l'ange retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait toujours son frère qui venait d'entamer sa troisième barre chocolatée.

_ Ton petit chéri fait un cauchemar ? Demanda Gabriel moqueur. Dis donc petit frère c'est moi ou tu as changé de couleur ?

Castiel baissa la tête devant le sourire victorieux de Gabe apparemment très heureux de sa découverte.

_ Oh alors ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est un rêve humide. L'archange rit à sa propre blague. Ecoute frangin il va falloir que tu te lâches un peu, faut te détendre Cas' on est les anges les plus rebelles du paradis toi, moi et Balthazar aussi mais j'avoue qu'il est moins cool que moi.

Castiel secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal Gabe, je suis perdu ».

_ Mal ? Tu en as de bonnes Cassychou. Pourquoi ce serait mal ? Dieu est amour mon frère. Tu as des sentiments ! Que tu veuille serrer ton petit chasseur d'un peu plus près c'est normal. Tu veux lui faire des bisous c'est normal aussi et puis… je vais pas te faire un dessin hein ? Gabriel souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant son frère aussi gêné. Tu sais moi c'est pareil avec notre ami commun Sammymoose.

Castiel cru qu'il allait s'étouffer. Gabe était intéressé par Samuel Winchester ? Impossible.

_ Enfin Gabriel tu t'es amusé à tuer son frère sous ses yeux une bonne centaine de fois.

« Oui, je sais. » Avoua-t-il dans un grand geste théâtral. « Enfin tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui aime bien châtie bien. »

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que Sam soit un grand fan de cette formule, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de le faire tomber dans tes bras. Répondit Castiel en tentant de paraître sévère.

Son grand frère se contenta de lui tirer la langue : « J'y travaille figure toi, je pensais en avoir d'ailleurs fini avec ton histoire pour pouvoir me concentrer sur la mienne. Apparemment j'avais tort. »

Le cadet baissa les yeux, il avait bien conscience de faire un pas en avant et trois en arrière avec Dean. Il se cachait derrière ses doutes pour masquer ses peurs. Les sentiments le laissaient pantelant de peur mais également de bonheur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras de son ami chasseur. Il ne comprenait pas les différences entre lui et ses frères, il avait toujours compris qu'il était le plus sérieux des anges, même les archanges étaient pour la plupart plutôt débauchés. Il en avait la preuve juste en face de lui avec son grand frère Gabriel qui en tant que trickster n'était pas un modèle d'enfant de cœur.

_ Va le voir.

Castiel releva la tête pour tomber dans le regard chocolat de son frère qui pour une fois était des plus sérieux : « Arrête de le faire mariner Cassie, il t'a dans la peau, et pas depuis hier. Il rêve même de toi. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Dean Winchester, tu le sais et je ne m'en suis jamais caché, néanmoins je sais reconnaître que c'est quelqu'un de bien et je suis intimement convaincu qu'il ne fera jamais rien qui te ferait souffrir. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui. » Cas' resta un instant stupéfait par ce discours dont Gabriel n'était pas familier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait l'impression que celui-ci jouait véritablement son rôle de grand frère, il lui donnait des conseils, lui donnait son avis, la marche à suivre selon lui. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Gabe il prit la décision de parler sérieusement à Dean dès le lendemain.

_ Et toi, que compte tu faire ? Demanda Castiel au bout d'un moment en allant se réinstaller en face du trickster.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin qui aurait fait frémir Crowley : « ne t'inquiète pas pour moi petit frère, je sais parfaitement faire succomber le petit Samsquach.

Il s'était réveiller tôt comme souvent. Sans nouvelle de Bobby et toujours à au moins 6 heures de route de la ville qu'il leur avait indiquée Sam s'autorisa à surfer sur le net par pur détente en attendant que son frère daigne enfin l'honorer de sa présence.

_ Salut Sammymoose ! Lança une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

Le chasseur sursauta sur sa chaise avant de se retourner furibond sur un Gabriel hilare.

_ Désolé Samsquach je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je savais déjà que je te faisais une très forte impression. Se moqua L'archange en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux sous le regard noir de Sam.

_ Gabriel, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'avais pas plus important à faire après l'histoire de Fenrir ?

Sam était passablement agacé de retrouver Gabe dans sa chambre. Il ne détestait pas l'archange mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier que celui-ci avait tué Dean une bonne centaine de fois et sans en éprouver une once de remord. Sa propre version de « l'histoire sans fin » lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et une certaine rancune vis-à-vis du trickster.

_ Il se trouve que non. Répondit simplement l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur le lit et en sortant une poignée de bonbons colorés de sa poche. Je déteste les motels, continua-t-il comme si tout avait été dit.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et la pièce changea sous le regard éberlué d'un Sam Winchester qui détonait soudain dans le décor.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda inutilement Sam.

Inutilement car c'était plus qu'évident : le papier peint sans âge de la chambre avait été remplacé par une peinture aux couleurs chaude, la moquette avait laissé place à un parquet chevron vitrifié du plus bel effet, même le lit avait été changé pour être deux fois plus grand. Sur celui-ci trônait l'archange enfoncé dans les oreillers et les coussins, toujours ses bonbons à la main et un demi sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ On est mieux comme ça tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il tout en rhétorique.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Sam étant toujours un peu trop sous le choc pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Gabriel était fier de lui, il avait pour projet de se rendre agréable aux yeux de son petit géant de Sam et cette petite attention lui plaisait assurément. Lui faire oublier les multiples assassinats de son frère chéri ne serait pas chose aisée mais il n'était pas Loki pour rien, il comptait bien faire tomber le grand Sam Winchester.

Il devrait l'avouer, c'était beaucoup plus plaisant et finalement il trouva la bonne humeur de Gabriel assez communicative et rafraîchissante.

_ Tu comptes rester longtemps ? Demanda Sam en essayant de ne pas voir l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

L'ange ne sembla pas s'en formaliser : « Tant que je ne joue pas les appâts c'est sympa de chasser avec vous, enfin surtout la fête qui suit selon moi. »

Sam sourit c'était bien rare qu'ils fêtent la fin d'une quelconque chasse. Dans tous les cas avoir un archange dans leur équipe même temporairement était un avantage non négligeable. Les deux meilleurs chasseurs, sans fausse modestie, avec un ange et un archange ils deviendrons invincibles.

Dans la chambre voisine, le décor était toujours le même quand Dean se décida à ouvrir paresseusement les yeux avant d'aller prendre une douche tout à fait nécessaire. Il finit par se dégoter des vêtements propres et se mit à réfléchir en se brossant les dents. Il avait fait un rêve des plus dérangeant. Le fait que ce soit un rêve érotique n'était pas dérangeant en soi ni même inhabituel pour lui. Non ce qui l'avait étonné en se réveillant c'était que ce rêve avait pour personnages principaux lui-même et Castiel. Il avait beau avoir reconnu son attirance et peut-être bien ses sentiments pour l'être céleste la veille, il n'était pas prêt pour autant à franchir le pas avec un homme. Enfin façon de parler. Il finissait de rassembler ses affaires quand on frappa à la porte. Castiel se tenait devant là, sans son trench-coat nota intérieurement Dean.

_ Bonjour Dean.

Un jour peut-être Castiel le saluerait autrement mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas malgré le caractère répétitif de cette phrase. C'était comme Sam et son ordinateur ou lui avec ses tartes : deux choses insécables. Dean s'effaça pour laisser passer son ami, puis entra à sa suite. Cas' alla directement s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa le chasseur, celui-ci se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise sous le regard céruléen si intense de l'ange.

_ Quoi de neuf Cas' ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

_ Nous devons parler Dean. Déclara l'ange toujours aussi sérieux.

L'intéressé s'assit sur le lit, de coté de manière à faire face à son interlocuteur. Il se sentait tendu, il redoutait ce que son ami allait lui dire, est-ce que cela concernait les événements de la veille dont ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet jusque-là. Il se força à déglutir et attendit la sentence comme un condamné.

_ Je suis désolé. Laissa simplement tomber Castiel.

_ Hein ? Fût la très éloquente réponse du chasseur. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour ma réaction hier, continua l'ange, je suis terrifié par ce que je ressens, toutes ces émotions qui me sont totalement étrangères. J'en ai parlé avec Gabriel et il m'a aidé à démêler les choses.

Dean grogna en entendant ce nom mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas interrompre l'explication de Cas'.

_ Il m'a aidé à prendre conscience de ce que je savais déjà, continua-t-il en fixant le regard dans les yeux émeraudes du chasseur, cela n'a rien à voir avec le lien qui nous unit à cause de ta sortie de l'enfer : je t'aime Dean.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : c'était réel, il n'était pas en train de rêver. Castiel venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était étrange : il savait parfaitement à présent que ses sentiments pour l'ange étaient semblables mais son incompétence sentimentale reprenait le dessus. Il sentait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose mais il en était incapable. Alors, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, il se pencha vers SON ange et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2 que notre histoire commence

blabla de l'auteur: Je m'étais fait la promesse de mettre le deuxième chapitre si au moins une personne lisait cette fic et d'après mes informations il y en à au moins 2!

Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié la dernière fois): rien est a moi blabla CW blabla Eric kripke blabla

encore et toujours merci à ma béta MoOonshine

Chapitre 2 : Que notre histoire commence

REO speedwagon résonnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture et Dean retenait son envie de rire avec difficulté. Il avait encore affaire à une chanson fort à propos : can'tfight this feeling anymore. Il avait découvert avec stupeur que Gabriel était revenue et avait décider de les accompagné à la seule condition qu'il puisse être à côté de Sam sur la banquette arrière au grand damne de celui-ci. Castiel, lui, avait été très content de pouvoir enfin monter devant. L'impala avalait les kilomètres depuis plusieurs heures direction une petite ville paumée où sévissait selon Bobby (qui leur avait enfin donné des infos) une armée de fantôme contrôler par des sorcières. Autant dire que Dean était très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver ses ennemis préférer. Cette chasse ne promettait pas d'être leur plus compliqué mais risquait d'être longue car Bobby n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Les frères Winchester étaient pourtant optimiste grâce à la nouvelle aide qu'il avaient en la présence des deux frères angéliques. Dean était beaucoup plus détendu maintenant que tout était clair entre lui et Castiel même s'il savait que ses fréquent regard agaçaient son frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, ou plutôt d'admirer le visage si sérieux de son ange.

Sam de son côté commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise car Gabriel était particulièrement proche de lui. Depuis leur départ du motel il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle ayant même menacé d'utiliser ses meilleurs talents de trickster s'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux et donc monter aux côtés de Sam. Il se demandait pourquoi l'archange se montrait aussi collant avec lui uniquement. Sans compter que certains de ses sous-entendus étaient franchement dérangeant mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. D'un autre coté il était très content que son frère ait enfin avancé dans sa relation avec Castiel, même si leur fréquents regards plein de tendresse l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Il imaginait Dean se transformer en gros ourson en guimauve, il étouffa un rire nerveux, cette vision était terriblement effrayante. Une autre chose qui l'énervait était la capacité qu'avait Gabriel à passer son temps à manger des bonbons, des barres de chocolats, des sucettes et autres choses sucré à toute heure de la journée. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu celui-ci n'avait pas arrêter de manger une minute, alternant les caramels et les cacahuètes enrobé de chocolat.

_Si je trouve le moindre papier de bonbon ou la moindre miette dans mon bébé je te fait frire dans l'huile sainte Gabe. Déclara Dean d'une façon étonnement calme.

L'intéressé se contenta de lui tirer la langue en le regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur et en enfournant une nouvelle poignée de billes coloré.

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite ville pittoresque qui fit rapidement désespérer Dean par la présence d'un unique bar. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un petit motel abordable pour leurs fausses cartes de crédit et décidèrent de prendre deux chambres : une par fratrie. Une fois installer Sam se bancha immédiatement sur le réseau wi-fi pour commencer à faire des recherches. Dean se dévoua pour aller faire des courses car ils avaient tous les deux très faim et que l'aîné Winchester était en manque de bière et de tarte. En sortant de la chambre il retrouva Castiel adossé à la voiture qui semblait l'attendre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le chasseur.

_Gabriel est très fatigant quand il veut, en ce moment il est surexcité de partir en chasse avec vous, j'ai préféré le laisser seul. Tu vas quelque part ?

_Yep, répondit Dean et faisant tourner les clés de l'impala autour de son index, je suis de corvée pour aller nous chercher à manger, tu m'accompagne ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre l'ange monta dans la voiture côté passager.

Après à peine 5 minutes de trajet en silence Dean stoppa la voiture devant une petite superette. Il alla immédiatement voir s'il restait des tartes pendant que Castiel flânait sans les rayons. Le chasseur, après avoir trouvé sa tarte fit le plein de bière et pris de quoi manger pour Sam et lui vu que les anges ne mangeaient pas. Il retrouva Castiel au rayon presse qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi les humains adorait en regarder d'autre courir après un ballon. Dean sourit, encore une chose qu'il n'expliquerait pas facilement à son ange. Ils repartirent charger de vivre pour les prochains jours et rentrèrent au motel. Sam fût ravi de revoir son frère car il mourait de faim. Après un rapide repas tous se rejoignirent dans la chambre des chasseurs pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient sur le cas. Les deux frères ignoraient comment trouver les sorcières mais il y avait fort à parié qu'elles sortiraient de leur troue quand ils commenceraient à faire disparaître leur petite armée de fantômes. Voilà qui présageait beaucoup de trou à creuser pour pouvoir brûler les restes. Ils étaient épuisés rien qu'en y pensant. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt pour continuer leurs recherches le lendemain et avec un peu de chance commencer à exterminer les fantômes. Chacun regagna sa chambre. Dean lui, n'avait aucune envie de dormir, il signifia à Sam qu'il souhaitait prendre un peu l'air avant de dormir, il attrapa une bière dans le frigidaire et sortie dans la nuit. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là il alla s'installer au volant de Baby pour boire et se vider la tête. Il se cala contre son siège et démarra la radio, ainsi il se sentait totalement dans sa bulle. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ces instants de répit et se laissa envahir par la voix de Bob Dylan. TOC, TOC ! Dean sursauta surprit. Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté de la voiture et venait de frapper contre la vitre pour prévenir le chasseur de sa présence. Il ouvrit et s'installa sur le siège voisin. Il imita le chasseur et se laissa gagner par l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Ils étaient tous les deux détendu et Castiel se sentait privilégier de partager ce moment si personnel pour Dean sans avoir l'impression d'être de trop. Celui-ci avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, Cas ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, même avec ses yeux d'émeraudes clos. Ses traits fins et pourtant on ne peut plus masculin, son demi sourire plus souvent ravageur, et cet air déterminé qui donnais toujours à l'ange le sentiment que rien ne pouvait résister à cet homme et surtout pas lui. Il sourit discrètement en regardant par la fenêtre s'éteindre les lumières du motel. Ils restèrent là un long moment jusqu'à ce que Dean ait fini sa bière. Il éteignit la radio : le moment était terminé. Il offrit un de ses grands sourire à son ange et, toujours sans un mot, il se pencha vers lui pour ravir ses lèvres. Ce baiser fût plus enflammer que le précédent. Castiel se laissa totalement guidé par l'expérience du chasseur et se contenta de profiter de ce moment de calme et de douceur. Ils se détachèrent à regret restant proche les yeux dans les yeux. L'émeraude affrontant le saphir. Ils étaient seuls au monde, cela faisait horriblement cliché mais Dean se sentait devenir très fleur bleue dès qu'il était auprès de Castiel. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant à quel point il se sentait libérer depuis qu'il avait admis ses propres sentiments.

_On devrait rentrer dormir. Finit par dire le chasseur à regret.

_Oui, souffla Castiel, enfin si mon frère cesse de chanter les louanges du tient. Heureusement que les anges ne dorment pas.

Dean lâcha un petit rire. « Je vais finir par croire que Gabriel est amoureux de Sammy ».

L'ange baissa les yeux pour éviter de trahir les plans de son frère. En même temps l'idée lui semblait toujours étrange. Ils sortirent de la voiture tous deux déçu de se séparer si vite mais Dean avait besoin de sommeil pour que cette chasse se passe bien. Ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre. Heureux de sa fin de soirée Dean se déshabilla en vitesse et à peine installe dans son lit il s'endormait. Un très léger sourire s'était accroché et refusait de quitter les lèvres de Castiel alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.

_Tu ne restes pas toute la nuit à veille sur ton petit chéri ? Railla ce dernier dès que Cas eu passé la porte.

_Dean est dans la chambre voisine, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'endormir je pense.

L'ange alla s'assoir sur son lit, Gabriel pour sa part était assis en tailleur appuyé contre les oreillers mangeant des billes en chocolat. Il avait pris la liberté de transformer les deux lits jumeaux de la pièce en lits king size modifiant par la même, la taille de la chambre. Avoir un trickster dans l'équipe en plus d'un archange pouvait se révéler pratique.

_ Pas encore, ou pas en chair et en os du moins ; Tout se passe bien entre vous maintenant hein ?

Cas' releva la tête et fixa son frère en acquiesçant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il lui devait beaucoup et à présent si Dean et lui étaient heureux de la tournure des choses c'était en partie grâce aux conseils de Gabe qui avaient fait leurs chemins dans son esprit.

_Toi par contre à part coller Sam tu n'avances pas énormément. Observa l'ange sans tact.

Son frère sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil : « t'inquiète frangin la proximité grandissante entre toi et Dean-O vas forcément éloigner Sammy de son grand frère et je serais là ! »

_On va commencer par quelques recherches sur les morts violentes dans le coin et l'interrogatoire des familles des premières victimes.

_Chef, oui, chef ! Se moqua Gabriel devant l'air si sérieux de Sam.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé.

_Vu que tu déteste ça je me dévoue pour les recherches, continua le cadet Winchester, toi et Cas' vous jouer les agents du FBI.

Dean était ravi et il acquiesça rapidement en montant dans l'impala suivi par Castiel qui au contraire n'était toujours pas à l'aise dans la peau d'un agent fédéral.

_C'est toi et moi Sammy-moose ! S'extasia Gabriel.

_Je te préviens Gabriel je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à un de tes petits jeux, des vies sont menacés.

L'intéressé pris un faux air vexé avant de suivre Sam à l'arrière de la voiture.

Après avoir déposé l'archange et le chasseur devant le commissariat Dean et Cas' prirent la direction de la maison de la première victime du « gang des fantômes » comme les avaient surnommés le chasseur. Morgan Cassidy une jeune serveuse dans le bar le plus populaire car le seul de la ville, 25 ans célibataire sans famille, elle vivait en colocation avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était partie en week-end avec son petit ami et l'avait retrouvé étrangler à son retour.

Les fantômes sont généralement attachés à l'endroit où leurs ossements sont enterrés ou à un objet important leur ayant appartenu. Cette fois la donne était différentes si des sorcières étaient dans la partie, elles pouvaient envoyer les fantômes où bon leur semblait. Cela allait sans nul doute compliquer leur tâche. Dean prit sur lui de briefer un minium son ange avant de rencontrer Cindy Ferris, la colocataire.

_Je suis l'agent Ackles et toi l'agent Collins, j'ai choisi des noms neutres pour une fois. Tu présentes ton badge à l'endroit et tu me laisse parler ok ?

_Je ne suis pas totalement idiot Dean. Fit Castiel avec une petite moue vexée en retirant son trenchcoat avant de rajuster sa cravate. Et tu appelles ça neutre ? Personne ne s'appelle Ackles dans la vraie vie.

_Je n'ai pas dit ça mon ange mais tu mens très mal. Dean lui envoya un sourire charmeur pour le rassurer en ignorant la fin de sa phrase.

Une fois devant l'appartement ils sonnèrent, à peine 15 secondes plus tard une jeune femme blonde et très séduisante vint leur ouvrir. Castiel la détesta immédiatement, peut-être parce que c'était l'archétype de la fille que pouvait ramener Dean d'une de ses soirées de débauche. Ce même Dean qui se présentait armé de son sourire le plus charmeur, l'ange prit sur lui et en fit autant sous le regard admiratif de la jeune femme. Elle les invita à entrer le regard toujours fixé sur Castiel.

_Nous aurions quelques questions sur la mort de votre colocataire, avait-elle des ennemies ? Attaqua Dean.

_Oh oui ! Plein ! A peu près toutes les femmes de la ville, elle a couché avec la quasi-totalité des hommes ici alors… leurs femmes n'était pas ravi. Personne ne pouvait lui résister

_Avez-vous remarquer des choses étrange en rentrant chez vous ?

_En dehors de ma coloc' allongé sur le sol raide morte vous voulez-dire ? Non c'était la seule chose que j'ai pu remarquer. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse toujours pour Castiel. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses puis-je utiliser votre salle de bain ? Demanda le chasseur.

La jeune femme lui indiqua le chemin et resta seule face à Castiel très mal à l'aise face au regard toujours scrutateur posé sur lui. Heureusement pour lui son collègue revint rapidement et ils prirent congé avant de remonter dans l'impala ou le premier geste de l'ange fut de desserrer sa cravate.

_On n'est pas très avancé, commenta le Winchester, aucune trace au détecteur, et notre victime avait un paquet d'ennemie si on en croit sa réputation. Quoi que sa colloc' doit être le même genre de fille j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer.

Castiel le regarda interdit, après tout il avait souri pendant tout l'entretient.

_Non mais sérieux ! Continua Dean sans faire attention à l'ange. Tu as vu comment elle te regardait ? Elle était sur le point de te sauter dessus ! Devant moi !

Voir Dean Winchester jaloux était un spectacle des plus satisfaisant en plus d'être rare. Gabriel aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute une bonne partie de ses pouvoir juste pour pouvoir assister à cela. L'ange ne put retenir un sourire, c'était la façon Dean Winchester de montrer son attachement, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Dean ?

L'intéressé se frotta le menton : « j'ai une petite faim moi, direction p'tit déj ! »

Il était impensable de s'en étonné aussi Dean démarra l'impala et roula jusqu'au diner le plus proche pour se faire servir un brunch gargantuesque. Il semblait toujours incroyable à Castiel que ce petit humain soit capable d'avaler autant de nourriture d'un seul coup, et, non content de manger comme quatre Dean passait la plupart de son temps derrière son volant et gardait pourtant un véritable corps d'Apollon. L'ange rougie légèrement à ses pensées. Heureusement le chasseur était bien trop occupé à engloutir une énorme bouchée de pancakes pour le remarquer. Soudain son portable se mit à sonner sur la table, Dean ayant la bouche bien trop pleine pour articuler le moindre mot, Castiel décrocha :

« Salut, c'est moi, on a peut-être trouvé un truc avec Gabriel on va aller faire un tour pour confirmer, et vous ? Où en êtes-vous ? »

« Bonjour Sam, on a interrogé la colocataire de la première victime, la jalousie était peut-être le mobile de ce crime en particulier. »

« Ah Cas' ! s'étonna Sam. Ok, alors allez voir la famille de la seconde victime et on se retrouve au motel après, ça marche ? »

« Très bien à plus tard Sam. »

Dean, une nouvelle bouchée non identifiable en bouche regarda l'ange interrogateur.

_Sam et Gabriel ont une piste qu'ils vont vérifier, nous devrions aller voir la famille de la seconde victime.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça pour signifier son accord. Après dix autres minutes de mastication intensive les deux faux agents du FBI reprenaient la voiture pour aller voir la femme et la fille de la seconde victime Robert Sheppard. Un jeune pompier volontaire, il avait été retrouvé étouffé dans sa cuisine. Dean et Castiel ne prirent que 10 minutes pour rejoindre le domicile de Mme Sheppard, ils se présentèrent et entrèrent poser quelques questions.

_Madame Sheppard, votre mari avait-il des ennemis ? Commença Dean.

_Non ! Pas du tout, Rob n'avait que des amis ici, il passait beaucoup de temps à la caserne et il faisait beaucoup pour la communauté.

Elle semblait totalement effondrée. Alors que Dean se torturait les méninges pour trouver un lien Castiel intervint.

_Madame est-ce que votre mari connaissait mademoiselle Cassidy ?

La femme éplorée se tendit d'un coup. « Oui, dit-elle sèchement, tout le monde la connaît il me semble.

_Il la connaissait personnellement ? Insistât l'agent Collins.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire car Castiel se fît fusiller du regard par leurs suspecte.

_Ils ont eu une aventure, mais cette garce était une mangeuse d'homme, elle s'était moqué de lui et il est revenu à genoux me prier de le pardonner. L'orgueil pointait dans sa voix.

Voilà le lien et le mobile en prime Maria Sheppard venait de passer en tête de leur liste de suspect inexistante.

Moins d'une heure plus tard les 4 collègue étaient de retour au motel pour faire le point sur leurs découvertes. Dean avait été étonné de l'attitude de Castiel qui semblait finalement se prendre au jeu de l'agent fédérale et s'était montré très professionnel et pertinent, il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais mais il était assez fier de son ange.

_Alors je vous explique : on à fouiller un peu sur le net et dans les archives de la police et on a trouvé un précédent. Il se trouve qu'il y a plusieurs années il a eu plusieurs morts étranges et jamais élucidé une noyade dans une baignoire, un homme retrouvé la gorge tranchée et un jeune garçon mort d'une crise cardiaque. J'ai appelé Bobby pour savoir si un chasseur était venu fouiné dans les parages, et en effet on a un rapport d'un chasseur qui a tué une sorcière nommé Cindy Sampson qui apparemment était l'auteure de ces meurtres et qui s'amusait à contrôler leur fantôme pour continuer à tuer. Gabriel et moi on est allé voir et il semblerait qu'il ne reste rien d'elle mais quelqu'un a pris la relève, si on en croit son mode opératoire on sait qui sont nos fantômes meurtriers.

_Laisse-moi deviner on va creuser ce soir, grogna Dean pas vraiment ravi de devoir commencer les travaux d'exhumation.

_Oui, bon ben moi je vais continuer les recherches sur les familles des victimes vous avez raison Maria Sheppard est notre meilleure suspecte pour le moment. Et je vais faire ça au diner je meurs de faim, d'ailleurs tu ne t'es pas encore plaint Dean tu es malade ? Plaisanta Sam.

_Non je suis allé manger entre les interrogatoires, ce qui explique que Castiel ai répondu au téléphone j'étais dans l'incapacité de dire un mot. Leurs muffins sont exceptionnels.

Sam se contenta de soupirer devant le comportement enfantin et égoïste de son frère. Il sorti de la chambre imiter par Gabriel qui lança un clin d'œil à son frère.

_Mais quesqu'il à ce trickster ? Il est vraiment bizarre depuis hier, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre pour ne pas trahir don frère Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules l'air impuissant. Sans le dire il était plutôt content que l'archange soit parti avec Sam, cela lui laissait un peu de temps seul avec Dean sans interrogatoire pénible à assurer.

_Oh j'ai pas envie de faire des trous ! Se plaignit soudain Dean en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_Tu devrais te reposer pour être en forme se soir.

Dean se redressa surprit, il repéra le demi sourire que Castiel tentait de caché. C'était bien la première fois que celui-ci faisait une blague ou du moins osait se moquer de lui gentiment.

_Hum pas faux tu as raison je vais profiter de l'absence des deux zouaves pour pioncer un peu. Répondit le chasseur entrant dans le jeu de l'ange tout en se tournant dans son lit pour s'installer plus confortablement.

_En fait j'avais dans l'idée de te montrer un endroit bien plus confortable pour cela. Répondit l'ange loin de se laisser démonter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean se lève curieux.

Lui faisant signe de le suivre Cas' sortie de la chambre des chasseurs et fit entré l'aîné Winchester dans la sienne, il installa le panneau « do not disturb » pour prévenir son frère. Dean s'était arrêter à l'entré estomaqué. Gabriel s'était amusé avant de partir à améliorer leur chambre. Outre les deux lits king size les murs était à présent blancs sauf celui au-dessus des têtes de lit qui était couleur taupe, le sol était recouvert de tapis épais et la salle de bain attenante, bien qu'invisible d'ici, était digne d'un palace.

_Tu pourras remercier Gabriel pour son goût de l'extravagant. Sourit l'ange heureux de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué.

Dean avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures pour profiter du tapis et sautait à présent sur l'un des lits heureux comme un enfant. Il se laissa tomber le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sam et moi on a toujours eu à crécher dans des motels minables en bord de route », son regard se perdit, « même avec notre père, il nous laissait parfois des jours dans un motel quand il partait seul pour une chasse. » Il regarda autours de lui « ça fait du bien de changer un peu ! »

Castiel sourit content que le lieu plaise à Dean, il savait que Gabriel ne lui en voudrait pas, après tout il était parfaitement capable de faire de même dans la chambre d'à côté si l'envie lui en prenait.

_Bon maintenant que tu m'as montré les talents de ton frère, tu veux toujours que je fasse une sieste ou tu préfères me montrer les tient ? Demanda Dean d'une voix suave.

Il fallut quelques instants à l'ange pour comprendre l'insinuation du chasseur qui pour le coup ressemblait à un véritable prédateur. Il rougit et se fustigea intérieurement pour son manque de self-control face aux sous-entendus de ce genre. Il se faisait l'effet d'être encore plus psychorigide que l'archange Michel et ce n'était pas peut dire. Sa réaction fit rire le chasseur qui s'installa près de lui de manière à lui faire face.

_Lâche toi un peu Cas', je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te sauter dessus. Le rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_Je…je sais. Bafouilla l'ange toujours pivoine. Mais c'est juste que mon expérience en la matière est des plus limité, et j'ai peur de mal faire les choses.

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva plonger dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis souriant.

_Arrête de réfléchir Cas', laisse-toi porter par ce que tu ressens, écoute tes envies, ne te prend pas la tête mon ange.

Le regard de Dean était tellement plein de douceur que Castiel se sentit coupable de douter de lui une seule seconde. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ce fût lui qui prit l'initiative d'embrasser Dean.

Sam avait commandé une salade de quinoa avec un smoothie de pamplemousse. Gabriel était tout simplement horrifié. Comment quelqu'un pouvait manger ça ? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le goût que ces horribles choses devaient avoir. Il fit apparaître une barre de chocolat au caramel et commanda un nouveau muffin. Dean avait raison ils étaient fameux.

_Comment tu peux manger ça ? Demanda Sam faisant écho aux pensées précédentes du blond. Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs estomaqué.

_Non mais on marche sur la tête Samsquatch, c'est toi qui me demande ça ? Répliqua l'archange en regardant l'assiette du chasseur la mine dégoûter. Tu manges des graines je te signale !

Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : « tu t'entendrait très bien avec Dean tu le sais ça ? »

Gabriel grimaça à nouveau.

_Dis-moi Sammymoose, tu crois qu'ils font quoi nos frangins tout seul au motel ? Demanda Gabe un sourire taquin remplaçant ses précédentes grimaces.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir en saisissant l'intertexte, il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer son frère faire quoi que ce soit avec Castiel ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

_Gabe on est censé être en train de se préparer pour la chasse de ce soir on va devoir allez brûler des restes, je pense qu'il doit se reposer.

_Il peut se reposer avec Cassie…dans le même lit…

_Tait toi ! S'exclama Sam en plaquant sa main contre la bouche de l'archange en rougissant encore plus.

Il était des plus heureux pour son frère, lui et Cas' était lié depuis son retour de l'enfer ça crevait les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment handicapé des sentiments pour s'ignorer longtemps. Sammy était du genre à être prêt à tout pour voir son frère heureux alors avec un ange, ça lui allait aussi.

_Heu… Je comptais rentrer au motel mais je ne suis plus sûr d'un coup. Hésita le chasseur.

Soudain sous son regard ahuri Gabriel disparut. « Fichu emplumé » grogna Sam en se rappelant que lui aussi avait des ailes. D'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard il était de retour.

_Je ne te le conseille pas, en effet. Dit-il calmement.

Sam se sentie chauffer encore un peu plus. « Tu es allé voir ? ».

_Pour qui tu me prend Sammy, je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Disons simplement que le panneau « do not disturb » sur la poigné de la porte ne laisse pas trop place au doute.

Le chasseur au cheveux long soupira, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant et il était également bloqué avec Gabe. 15 heure, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se rendre au cimetière.

_Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Gabriel n'avait pas franchement l'air embêter par la situation, ses yeux chocolat pétillaient plus encore que tous ses bonbons au caramel pétillant, Sam serait prêt à le parier.

Heureusement que Gabriel n'était pas rentré dans la chambre, il aurait trouvé Dean et Cas' en suivant un chemin original de vêtement depuis la porte : un trenchcoat couleur crème, une veste noire, un t-shirt noir suivie de très près par une chemise blanche et une paire de botte, des chaussures noires et enfin une cravate bleue même pas dénoué. Castiel était étendu sur le lit totalement perdu, son torse était parsemé de petites traces rouges, souvenir des attentions des lèvres, de la langue et des dents d'un certain Dean Winchester très occupé pour le moment à parsemé son ventre de baisers humides. Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations il sentait vibrer sa grâce et c'était profondément grisant. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse de Dean lui envoyait des décharges électriques le faisant respirer de façon de plus en plus désordonnée. Enfin Dean arrêta sa torture pour reprendre possession des lèvres de l'ange, il l'embrassa avec passion et avidité. Dean avait complétement perdu le contrôle de lui-même quand Castiel avait capturer ses lèvres de la plus douce et la plus sensuel des façons. Il avait longtemps hésité à retirer la cravate de Cas', il y voyait plusieurs utilités différentes sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, mais il avait fini par remettre ses fantasmes à plus tard. Dean consenti enfin à libérer les lèvres de son ange qui respirait d'ailleurs difficilement.

_T'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire Cas'. Murmura Dean de la façon la plus sensuelle possible.

L'intéressé frémit car le regard prédateur de son chasseur démentait le ton de sa phrase. Ses yeux émeraude donnaient l'impression que Dean voulait le dévorer tout cru.

_J'en ai bien une petite idée, répondit l'ange, je dirais que tu en rêve même.

Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds choqué par la déclaration, comment, il était impossible que Cas' sache quoi que ce soit de son rêve érotique.

_Tu crois ça mon ange ? Alors montre-moi. Répondit Dean avec une pointe de défis dans la voix.

Castiel fût un peu prit de court, en effet même s'il savait que Dean avait rêver de lui il ignorait ce qui se passait exactement dans ce rêve. Déjà Dean arborait un sourire victorieux mais l'ange n'était pas prêt à lui laisser la victoire aussi facilement il décida de retourner la situation et fit donc basculer Dean en dessous de lui ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire perdre son sourire. Il se retrouva enfin en position de supériorité sur Dean Winchester et il comptait bien en profiter. Imitant la douce torture précédente de son chasseur il se mit à parsemer son cou de baiser, descendant lentement sur son torse avant de prendre en otage un de ses téton entre ses lèvres. Dean gémit en sentant les lèvres de son ange travaillant à lui donner du plaisir. L'ange continua ses attentions sur le petit bout de chair qui durcissait sous les caresses de sa langue, il s'enhardit à le mordiller doucement arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir grisant de la part du chasseur tendu comme une arbalète.

Très content de lui Castiel réitéra l'opération sur l'autre téton laissant en même temps ses mains parcourir les flancs et le ventre de Dean. Sa peau halée avait un goût incomparable, il s'enivrait de son odeur, tentait de se rassasier des sons délicieux sortant des lèvres du chasseur. Délaissant sa tâche précédente l'ange continua son chemin de baiser, descendant sur le ventre de son chasseur qui commençait à haleter. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres appuyant son genou entre les jambes de Dean qui ne put retenir un léger cri quand le genou de Castiel vint rencontrer son érection. Totalement conscient de la situation Castiel était ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait et comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, c'est pourquoi tout en attirant l'attention de Dean par un baiser passionner il entreprit de défaire la ceinture du blond. Dean se rendit compte qu'il était en train de totalement perdre le contrôle de cette séance qui restait malgré tout extrêmement plaisante. Il sentit un léger souffle d'air sur ses cuisses et prit enfin conscience que son jean était tout à coup assez bas sur ses jambes. Il était totalement estomaqué par les initiatives de l'ange qui à peine une heure auparavant rougissait comme une adolescente. Avant que le grand chasseur n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il sentit une des mains de l'ange se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer lui arrachant un gémissement rauque et lui faisant fermé les yeux. Néanmoins après tant d'audace Castiel se retrouva un peu perdu concernant ce qu'il devait faire, il n'y avait rien de ce genre dans le film qu'il avait vu avec le livreur de pizza. Le chasseur sentit son hésitation et l'attira vers lui dans un baiser renversant. Il retourna doucement Castiel le faisant rouler sur le matelas pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, il le fixa alors : « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'arrête tout Cas'. »

_J'ai un peu peur. Avoua Castiel. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais arrêter.

Son ange le regardait avec une telle innocence, une telle confiance que cela transperça le cœur de Dean. Il embrassa Castiel à en perdre la tête et s'appliqua à le mettre dans le même état que lui en débouclant sa ceinture avant de défaire malhabilement le bouton de son pantalon, ses mains tremblant presque à cause de l'excitation qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Dean eu une soudaine prise de conscience : il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec un homme, enfin avec un ange mais un ange dans le corps d'un homme, et il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Il réussit enfin à faire descendre le pantalon de l'ange au yeux bleue. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer et semblait un peu anxieux, Dean l'était également, après tout c'était une première fois pour lui aussi mais il était sûr de lui. Sûr de son amour pour son ange, et déterminé à lui sonner du plaisir. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais on lui avait déjà fait et il savait à quel point c'était agréable, alors il allait essayer d'être à la hauteur. Il fit disparaître le dernier vêtement de son désormais futur amant. La virilité de son ange se dressait à présent fièrement face à lui. Il hésita une seconde et se lécha les lèvres, il capta le regard de Castiel qui semblait perdu et un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi exposé totalement nu face au chasseur.

Celui-ci lui offrit un léger sourire rassurant avant de refermer les lèvres autours de la hampe de chair dressé face à lui. Castiel cru sentir son cœur rater un battement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela ni même songer que c'était possible. Dean commença de long vas et vient sur le membre épais, il n'allait pas trop loin redoutant d'être pris de haut le cœur en prenant toute la longueur. Castiel cru fondre en sentant son sexe enserré dans l'antre chaude qu'était la bouche de Dean, il sentait sa langue bouger contre sa longueur et ses lèvres insister sur son gland. De son côté le chasseur s'appliquait à faire perdre la tête à son ange en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Sa tête imprimait des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide sur le membre gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres. Quand à Cas, il avait posé la main dans les cheveux du chasseur tentant de ne pas appuyer sur son crâne pour lui imposer un mouvement plus rapide, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer il était totalement tourné vers Dean, il sentit sa grâce vibrer de plus en plus fort, imprimant un frisson qui se répercutait dans tout son corps. Les mains de Dean maintenaient fortement ses hanches sur le matelas l'empêchant de céder à son réflexe qui était de s'enfoncer plus avant dans la bouche chaude et accueillante de son amour.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le blond était doué, il malaxait les bourses de Castiel d'une main et griffait légèrement ses hanche en prenant de plus en plus profondément la hampe de chair. Cas' ne savait plus quoi faire il hésitait entre se laisser totalement gagné par les émotions et rejeter la tête en arrière et regarder faire son chasseur ce qui était le spectacle le plus érotique qui soit. Dean regretta une demis seconde de ne pas avoir gardé la cravate bleue de l'ange car lui bander les yeux aurait été du meilleur effet selon lui. Dean comprit ce qui allait arriver juste à temps et retira sa bouche au moment où, dans un râle rauque, Cas' joui puissamment en rejetant la tête en arrière les yeux clos par le déferlement de son plaisir soudain. Le chasseur resta là assis sur les cuisses de son ange le regardant revenir après son orgasme fulgurant. Ses cheveux était collé à son front par la sueur, ses yeux fermés, son thorax montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration encore rapide, sa semence maculant son ventre preuve de ce que Dean lui avait fait ressentir. Castiel, son ange était tout bonnement parfait et une parfaite image de ce qu'était la luxure. Soudain celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et capta le regard du blond, il lui sourit prudemment un peu gêné de ne pas avoir pu contrôler sa réaction.

_Excuse-moi Dean. Je n'ai pas pu…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car Dean venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Cas' je t'interdit de t'excuser parce que tu as pris du plaisir, et grâce à moi en plus. C'était le but mon ange. Répondit enfin Dean apparemment très content de lui.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés mais apparemment l'ange avait encore quelque chose à dire : « euh Dean… tu…. Enfin toi n'a pas… »

Le chasseur sourit face à la gêne de l'ange à qui il venait quand même de faire une fellation et qui avait joui devant lui, excusez du peu.

« Hum, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Cassy, je compte bien sur le fait que tu te rattrape la prochaine fois, là je vais suivre ton conseil et faire une petite sieste, et ne t'avise pas de bouger !» Conclut le chasseur en ramenant la couverture sur eux et en se calant sur l'épaule de l'ange de son cœur. Il sourit bêtement en pensant qu'il était en train de virer totalement guimauve et fleur bleue avant de sombrer dans le sommeil bercé par la bruit de la respiration de Castiel.

Castiel regardait le plafond de la chambre, avec les modifications de son frère on pouvait y voir de très belles moulures et une grande fresque baroque, mais l'ange ne les voyait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avec Dean, il s'était sentie vivant comme jamais. Est-ce que ce serait toujours comme ça ? Cas' sourit en prenant conscience qu'il était en train de souhaiter réitérer ce genre d'expérience avec Dean. Dean, il avait été si doux et passionné à la fois, il avait pris son temps, ne l'avait pas brusqué, n'était pas aller trop loin. Oui, il avait confiance en Dean, il l'aimait et se sentait prêt à tout pour garder son chasseur auprès de luis le plus longtemps possible. Il affronterait l'apocalypse une bonne centaine de fois si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi avait-il lutté si longtemps contre ce sentiment ? Il était si beau, si puissant, mais pour avoir vu l'amour fraternelle de Sam et Dean il savait qu'il était aussi dévastateur, douloureux et potentiellement mortel. C'est peut-être pour ça que les anges ne doivent pas ressentir de sentiments humains : ils sont dangereux. Il était conscient de ne pas être allé très loin avec Dean mais la myriade de sensations qui l'avait assaillie lui donnait déjà bien assez à réfléchir pour le moment. Il se demandait jusqu'où les mèneraient leurs prochaines expériences. Tout était nouveau pour lui et il se délectait du savoir-faire de Dean même s'il préférait ne pas penser à la façon dont il l'avait acquis. Et même si lui se savait maladroit il avait hâte de tout apprendre de Dean, de connaître son chasseur par cœur, oui il aimait Dean. Ses colères noires et son sens du sacrifice, sa capacité à foncer tête baisser dans tous les problèmes et sa loyauté sans faille, son amour fraternelle et son tempérament borné. Tout ce qui faisait que Dean Winchester était Dean Winchester. Il le savait depuis le jour où il l'avait sortie des enfers, depuis ce jour il était accro sans vraiment savoir ce que cela voulait dire ni pourquoi. Mais il avait besoin de sa présence, de sa voix, de son odeur, c'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de répondre à ses appelles peut-importe l'urgence de la situation, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour être là avec lui. Comment les humains faisaient-ils pour ressentir tout ça sans devenir fous ? Son père était décidemment un architecte très brillant pour caser autant d'émotion dans un être aussi frêle. Il pensa à ses frères et sœurs qui, cantonné au paradis, ne voulaient pas entendre parler des humains tellement ils les considéraient comme inférieur. Oui, ce sont des êtres fragile et imparfait, mais c'est justement ce qui les rend si incroyable. Leur vie est brève, fugace même pour un immortel comme lui, rien de plus que des papillons qui finirons par se brûler à force de s'approcher de la flamme de la lanterne, et pourtant ils se battent avec tant de fougue pour rester en vie, pour eux, pour les autres, pour que demain soit meilleurs. Il se dit qu'il avait une chance incommensurable d'avoir été celui qui avait dû aller chercher Dean ou alors les desseins de son père étaient bien plus large qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'envisager. Une chose était certaine : il ne reviendrait en arrière pour rien au monde ou dans les cieux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et peu importe les épreuves qui l'attendait il savait que cette fois il ne serait pas seul pour les affronter car Dean serait là et cela le rendait cent fois plus fort. Il sentit sa grâce frémir à cette idée. Elle réagissait puissamment au contact de Dean, il ignorait ce que cela signifiait mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'intensifiait aux côtés de l'ainé Winchester c'était une sensation nouvelle et très valorisante pour Castiel. De même que l'importance que lui accordait Dean dans sa vie, sa jalousie, ses moments partagé juste tous les deux dans sa voiture, les silences qui n'était jamais pesant entre eux, leur façon de se comprendre sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Il se demanda vaguement si un jour Gabriel aurait cette même chance avec Sam. L'idée était un peu incongrue pour lui, mais au fond si lui était capable d'aimer son frère le pouvait tout aussi bien. Il regarda la montre de Dean resté à son poignet, ils étaient là depuis plus de deux heures il allait falloir se résigner à réveiller le chasseur, ils avaient des tombes à creuser ce soir tous les quatre. Il se doutait que Gabriel allait rouspéter un peu pour la forme mais il ne manquerait pas de participer au moins au peu pour faire plaisir à son Sammy. Cas' pouffa en imaginant son frère couvert de terre, dans un trou, une pelle à la main. C'était à peu près l'image la plus éloigné de tout ce qu'était Gabriel.

Dean gigota dans son sommeil, il avait l'air si serein, Castiel n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller mais s'il ne le faisait pas ils finiraient par se faire surprendre par leurs frères respectifs à un moment ou à un autre. Il préférait que le réveil se passe en douceur. Il se mit donc à bouger tout doucement pour se dégager de l'étreinte du chasseur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner ce dernier qui resserra ses bras autour de l'ange.

_Dean, tient tu vraiment à ce que Sam et Gabriel nous trouve ainsi ?

Dean grogna une nouvelle fois pour la forme avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Il fixa Castiel tout en affichant une moue boudeuse.

_Je veux pas aller faire des trous. Se plaignit le jeune homme.

Castiel sourit : « Tu n'as qu'à imaginer Gabriel en train de vous aider, cela te remontera le moral ».

Le chasseur éclata de rire, finissant ainsi de se réveiller. Castiel souriait, pouvait-on imaginer meilleur réveil ? Dean s'étira paresseusement, embrassa son ange et fila prendre une douche bien mérité après ses prouesses datant d'avant sa sieste. Castiel se leva également et se retrouva propre et habiller d'un claquement de doigt. L'ayant entendu le chasseur se dit qu'avoir ce pouvoir était fichtrement pratique mais qu'il allait falloir qu'il apprenne à Cas' qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que se laver sous une douche. Il ouvrit des yeux rond en regardant enfin devant lui, Gabe ne s'était pas contenter de la chambre, la salle de bain était immense et comportait une douche italienne balnéo, une baignoire immense et un jacuzzi également. Il renonça à l'idée de profiter des jets de massage en avisant l'heure, le soleil se couchait tôt en hiver. Une fois propre il attrapa une grande serviette blanche et moelleuse sur le sèche serviette, la noua sur ses hanches et sortie de la salle de bain pour retrouver ses vêtements disséminer dans toute la chambre. Il retrouva Cas' assit sur le lit qui l'attendait patiemment, néanmoins quand il le vit une lueur de désir s'alluma dans ses yeux ce que Dean ne manqua pas.

« C'est pas l'heure mon ange » lança Dean taquin en laissant tomber sa serviette pour enfiler son jean à même la peau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner le dit ange qui en un instant se retrouva collé au dos du chasseur profitant encore un peu de ce moment qu'il passait tous les deux.

_Ce ne seras pas l'heure avant un moment maintenant, alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour me rendre fou ? Demanda Castiel dans son cou.

Dean se retourna pour se retrouver face à son amour pour pouvoir l'enlacer à son tour.

_Avoue que tu es fou de moi tout le temps…

Pour toute réponse Castiel grogna encore, Dean décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter la torture de son ange il l'emporta alors dans un baiser fougueux avant de se détacher de lui pour récupérer son t-shirt et son cuir. De son côté l'ange du jeudi avait levé les yeux au ciel demandant à son père pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste car lui ne voulait que rester là avec Dean pour le reste de l'existence de celui-ci.

Dean regagna sa chambre non sans un dernier baiser furtif pour son ange. Sa partie du motel lui sembla encore plus miteuse après avoir gouté au luxe de sa voisine. Dean s'effondra sur son lit après avoir préparé son sac pour ne pas perdre de temps dès que Sam serait de retour avec Gabriel. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que pouvaient bien faire ces deux-là depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Il repensa à Castiel, à son ange qui, à côté attendait également le retour de leurs frères. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas aller plus loin. Il était toujours très tendu à l'idée de passer le pas avec un homme mais il avait été envahi d'une telle excitation qu'il savait à présent qu'il était prêt pour cela. Il voulait connaître tout cela avec Cas', pour lui, avec lui, il aurait bien été partant pour un second round mais le devoir n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler. Il s'autorisa à laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ses souvenirs en attendant Sammy.

_On fait quoi en attendant qu'ils libèrent la chambre Sammy ?

Sam Winchester avait horreur que qui que ce soit d'autre que son frère l'appelle Sammy, c'était un privilège qui lui était réservé. Il avait pourtant arrêté de reprendre Gabriel à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, Il n'arrêterait pas de toute façon. Il haussa les épaules en réponse. Il l'ignorait, il savait déjà où ils devaient aller ce soir, il n'avait plus de recherches à faire et il avait finis son smoothie et son deuxième café. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester là indéfiniment.

_Comment on saura quand on pourra rentrer ? Se contenta-t-il de demander à l'archange.

_Laissons leur une paire d'heures pour faire connaissance, ils ont du temps à rattraper nos frérots. Au pire j'irais jeter un coup d'œil rapide et furtif.

Sam grimaça, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à son frère ou à Castiel ensemble.

_Bon Samychou, si tu n'as pas d'idée je t'emmène au cinéma.

_Quoi ?! Tu me propose un rencard Gabriel ?

_Hum ? Oui pourquoi ? Répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Tu n'aimes pas le cinéma ? Oh personnellement je préfère le théâtre mais c'est loin d'être aussi facile à trouver dans le coin.

Sam regardait toujours le céleste avec des yeux ronds, il devait rire, c'était impossible, Gabriel ne pouvait pas être réellement en train de le draguer. Cela confirmait les doutes qu'il avait depuis un moment.

_Bon aller on y va ! Gabriel était apparemment de très bonne humeur et était très motivé également.

Deux heures et demis plus tard Sam garait l'impala devant sa chambre de motel, il avait le même air ébahit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cinéma, Gabe-lui était égal à lui-même jovial et équipé d'une barre de chocolat aux cacahuètes pour entretenir son diabète, que les êtres angéliques n'avaient pas heureusement pour lui. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir partant chacun vers leur chambre. Pour plus de sécurité Gabriel repéra son frère dans la chambre, il était seul. Une fois cette vérification faite il entra dans la pièce et trouva Castiel assis sur son lit en tailleur apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva la tête en l'entendant rentré et le regarda de son regard bleu insondable.

_Salut petit frère ! Lança joyeusement l'archange. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Préparer aux possibles remarque de son frère Castiel s'était préparer pour éviter de rougir aux sous-entendus de Gabiel. Il savait qu'il n'attendait que cela. Son absence et celle de Sam était criante, ils savaient ce qui c'était passé, inutile de donner du grain à moudre à l'un des plus grands pervers du paradis. Il sembla d'ailleurs un peu déçu de l'air impassible de Castiel. Il afficha un faux air boudeur.

_Bon aller Cassy, ne me fait pas languir, je te raconterais mon premier rendez-vous avec Sam si tu me dis tout.

Castiel soupira : « Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit Gabriel ? »

_Rho t'es pas marrant frangin, mais bon si tu insistes, Samsquatch et moi ont étaient au ciné, bon Sammy à absolument voulu voir un film d'auteur français ennuyant à souhait mais il fallait bien passé le temps pendant que toi et Dean bougiez les meubles.

_Merci de ne pas avoir fait irruption, ça à dut être dur te connaissant.

L'archange prit un air outré avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à son frère : « ne t't'en fait pas petit frère tu m'as offert mon premier rencard avec Sammychou ».

Castiel ne pût retenir un sourire.

« Très franchement mon frère, je doute que tu puisses vivre la même chose que moi, ce que je ressens avec Dean est tellement puissant ».

Ils étaient arrivés au cimetière et Dean avait garé baby un peu plus loin histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il avait sortie deux pelles du coffre et tout le monde s'était mis en route pour le petit cimetière de Hormesa. Ils avaient trois tombes à recreuser salé et brulé, autant dire que le nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos. Sam qui était bizarre depuis son retour était le plus efficace.

_Un vrai fossoyeur Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Charria Dean.

_Ça me vide la tête. Grogna l'intéressé.

L'aîné préféra ne pas insister et se remis au travail, Cas' et Gabe montaient la garde au cas où un fantôme se pointerait. Après une demis heure de coup de pelle à répétition Dean se dit qu'il était temps d'interroger son frère sur la mine qu'il affichait depuis son retour.

_Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y à Sammy, et ne me dit pas rien, je suis ton frère et je ne suis pas aveugle.

_Ça n'a aucune importance. Eluda Sam.

_Tu as passé plus de deux heures avec Gabe, à cause de moi, donc je suppose que ça à un rapport, s'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit Sam je te jure que frère de Cas' ou pas…

_Non ! Le coupa fermement Sam. Gabriel n'a rien fait du tout, il m'a juste…invité au cinéma.

Dean fût tellement choqué par cette déclaration qu'il en lâcha sa pelle qui tomba au fond du trou qu'il creusait avec un bruit métallique, lui indiquant par là qu'il avait atteint le cercueil. Maintenant il hésitait : il devait tuer Gabriel ou juste le frapper. Comment cette ordure de trickster qui l'avait tué une bonne centaine de fois dans le but de faire souffrir Sammy pouvait-il maintenant s'amuser avec ses sentiments de la sorte ? Il se promit de régler ça dès qu'il serait de nouveau au motel. Sam avait lui aussi son cercueil et ravi d'échapper à cette discussion il s'éclipsa pour aller chercher de quoi faire bruler les ossements pendant que Dean ouvrait le tout au pied de biche. Un peu de liquide inflammable et une pochette d'allumette plus tard il ne restait plus que deux petits tas de cendre dans les deux premiers trous.

_Finit ! S'écria Dean très content. Cas' c'est ton tour !

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les deux pour se répartir le travail. Dean resta tout de même dans le coin pour tenir compagnie à son ange pendant de Sam allait prendre sa place pour monter la garde. Ceci ne fût pas d'une grande efficacité, c'est du moins la seule chose qui eut le temps de traversé l'esprit de Dean alors qu'il se retrouvait projeter dans les airs par une force prodigieuse. Il alla s'écraser contre une pierre tombale. Il tenta de se relever avant de sentir une vive douleur, il avait au moins une côte cassée, ça n'allait pas être facile de se déplacer. Il entendit des cris mais la douleur qui pulsait dans son crâne l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se disait. Il reconnut la voix de son frère et celle de Cas' plus proche. En un instant l'ange était prêt de lui.

_Tout va bien Dean ? Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'ange.

Dean acquiesça difficilement en montrant ses côtes. Cas' posa une main sur le flanc du jeune homme, une lueur bleutée apparue et Dean se sentit immédiatement mieux. Il se leva d'un bond de nouveau opérationnel.

_Merci mon ange, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Le remercia le chasseur avec un grand sourire.

_On l'a eu pour le moment mais il faut se dépêcher de finir le travail. Les interrompis Sam en arrivant prêt d'eux.

« Dis-moi Sammy tu n'étais pas censé monté la garde toi et l'autre emplumé inutile ? »

_Qui tu traites d'inutile Dean-O ?

_On se calme !

La voix grave de Castiel claqua dans l'air, et Dean se surprit à penser que son ange avait un charisme impressionnant, au moins cela eut le mérite de faire taire Gabriel. C'est sous une tension à couper au couteau qu'ils reprirent leur posteet parvinrent à brûler le dernier corps.

Le retour au motel dût tout aussi tendu en plus de la fatigue, Dean était toujours énervé à cause de l'attitude de Gabriel envers Sam et pour son inefficacité. Il pensait pourtant que monter la garde ne serait pas trop compliqué pour un archange. Chacun rentra dans sa chambre mais Dean était bien trop énervé pour dormir, il attrapa une bière et sortie dans la nuit, il alla s'assoir sur le parking, il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de son oxygène, il avait besoin de son ange. Pourtant il se voyait mal aller frapper à la porte des anges, si Gabe ouvrait la porte il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir ses poings.

Dans la chambre de Castiel et Gabriel l'ambiance était tout autre :

_Tu es pourtant bien placé pour comprendre !

_Tu avais un truc à faire Gabriel ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer mais ça tu t'en fiche puisque ton plan se passe bien !

_Oh mais ça va il est en un seul morceau son petit chérie !

Castiel serra les poings se retenant difficilement de se jeter sur l'archange. Il venait d'apprendre que si le fantôme était passé à travers la surveillance c'est tout simplement parce que cet idiot était en train de flirter avec Sam Winchester. Castiel sortie de la chambre en claquant la porte, il ne supportait plus de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Dean à cause de l'attitude égoïste et immature de son frère. Il passa devant la chambre des chasseurs, les lumières étaient éteintes, il en fût déçu, il aurait eu bien besoin de voir Dean. Il descendit dans le hall du motel et se fit accosté.

_Salut ! Lança la jeune femme qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui.

Il se stoppa surprit. Il ne pût s'empêcher de dévisager l'inconnue : elle n'était pas très grande et brune, très jolie, elle arborait un grand sourire et se yeux pétillait de malice.

_Bonsoir. Répondit Castiel méfiant.

_Vous savez où je peux trouver les agents du FBI ?

Se souvenant qu'il avait joué ce rôle le matin même Castiel se remis en tête l'agent Collins qu'il était censé être avant de répondre en sortant son badge de la poche intérieur de son trench-coat.

_ Je suis l'agent Collins mon collègue est en déplacement que puis-je pour vous ?

_Ah super ! S'extasia-t-elle en tendant la main, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Soucieux de paraître professionnel l'ange serra la main de la jeune femme et tout devint noir.

Le lendemain Dean se réveilla en ayant l'impression qu'il venait de se coucher. Il avait dormi tard en espérant que Castiel viendrait le rejoindre dehors. Sam était devant son ordinateur, il avait encore les cheveux gouttant de sa récente douche. Dean ne bougea pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait rester la toute la journée s'il faisait semblant de dormir. Des coups frapper à la porte le firent changer d'avis, apparemment le destin était contre lui. Sam alla ouvrir et du se pousser pour laisser passer Gabriel : « Salut les gars, Dean arrête de faire semblant de dormir et dis-moi où tu as caché mon petit Casssi. »

Dean se redressa et fixa Gabriel soudain sérieux « Castiel était avec toi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu hier soir Gabe ».

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et Dean se leva, il vint se poster devant l'archange : « est tu en train de me dire que Castiel, MON Castiel a disparu ? » Dean semblait calme, ce genre de calme qui précède une tempête cataclysmique.

_Il n'est pas resté plus de 10 minutes hier soir, il est sorti, je pensais qu'il venait te voir… Gabriel semblait un peu perdus.

_Ok, fouillez-moi ce motel ! Cria Dean hors de lui, il enfila un t-shirt propre et attrapa son cuir en sortant de la chambre pour aller fouiller le hall et le parking.

La journée était froide et pluvieuse, Dean sortie sur le parking en tentant de rester calme, Castiel étant un ange il devait juste faire un tour, il n'était pas en danger… L'auto persuasion ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Il rentra dans le hall sans rien trouver quand le standardiste le héla.

_Hé vous ! Z'étes l'agent du FBI c'est ça ?

Dean acquiesça. L'homme disparue sous son comptoir et en ressortie avec quelque chose à la main qu'il tendit au chasseur.

_J'ai trouvé ça ce matin y'a votre collègue qui a dû le perdre, faites attention avec ces trucs-là.

C'était le badge d'agent du FBI de l'agent Collins, Castiel était donc passé par là. Il retourna à la chambre pour faire part de sa découverte au deux autres.

_Cas' était dans le hall hier soir il a fait tomber son badge d'agent du FBI ! Annonça Dean en entrant dans la chambre. Sam et Gabriel étaient déjà là et avait fait chou blanc.


	3. looking for Castiel

Blabla d'auteur: troisième chapitre je sui horrible d'avoir coupé en plein cliff héhé

Comme d'hab rien n'est à moi

N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir pour l'instant je n'ai rien ça motiverait à continuer

Chapitre 3 : Looking for Castiel

Castiel reprit doucement connaissance, il avait très mal à la tête et aux bras. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et compris qu'il était attaché, les bras enchaînés au plafond. Le tissu attaché autours de sa bouche l'empêchait de bien respirer et de dire quoi que ce soit, appeler à l'aide n'était pas possible. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là, il était sorti de sa chambre avec l'idée de voir Dean, il avait rencontré une femme dans le hall et puis plus rien. L'avait-elle enlevé ? Comment ? Il était un ange quand-même, on ne met pas un ange KO comme ça.

_Enfin réveillé beau gosse ? Lança une voix douce derrière lui.

La lumière s'alluma et Cas' put voir son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle entièrement grise semblable à une cave. Sur les étagères qui tapissaient les murs s'alignaient des dizaines de grimoires, séparés par de nombreux sac à sortilèges. Au sol se dessinait un pentagramme parfait aussi rouge que sang, Castiel le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir été fait avec ce liquide. La jeune femme rencontré la veille vint se poster devant lui. Elle avait l'air ravie de sa prise et portait une robe de cérémonie rouge et noire qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

_Waouh ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un ange ! Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir à quel point tu vas changer mes sortilèges. Ne t'en fait pas j'ai tout prévu pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir peu importe tes pouvoirs et ta force angélique.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en disparaissant à nouveau derrière lui après lui avoir ôté son bâillon.

_Tu as mal choisi ton cobaye crois moi, des chasseurs sont sur ta trace, ils te trouveront vite. Expliqua l'ange en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

_Oh non aucune chance, ils m'ont déjà rayé de leur liste de suspects.

Castiel se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par la quand elle réapparut devant lui, mais son visage avait changé.

_Tu m'as vraiment fasciné la première fois que je t'ai vu, ta puissante grâce est facilement visible pour une sorcière aussi expérimenté que moi.

Elle faisait bien 5 centimètres de plus, ses cheveux étaient devenus blonds, devant lui se tenait à présent Cindy Ferris la colocataire de la première victime.

_Comment fais-tu cela ? Ne put se retenir Castiel.

Elle éclata de rire : « Depuis quand être une sorcière exclut le fait d'être un polymorphe ? »

L'affaire était donc un peu plus complexe que qu'avaient cru les frères Winchester au premier abord. Ils pensaient poursuivre une sorcière mais celle-ci s'avérait être également un polymorphe.

_Bon maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille prendre ta place pour savoir où en sont tes idiots d'amis chasseurs.

Et sur ces paroles elle se transforma en copie conforme de l'ange face à elle, Castiel se vit s'adresser un sourire charmeur à lui-même avant que la sorcière ne parte, le laissant seul dans cette cave.

Castiel tira sur ses chaînes mais un sort devait les renforcer il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les poignets. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette abomination fasse une erreur et soit démasquée. Il pensa à Dean et une sombre rage monta en lui en songeant à ce que cette sorcière serait capable de faire en se faisant passer pour lui. Il tenta d'appeler son frère Gabriel mais la prévoyance de la sorcière était grande : rien de filtrait de cette pièce. Il était seul sur ce coup là, il ne pouvait qu'attendre en comptant sur son chasseur pour découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était un bien piètre ange gardien auto-proclamé. Il était un guerrier du paradis, bien au-dessus du rang des anges gardiens et pourtant il était incapable de prendre soin de la personne qu'il aimait. C'était d'un simple humain que dépendait son sort à présent.

_Je te répète que j'y était au parking, je l'aurais vu s'il était passé par là !

Dean se contrôlait de moins en moins, son ange avait disparu et personne ne semblait prendre ça au sérieux. Gabriel et Sam étaient sûr que l'ange allait revenir quand il serait calmé après les événements de la veille. Dean lui était de plus en plus inquiet car, il en était sûr, si Cas' était parti il serait venu le voir au moins pour le prévenir et lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Il est vrai que Castiel avait la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître mais Dean lui avait fait promettre de rester et il était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Des coups à la porte mirent fin à ses réflexions. Il ouvrit la porte toujours un peu remonté pour se retrouver face à…Castiel.

_Bonjour Dean.

En entendant la phrase la plus familière de son ange Dean eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, il s'élança pour prendre Cas' contre lui. A sa grande surprise l'ange répondit immédiatement à son étreinte.

_Bon sang, Cas' où tu étais passé ? On t'a cherché partout, j'ai trouvé ta carte du FBI dans le hall, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'ai eu une de ces peurs.

_Je suis juste allé faire un tour, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu Dean.

Castiel était très calme et semblait aller bien, Dean était soulagé de le retrouver et sans demander l'avis de personne il prit l'ange par la main et le traina dans la chambre voisine, de toute façon Gabe et Sammy étaient restés sur place, estomaqués par le retour du petit frère de Gabriel. Il ferma la porte et attrapa l'ange par le col de son trench-coat et l'emporta dans un baiser renversant. A bout de souffle il se sépara de son ange pour plonger dans son regard céruléen.

_Ne me refait plus jamais ça mon ange, j'ai eu tellement peur, Je t'aime Cas'.

C'est en le disant que Dean se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il énonçait cela aussi clairement face à son ange. Il en fut bêtement ému et baissa les yeux incapables de soutenir le regard de Castiel plus longtemps.

_Moi aussi Dean. Se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

Le chasseur releva la tête interloquée. Depuis quand Cas' était-il à l'aise avec ce sentiment et avec l'évocation de ses sentiments ? Il tenta quelque chose : « Dis-moi Cassy, tu ne voudrais pas reprendre où on s'est arrêté hier ? »

_Si tu veux Dean. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il y avait un gros problème, il voulait bien croire que Cas' était un peu plus à l'aise avec la sexualité mais dans un premier temps il détestait quand son frère l'appelait Cassy et il ne rougissait plus comme une adolescente.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Cas' ? Tu es vraiment bizarre.

Un voile passa dans le regard céleste de l'ange et Dean se figea, il tenta de paraître calme et passa la main dans son dos. Il se rendit compte avec dépit que son 45 était resté dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sammy, il en allait de même pour le poignard à démon.

_Tout va bien Dean ne t'en fait pas, mais nous avons une chasse en cours n'oublie pas. Où en sommes-nous, vous avez avancé en mon absence ?

_Euh nan. Balbutia Dean de plus en plus méfiant. On était tous trop inquiets, mais tu as raison on devrait se concentrer là-dessus. On va retrouver les autres, viens.

Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre et tenta de respirer un grand coup, il était sûr de lui, Cas' n'était plus lui-même, quelque chose de pas net se tramait. Il se décida à entrer dans l'autre chambre où se trouvaient encore Sam et Gabriel.

_Alors depuis quand tu frappes à la porte Cas' ? Demanda Sam ravi de le revoir.

_Depuis qu'il n'a plus d'aile. Réplica Dean en se saisissant de son 45 qu'il braqua sur l'ange sous le regard horrifié de son petit frère.

Gabriel fût plus rapide. En un battement d'aile, son poignard d'ange était sous la gorge d'un Castiel plaqué au mur.

_Vous êtes devenus fou les mecs ? S'écria Sam surprit par le comportement des deux autres.

_Calmos Sammymoose cette chose n'est pas Castiel. Répondit Gabriel inhabituellement sérieux.

_Alors tu es quoi ? Demanda Dean. Un polymorphe ? Je déteste les polymorphe et les sorcières aussi.

_Mais ça tombe bien, je suis les deux ! Répondit le faux Castiel en reprenant la forme de la jeune femme qui avait berné l'ange un peu plus tôt. Et tu veux savoir quoi Dean ? J'ai tous les souvenirs de ton ami Castiel et je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui alors je sais que tu vas me laisser partir sinon tu ne reverras jamais ton angelot chéri. Malheureusement pour toi je suis la seule à savoir où il est.

Dean grogna de frustration et repoussa Gabriel pour prendre sa place, il était plus facile de menacer cette chose maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus l'apparence de Cas'. « Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je te tuerais très lentement et je te prie de me croire je sais m'y prendre. » Le ton utilisé par Dean fît frémir toutes les personnes présentes. Le grand chasseur Dean Winchester avait fait un tour en enfer c'était de notoriété publique et il en était revenu avec certaines aptitudes, très particulières et surtout effrayantes. Le polymorphe garda pourtant contenance, ayant foi en l'amour de Dean, celui-ci savait d'ailleurs que le monstre avait raison, il tenait trop à Cas' pour le mettre en danger de la sorte.

_Tu le tueras si on te laisse partir. Dit calmement Gabriel. Les sorcières sont très friandes du sang d'ange pour leurs potions et leurs maléfices en tout genre, ça rend le tout plus puissant. En tout cas je dois reconnaître que tu es une sorcière redoutable pour avoir réussi à cacher Castiel de la sorte, je ne ressens pas du tout sa présence, tu as réussi à dissimuler sa grâce. Néanmoins je doute que tu puisses le dissimuler à un archange, continua-t-il en souriant, fermer les yeux les garçons je reviens. Gabriel déploya ses ailes d'or et s'envola à la recherche de son frère.

Sam et Dean de leur côté décidèrent d'attacher le polymorphe histoire d'avoir les mains libres. A peine quelques minutes plus tard Gabriel était de retour, ses yeux flamboyaient derrière sa grâce. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Annonça-t-il en contenant sa rage. Il n'y a pas mille raisons à ça, soit elle l'a dissimulé à l'aide de sigles enochiens, ce qui me semble peu probable soit elle à puiser dans sa grâce pour son sort de dissimulation. »

_Elle a touché à la grâce de Cas', c'est pas dangereux ça ? S'étonna l'aîné des chasseurs.

_Bien sûr que si. Réplica l'archange. Si elle en puise trop elle peut lui retirer sa condition d'ange !

La polymorphe souriait un peu trop au goût de Dean qui décida de le faire disparaître d'un coup de poing magistrale qui éclata la lèvre inférieure de la créature qui pour le coup perdit son sourire.

_On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis saloperie ! Cria Dean hors de lui. Alors comment on fait pour le retrouver Gabe ?

Gabriel avait les yeux rivés sur le polymorphe, il était en pleine réflexion. Il avait peur pour son frère, les choses allaient trop loin. Il n'imaginait pas avoir affaire à une sorcière aussi puissante en arrivant et en choisissant de suivre les chasseurs. L'archange essaya de se calmer, lui aussi avait très envie de frapper le polymorphe.

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette solution mais tu devrais peut-être envisager de la faire parler…

Dean fixa ses yeux verts sur la jeune femme toujours attachée, un fin filet de sang gouttait de son menton. Il pouvait le faire. Soudain le visage de Castiel s'imposa dans son esprit. Jamais son ange ne voudrait qu'il fasse cela pour lui, même pour le retrouver, même pour lui sauver la vie.

_Non.

L'archange le regarda clairement interloqué par sa réponse.

_Castiel ne me pardonnerait jamais de retomber là-dedans surtout pour lui, il s'en voudrait beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Gabriel baissa les yeux, Dean avait raison. Il connaissait son frère et s'il apprenait que Dean avait torturé quelqu'un pour lui cela le ferait énormément souffrir. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Cette fichue sorcière avait tout prévu, au moins elle avait la décence de ne plus sourire.

_Ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Prévint Dean en souriant. Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit que JE considère comme regrettable, je t'écorche vive avec une lame en argent.

Sam et Gabriel ne s'étaient jamais, ni l'un, ni l'autre rendus compte à quel point Dean pouvait être terrifiant tout en étant d'un calme olympien. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Dean avait besoin d'air, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se sentait oppresser par l'absence de Castiel. Il crevait de peur pour son ange, il s'était fait attaquer alors qu'il venait le voir, alors que c'était lui, Dean, qui l'avait retenu avec eux. Il savait bien que si Cas' était venu c'était pour mettre au clair leurs sentiments réciproques. Il se sentait coupable. Le chasseur se rendit dans le parking en se faisant la remarque qu'il y passait beaucoup de temps. S'installant au volant de baby il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire. « Cas', murmura-t-il, Cas', mon ange tiens bon on te cherche, on va te retrouver. J'ai besoin d'une piste, je ne pensais pas faire ça un jour mais je crois que je vais demander de l'aide à ton père sur ce coup. » Dean ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son amour pour Castiel : « Dieu… je ne suis pas un grand croyant mais vu que Castiel est un ange tu dois bien exister d'une certaine façon. J'ai jamais prié, j'étais peut-être trop fier pour ça. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Cas' a disparu et je suis perdu, il est mon repère et depuis que j'ai avoué mes sentiments pour lui je sais que j'en suis devenu dépendant de lui. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans lui, il m'a sauvé cent fois, et là maintenant que c'est mon tour j'en suis incapable. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide Dieu. Aide-moi à retrouver Castiel je t'en prie. »

Dean rouvrit les yeux et se sentit stupide. Il n'avait prié que Castiel de toute sa vie, c'était Sam qui avait la foi, lui il revenait des enfers, pourquoi Dieu l'écouterait-il, pourquoi l'aiderait-il ?

Le sang maculant ses poignets les rendait glissants. Ses épaules le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Bizarrement il avait l'impression que sa grâce s'affaiblissait, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de là car elle s'épuisait rapidement. Il tira une fois de plus sur ses chaînes qui résistèrent.

_Dean, j'ai besoin de toi !

C'était inutile évidemment mais penser au chasseur le réconfortait, lui parler également. Il savait que Dean le sauverait mais il manquait de temps, il espérait tellement que le polymorphe ne l'ai pas abusé trop longtemps. Il sentit la rage monter en lui une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Dean dans les bras de cette chose. Garder ses victimes en vie pour profiter de ce qu'ils savaient et de leurs souvenirs était très intelligent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent sur le polymorphe le plus brillant des États-Unis ?

Il se sentait faiblir. Il n'allait pas tenir comme ça très longtemps. Il se mit donc à supplier la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à ce moment précis : son père. « Père, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je suis coupé de mes frères, mes amis ne peuvent pas savoir où je me trouve, je suis seul et ma grâce s'épuise. Père aide Dean à me retrouver ou aide moi à sortir de ce piège, je t'en prie. » Il espérait tellement que son père l'écouterait. Quelques secondes plus tard il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

_Sammy tu restes là pour surveiller l'abomination, Gabe et moi on va fouiller un peu.

Dean n'avait pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de Dieu si jamais elle arrivait. Il voulait agir.

_Mais tu veux fouiller où Dean ?

_Chez les victimes, c'est la sorcière qu'on cherchait on trouvera peut-être un indice sur sa planque maintenant on sait ce qu'on cherche.

Sam acquiesça alors que Dean et Gabe sortaient de la chambre.

_Tu as une idée derrière la tête Dean-o ? Demanda Gabriel.

_Ton cerveau fonctionne au ralenti Gabi tu es en manque de sucre ?

L'archange sourit, si Dean recommençait ses blagues nulles c'est qu'il allait mieux donc il y avait de l'espoir.

_On est allé voir les familles des victimes avec Cas', ce sont les seules personnes qui savaient pour les agents du FBI en dehors de la police, alors on va voir si les personnes concernées sont toujours à la bonne place et si ce n'est pas le cas on aura une piste sur l'endroit où chercher.

_Tu sais que des fois tu dis des choses intelligentes Deanouchet !

_Je te rappelle que c'est mon frère que tu dragues, je suis maqué, garde tes surnoms débiles pour Sammy tu veux. Dit le chasseur en grimaçant.

Gabriel lui offrit son plus grand sourire, Dean venait à demi-mots d'accepter ses tentatives de rapprochement. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser d'avantage il se retrouva sous la poigne de Dean, collé contre la portière arrière de l'Impala.

_Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Gabriel/trickster : si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je t'arrache les ailes à mains nues et je te fais frire dans l'huile sainte, pigé ?

Chassez le naturel il revient au galop… Le céleste hocha la tête en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_Bien, maintenant que tout est clair on peut aller sauver mon ange ! Annonça le Winchester tout sourire.

« Complétement givré ces frangins mais bon très sexy aussi donc ça compense. » Pensa Gabriel avant de monter enfin à l'avant de la voiture qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Leurs soupçons se portant davantage sur la femme de la seconde victime c'est là qu'ils se rendirent en premier mais ils virent immédiatement leur suspecte par la fenêtre. La première idée tombée à l'eau, ils allèrent donc voir l'appartement de la première victime. Dean frappa, fait rare chez lui, mais quand personne ne répondit il défonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Ils passèrent la maison au peigne fin mais ne trouvèrent rien pourtant, de par son absence Cindy Ferris venait de passer en tête de leur liste de suspects potentiels

_C'est pas logique ! Fulmina Dean. Elle peut pas cacher Cas' ici !

Gabriel réfléchissait : ce genre d'immeuble avait souvent une cave, il n'en avait pas vu mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas, on avait affaire à une sorcière après tout. Sans un mot il sorti de l'appartement et repritles escaliers sous le regard interrogatif d'un Dean toujours furibond qui le suivit néanmoins. Arrivé au bas il fit part au chasseur de son idée, s'il avait vu juste l'entrée de la cave était protégé par un sort pour détourné l'attention des gens au premier abord il suffisait donc qu'il cherche après pour que la dissimulation devienne obsolète.

Après avoir fait rapidement le tour sans rien trouver Gabriel concentra sa grâce dans ses yeux et finit par apercevoir la porte dissimulée qui menait à la cave de l'immeuble. L'endroit était extrêmement clair malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sous terre. L'endroit était dégagé et aménagé de façon à être accueillant mais Dean ne voyait rien de tout ça : au centre de la pièce, au centre d'un immense pentagramme païen se trouvait Cas' pendu au plafond, par les poignets. Il s'était apparemment débattu car un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son bras maculant sa chemise blanche, il était inconscient et Dean cru un instant qu'il était mort. Il se précipita vers son ange pour lui relever la tête et c'est là qu'il aperçut la lumière bleutée qui émanait du pentagramme : celui-ci était conçu pour voler la grâce d'un ange si ce dernier était bloqué à l'intérieur trop longtemps.

_Il est en vie Dean, je le sens. Le rassura Gabriel. Efface une partie du cercle pour que je puisse entrer pour le soigner.

Le chasseur s'exécuta en vitesse avant d'aider Gabe à faire descendre Castiel en douceur. L'archange soigna les poignets du captif avant de pénétrer sa grâce pour voir les dégâts faits par le sort du polymorphe. L'essence de Castiel avait énormément baissé il allait lui falloir du repos pour que sa grâce retrouve un niveau normal mais ils étaient arrivés juste à temps et à présent ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Dean était en plein maelström émotionnel, partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son ange et l'angoisse de le voir aussi faible. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé avoir par le polymorphe et la colère le gagnait, Dean n'était pas un modèle de patience mais en plus quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre à Cas'.

Gabriel porta son frère hors de la cave et le déposa dans la voiture et Dean reprit sa place au volant le visage fermé autant par l'inquiétude que par la rage. Ils arrivèrent au motel en un temps record et n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour que Castiel soit installé dans la chambre de Gabriel et les affaires de Dean passèrent d'une chambre à l'autre. Après s'être assuré que Cas' avait bien juste besoin de repos, le chasseur se rendit dans la chambre où attendait toujours la sorcière et Sam.

_On l'a trouvé ! Annonça l'archange triomphant. Il va bien juste un peu fatigué, il se repose à côté.

Dean se détacha du mur auquel il était accolé depuis son entré, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la sorcière une seule seconde et son visage était extrêmement sérieux et n'affichait aucune expression.

_Dean… commença Gabriel pour tenter de calmer le chasseur.

_Je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide Gabe, coupa Dean, maintenant si vous voulez bien on va discuter un peu cette chose et moi.

Sam et Gabriel venaient de se faire virer de la chambre mais ils étaient tous deux inquiets de ce qui allait se passer, le ton de Dean n'admettait pas de réplique et ils dirent se résoudre à quitter la chambre. Ils allèrent directement voir comment allait Castiel. Gabriel rassura Sammy en lui répétant ce qu'il avait dit à Dean à savoir que ses jours n'étaient pas menacés mais qu'il lui faudrait du repos pour retrouver la pleine puissance de sa grâce.

Ils allèrent s'installer près du lit tout en redoutant ce qui devait se passer à côté.

_On va faire un brin de causette tous les deux, t'en dis quoi ? Demanda Dean sans attendre de réponse.

La sorcière n'ayant plus aucun moyen de pression avait très peur à présent car ces chasseurs avaient une certaine renommée et ils n'étaient pas connu pour leur clémence.

_D'un, on commence facile : qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la grâce de Cas' ?

Dean prit une chaise et alla s'assoir en face du polymorphe, il sortit un couteau en argent de sa ceinture et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

_Tu essaies de me faire peur misérable humain ?! Tu as encore du travail. Envoya le polymorphe pourtant terrifié.

Dean la regarda sans expression, puis soudain, sans préavis il enfonça le couteau dans le flanc de la sorcière qui hurla de douleur.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te faire peur, je te pose des questions tu réponds sinon tu souffres c'est aussi simple que ça, et pour ta gouverne tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite je sais où viser. Répondit le chasseur quand les hurlements se furent calmés.

Dans la chambre d'à côté les craintes de Sam se confirmaient, même Gabriel semblait alarmé par ce que Dean était capable de faire.

_Sam, je crois que ton frère pète les plombs et il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut le calmer et tu sais de qui je parle. Commença l'archange.

Le cadet Winchester hocha la tête en regardant Castiel toujours inconscient.

_Je vais tenter de lui transférer une partie de ma grâce, il faut qu'il se réveille. C'est dangereux mais…

_Non ! Le coupa Sam. Il a juste besoin de repos, inutile qu'on ait deux anges hors service. Se justifia le jeune homme devant l'air goguenard de l'archange.

_Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Sammymoose, je suis bien plus puissant que Cas' ça ne devrait pas me mettre trop en danger.

Sam avait toujours l'air anxieux malgré la confiance en lui dont Gabe faisait preuve. Il se pencha au-dessus de son frère et concentra sa grâce dans ses mains avant de les apposer sur le torse de Castiel. Sam pouvait voir la lumière céruléenne passer de l'un à l'autre. Après quelques instant Gabriel s'arrêta, un voile de sueur recouvrait son visage, il était affaibli cela crevait les yeux.

_Je l'ai rechargé, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller emmène le voir Dean dès que possible. Gabriel tituba jusqu'à son lit, qui était à présent celui de Dean, et s'y effondra épuisé.

Sam se retrouva seul à veiller sur les deux anges. Il ne fallut en effet pas longtemps à Castiel pour ouvrir les yeux.

_Salut Cas' tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Lança Sam soulagé que le plan de Gabe ait marché.

L'ange se redressa et fouilla la chambre du regard : « Où est Dean ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sam ne s'en formalisa pas, d'autant plus qu'à peine la question poséeé un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre. En un battement d'aile l'ange se retrouva dans la chambre d'à côté face à un Dean armé et une sorcière couverte de sang.

_Dean arrête !

La voix de Cas' mit un moment à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau du chasseur. Il releva la tête et vit le visage horrifié de Cas' mais trop pris dans sa fureur Dean resta immobile incapable de lâcher le couteau qu'il avait dans la main. Conscient du fait que Dean était sur le point de perdre pied, Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à attrapé la main et lui prit son arme avant de forcer le chasseur à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Dean, revient Dean. Tout va bien, revient.

Il vit l'éclat meurtrier disparaître du regard émeraude de son ami. Soulagé il l'attira contre lui et le sentit se détendre enfin. Le chasseur s'accrocha à la chemise de son ange qu'il tenait enfin contre lui. Il n'avait disparu que quelques heures mais cela avait semblait des années à Dean tant sa douleur fût vive et tant il fût terrifié à l'idée de ne pas le revoir. Il était sur le point de pleurer mais se retint en se souvenant que la sorcière était toujours là. Il se détacha à regret de son ange qui apparemment avait pensé à la même chose car il regardait le polymorphe le visage dur. Il devait se passer des choses étranges dans ce motel car les cris de la sorcière n'avaient alarmé personne.

_Je déteste les polymorphe. Déclara calmement Castiel avant de poser sa main droite sur le front de la créature qui brûla de l'intérieur en quelques secondes avant de retomber raide morte sur la chaise à laquelle elle était toujours attachée.

_J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Murmura Dean en fixant le vide. J'en suis même venu à prier, tu le crois ça ? Moi en train de prier Dieu dans ma bagnole.

Castiel sourit devant l'image mentale qu'il avait, Dean avait dû être vraiment désespéré pour en arriver à cette extrémité.

_Mais bon il était un peu long à répondre, du coup je suis parti fouiller les maisons des familles des victimes c'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé Gabe et moi. Je dois avouer qu'il a été d'une grande aide ce coup-ci.

Cette fois ci Castiel rit franchement à la déclaration de Dean qui le regarda interdit ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

_L'idée de fouiller les maisons, tu l'as eu comme ça d'un coup ?

Dean opina du chef toujours confus.

_Et à ton avis qui te l'as soufflé cette idée si ce n'est Dieu ? Et en plus tu trouves des qualités à Gabriel mais où va le monde ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi le polymorphe ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Cela faisait du bien après les heures intenses qu'ils venaient de vivre. Dean était tellement soulagé de retrouver Cas' qu'il envisageait de lui implanter une puce GPS sous la peau histoire de ne plus jamais le perdre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé à temps avec Gabriel, il aurait perdu son ange pour toujours.

_Comment tu as fait pour te remettre aussi vite d'ailleurs ? D'après ce qu'avait dit Gabriel il te fallait beaucoup de repos vu que la sorcière avait sacrément entamée ta grâce.

_D'après ce que je sens, Gabriel n'a pas attendu, il m'a transféré sa grâce il devait avoir peur de ce que tu étais capable de faire maintenant que je n'étais plus en danger.

Dean baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé aller à une telle bassesse. Il savait que si la vie de Castiel était menacée il était à tout et surtout au pire si cela lui donnait une infime chance de le sauver.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Dean. Je comprends, je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose en fait. »

L'ange semblait pensif, il releva enfin les yeux et plongea dans le regard du chasseur : « Je suis un piètre ange gardien si c'est toi qui doit me sauver ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

_Je crois que je vais être dans l'obligation de rester avec toi 24 heure sur 24, ce serait dommage que tu te remettes en danger. La voix de Dean était joyeuse mais son regard était sérieux, il ne laisserait plus Castiel se balader tout seul avant un sacré bout de temps.

L'ange soupira mais ne put retenir un léger sourire, cette impression qu'il était l'être le plus important dans la vie de Dean Winchester lui faisait un bien fou.

_ Dean, je m'inquiète pour Gabriel ce qu'il à fait était très dangereux pour lui, il faut que j'aille le voir.

Le chasseur hocha le tête l'air grave avant de suivre Cas' dans la chambre voisine. Sam était assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit où l'archange semblait dormir.

_ Comment il va? Demanda Dean à son frère.

Sam secoua la tête: "Il est faible mais il devrait s'en remettre". Cas' et Gabe étaient des êtres célestes doués d'une force difficilement imaginable, et ça les deux chasseurs avaient tendance à souvent l'oublier. Castiel alla s'assoir sur le lit à côté de son frère et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard il ouvrit les yeux et retira sa main.

_ Il a utilisé beaucoup de grâce pour me réveiller aussi vite, mais ça ira, Gabriel est bien plus puissant que moi, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour récupérer mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

_On vas rester là le temps qu'il se remette de toute façon on a éliminé les fantômes hier et la sorcière polymorphe n'est plus des nôtres. Je vais appeler Bobby pour lui dire qu'on prend quelques jours de récup'.

Dean sortit de la chambre en saisissant son téléphone laissant les trois autres. Sam se tourna légèrement vers Cas'. L'ange leva les yeux pour soutenir le regard du chasseur. Celui-ci soupira.

_J'aurais du savoir le calmer. Murmura Sam en baissant la tête le visage triste. Avant j'en aurais été capable, tu aurais pu te reposer et Gabriel n'en serait pas là.

Castiel se retint de sourire, il était évident que malgré ce qu'il leur avait dit le plus jeune Winchester se faisait du souci pour Gabriel, à croire qu'il commençait à l'apprécier.

_Sam, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, il se serait passé la même chose si un démon s'en était pris à toi. Dean ne peut pas supporter que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à ceux qu'il aime. Ami, famille, il a déjà trop perdu, il ne se contrôle plus dans ces cas là, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Il va mieux, je vais bien et Gabe ne tardera pas à se remettre, ne t'en fait pas pour lui...Quoi que je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait beaucoup l'idée que tu te fasses du souci pour lui. Conclut l'ange avec un léger sourire.

Les joues du jeune chasseur rosirent légèrement faisant comprendre à Castiel que ses doutes étaient fondés. Le grand Sam Winchester était sensible au flirt agaçant autant qu'attendrissant de l'archange Gabriel. Cela avait de sourire surtout quand on connaissait le passif de ces deux là mais depuis la découverte de ses sentiments pour Dean, l'ange ne s'étonnait plus de rien, son père avait un plan pour chaque choses sur terre et dans les cieux, c'était évident, et lui n'en connaîtrait jamais tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Derrière la porte Dean était au téléphone avec un Bobby estomaqué d'apprendre qu'ils avaient croisé une sorcière polymorphe. Après avoir expliqué toute la situation au vieux chasseur Dean raccrocha son téléphone et se retint de retourner dans la chambre histoire de vérifier si Cas' était toujours bien là. Ce n'était pas un enfant, il avait fort à parier qu'il allait mal le prendre si Dean se mettait à être trop collant et à le surveiller comme du lait sur le feu.

Bon qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. En tant que chasseurs ils prenaient si rarement des vacances que Dean se sentait complètement perdu ainsi désœuvré. Il se résolut à entrer tout de même dans la chambre pour prévenir les autres qu'il allait chercher de quoi manger, après tout ils avaient sauté le petit-déjeuner bien trop inquiets et occupés pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Comme c'était à prévoir Cas' se leva immédiatement annonçant qu'il l'accompagnait. Dean s'installa au volant de l'impala pendant que son ange enfin de retour prenait place sur le siège passager à son côté.

_ Alors comme ça tu as fait équipe avec Gabriel ? Demanda Castiel pendant que Dean démarrait la voiture.

Celui-ci regarda son ange suspicieux, il pensait réussir à lui faire dire du bien de Gabe ? Aucune chance, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture. Il hocha néanmoins la tête attendant la suite. Suite qui ne vînt pas, en effet Castiel se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre apparemment content de la réponse du chasseur qui se garda bien d'insister. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la même échoppe que la première fois et Dean commença sa recherche de nourriture tout en gardant un œil sur Cas' qui flânait dans les rayons.

L'ange se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû être un peu plus chamboulé par ce qui lui était arrivé mais il se sentait bien. La grâce d'un archange était plus puissante que la sienne c'était assez grisant de la sentir en lui, et puis il y avait Dean. Dean qui l'avait sauvé, Dean qui se croyait discret à le surveiller de loin, Dean qui était en vacances. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il aurait pu ne jamais le revoir, c'était la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver, que cela se produise juste après leur "déclaration".

Dean se décida enfin pour la tarte au citron meringué, pour une fois qu'il y avait du choix. Il jeta un regard du côté de Castiel pour la centième fois depuis leur entré dans le drugstore. Il se baladait du côté des outils l'air rêveur. Dean soupira, il allait falloir qu'il se calme. Il avait rarement été aussi inquiet de son existence, sauf peut-être pour Sam. Il allait profiter de ces vacances forcées pour passer un maximum de temps avec son ange. Il fût légèrement bousculé par un homme, son introspection l'avait empêché de regarder ou il allait.

_ Oh excusez-moi.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Répondit l'homme blond en se retournant vers Dean, il sourit en le détaillant.

Le chasseur se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, ce type le regardait comme un lion regarde une antilope. C'était plutôt flippant. L'homme finit par reprendre son chemin après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Dean. QUOI ?! Un clin d'œil...Non il avait dû rêver. Il secoua la tête et tomba sur le regard de Castiel qui était braqué sur l'inconnu. Jamais les yeux de son ange ne lui avaient semblé aussi sombres et aussi glaçants en même temps. Bon ben il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé en fait.

Dean se dépêcha de finir ses achats en se demandant ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas gay. Oui il était avec Cas mais c'était différent c'était un ange. Oh mon Dieu si son père le voyait. John Winchester aurait une crise cardiaque de le voir avec un homme. Dean gloussa en s'approchant de la caisse. Imaginer la réaction de son père était plutôt drôle en fin de compte. Enfin Dean n'avait jamais été dragué par un homme, pas qu'il le sache. Il secoua une nouvelle fois pour chasser ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

Il paya ses parts de tartes, ses sandwichs et ses bières avant de se mettre en quête de retrouver Cas' afin de pouvoir rentrer au motel. Castiel avait dévié de son rayon et se trouvait maintenant au rayon souvenir de la région et il jouait avec une boule à neige la tête penchée sur le côté. Dean le trouvait définitivement trop mignon dans ces cas-là, cela arrivait souvent. Malgré toutes ces années passées à observer la race humaine l'ange arrivait toujours à s'étonner de tout un tas de chose c'était rafraîchissant pour un homme blasé comme Dean.

_On y va mon ange ?

Dean ne s'était pas attendu à ce regard et fût saisi quand Castiel se tourna vers lui. Son regard de glace avait de quoi geler un iceberg. Il se radoucit devant l'air surprit du chasseur. Ils repartirent en silence, ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'impala que l'ange se résolu à parler.

_Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont cet homme t'a regardé.

Dean sourit mais ne dit rien, il avait fait son jaloux lui aussi. Vu que Cas' ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fait mon ange, je ne suis pas sensible aux charmes masculins !

Cas' se tournas vers lui surpris faisant éclater de rire le chasseur.

_ Ecoute mon ange, j'ai toujours été un homme à femme, la question ne se pose pas. Ensuite je t'ai rencontré, sauf que malgré ton véhicule tu n'es pas un homme Cas' tu es un ange…

_Dans un véhicule masculin ! Coupa Castiel. Tu aurais sans doute préféré un véhicule comme celui d'Anna.

Le regard bleu si triste fit comprendre à Dean que son ange savait ce qui s'était passé entre la jeune femme et lui à l'arrière de la voiture. Il se tourna vers Cas et lui releva le menton avec deux doigts pour pouvoir recroiser son regard.

_Cas', je t'interdis de penser que je pourrais préférer quelqu'un d'autre ou toi dans un autre corps. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait et je ne peux pas dire que je regrette très franchement- le regard de l'ange se voilà - mais tu sais à quel point ça a été compliqué pour moi d'admettre ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Dean empêcha son vis-à-vis de baisser la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais aujourd'hui Cas il y a deux personnes qui compte plus que ma propre vie pour moi : mon petit frère Sammy et toi. Je donnerais tout, je risquerais tout pour vous deux et pour personne d'autre. Tu es la seule personne que je veux dans ma vie Cas', je suis pas doué avec les sentiments, pour dire ce que je ressens mais si je ne devais avoir qu'une seule certitude dans la vie c'est que je t'aime Castiel.

C'était rare que Dean utilise son nom en entier, cela renforçait le caractère sérieux et quasi officielle de la déclaration. Ses yeux verts ne le quittaient pas, il était sûr de lui et respirait cette confiance. L'émotion le submergeait, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'amour, il se noyait, mais dans une mer de bonheur, de douceur, de confiance. Castiel sentit soudain que son visage était mouillé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Dean efface ses larmes de son pouce. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Toute tension entre eux s'était évanouie, ils repartaient sur des bases saines et solides. Dean mit le moteur en route et reprit la route du motel.


	4. because we are on holiday

blabla de l'auteur: je reviens avec le chapitre 4 pas de post la semaine dernière je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu un petit coup de mou et j'ai même pensé à abandonné cette fic mais je vais quand-même tenté d'aller jusqu'au bout!

Comme toujours merci à ma béta pour ses retours ultra rapide merci MoOonshine

bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 4:Because we are on holiday!

Cela faisait 5 jours maintenant qu'ils attendaient que l'archange se rétablisse. Il allait mieux, il n'y avait pas à dire, il se payait même le luxe d'être insupportable. Du moins quand qui que ce soit d'autre que Sam passait voir comment il allait. Dean avait laissé tomber très rapidement, il avait bien essayé de prendre sur lui au départ pour faire plaisir à Cas et même à Sam qui semblait s'attacher au trickster. Même si ce dernier était cloué au lit, tout lui allait si son « sammymoose » était dans le coin. Pourtant pour Sam, Dean et Cas' le temps commençait à sembler long. Dean en avait marre de traîner dans ce motel pourri à supporter les insinuations de Gabriel, le côté petite infirmière de Sam et la proximité de Cas' qui commençait sérieusement à échauffer ses hormones survoltées. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là il prit une décision pour tout le monde.

_On part ! Annonça Dean à la ronde.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Gabriel qui était bizarrement devenu celle de Sam entre temps. Leurs affaires avaient tellement voyagé entre les deux chambres que Dean avait renoncer à suivre. Son annonce avait fait se redresser un Cas' plein d'espoir. Sam lui était surprit de l'autorité soudaine de son frère.

_Et on va où, Dean-O ? Railla Gabriel.

_N'importe où… Murmura Cas'.

« On part au bunker, j'en ai ma claque de ce motel ! Maintenant que sa majesté Gabriel est réveillée on peut bouger. »

Il rentra immédiatement dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac en un temps record. 10 minutes plus tard il était au volant de l'impala et attendait Gabriel qui se faisait attendre en faisant encore semblant de boiter.

La route défilait alors que la Chevrolet avalait les kilomètres vers le Kansas. Gabriel mangeait ses bonbons, Sam dormait, Cas regardait par la fenêtre et Dean caressait son volant heureux de rouler à nouveau. Etre en vacances était plaisant mais on s'ennuyait rapidement quand on était habitué à l'action comme les Winchester. Et puis son bébé lui manquait il devait bien l'avouer. Etre au bunker leur permettrait une plus grande liberté de mouvement et surtout une relative intimité, ils ne se marcheraient plus dessus à peine sortie de la chambre. Sam pourrait de nouveau se plonger dans les vieux livres poussiéreux des hommes de lettres et lui pourrait enfin être tranquille seul sans devoir se retenir de sauter sur Cas' à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Le grand chasseur Dean Winchester, le fils du grand John Winchester, un rescapé des enfers sauvé de la perdition par un ange du Seigneur était totalement, irrémédiablement guimauve dès qu'il pensait à son bébé en trench-coat. Il se gifla intérieurement pour se reconcentrer sur la route.

Il se souvenait de sa première expérience avec Cas', et il avait vraiment hâte d'avoir l'occasion de remettre ça et même d'aller plus loin. Il était un peu effrayé mais il voulait découvrir de nouvelles choses avec son ange. A cette pensé un bouffé de chaleur gagna le chasseur qui se dépêcha de se concentrer sur autre chose. Heureusement pour lui Gabriel commençait à s'ennuyer. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son cher Sam mais un trickster ça s'ennuie vite à l'arrière d'une voiture.

_Alors Dean tu vas nous dire pourquoi on déménage ? Demanda Gabriel en entamant une barre chocolat caramel qui sentait le sucre à des kilomètres.

_Ange ou pas tu vas choper du diabète à force de manger ces trucs, tu le sais Gabe ? Se contenta de répondre le conducteur.

_Et toi du cholestérol avec tous tes hamburgers, mais je te fiche la paix non ? Fait pareil tu veux bien ?

_Je corrige le taux de cholestérol de Dean à chaque fois que je le soigne. Intervint Castiel.

Dean le fixa un instant éberlué avant de reporté son attention sur la route.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter… Maugréa Gabriel.

Cet interlude avait au moins eu le mérite de changer les idées de Dean. Enfin ils arrivaient en vue du bunker. Dean gara l'impala dans le garage souterrain de leur base secrète. Il dut se résoudre à réveiller Sammy car Gabriel refusait de le faire. Une fois à l'intérieur Dean fila déballer ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Sam montrait à leurs invités où s'installer avant de se mettre en cuisine.

Un autre avantage de cet endroit : ils avaient une cuisine et Sam se révélait plutôt doué en fée du logis. Dean avait déballé presque toute ses affaires quand il entendit des coups discrets contre sa porte. Il alla ouvrir pour trouver son ange l'air gêné.

_Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Dit-il. Je crois que Sam l'a fait exprès.

Dean se retint de rire, pour sûr c'était un coup de son frère mais il y avait aussi le fait que l'autre chambre, celle à côté de celle de Sam devait être occupé par Gabriel. Ce qui n'était pas non plus anodin. Dean s'effaça invitant par la même l'ange à entrer. Ce dernier alla directement s'assoir sagement sur le bord du lit tout en fixant Dean.

_Tu sais tant que Gabe joueras les grandsblessés on est toujours en vacances techniquement. Quelques jours pour souffler dans un endroit plus agréable que ce vieux motel ça va nous faire du bien.

Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer fixant toujours le chasseur de ses yeux si bleus, si intense. Dean se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de son ange toujours silencieux.

_Si on allait voir ce que Sam prépare à manger ? Finit-il par proposer histoire de brisé la glace. Il se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la salle principale du bunker où Sam commençait à servir une généreuse part de spaghetti bolognaise dans deux assiettes. Il avait fait vite. Bon la sauce devait être en boîte mais ils n'avaient avalé que des sandwichs et des pizzas depuis près de deux semaines, ils n'allaient pas faire les difficiles. L'estomac de Dean criait famine, il fût néanmoins rafraîchi par la présence à table de Gabriel qui, bien qu'il ne mangeât pas, se faisait un devoir d'être là où se trouvait Sam.

_Il va nous coller encore longtemps l'emplumé ? Lança Dean.

L'intéresser prit son air le plus offusqué pour répondre : « Je te rappelle Dean-o que sans moi tu aurais récupéré ton Castiel beaucoup moins vite, c'est n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas su en profiter... » Conclut l'archange goguenard. « Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit-il les yeux pétillant de malice, je reste encore un peu, même si ta compagnie m'insupporte, je tiens un grader un œil sur Cassie et à découvrir le secret de la chevelure de Sammymoose. »

Si Dean avait espéré un peu de soutient de la part de son frère il fût déçu, celui-ci éclata de rire au propos de Gabriel… Décidément l'amour rend aveugle.

_Je sais que Gabriel est à nouveau au mieux de ses capacités malgré ce qu'il en dit mais je n'ai rien contre encore un peu de vacances, j'ai repérer une section de la bibliothèque qui a l'air particulièrement intéressante avant de partir on peut peut-être laisser d'autre chasseurs prendre la relève encore quelques jours. Proposa Sam.

Ce n'était pas son genre de flemmarder mais Dean n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe après tout il avait des tas d'idées pour occuper ses vacances, 99 % d'entre elles impliquait un ange aux yeux bleues.

_Oh non, moi qui me réjouissait de partir en chasse avec les Winchester… Se lamenta Gabriel. Sam n'était pas dupe il était certain que son idée plaisait particulièrement à Gabriel.

La perspective de rester enfermer une semaine avec les frères Winchesproblèmes et son petit frère coincé n'emballait qu'à moitié l'archange mais bon il allait avoir le champ libre pour profiter de son Sammy vu que Dean et Cas allait sans doute passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il pouffa à l'idée de son frère si handicapé des sentiments. Comment pouvait-il être de sa famille ? Les premières phases de son plan s'étaient très bien dérouler : se débarrasser du grand frère surprotecteur en aidant Castiel, fait, déstabiliser Sammymoose en l'invitant au ciné, fait, point bonus passer pour un héros aux yeux de Sam en sauvant Cas, fait. Maintenant il allait falloir être un peu plus clair car Sam faisait très bien semblant de ne rien comprendre, ce qui était très fatigant.

Sam s'assis devant la nouvelle pile de livre qu'il venait de sortir des étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres. Il était plongé depuis quelques heures dans un traité sur les plus vieilles entités affronté par les anciens chasseurs. C'était passionnant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la plupart de ces créatures mais il trouvait important de savoir comment les combattre s'il venait à tomber dessus. Accaparé par sa lecture il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce sue faisait son frère, ni même d'où il était, idem pour Castiel et plus étonnant encore Gabriel n'était pas là. Plus qu'étonnant cela était presque effrayant, Sam se décida donc à chercher après l'archange histoire d'être sûre que celui-ci n'était pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou de jouer une mauvaise blague à son frère. Il le chercha dans plusieurs pièces avant de se résoudre à frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

_Quoi ? cria-t-il à travers la porte.

Sam se sentie rassurer et tourna la clinche. Rien de bougea.

_Gabriel, tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé ?

_Tout va pour le mieux Sammymoose, mais je ne peux pas t'ouvrir maintenant, je suis occupé tu vois. Je sais que je te manque mais on se voit plus tard beau gosse ne t'en fait pas.

Le jeune chasseur lâcha la poigné de la porte et retourna à sa table un peu inquiet malgré tout, ce n'était pas le genre du trickster de ne pas lui ouvrir…Bref, Sam chassa ses pensées et se reconcentra sur sa lecture.

Ils avaient quand-même réussi à regarder presque la moitié du premier film. Dean considérait que c'était un exploit. Quand Cas' était venu lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée, il lui avait proposé de rattraper un peu de son retard en pop culture en regardant le Seigneur des anneaux. Il avait semblé ravi de découvrir un peu plus l'univers de Dean, et ils avaient regardés une bonne partie allongé côte à côte sur le lit de Dean. Castiel avait sembler apprécier mais rapidement Dean avait commencé à avoir chaud et la capacité qu'avait Castiel à se coller contre lui de façon totalement innocente ne l'aidait en rien. Bref Dean avait cédé et au lieu de suivre les hobbits jusqu'au Mordor il avait capturé les lèvres de Castiel. D'abord très sage il s'était laissé porter par la passion qui l'habitait c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé allongé au-dessus d'un Castiel tremblant qui respirait un peu vite. Alors que Dean commençait à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans son jeans la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur un Gabriel pas gêner le moins du monde.

_Salut mes lapins ! Je voudrais vous demander un petit service, ce soir ne sortez pas de votre chambre et n'essayer pas de trouver Sammymoose j'ai de très importants projets !

L'archange avait l'air surexcité et cela ne plaisait pas trop à Dean mais celui-ci n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir. De plus son frère était un grand garçon et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans l'enceinte même du bunker.

_On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ! Lança Castiel très énervé d'avoir été surpris dans un moment très intime.

_Oh ça va Cassie, répondit Gabe, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, et puis t'en fait pas hein je sais comment ça se passe ce genre de chose. Il conclut d'un geste désinvolte de la main avant de tourner les talons et de refermer la porte, non sans un dernier clin d'œil pour son petit frère mortifié par la situation.

Gabriel avait des projets en effet, et de très ambitieux projets. Il avait passé la journée à préparer son univers parallèle où il comptait amener son Sammy ce soir. Il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails et il n'était pas question que ces deux ados en pleines crise de puberté viennent démolir sa mission séduction. Surtout qu'il avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il était très heureux que ses capacités de trickster soit de nouveau opérationnel à 100%, sans ça il aurait dû faire sortir Sam et cela aurais un peu gâcher sa si splendide surprise.

Il s'amusait bien plus qu'il l'aurait pensé en compagnie des frères Winchester, embêter Dean et Castiel était un passe-temps certes récréatif mais découvrir la face cachée de Sam, ça c'était captivant. Un jeune homme plein de ressource de Sammy, le cerveau de la famille cherche-embrouille, le plus réfléchie et calme des deux frères, toujours collé devant l'écran de son ordinateur à faire des recherches ou le nez plongé dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux à ingurgité tout le savoir possible sur les démons en tout genre. Mais au-delà d'être le frangin faire-valoir de Dean Sam avait sa propre complexité. Oui, Dean était le beau gosse bad boy au fan club impressionnant mais Sam…Il n'y aurait rien sans Sam, pas de Dean héroïque, peut-être même pas de Dean chasseur en fait. Il était fort, au sens moral du terme bien-sûr, même si Gabriel devinait aisément les muscles attractifs sous ses chemises immondes. Sam était celui qui redonnait courage quand tout semblait perdu, qui gardait espoir et foi en l'humanité quand celle-ci semblait courir droit à sa destruction. Il était là quand il fallait sauver Dean de lui-même, il était là à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin d'un héros.

Okay Gabriel commençait à penser qu'en fait Sam Winchester n'était pas qu'une belle gueule, un physique avantageux et des cheveux indéfinissable mais c'était aussi un mec bien. Un mec que lui-même aurait aimé être mais la vie était ainsi faite qu'on ne se faisait pas que des amis en étant un trickster de génie.

En attendant il devait peaufiner les détails de sa surprise pour que tout soit parfait maintenant qu'il se savait débarrasser des deux chauds lapins.

Il avait un don ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ce fichu archange avait fait disparaître son érection à une vitesse astronomique. Dean avait des envies de meurtres inassouvis. Cas' était toujours rouge pivoine et avait suggéré au chasseur de fermé la porte à clef la prochaine fois ce à quoi il s'était contenté de répondre par un grognement.

_Qu'est-ce que Gabriel veut à ton frère selon toi ? Demanda l'ange en tentant de réguler sa respiration pour rediriger son sang ailleurs que dans son visage.

_A part le mettre dans son lit aucune idée, Sammy est grand il saura se défendre contre un archange pervers.

Cas' acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son frère était un farceur mais il n'était pas méchant et pour couronner le tout il était en train de tomber amoureux de Sam il en aurait parié sa grâce. Il tourna la tête vers Dean, il semblait grognon et particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec son frère pour que ce genre de situation ne se reproduisent pas. Ils étaient tous les deux coincé dans cette chambre toute la soirée, soucieux de détendre un peu l'atmosphère Cas' se réinstalla contre la tête de lit avant de demander à Dean de remettre le film. Celui-ci sembla soulagé de changer de sujet et ils reprirent leur exploration de la terre du milieu en compagnie de la communauté de l'anneau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ? Cela faisait bien trente minutes que Sam attendait les autres pour dîner. Apparemment Cas' et Dean semblaient vouloir passer la soirée dans la chambre de Dean mais il n'y avait pas plus de trace de Gabriel. Bien qu'étant un archange qui n'avait pas besoin de manger celui-ci n'avait jamais boudé un repas gracieusement offert. Sam allait se résoudre à manger seul quand enfin apparut l'archange de l'annonciation. Gabriel était très élégamment habillé d'un costume noir, il avait dû mettre un certain temps à coiffé ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de malices. Sam se surprit à le trouver pour le moins séduisant, surtout avec ce demis-sourire joueur qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

_Bonsoir Gabe, tu as enfin fini de faire joujou tout seul dans ta chambre ? Interrogea Sam joueur.

Le trickster sourit de plus belle, chassant la question de Sam d'un geste de la main.

_Sammy, sache que si je t'ai tenu à l'écart de mon auguste personne toute la journée c'est pour une bonne raison. Je t'invite à dîner !

Apparemment il était très content de lui. Sam s'interrogea, c'était pour ça toute ces cachoteries ? Une simple invitation à dîner ? Vu qu'il était tout bonnement inconcevable d'imaginer Gabriel dans une cuisine, il allait l'inviter à aller dans un resto, alors pourquoi être rester cloîtré toute la journée ? Il n'avait pas pu galérer à ce point à faire une réservation en ligne ou par téléphone. Curieux Sam se laissa tenter.

_D'accord ! Où va-t-on ?

_C'est bien ça la surprise, suis moi Sammychou.

Etonné Sam suivit Gabe dans les entrailles du bunker vers l'aile des chambres. Il s'attendait à devoir sortir mais apparemment Gabriel avait prévu un dîner plus intimiste dans sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte il lança un regard plein de promesse au chasseur avant d'ouvrir et de s'effacer pour laisser entrer le cadet Winchester avant lui.

Pendant le trajet Sam s'était imaginer pas mal de chose d'une commande de pizza à un dîner aux chandelles mais rien de l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit. A peine entré dans la pièce il se retrouva sur la terrasse d'un restaurant ultra chic. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et s'approcha de la rambarde : sous ses pieds s'étendait un paysage magnifique, une campagne au couleurs pastel qui reflétait les douces lueurs du soleil couchant. Le jeune homme restât bouche bée en fixant la vue dégageait qui s'offrait à lui.

_ Je me doutais que cela te plairait.

Sam reprit pieds avec la réalité en entendant la voix de Gabriel prêt de lui.

_Tu m'explique Gabe ? C'est splendide !

Le trickster récupéra son sourire taquin : « J'ai passé l'après-midi à faire des recherches et à créer ce restaurant quatre étoiles. Nous sommes dans un univers parallèle réaliste, en Italie pour être précis, et le paysage que tu contemple est celui de la Romagne, la campagne Italienne près de la ville de Forli. Oui je sais la France c'était un peu plus romantique mais j'ai un faible pour l'Italie et sa gastronomie. »

Sam ne trouvait plus ses mots, Gabe avait vraiment fait très fort pour le coup. Il n'avait jamais voyagé avec ses études, le boulot, la peur irrationnel de Dean pour tout ce qui vole excepté Castiel, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de quitter le pays. Se retrouver en Italie un pays si riche d'histoire et de culture était comme un rêve pour lui, Gabriel avait visé juste en l'amenant ici.

_Tu pourras admirer la vue autant que tu veux pendant le dîner Sammy, même si je pense que tu seras bien plus subjugué par moi. L'archange avait repris son air joueur et il désignait à présent une table très bien placé et dressé de couverts en argents.

Sam pris place face au trickster et l'instant d'après un serveur, créer de toute pièce par son hôte, apparaissait près de leur table en leur proposant un menu et prenant leur commande de boisson.

_Prend ce qui te fait plaisir Sammychou et au cas où tu te poserais la question les plats viennent directement d'Italie et d'un restaurant très réputer via airGabriel, je me donne du mal ce soir. Mais bon, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir pour que tu succombe enfin à mon charme indéniable.

Sam ne put se retenir de pouffer devant les pitreries de Gabriel il était vrai que celui-ci se donnait du mal pour tenter de lui faire plaisir. Il inspecta la carte : tout le faisait saliver Gabe avait bien sûr choisi un restaurant qui proposait une large gamme de plat végétarien pour ravir le jeune chasseur. Oubliant ses réserves il se laissa tenter par un minestrone en entré et opta en plat pour les très alléchantes lasagne chèvre épinards.

Gabriel se révéla un hôte charmant d'une très agréable compagnie, les plats était délicieux et Sam passait une très bonne soirée loin de ses tracas habituels, loin des monstres et des démons qui faisaient son quotidien. La discussion ne manqua pas de dérivé vers leur frères respectif et leur magnifique histoire naissante.

_Je suis bien content que ces deux-là soit enfin ensemble. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de supporter leurs regards langoureux à longueur de temps. A chaque fois que Castiel venait nous aider il fallait attendre que Dean reprenne contenance, il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour ne rien voir.

_Tu as bien raison Sammy, il y a une sorte de lien entre eux depuis que Cassy l'a sortie de l'enfer. J'aurais adoré pouvoir leur jouer un petit tout pour les enfermer ensemble mais finalement un peu d'alcool et le tour était joué. Conclut Gabriel.

_Tu plaisante ! S'offusqua Sam. Tu n'as pas idée des heures de discussions que j'ai tenté d'avoir avec Dean pour lui faire comprendre que son « amitié » n'en était pas une. J'ai dû le travailler au corps pendant des mois !

L'expression les fit éclater de rire de concert.

Alors qu'il attendait son café et son dessert Sam alla de nouveau se placer près de la balustrade pour observer le paysage maintenant métamorphoser par les ténèbres, il voyait plus d'étoiles encore et un croissant de lune éclairait les champs en contrebas. Gabriel ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec leur café.

_C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique, j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que je n'y suis pas vraiment.

_C'est le but Sammy je voulais te faire voyager sans avoir à quitter le Kansas. Alors oui ça à demander pas mal de travail mais ça en valait la peine je pense.

Sam sourit, il était vraiment touché par l'attention de Gabriel même si ce dernier disait avoir fait ça pour le séduire il avait été de très bonne compagnie toute la soirée et n'avait eu aucun propos ou geste déplacé. Il avait fait ça juste pour lui faire plaisir et ça c'était beaucoup plus séduisant que n'importe quelle cour. Le chasseur regagna sa place alors que le dessert était servi. Il avait laissé l'archange commander pour lui, il voulait absolument lui faire manger ça.

_Ah voilà notre Tiramisu Sammymoose ! De vraies biscuits à la cuillère, un vrai café italien, une vrai crème mascarpone, goûte-moi ça tu vas en devenir fou.

Connaissant l'animal Sam se doutait que ce dessert serait bourré de sucre mais il décida de suivre Gabriel pour le coup.

_Tiramisu signifie « remonte moi » c'est un dessert hyper calorique et hyper bon qui remettrait n'importe qui d'aplomb ! Fanfaronna Gabriel en enfournant une nouvelle cuillère de crème.

Le chasseur devait bien l'admettre il avait raison sur toute la ligne, c'était délicieux : la crème à la fois légère et ronde en bouche rehaussé par le café fort et le craquant des biscuits ce dessert était divin.

La soirée se terminait mais aucun des deux hommes n'étaient pressé de rentrer au bunker. Dès qu'ils auraient passé la porte ils retrouveraient la réalité de leur vie de tous les jours.

_Gabriel, même si cela m'étonne je dois te dire que j'ai passé une super soirée ! Annonça Sam joyeux.

_Pourquoi cela t'étonne ? Demanda Gabriel soudain plus sombre. Tu te rends compte que je peux être autre chose qu'un connard, ça te surprend que je puisse être quelqu'un de bien ?

La réplique était glaciale et Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite. Gabriel s'était détourné et regardait le ciel nocturne. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui : « Avoue que tu nous as souvent joué de mauvais tours Gabe, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un connard même s'il m'est arrivé de te détesté quand tu t'es amusé à tuer Dean. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu puisses être un mec bien, c'est juste qu'avant tu ne me l'avait jamais montré. »

Surprit par les paroles du jeune Winchester Gabriel se tourna vers lui. L'air sérieux et un peu blessé qu'il affichait était très différent de l'archange drôle et farceur qu'il était habituellement. Apparemment il tenait vraiment à montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, sur qui on pouvais compter.

_La vérité c'est que j'aimerais être comme toi Sam. Dit l'archange d'une voix si basse que le chasseur dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_Pas question ! Répondit-il prestement.

Gabriel releva la tête, interrogateur.

« Tu es le mec marrant de la bande Gabriel, et tes farces sont une sorte de mal nécessaire, tu ne serais pas toi sans cela. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne pour autant Gabe, ça fait juste partie de te personnalité. Essai juste de ne tuer personne ok ? »

Le céleste osa un sourire timide. Sam était définitivement parfait. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait juste souhaiter le mettre dans son lit. Oh il le souhaitait toujours mais il y avait plus que ça, il sentait que Sam était le genre de mec sur qui il pourrait se reposer qui saurait le soutenir et lui redonner confiance en lui-même. Le pire fût qu'il se surprit à penser qu'il souhaitait en faire de même de son côté pour le chasseur. Gabriel secoua la tête, il était temps de mettre fin à cette merveilleuse soirée. Au pire il pourrait toujours renouveler l'expérience un de ces jours, cela avait apparemment beaucoup plu à Sam.

_Merci Sam. Dit-il simplement.

D'un accord tacite ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte du restaurant et ressortirent dans uns des couloirs mal éclairer du bunker. Après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement pour la soirée Sam reprit le chemin de sa chambre, des pensés et des souvenirs tourbillonnant sans sa tête.

Gabriel était décidemment plein de surprise, il semblait aussi accordé beaucoup d'importance à la vision que Sam avait de lui. Sam le voyait d'ailleurs différemment : Gabe n'était peut-être pas seulement le méchant trickster qu'il leur avait montré mais aussi une personne en manque de reconnaissance et aussi de confiance. C'est c'était ce dont il avait besoin Sam était prêt à tenter l'expérience de faire confiance à l'archange même s'il allait devoir convaincre Dean d'en faire de même. Il comptait un peu sur Castiel pour l'aider à convaincre sa tête de mule de frère que Gabriel n'était pas qu'un sale gosse insupportable. Il était apparemment capable d'utiliser ses supers-pouvoirs de façon plus constructive et plaisante. Il venait de passer un très agréable moment et il lui tardait même de revivre une expérience de ce genre. Il se demandait ce que son frère faisait mais il résolu rapidement qu'il pouvait attendre le lendemain pour lui raconter, allez savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Castiel à une heure aussi avancée.

Sam avait été plutôt bien inspiré d'attendre car il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié la vision qui l'attendait dans la chambre de Dean. Certain d'être tranquille toute la soirée et ayant eu la bonne idée de fermé la porte à clef, les deux amants avaient décider de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

_Dean, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda encore Castiel. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il savait Dean aussi novice que lui pour le coup. Certes il avait eu de nombreuses expériences sexuelles mais aucune avec un homme et cela rendait Cas' un peu nerveux d'être le premier, presque autant que de le faire pour la première fois.

_Arrête de stresser Cas', tu me stresse à te faire des cheveux comme ça !

_Heu Dean pourquoi parles tu de mes cheveux, je ne vois pas le rapport.

La réplique fit éclater de rire le chasseur : « c'est une expression Castiel, ça veut dire se faire du souci c'est tout ». Dean adorait quand Cas' prenait ses expressions aux pieds de la lettre, c'était toujours drôle et rafraîchissant. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange qui avait pris un air boudeur face à son hilarité. Il savait que celui-ci ne résistait jamais longtemps face à ses baisers.

C'était étrange comme situation, si on lui avait dit quand il avait rencontré Castiel qu'un jour il se retrouverais tous les deux dans son lit, à peine habillé sur le point de tenter sa toute première expérience avec un homme, il aurait ri de bon cœur, ou il se serait énervé au choix.

Des coups frappés à leur porte firent s'évanouir le moment. Dean se leva et enfila un jean tout en maugréant un « ils étaient pas censé être occupé ce soir ces deux-là ».

Ce fût un Gabriel tout sourire qui se présenta devant lui, il leva les deux pouces en l'air avant de déclarer : « Super soirée, vous êtes libre les garçons, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ». Le sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillant de l'archange démentait ses dernières paroles, il savait très bien qu'il dérangeait et apparemment cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

_Tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Dean excédé par le comportement du frère de son ange.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un de ses sourires espiègles avant de retourner vers sa chambre très content. L'instant était brisé, Dean en était conscient, il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Il soupira et retourna s'allonger près de son ange, lui aussi semblait las de l'attitude de Gabe. Le chasseur éteignit la lumière et, serrant son ange contre son cœur, il s'endormit très vite.

Le lendemain Sam était le premier debout comme toujours. Après un rapide petit déjeuner il alla voir les nouvelles sur son ordinateur. Les vacances c'était sympas mais il avait peur de s'ennuyer. Il alla s'installer à une des tables avec une nouvelle pile de livres anciens. Après avoir relu sept fois la même ligne il referma le livre. Sa tête abritait une tempête de pensé à propos de sa soirée passé avec Gabriel.

Il revoyait encore les prairies vallonnées, les paysage couleur ocre et le calme de ce lieux si proche et si loin à la fois. Il s'était senti si bien, si loin de ses soucis, si libre et il était heureux d'avoir vécu cela avec Gabe. Il était capable de véritable prodige, pas seulement de petites blagues à deux sous. Sam avait senti en lui un véritable désir de faire ses preuves aux yeux d'autrui, de se montrer sous un autre jour. Il se dit qu'en fit ce Gabriel-là risquait de bien lui plaire. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il vit débarqué son frère encore à moitié endormis. Il s'assit face à lui avec un café, histoire de se remettre les yeux en face des trous.

_La nuit a été courte frangin ? Plaisanta Sam.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un regard assassin.

_Demande à ton nouveau meilleur ami Gabriel qui fait exprès de débarquer dans ma chambre quand ça lui chante.

Sam fixa son ainé avec des yeux rond avant d'éclater de rire. Il imaginait très bien Gabriel arriver en fanfare dans la chambre de Dean pour arrêter net ses ébats avec Castiel. C'était tout à fait son style. Dean resta quelque peu maussade devant l'hilarité de son cadet mais en vrai cela faisait du bien de voir Sammy rire un peu, c'était beaucoup trop rare à son goût.

_Bon et toi, ta soirée ? Gabriel est venus nous dire que tu serais indisponible et qu'on ne devait pas venir tout gâcher, quesqu'il a fait encore ce trickster ?

Sam ne put retenir un sourire en expliquant à son frère son dîner de la veille et la surprise de Gabe. Apparemment cet emplumé mettait les petits plats dans les grand pour séduire son petit frère, Dean se sentie un peu minable de ne pas être capable d'en faire autant pour son Cassie. En tout cas Sam semblait enchanté par les attentions de l'archange et par sa soirée. Au moins elle avait été réussie pour un des deux.

_Je pensais appeler Bobby pour prendre des nouvelles, je sais qu'on est en vacances mais je m'en veux un peu que ce ne soit pas son cas.

Dean acquiesça, le vieux chasseur était comme leur père, ils se devaient de le tenir au courant de leur petite pause et aussi de la présence de deux êtres célestes avec eux. Il n'y a pas à dire mais avoir un ange dans les parages cela pouvait aider pendant une chasse.

Sam avait composé le numéro de Bobby pendant que Dean était plongé dans ses pensé. Castiel arriva derrière l'aîné Winchester alors que la voix bourrue du vieux chasseur répondait à Sam qui avait mis le haut-parleur.

« Ouais ? »

« Salut Bobby, comment ça va ? »

« Sam ?! Putain gamin ça fait trois jours que j'essaie de vous joindre, vous foutiez quoi ? »

« Euh pas grand-chose, on a pris quelques jours de vacances, désolé le réseau est pas toujours génial au bunker. »

« Des vacances ? Idjjt ! C'est pas le moment de prendre des vacances, on a du boulot par-dessus la tête par ici, une véritable armée à débarquer, grouillez-vous de ramener vos fesses les garçons ! »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard Sam, Gabriel, Castiel et Dean étaient en voiture direction Sioux Falls.


	5. Un peu d'aide

Et un nouveau chapitre un!

Il vas y avoir un peu d'action! merci à ma béta comme toujours MoOonshine

je vous laisse avec la suite n'oubliez pas une pitite review qui fait plaisir et qui encourage à continuer =)

Chapitre 5 : Un peu d'aide

Dean était un peu déçu que leurs vacances aient prit fin aussi vite mais ils ne laisseraient jamais Bobby dans le pétrin. Il avait été comme un père pour les deux garçons et il le resterait toujours. Certes Dean était un peu frustré de voir ses vacances écourtées surtout considérant qu'il n'avait pas pu approfondir les choses avec Cas' mais ce n'était pas le genre de Bobby de demander de l'aide. La plupart du temps le chasseur bourru préférait se débrouiller tout seul.

De plus Dean était inquiet de l'expression utilisée: une armée. De quoi leur ami parlait-il ?

Le trajet pour une fois fût silencieux même si l'aîné Winchester remarqua quelques regards en coin entre son frère et Gabriel.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver jusqu'à Sioux Falls. Une fois sur place Sam se sentit incroyablement coupable d'avoir pris des vacances : la ville était ravagée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le chaos ambiant qui régnait à chaque coin de rue. La poussière et la cendre assombrissaient le ciel pourtant clair de ce début d'après-midi. Partout les portes étaient enfoncées et avaient été remplacées par des planches de fortune derrière lesquelles se cachaient les rares habitants terrifiés qui n'avaient pas pu fuir la ville. La plupart des vitres étaient explosées et avaient été remplacées à la va-vite par tout ce qui se trouvait dans les maisons. La plupart des voitures dans les rues avaient été incendiées de même que plusieurs magasins.

Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la casse de Bobby en priant pour que le chasseur s'en soit sortit indemne. En entendant l'impala celui-ci était sorti les accueillir. Soulagés de voir que leur ami allait bien, les chasseurs et les anges entrèrent dans la maison.

Une fois assis autour de la table ils durent dans un premier temps expliquer ce que Castiel et Gabriel faisaient là. Bobby fût ravi de constater la « résurrection » de Castiel mais moins de reconnaître le nouveau membre de l'équipe. En effet si Bobby appréciait Cas' il n'était pas fan de Gabe ayant entendu parler de ses actes contres « ses garçons ». Après cette rapide mise au point et une gênante poignée de main entre le vieux chasseur et Cas' ce fût à Bobby d'éclairer la lanterne des Winchester quant à la situation actuelle en ville.

_Les choses viennent enfin de se calmer. Ça fait des jours qu'on est assaillis sans relâche par des centaines de démons. J'ai du appelé des renforts.

Bobby paraissait fatigué et secoué par les récents évènements.

_Mais comment des démons, enfin autant de démons, ont pu attaquer au même moment et au même endroit ?

La question de Sam resta en suspend et Bobby poursuivit son récit.

« Il y a trois jours, quelques démons ont débarqué en ville. Rien de très alarmant je m'en suis occupé, mais peu de temps après d'autres sont venus et ça à continuer, ils arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux. J'ai vite été débordé, c'est là que j'ai essayé de vous joindre. D'ailleurs c'était bien les vacances ? » Ironisa le vieux chasseur. Les frères Winchester rougirent sous le reproche à peine voilé de leur « père ».

« Bref j'ai appelé toutes mes connaissances mais on a fait face à une véritable armée ces dernières heures, on se serait cru en pleine guerre du Vietnam. C'était pas des petits démons de rien du tout avec ça, ceux-là étaient plus résistants, plus forts aussi. »

_C'est peut-être un mauvais tour de Crowley, tu ne penses pas ? Sautant très vite aux conclusions, Dean avait l'air sûr de son idée.

_Non gamin, j'en doute fort, de plus il n'a aucun intérêt à faire ça.

Sam était déjà branché sur son ordinateur et cherchait des infos.

_Oh non ! Ecoutez ça les gars : c'est pas seulement ici, ça c'est passé dans tout le pays depuis ce matin !

Sam afficha une carte et des points rouges se dessinèrent là où des démons avaient attaqué, plus de la moitié du pays en avait subi les assauts. Alors que les chasseurs restèrent muets de peur et de stupéfaction, Castiel se creusait les méninges pour comprendre d'où cette attaque pouvait bien venir. Lucifer était pourtant bien au chaud dans sa cage et n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir pour semer le chaos. Crowley n'avait pas les moyens d'orchestrer une telle attaque simultanée même en tant que roi de l'enfer. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre d'avantage en conjecture qu'un coup violent retentit non loin.

_Préparez-vous les garçons, on dirait bien que ça recommence. Annonça sombrement Bobby.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq, dans la casse des démons se matérialisaient. Des démons. Pas des gens possédés par des démons, pas des véhicules, de vrais démons immondes et affreux. Leurs yeux rouges les fixaient, ils avaient la peau brunâtre dont des lambeaux se détachaient par endroit, ils étaient chauves mais coiffés de cornes, ils fouettaient l'air de leur queue semblable à un serpent. Ils ressemblaient à l'idée type qu'on se fait d'un démon. Jamais dans leur carrière les frères Winchester n'avaient été confronté à cela. C'est comme ça que les anges devaient les voir d'habitude malgré leur véhicule humain.

Armes à la main les chasseurs étaient prêts à en découdre, il en était de même pour Castiel et après un soupir théâtral Gabriel consentit à prendre la chose un peu plus au sérieux.

Les démons furent les premiers à attaquer. Rompu au combat au corps à corps Dean pensa s'en défaire facilement mais Bobby n'avait pas menti, ils étaient beaucoup plus fort que ceux qu'ils rencontraient habituellement.

Sam se retrouva vite avec une large entaille au flan mais Gabriel couvrait ses arrières, le jeune chasseur n'avait rien à craindre.

Malgré une arcade ouverte Dean continuait de donner coup sur coup grâce au couteau de ruby, au moins ces démons y étaient tout aussi sensibles que les autres. Un de ses adversaire lui envoya un direct ultra puissant qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres, il eut néanmoins la surprise de ne pas se réceptionner sur une voiture mais dans les bras d'un Castiel étonnamment blessé.

_Merci mon ange, tu vas bien ? Depuis quand les démons sont des durs à cuire pour les anges ?

Castiel le regarda l'air inquiet, il ne savait pas d'où venait ces démons et pour tout dire cela lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partager ses craintes avec Dean pour l'instant ils devaient rester concentrés.

Un nouveau démon se précipitait vers eux, Dean esquiva le premier coup permettant à Castiel de planter sa lame angélique dans le dos de la créature. De leur côté Sam, Bobby et Gabriel faisaient du bon boulot et avaient presque fini de se débarrasser des démons restants.

Ils se rejoignirent tous au centre de la casse.

_Tu ne nous avais pas parler de ça Bobby ! Accusa Dean.

_C'est parce que c'est nouveau figure toi ! J'avais jamais vu ces trucs lors des précédentes attaques. Se défendit le vieux chasseur.

Leur petite querelle fût interrompue par un vent violent. De plus en plus violent. A peine un instant plus tard Dean ressortait sa dague et observait, pétrifié de peur, l'arrivée de démons ailés.

_Restez en arrière ! Hurla Gabriel pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de leurs ailes. Vous n'êtes pas de taille pour ceux-là !

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on peut s'en charger. Rétorqua Dean blessé dans son ego.

_Non Dean, tu ne comprends pas. Intervint Castiel. Ce ne sont pas des démons, ce sont des anges déchus.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Des anges déchus, comme Lucifer. Gabriel avait raison ils n'étaient absolument pas de taille à les affronter. Suivant les conseils de l'archange ils coururent se cacher en compagnie de Bobby qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

_Banzaï petit frère. Gabriel fit un clin d'?il à Castiel qui, les yeux fixés sur leurs ennemis, ne releva pas la pitrerie de son frère.

Les anges déchus sont de puissantes créatures. Ce fût la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Castiel alors qu'il se défendait et rendait coup pour coup en essayant de se débarrasser de ces créatures indignes. Elles avaient défié le Seigneur tout puissant et avaient été bannies du royaume céleste pour cela. L'idée même qu'elles aient pu par le passé faire parties de ses frères et de ses s?urs le révulsait.

De son côté Gabriel avait un peu moins de mal en sa qualité d'archange. Il était plus puissant que tous les anges et même si leurs ennemis étaient nombreux ses facultés de trickster l'aidaient en plus à s'en sortir. Néanmoins lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à l'arrivée de tous ces démons. L'arrivée d'anges déchus était encore plus alarmante et le fait qu'elles semblaient attaquées de concert, comme une armée était vraiment un mystère. L'archange résolut d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard quand un coup de griffe lui érafla l'épaule. Il fit griller une des créatures et alla enfin aider Castiel qui ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

_Un coup de main Cassy ?

A eux deux il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se débarrasser de tous les anges. Une fois en sécurité Dean sortit de sa cachette et regardant le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la casse il déclara : « Il me faut une bière ! »

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur Bobby prit la parole alors que Dean distribuait des bières à la ronde.

_Ecoutez les gars je sais pas à quoi on a affaire mais on a besoin d'aide, on va pas y arriver tout seul. Des anges déchus… Idjit, si j'avais pensé voir ça un jour.

Il se tut apparemment sous le choc.

Bobby était un chasseur expérimenté, il en fallait beaucoup pour le déstabiliser mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, il avait largement de quoi.

_Vous avez une explication les gars ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers Castiel et Gabriel.

Le premier secoua la tête l'air sombre.

_Gabe ? Insista le cadet Winchester.

L'archange reposa sa bière morose : « Je ne vois pas ce qui serait capable de déclencher une telle puissance, et crois-moi ce n'est pas rassurant. J'en connais un bout sur la création tu vois, ça fait un moment que je suis là, mais ça c'est l'?uvre d'une entité extrêmement puissante. »

_Ah bah c'est rassurant… Dean finit sa bière et entama immédiatement une seconde.

Bobby se tortilla un moment sur sa chaise : « On pourrait demander au roi de l'enfer s'il a une idée de ce qui se passe en ce moment non ? »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard surpris. Généralement ils ne faisaient appel à Crowley qu'en dernier recours, de plus ce n'était jamais l'idée de Bobby.

_On doit vraiment être désespérés pour faire appel à ce pseudo roitelet. Ironisa Gabriel.

_Bon OK accepta Dean, Sam tu prépares le rituel pour invoquer Crowley, on va voir si cette enflure à quelque chose à nous dire, les démons c'est son rayon après tout.

« Le rituel est inutile » Intervint le vieux chasseur. « Crowley ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

_Bobby quel plaisir. Tient, Baloo et son frère. Oh mais c'est la fête l'ange coincé est aussi de la partie et… oh un archange.

Le ton de Crowley était clairement moqueur mais Sam et Dean étaient trop occupés à fixer Bobby d'un air ahuri pour y faire attention.

Depuis quand suffisait-il de dire son nom pour faire apparaître le roi de l'enfer ? De toute évidence une réunion de famille allait bientôt avoir lieu et Bobby allait avoir des choses à dire.

_Épargne nous tes politesses on a un très gros problème des armées de démons attaquent dans tout le pays. Attaqua Bobby pour distraire les deux frères.

_Oh c'est très aimable à vous de me prévenir. Vous croyez vraiment que je l'ignore !

Oups, pensa Sam énerver le roi de l'enfer n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée vu tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient déjà en ce moment.

_Change de ton Crowley ! S'énerva Bobby. On veut savoir si tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ou si tu sais qui est derrière tout ça.

_Quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? S'étonna le roi de l'enfer. Mais vous voulez rire ! Ces débiles massacrent mes sujets à tour de bras. Ils ne font pas la différence entre les humains et les démons. Si je tenais celui qui tire les ficelles j'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

Tous soupirèrent. C'était un cul de sac, Crowley n'y était pour rien.

_Tu pourrais voir ce que tu trouves de ton côté dans ce cas, et nous tenir au courant.

_Une seconde !

Dean n'en revenait pas d'entendre Bobby dire ça, demander quoi que ce soit au roi de l'enfer revenait à conclure une entente avec lui. Une entente qui n'avait rien de gratuit. Il en avait malheureusement fait l'expérience.

« J'ai peur de ce que ce serpent va nous demander en échange si jamais il trouve une info ».

Crowley prit son air le plus outré et fixa Dean la bouche ouverte comme s'il en restait sans voix.

_Mais voyons Deanouchet, tu sais bien que pour toi et Samantha je ne ferais jamais rien gratuitement mais je peux peut-être faire une exception si ça me profite également. En bref je vais mener ma petite enquête et je vous dirai ce que je trouve et tout cela par pur bonté d'âme. Je suis sûr que Bobby et moi trouverons plus tard un dédommagement pour mes efforts.

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'analyser les paroles du démon que celui-ci avait disparu. Le plus suspect aux yeux du jeune homme était sans doute la jolie teinte de rose qui colorait à présent les joues de Bobby.

_Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire Bibi ? Questionna un Gabriel redevenu taquin.

Ça tuait Dean de l'avouer mais là il y avait des points à éclaircir : comment Bobby pouvait faire venir Crowley juste en l'appelant, que signifiait les insinuations du démon et nom d'un chien depuis quand Bobby rougissait-il ?

_Hum. Grogna l'intéressé. Il se trouve que j'ai eu à solliciter l'aide de Fergus une ou deux fois pour mes chasses.

_Fergus ! S'étrangla Dean. Depuis quand tu fricottes avec un démon exactement ?

Dean était hors de lui. D'accord lui et Sam avait déjà eu recours à l'aide de Crowley mais ce n'était jamais de gaiété de c?ur et ils évitaient le plus possible. Apparemment Bobby n'avait pas leurs scrupules, il devait pourtant savoir que l'aide du roi de l'enfer était loin d'être gratuite.

Cette fois-ci si Bobby était rouge c'était de colère : « Mêle-toi de tes fesses Dean Winchester, vous êtes pas les derniers à pactiser avec les démons quand il faut alors ne vient pas me faire la morale ! »

Dean était furieux et préféra quitter la pièce non sans une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête de Gabriel beaucoup trop souriant à son goût. Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, pensant ainsi mettre l'accent sur son mécontentement.

Peut-être que son expérience personnelle jouait dans sa façon de prendre les choses, mais Sam trouvait cela parfaitement normal qu'il y ait une sorte d'entente entre son ami et Crowley. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'ils devaient se méfier de lui, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient tendance à l'appeler dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce de l'enfer. Crowley était un vrai sale type, il n'était pas devenu le roi de l'enfer en distribuant des barres de chocolats, il n'hésitait jamais à passer toute sorte de contrat foireux et à profiter de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. C'était malgré tous ces défauts un allié utile et parfois précieux : il avait accès à des informations hors de portés des chasseurs.

_Je vais aller lui parler. Soupira Castiel en empruntant le même chemin que Dean.

Sam acquiesça, Bobby grogna et Gabriel riait toujours. Le cadet des frère Winchester retourna chercher son ordinateur et s'installa aussi bien que possible sur le vieux canapé défoncé de son hôte pour commencer les recherches sur les armées démoniaques et les anges déchus. Bobby partit vers sa bibliothèque pour en faire de même trainant à sa suite un Gabriel soudain beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de se pencher sur de vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

A l'extérieur le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et Dean admirait le spectacle adossé à Baby. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Castiel qui venait de sortir la maison pour le rejoindre.

_Je t'en prie mon ange, pas de leçon de morale.

Castiel fixa le profil de Dean qui se découpait dans la lumière ocre du crépuscule. Dean et son mauvais caractère étaient indissociables et même son frère ne pouvait remédier à cet état de fait. Il comprenait la réaction du jeune homme, lui aussi était choqué par l'alliance de Bobby mais il gardait mieux son self-control.

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je venais voir comment tu allais, l'après-midi a été plutôt agitée même pour toi.

Le chasseur sourit. Pris d'une soudaine envie il emprisonna la main de Castiel dans la sienne sans répondre tout de suite. L'ange se laissa faire de bonne grâce surprit de cette démonstration d'affection alors que les autres étaient tout près.

_C'est une nouvelle menace. On va la gérer comme on a géré toutes les précédentes. Sauf que cette fois ce ne sera pas Sam et moi contre le reste du monde, tu seras là et Gabe aussi même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre Sam a l'air de l'apprécier. Finit-il par répondre après un moment de réflexion.

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment aux propos du chasseur, il serait là. Il ne laisserait pas ses amis seuls face à une menace encore inconnue.

_On n'est jamais en vacances bien longtemps quand on est chasseur tu sais. Notre vie est loin d'être de tout repos et toujours dangereuse. Tu t'es embarqué dans une sacré galère avec moi. Conclut Dean en riant.

_C'est vrai. Confirma Cas'. Mais tu sais être un guerrier au service du paradis n'est pas non plus de tout repos.

Dean l'oubliait souvent ça. Castiel, son Castiel était un puissant guerrier céleste. Il fût soudain convaincu d'une chose : peu importe la menace à laquelle ils devraient faire face ils la vaincraient Sam, Bobby, Cas' et lui. Ensemble. Comme toujours ils combattraient ensemble, comme dans tous leurs plus grands combats. Oui bon, pour le coup il fallait ajouter Gabriel à l'équation mais avoir un archange dans l'équipe cela pouvait s'avérer utile.

_Bon vous avez fini le coucher de soleil en amoureux tous les deux ? Pas de raison que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui bossent ! Cria Gabriel depuis le perron de la maison.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'au moment où Dean pense un minimum de bien sur lui, il gâche absolument tout ? Cet archange de malheur prenait un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie il en était certain. Si ça se trouve lui et Sammy c'était juste pour ça : être le plus possible dans leurs pattes à lui et Cas'.

_On devrait allez les aider Dean. Déclara Castiel très calme.

En apparence. En fait Castiel en avait vraiment marre de son frère. Gabe était envahissant, c'est le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il adorait guetter le meilleur instant pour briser tous ses moments d'intimité tant recherchés avec Dean. Il en venait à espérer que Samuel le jette dehors pour qu'il puisse avoir la paix sans lui.

Dean capitula et se dirigea à regret vers la vielle bâtisse avec pour seule perspective celle de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour la nuit.

Bobby venait de relire quatre fois la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens. Il était épuisé. Dean était parti se coucher un peu plus tôt et il n'allait pas tarder à suivre son exemple. Les deux êtres célestes avaient mystérieusement disparu pour faire des trucs d'ange et des recherches au paradis. Seul Sam semblait inépuisable. Il était concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lisant article sur article sur tous les démons suffisamment puissants pour faire apparaître une armée.

_Dis-moi gamin. Se lança Bobby. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre ton frère et Castiel, on dirait que Dean voit la lumière divine à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

L'analogie fit éclater de rire le jeune Winchester.

_Disons simplement qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux sur le lien très particulier qu'ils partagent.

_Merci Seigneur ! S'exclama Bobby en levant les bras vers le ciel. Ce n'est pas trop tôt dis donc.

Sam acquiesça en fermant son ordinateur. Le vieux chasseur se leva et alla servir deux verres de whisky. Il en déposa un devant Sam et partit s'installer dans son fauteuil favori pour sirote le sien.

_Et Gabriel ? Depuis quand vous supporter ce fichu trickster ?

Sam s'abîma dans la contemplation du liquide ambré dans son verre.

_Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Se risqua le jeune chasseur.

Sous le regard scrutateur de son « père » il se sentit rougir. Il raconta alors la soirée organisée par Gabe et la discussion qui s'en été suivie. Bobby grogna une ou deux fois pour la forme avant de donner son avis : « j'aime pas trop cet archange, il s'est pas mal foutu de vous mais avec un peu de chance tu déteindras peut-être un peu sur lui qui sait ? ».

La remarque fit sourire Sam mais en étant parfaitement franc envers lui-même il espérait bien que Gabriel resterait avec eux. Il appréciait sa compagnie, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et un peu de son optimisme légendaire ne serait pas du luxe pour lui et son frère. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils affrontaient mais la tâche ne serait pas de tout repos ça c'est sûr.

Quelque part au paradis :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? Retourne voir les chasseurs, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici je te rappelle.

Castiel tiqua, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de ses frères et s?urs.

_Je compte bien aider aussi Gabriel. Je suis tout autant un ange que les autres alors j'ai le droit d'être là. Rétorqua l'ange du jeudi.

Pourtant il devait bien admettre que Gabriel avait raison. Il avait quelques divergences d'opinion avec un certain archange qui voulait le voir mort : Raphaël. Il évitait le paradis depuis un petit bout de temps surtout après son coup d'éclat avec le purgatoire. Ses frères et s?urs avaient assez mal pris le fait qu'il veuille devenir Dieu.

_D'accord. Capitula le trickster. Mais au moins reste en retrait, moi je vais essayer de poser des questions un peu partout. Essaye de faire profil bas frangin et surtout évite le clan de Raphaël, j'ai pas envie de rapporter ton cadavre à l'allumé qui te sert de petit copain.

Castiel hocha la tête, il préférait également rester en vie alors autant suivre les conseils de Gabriel. Ils se séparèrent pour mener leur enquête chacun de leur côté. Se rendre invisible était inutile au paradis malheureusement, cela lui aurait bien servi.

Au moins il connaissait bien les lieux et savait où chercher. Dieu compliquait souvent tout ce qu'il disait mais s'il y avait bien une personne au paradis qui consignait tout c'était son scribe : métatron. Il avait disparu depuis des lustres mais ses écrits étaient toujours dans son bureau. Si dans la création il existait une chose capable de ce qui se passait sur terre en ce moment il la trouverait.

Après une bonne dizaine de couloirs et autant de sbires de Raphaël à éviter Castiel se trouva enfin devant le bureau de Métatron. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que personne n'en avait pris possession et que ses notes étaient toujours en place. Il tourna la poignée avec lenteur et poussa le battant son c?ur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

A son plus grand soulagement personne ne se jeta sur lui et il ne retrouva pas avec une lame angélique au travers du corps. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il alluma rapidement la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui. Une tâche titanesque s'ouvrait à lui vu la quantité de livre, notes en tout genre qui s'étalait sur le meuble qui, il le devinait, devait être une grande table.

Il lui apparut très vite que Métatron prenait des notes sur tout et n'importe quoi. La plupart des brouillons qu'il parcourait étaient des essais ratés de livres ennuyeux. Il finit par tomber sur une pile de papiers plus intéressante : une sorte d'inventaire des anges qui avaient été banni du paradis par Dieu. Lire cette liste était terrifiant, il ne pensait pas y trouver autant de nom. Il savait être à la limite du blasphème en lisant des écrits qui ne lui étaient pas destinés et qui plus est sur les renégats du paradis mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait connaître leur ennemi si puissant sur terre. Il pouvait de toute évidence rayer les Etats-Unis de la carte du monde et bien sûr cela incluait un certain Dean Winchester.

Pendant qu'il parcourait les noms et le « pedigree » de chacun des bannis, il tenta de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour le bien de l'humanité et pas simplement pour son chasseur mais se mentir à lui-même n'avait jamais été son fort.

Là ! Il venait de le trouver, il en fût certain à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur son nom. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ? Mais comment pouvait-il être libre de ses actes sur terre ? Il était censé être enfermé ad Vita aeternam. Castiel empocha les informations qu'il avait trouvé. Tout cela n'avait absolument rien de rassurant, et il lui restait encore à sortir du paradis sans se faire remarquer. Il devait prévenir les chasseurs le plus vite possible car il n'avait aucune idée de comment enfermé de nouveau ce monstre. Leur ennemi était bien pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il devait retrouver Gabriel.

Où diable était passé cet ange coincé qui lui servait de frère ? Gabriel en avait marre de l'attendre. Sans compter que lui non plus n'était pas très bien vu au paradis. Enfin il ne devrait pas se plaindre au moins Raphaël ne rêvait pas de le tuer, lui. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant sur ce qui se passait sur terre. C'était effrayant à quel point les anges se fichaient de l'avenir de l'humanité. La plus grande création de son père pouvait sombrer dans le néant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lèverait un sourcil. Affligeant…

Il devait pourtant bien avouer qu'il y a peu il aurait réagi de la même façon. Son attachement au cadet Winchester devait certainement jouer sur sa façon de réagir. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était ou non une bonne chose mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas forcément. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Sam se faire découper en morceaux par des anges déchus. Il avait toujours du mal à supporter Dean Winchester mais pour Sammy il était prêt à faire un effort.

Par contre il était bien résolu à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre le vieux Bobby et le roi de l'enfer. Foi de Gabriel tout cela n'était pas clair il y avait anguille sous roche.

Avec ou sans Castiel il allait devoir partir, les partisans de Raphi ne le voyaient pas d'un très bon ?il. Pas qu'il ait peur d'eux mais il préférait garder ses entrées au paradis ça pouvait se révéler plus qu'utile. Un archange est quelqu'un qu'on préfère avoir dans son camps alors il ne faisait aucun doute que Raphaël, étant un archange lui-même, allait essayer de se le mettre dans la poche. Or Gabe n'allait dans la poche de personne, il n'avait jamais choisi son camps avant d'y être obligé pendant l'apocalypse et choisir entre ses deux grands frères complétement tarés ce n'était pas franchement un cadeau.

Le lendemain matin Dean ouvrit paresseusement les yeux dans la chambre d'ami de Bobby. Son réveil était définitivement réglé trop tôt à son goût, malgré sa chanson préférée. Il grimaça en jetant un ?il dans la chambre : Cas' n'était pas encore revenu. Il aurait aimé passer la nuit à tenir son ange dans ses bras mais celui-ci avait tenu à se rendre utile en partant au paradis avec cet énergumène de Gabriel. Il parcourut les quelques mètres jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'aveuglette. Une bonne douche plus tard il descendit impatient de boire son café matinal, même s'il s'agissait de l'infâme goudron que buvait Bobby. Il trouva d'ailleurs le propriétaire des lieux en pleine lecture d'un imposant ouvrage de démonologie. Il le salua d'un geste de la main et partit directement dans la cuisine. Il se servit un bol de café et ne remarqua qu'après l'avoir à moitié bu la présence de son frère face à lui l'air encore moins réveillé.

_'Lu Sammy. T'as dormi ?

L'intéressé releva la tête et les cernes noires qu'il arborait répondirent pour lui. Dean hocha la tête et partit dans la bibliothèque reprendre les recherches là où il les avait abandonnées la veille au soir. C'est donc plein de bonne volonté qu'il s'arma d'un des volumes les plus imposants de la bibliothèque. Il n'était attablé que depuis dix minutes qu'il entendit le bruissement caractéristique des ailes de son ange. C'est qu'il commençait à le connaître son Cas'. Il savait toujours quand c'était lui qui allait apparaître, même si le soir de son retour il s'était bien fait surprendre. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ce soir-là.

_BELIAL ! Hurla Cas' à peine avait-il atterrie dans la pièce.


	6. Recherches

salutation, j'ai un peu de retard je sais et pour me faire pardonner (et pour vous motiver à rester chez vous en cette période de confinement) je posterez un chapitre de plus dans deux jours. Ne me remerciez pas c'est normal niark niark...

voila je reviens torturer un peu nos petits chéris. Une petite review? =)

Recherches

Dean et Bobby firent un bond sur leur chaise faisant accourir Sam alors qu'une autre voix reprenait : « Exactement Bélial. »

Dean se leva arme au poing devant Crowley qui venait de s'inviter dans la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Attaqua Dean oubliant momentanément la présence de Castiel.

_ Range ton cure-dents Deano j'ai presque peur. Le railla le roi de l'enfer.

_ Tout le monde la ferme maintenant ! Intervint le propriétaire des lieux d'une voix forte.

La façon dont Bobby parlait au démon fit grimacer Dean mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas relever.

_ La menace c'est Bélial et autant vous dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Commença Castiel. J'ai profité de la nuit pour fureter un peu au paradis, j'ai dû m'introduire en douce dans le bureau du scribe de Dieu mais ça en valait la peine.

Castiel rougit devant le regard fier de Dean.

-Bélial est le seul capable de déchaîner pareille puissance, reprit l'ange.

_D'où ma présence. Enchaîna Crowley. Ce que l'angelot ne vous a pas dit c'est que le bestiaux est connu pour être un des maîtres de l'enfer, un roi pour faire court, et il est venu…revendiquer « sa » place et je me suis fait…limogé. Conclut-il hésitant.

Dean éclata de rire, Sam et Castiel ne purent réprimer un sourire. Crowley prenait 50 paires de gants pour le dire mais il venait tout bonnement de se faire virer de son poste de roi de l'enfer. Bobby toujours aussi sérieux reprit sa chaise et se tourna vers Cas' : « qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ce démon ? »

Les chasseurs prirent un siège laissant Crowley debout maugréant.

_Tout d'abord, il ne s'agit pas d'un démon à proprement parler mais d'un ange déchu. Il fût l'un des premiers à se faire bannir après Lucifer, il a tenté de faire se rebeller le paradis et c'est pourquoi Dieu l'en a expulsé. Il est l'un des rois des enfers et certaines religions l'assimilent même au diable en personne. Il apparaît dans les livres saints du judaïsme et du christianisme. Le plus grave pour le moment c'est qu'il commande une immense armée de démons et d'anges déchus qui sont tombés avec lui.

_D'où sort ce fou furieux ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Intervint Sam.

« C'est une bonne question, il a été vaincu il y a bien longtemps par le roi Salomon et lui et son armée ont été enfermés dans une bouteille puis jetés dans un puits fermé par une pierre. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir s'en échapper. »

_De quelle force on parle ? Cette armée de démons elle est importante comment ? Demanda Dean soudain un peu plus effrayé par la menace.

_Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Ça vous arrive de lire ?

_On se passera de tes sarcasmes Gabe tu n'as pas été très utile de toute évidence. Répliqua Dean alors que l'archange venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Sam.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel : « Je ferais remarquer à ton petit chéri que lui et moi on était censés se retrouvé là-haut avant de revenir ».

_Tu étais déjà parti. Lui fit remarquer Castiel pragmatique.

_Oui certes mais il faut avouer que tu as pris ton temps, il y avait des partisans de Raphi partout, je n'étais pas en sécurité. Bref pour répondre à la question initiale sachez, bande d'incultes, que Bélial commande quatre-vingt légions infernales soit à peu près cinq cent vingt-deux mille démons.

Les chasseurs blêmirent. Jamais un ennemi aussi imposant ne s'était encore dressé devant eux. Ses légions avaient le temps de détruire le pays sinon le monde avant qu'ils ne puissent tous les tuer.

Sam se sentit anéanti par l'ampleur de la tâche devant eux. En plus de tous ces soldats il fallait aussi qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se défaire de leur chef : Bélial. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être un ennemi redoutable si on en croyait l'air effrayé que Castiel arborait encore. Il tourna la tête en sentant une légère pression sur son épaule. Gabriel lui sourit.

_Si Salomon a réussi, il n'y a pas de raison que nous n'y arrivions pas. Allons, au travail Samsquach.

La bonne humeur de Gabriel était décidément à toute épreuve et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur du cadet Winchester alors qu'il ouvrait l'écran de son ordinateur.

Bobby était en pleine messe basse avec Crowley mais pour une fois Dean avait le regard un peu trop perdu dans le vide pour s'en soucier. Castiel le fixait. Lui aussi était inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir affronter une entité aussi puissante mais après tout ils avaient déjà affronté l'apocalypse, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ?

Pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si un danger plus grand pesait sur eux ou peut-être en particulier sur Dean. Sa relation naissante avec le chasseur lui faisait craindre des blessures nouvelles, au cœur celles-ci. Il connaissait le goût de Dean pour le danger et cela n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Sam était penché sur son ordinateur portable cherchant tout ce qui avait attrait à Bélial et à ses armées. La plupart des infos se recoupaient et toutes étaient effrayantes. Il n'avait encore rien trouver sur la façon de le vaincre mais il était des plus intrigué par l'aspect de ce démon. Il était décrit comme charmant, élégant et parlant de façon plaisante et séductrice. Il n'avait pas rencontré de démon de ce genre, enfin pas exactement. Certes Ruby et Meg étaient des séductrices mais pour ce qui est de Crowley et Lucifer, ce n'était que des beaux parleurs, rien de plus.

_Aussi beau que terrifiant. Gabriel venait de s'asseoir à côté du chasseur et à partir de l'écran avait suivi son cheminement de pensés.

_Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Demanda Sam, refrénant difficilement sa curiosité.

Gabriel haussa les épaules : « Je l'ai vu un fois dans son chariot de feu. Il en faisait des tonnes à l'époque mais je ne suis pas resté. Mon truc de non-ingérence tu vois. C'est compliqué de suivre les exploits d'un démon slash ange déchu quand on veut rester le plus loin possible de tout le binz que représente le paradis et l'enfer. »

Sam sourit, il replongea dans ses recherches pendant que l'archange s'armait d'un livre sur la chaise voisine. Non Gabriel n'allait pas lâcher Sammy d'une semelle, surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait leur ennemi. Castiel avait fait du bon boulot en fouillant les notes de Metatron, même s'il avait laissé un sacré bazar là-haut. Son intervention n'était pas passé aussi inaperçue qu'il devait le penser mais peu importe. Il avait bien rencontré Bélial, brièvement et il y a bien longtemps mais il connaissait sa puissance. Les frères Winchester étant des aimants à problèmes il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne resteraient pas sous le radar très longtemps.

_Comment ça tu t'es fait virer ? Tu parles d'un roi. Maugréa Bobby en tentant de ne pas hausser la voix.

Crowley lui envoya un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais qui ne parvint qu'à faire se hausser les sourcils du chasseur.

_Je crois que tu ne mesures pas bien à qui on a affaire là. Ce n'est pas un petit démon dans son petit pyjama de chair, c'est un foutu ange déchu avec toute son armée derrière lui, je serais mort si je n'avais pas… Abdiquer. L'ex roi de l'enfer se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil la tête entre les mains. Tu te rends compte que je ne sais même pas où aller ? Il m'a littéralement jeté dehors. Poursuivit Crowley en guettant la réaction de Bobby qui, resta de marbre.

_Pas question. Déclara simplement le vieux chasseur.

_Mais pourquoi ?! Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, une situation temporaire. Geignit Crowley.

_Inutile d'insister Fergus, je ne t'hébergerais pas. Déclara Bobby d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Déjà que les garçons sont secoués d'apprendre qu'on travaille ensemble, je ne vais certainement pas leur imposer ta compagnie.

_Travailler, travailler, il faut le dire vite. Susurra son vis-à-vis un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Bobby grogna pour toute réponse et partit vers son bureau, en quelques instant il paraissait totalement absorbé par le livre qu'il avait commencé précédemment. Crowley soupira, bon c'était raté pour cette fois mais il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Il n'avait après tout rien à faire et nulle part où aller, autant aider s'il voulait retrouver son « foyer » et surtout son trône. Il s'empara donc d'un livre et alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé défoncé de Bobby. Il fallait trouver une façon de mettre ce fichu Bélial et son armée hors circuit et il comptait bien apporter sa pierre à l'édifice pour que ça aille plus vite. Il avait assez galéré pour devenir roi de l'enfer et il tenait à son trône.

La réaction de Crowley eu le mérite d'étonner Bobby même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait connu Crowley grâce à ses garçons et il avait hésité un sacré bout de temps pour l'appeler la toute première fois. Il était confronté à plusieurs entités, des fantômes, et il avait des difficultés pour retrouver les corps, les saler et les brûler. Il avait fini par se laisser convaincre par Rufus que toute aide était bonne à prendre et il s'était lancé dans le rituel pour invoquer le roi de l'enfer. Étonnement ce dernier n'avait pas proposer de contrat foireux avec un paiement tout sauf honnête mais l'avait assuré se renseigner de son côté. Une semaine plus tard ces fantômes n'étaient plus que des mauvais souvenirs et Bobby était très content de sa collaboration avec le démon.

A partir de là, il avait eu de moins en moins de scrupules à faire appel à leur ennemi qui s'était révélé être un allié de choix. Il n'avait pas vu où, ni quand leur relation avait changé de statut pour devenir quasi amicale mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Crowley était intelligent, ses connaissances en littérature étaient rafraîchissantes pour le vieux chasseur car bien que Sam soit un fervent lecteur il passait plus de temps sur internet. Son humour bien que souvent noir et de nature sarcastique plaisait beaucoup à Bobby et il n'était pas si rare de les voir tous deux converser autour d'une tasse de thé. Oui, Bobby s'était mis au thé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rituel pour faire venir Fergus, il lui suffisait de l'appeler. Seul petit plaisir du chasseur appeler le démon par son véritable prénom était toujours très divertissant car ce dernier ne pouvait le supporter.

Le chasseur chassa ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'il fixait encore Crowley qui s'en amusait apparemment beaucoup à en juger par son léger sourire et l'un de ses sourcils haussé. Bobby retourna à son livre, il avait mieux à faire que de penser à Crowley. Il fallait trouver comment renvoyer ce Bélial dans l'abysse d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir.

Dean avait encore le regard dans le vide, il ne pouvait que se demander quand le destin cesserait de s'acharner sur eux. Ils avaient déjà affronté Lucifer et l'apocalypse, des démons en pagaille et ils avaient même encore une armée de Léviathans sur le feu. Pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'ils doivent se battre contre quelques milliers de démons et un ange déchu super énervé qui avait l'air d'être un sacré dur à cuire au vu de la tête qu'avait tirée leurs amis célestes. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Ils avaient à peine prit quelques jours de vacances que les emmerdes revenaient puissance mille. Etre un Winchester c'était sûrement pas une sinécure, il le savait depuis qu'il avait commencé à chasser avec son père mais pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis qu'il rencontre soient pire à chaque fois ?

Il avait envie de partir, de s'enfuir avec son frère et Cas', et même avec cet horripilant Gabriel si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Sammy. Aller quelque part où les ennuis ne les trouveraient pas malgré leurs pedigrees. Une cabane au fond des bois peut-être ? Un peu trop cliché. Et puis il devait reconnaître qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une cabane dans les bois ils avaient été confrontés soit à un fantôme soit à des démons quelconque. Peu lui importait l'endroit tant qu'il pouvait y être tranquille et avec son ange de préférence. De toute évidence ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils étaient tous plongé dans d'épais volumes en quête d'une solution, même Crowley. La situation était encore plus critique en fin de compte. Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur aux côtés d'un Gabriel étonnamment sérieux. Bobby faisait face à l'ancien roi de l'enfer l'air aussi renfrogné que de coutume. Tournant la tête il surprit Cas', le seul qui n'était pas en pleine lecture mais qui le regardait intensément avec ses yeux définitivement trop bleus dans lesquels il se perdait en un rien de temps. Il planta ses iris verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis partageant un de ces regards qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qui excédaient Sam.

Il finit par adresser un sourire à son ange, le rassurant sur son état d'esprit. Pourtant il n'en menait pas large et il avait besoin d'air.

_Je vais chercher le ravitaillement. Annonça le chasseur pour se soustraire un moment à l'atmosphère étouffante de la bibliothèque.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse et attrapa son blouson dans l'entrée avant de sortir. Il s'enferma rapidement dans la voiture et se sentit instantanément mieux une fois au volant de Baby. Il parcourut les rues de Sioux Falls au pas. Il put ainsi constater en plein jour le résultat des assauts qu'avait connu la petite communauté. Les cendres de la veille s'étaient dissipées et la ville malgré son air de champ de bataille avait meilleure allure. Néanmoins il dût continuer son chemin jusqu'à la ville suivante pour trouver un magasin intact et approvisionné.

Il s'arrêta donc dans une autre petite bourgade à quelques kilomètres de la casse de son ami chasseur. Ici pas de dégâts mais les attaques de la veille étaient au cœur de toutes les conversations et chacun y allait de son pronostic sur ce qui se passait bien que l'attaque extra-terrestre soit apparemment la théorie favorite.

Dean s'engouffra dans la première superette venue et commença à choisir ce qu'il allait ramener. Bobby aimait bien cuisiner et un peu de bonne bouffe ne leur ferait pas de mal, il prit donc quelques produits frais en plus d'une réserve de café et de boîtes de conserve diverses. De la salade pour son herbivore de frangin et mon Dieu s'il vous plaît qu'il reste de la tarte. Parfait une tarte aux mûres plus tard il payait ses achats avec une de ses nombreuses fausses cartes de crédit. Une fois de nouveau dans la voiture Dean soupira, Les recherches il détestait ça, son truc à lui c'était l'action. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que foncer dans le tas était rarement une idée brillante et surtout que celle-ci marchait rarement.

Le chasseur mit le contact et reprit la route en sens inverse.

_Et merde, jura-t-il. J'ai oublié la bière.

Alors ça c'était une première. Dean Winchester qui oubliait de faire le plein de bière, c'était du jamais vu. Il fît donc demis tour pour récupérer la précieuse boisson indispensable à son bon fonctionnement. C'était à se demander comment il gardait sa musculature avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. Dean tenta de s'imaginer bedonnant, avec un énorme ventre à bière, peinant à courir après des démons ou à leur échapper. La vision le fît autant sourire que frissonner et il se promit intérieurement de ralentir sa consommation.

Ayant enfin tout le nécessaire il put reprendre le chemin de la casse, l'esprit toujours préoccupé par Bélial. Il mit la radio pour se détendre un peu et tomba sur wheel in the sky de journey, une chanson qu'il appréciait beaucoup. En arrivant en vue de Sioux Falls il se sentait un peu mieux et prêt pour le combat qui les attendait. Il eut la bonne surprise de voir Castiel sur le porche qui semblait l'attendre. Il sortit ses achats du coffre et se dirigea vers la maison.

_J'ai été long ? S'enquit le chasseur. Faut dire que j'avais oublié la bière, tu te rends compte ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire, il savait très bien que Dean cachait ses peurs derrière un masque de nonchalance. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Une chose néanmoins le dérangeait : son chasseur lui manquait. Ils s'étaient quittés tôt la veille et Castiel avait dû passer la nuit au paradis recherchant de informations sur leur ennemi. Depuis son retour la vie de la maison ne tournait plus qu'autour d'un moyen de se débarrasser de Bélial et son chasseur s'était rapidement échappé pour calmer ses peurs. Castiel devait se rendre à l'évidence sa proximité avec Dean et leur intimité de ces derniers jours lui manquait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il aurait tout le temps de retrouver Dean quand Bélial ne serait plus une menace.

_Castiel ! Lança soudain la voix de Sam depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Dean et l'ange échangèrent un regard avant de rentrer ensemble pour voir ce que voulait le cadet des chasseurs.

_Tient squirrel est de retour aussi. Ironisa Crowley. Sympa de t'être fait la malle pendant que nous on tentait de sauver le monde.

_C'est pour toutes les fois où c'est toi qui essaie de le détruire. Accusa Dean.

_Excusez-moi mais pourquoi Crowley parle-t-il d'une malle ? Demanda Castiel toujours aussi perdus face aux expressions.

_Il en tient une sacré couche votre bébé en trench-coat. La voix de Crowley sonnait à la fois moqueuse et désespéré.

_Ne fait pas attention à lui Cas', se faire la malle c'est une expression, sa « majesté » déchue m'accuse d'avoir fui. N'empêche que sans moi on serait à court de bière. Fanfaronna Dean en mettant son butin dans le réfrigérateur.

Sam secoua la tête dépitée et attendit que son frère soit de retour pour lui faire part de la découverte qu'il avait fini par faire. Il n'y a pas à dire ça aidait d'être à cinq pour faire des recherches. Une fois tout le monde assis autour de la table le jeune chasseur s'expliqua.

_Bon résumons ce que l'on sait : Bélial est l'un des premiers anges créés juste après Lucifer il est l'un des premiers a avoir chuté car il a tenté d'entraîner le paradis dans une révolte contre Dieu. Il préside à tous les anges déchus et commande une armée de quatre-vingt légions de démons l'ordre des vertus et l'ordre des anges, soit au bas mot cinq cent vingt-deux mille démons. Il est la personnification du mal dans les écritures chrétiennes et hébraïques, roi de l'enfer il a même été adoré par les sidonniens et à Sodome. Ma théorie est qu'il est juste un peu en retard, il était censé apparaître lors de l'apocalypse et se battre contre l'archange Michel. La libération de Lucifer a un peu perturbé les plans. Concernant là où il se trouvait c'est comme ce que nous a dit Cas' il s'est opposé au roi Salomon et celui-ci a réussi à l'enfermer dans une bouteille lui et ses légions, bouteille qui fût par la suite jetée dans un puits scellé par une énorme pierre. On ignore comment il s'en est échappé mais j'ai trouvé un rituel pour nous en débarrasser !

Sam avait l'air très content de lui et son frère lui asséna une grande claque sur l'épaule très fier de son brillant petit frère, tout en lançant un regard goguenard à Crowley qui l'ignora ostensiblement. Les autres se contentèrent de secouer la tête : trop habitués à voir Dean rouler des mécaniques pour y faire d'avantage attention.

_ C'est quoi ce rituel gamin ? Demanda Bobby.

_C'est un rite d'enchaînement et de renvoi. Il doit s'effectuer lors de la dernière marée du vendredi et est à base de sel conjuré.

_C'est que ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer vu qu'on est jeudi. Crut utile de leur signifier Gabriel.

_Thank you captain obvious, t'en a d'autres comme ça ? Grinça Crowley.

_Fergus. Intervint Bobby.

« Oui très cher ? »

_Ta gueule !

Si les deux frères avaient encore besoin d'éléments pour comprendre que les choses n'étaient définitivement pas nettes entre le vieux chasseur et le roi de l'enfer il leur suffit de constater que Bobby était bien le seul capable à faire taire le démon le plus loquace de leur connaissance.

_Bon, reprit Bobby heureux d'avoir la paix. On se prépare, il faut trouver tout ce qu'il faut et surtout un endroit pour le rituel.

_Euh j'ai une question qui est peut-être bête…Intervint Dean.

_Oh ça personne n'en doute mais ça ne te changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude…

_Fergus… Gronda Bobby.

_Ma gueule. Finit l'intéressé.

_Comment on fait pour faire venir Bélial ? Continua le chasseur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Les chasseurs s'entre-regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

« Y'a pas à dire, heureusement qu'on est là ! »

Gabriel. Evidemment il fallait qu'il la ramène lui. Castiel aurait bien aimé trouvé un autre moyen d'attirer Bélial mais bien-sur le grand Gabriel, l'archange de l'annonciation n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. S'il y a bien une chose que les anges déchus détestent par-dessus tout ce sont bien les anges et les archanges, donc si leurs grâces étaient détectées il y avait fort à parier que leur ennemi n'allait pas se faire attendre très longtemps. L'idée de servir d'appât n'était pas très séduisante aux yeux de l'ange du jeudi mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix vu que Gabriel était en train d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'il savait exactement comment faire. Castiel ne put retenir un soupir ce qui attira l'attention de l'aîné des Winchester.

_Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, Cas', en quoi ça consiste son idée ? Demanda Dean en ignorant royalement Gabriel qui apparemment ne tenait pas plus que ça à ce que son frère prenne la parole.

Le céleste hésita mais il ne pouvait le cacher à Dean et quand il s'en rendrait compte cela risquait fort de le mettre hors de lui. « Gabriel et moi devrons l'attirer en nous servant de notre grâce. Les anges déchus abhorrent les anges et les archanges alors nous ferons une cible de choix pour lui. »

Dean fusilla Gabriel du regard : « Si tu crois que je vais laisser Cas' servir d'appât à ce monstre tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »

_Si je ne me trompe pas cela ne vous a pas trop gêner de vous servir de moi pour renvoyer Fenrir d'où il venait ! Tempêta l'archange. Alors quand c'est moi pas de problème, mais quand il s'agit de ton petit chéri, il faut le mettre sous globe !

C'était rare de voir Gabriel en colère et cela prit Dean de cour, il devait bien avouer que celui-ci venait d'énoncer un fait, il savait appuyer là où ça fait mal.

_Il a raison. Intervint Sam. Nous devons trouver une autre solution, il n'est pas question qu'aucun de vous deux se mette à ce point en danger pour attirer ce monstre psychopathe.

En effet si Dean supportait mal de voir Castiel en danger, Sam qui commençait à sérieusement apprécier la compagnie de Gabe n'avait pas envie de le voir rejouer les appâts non plus. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de mettre en difficulté leurs deux amis lui semblait être un très mauvais plan.

Encore une fois Sam se révéla être un livre ouvert pour Gabriel. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, son éternel sourire retrouvé il affirma avec sérieux : « On n'a pas le temps de se perdre en recherches inutiles. On doit faire le rituel demain, Cassy et moi on est grand on s'en sortira, ne t'en fait pas Sammymoose. »

Sam esquissa un sourire mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet.

_Très bien. Abdiqua son frère. Je viendrais avec vous.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_T'es pas un peu attardé squirrel ? Demanda Crowley sincèrement concerné par la santé mentale du plus vieux Winchester. On te parle du plus puissants et dangereux des anges déchus et toi tu veux y aller pour… Ben pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Servir de garde du corps inutile à ton ange gardien ?

_Personne t'a sonné le roi au chômage, et ce n'était pas une question et je demande la permission de personne. On ne sera pas trop de trois pour le retenir en attendant que Bobby et Sam réalisent le rituel.

_Il n'a pas totalement tors. Grogna Bobby, pas enchanté de voir Dean une nouvelle fois en première ligne.

_Bien c'est entendu alors. Confirma Dean. Sam trouve nous un endroit où attirer l'attention de ce taré sans causer de dommages collatéraux, Gabriel je crois que Sammy à parler de sel conjuré, tu peux nous trouver ça ? Bobby, Crowley étudiez le rituel il faut être tout à fait prêt pour demain. Moi je vais préparer mes armes, Cas' tu m'accompagnes.

L'autorité dégagée par Dean en cet instant fît que personne ne protesta ni ne remit en cause les suggestions du chasseur et chacun partit à la charge qui lui était dévolu. Même Crowley ne maugréa que pour la forme avant d'aller s'asseoir face à Bobby.

Quand Castiel se retourna, son chasseur était déjà dehors et il se hâta d'aller le rejoindre.

_Je ne te connaissais pas aussi autoritaire Dean.

Entendre Castiel plaisanté était assez rare mais avec Dean cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il en était heureux.

_J'y suis allé un peu fort non ?

_Tu as été parfait. Le rassura l'ange en venant se poster à côté de lui devant le coffre de Baby.

Dean lui offrit un de ses sourires sincères que Cas' trouvait décidément trop rare. Ils passèrent les armes en revue mais rien ne pouvait le protéger de la colère dévastatrice de Bélial. Il finit par s'armer de son traditionnel poignard, celui de Ruby et de la chance légendaire des Winchester.

_Cas'. Dean semblait hésitant. Ecoute, je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal ok. Si je veux venir c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi ou quoi. Ouais c'est vrai que j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mais je tiens à me rendre utile.

Castiel sourit et se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait. Dean eu l'air rassuré et en un instant il avait comblé la distance qui les séparaient pour ravir les lèvres de son ange. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ce fût comme une bouffé d'oxygène pour tous les deux et pour une fois ils ne furent pas interrompus par Gabriel. Ils profitèrent de l'instant qui s'étirait. Ils étaient seuls au monde et pendant ces secondes qu'ils passaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rien ne comptait, rien n'existait, rien ne les menaçait.

Les deux amants se séparèrent à regret. Néanmoins ils partageaient tous les deux la même sensation celle que rien ne pourrait les atteindre car ils seraient ensemble. Armée de son sourire le plus séduisant Dean passa le bras autours des épaules de son ange et reprit la route de la maison de Bobby.

Ils dînèrent et se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là (Bobby avait finalement accepté d'héberger Crowley à titre « exceptionnel ») un rude combat les attendait le lendemain. Sam eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil et il en fût de même pour son frère malgré la présence réconfortante de son ange à ses côtés.

Le jeune chasseur finit par se résoudre à se lever et frappa discrètement à la porte de la chambre voisine de la sienne. Il savait que son occupant ne risquait pas de dormir. Il fût accueilli par le sourire lumineux de Gabriel une sucette à la main. Celui-ci regardait la télé, les anges n'ayant pas besoin de dormir. Il l'invita à entrer et à partager son divertissement du soir sans penser à ce qui les attendait le lendemain. C'est ainsi que Sam finit par s'endormir près d'une demi heure plus tard, affalé sur l'épaule d'un Gabriel très heureux devant une nième rediffusion de la clinique des cœurs brisés, la série préférée de Dean Winchester grâce au docteur Sexy.


	7. welcome back Dean

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et aussi pour vous inciter à rester bien au chaud chez vous à lire =) n'oubliez pas la review, merci aux personnes qui ont mit la fic en favorie ça me fais très plaisir ^^

**Welcome back Dean**

Dean courait. Il courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il savait que rien ne pouvait le sauver mais il courait quand-même, tentant vainement d'échapper à son destin. Un destin qui s'acharnait sur lui.

Il ignorait où il allait, il s'en moquait, il se contentait de courir. Chacun de ses muscles criait grâce, chacune de ses inspirations lui lacérait la gorge et les poumons mais il continuait à courir. Le sang battait à ses oreilles l'empêchant d'entendre le martèlement derrière lui. L'écho assourdissant des pas derrière lui qui ne cessaient de gagner du terrain, le rattrapaient inéluctablement.

Les hurlements de ses amis et de son frère n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs, à présent seuls les cris terrifiants des chiens étaient audibles. Dean n'était plus en état de réfléchir, son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et lui dictait de fuir même si cette course était perdue d'avance.

Il avait pensé ne jamais réentendre ces hurlements, ces terribles cri qui le poursuivaient. Il l'avait vécu une fois et c'était bien assez pour lui. Les aboiements le suivaient, ils se rapprochaient, ils l'auraient bientôt rattrapé, il le savait.

Dean Winchester courait pour échapper aux chiens de l'enfer.

Sept heures plus tôt :

Dean se réveilla avec l'impression pas tout à fait fausse de n'avoir dormi que deux heures. A ses côtés Castiel regardait le plafond, il avait l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées.

Le chasseur en profita pour détailler son ange et son air adorablement trop sérieux. Il avait tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre dans le bunker de Bobby. Il lui paraissait totalement surréaliste aujourd'hui d'avoir tenté de le tuer. Il se rendat bien compte qu'il avait souvent été dur avec lui, mais Castiel ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Cas' avait gagné en assurance et le libre arbitre l'avait également beaucoup fait évoluer. Malgré ses difficultés à comprendre certaines références et expressions il avait fait beaucoup de progrès question interactions sociales.

Castiel tourna soudain la tête vers lui surprenant son regard. Dean ne dit rien et ils partagèrent à nouveau un de ces échanges visuels qui leur était propre. Un de ces moments où Dean avait l'impression de tout dire sans prononcer un mot et dans lequel il ressentait tout ce que son ange aurait voulu dire sans forcément en trouver les mots.

Sam se réveilla car quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur une cascade de cheveux châtain clair qui lui barraient la vue. Analysant ses derniers souvenirs il finit par comprendre que la chose qu'il sentait sur sa tête était en fait le poids de Gabriel et donc que ces cheveux appartenaient à l'archange qui faisait une petite sieste. Si les anges n'avaient pas besoin de dormir Gabriel devait faire exception, car à en juger par sa respiration lente et régulière, il dormait. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'autre choix le jeune chasseur se résolut à bouger, tant pis s'il réveillait Gabe. Il devait encore se préparer pour le rituel de l'après-midi.

A peine avait-il fait un mouvement qu'il entendit la voix moqueuse du trickster.

_Enfin réveillé Sammymoose, tu sais normalement on demande la permission avant de coucher avec quelqu'un.

_Pas fait exprès. Grommela le jeune homme pris en faute en rougissant.

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'endormir, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était soulagé d'avoir pu dormir un peu. Il avait tout de même besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour être opérationnel.

Il s'était endormi dans le lit de Gabriel et même auprès de lui pourtant il ne s'en sentait pas gêné. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il était certain que sans Gabe il n'aurait sûrement pas dormi. Sa présence l'avait bercé en même un peu rassuré dans une certaine mesure.

Quand on connaissait un minimum Samuel Winchester on se rendait vite compte que celui-ci n'avait pas peur de grand-chose : les clowns peut-être. Ce n'était pas pour autant facile tous les jours. La vie des Winchester était difficile et c'est pour ça que ces moments de répit où Sam n'était pas seul avec son frère pouvaient être salvateurs. Dean avait toujours évacué la pression par une soirée dans un bar ou avec une fille quelconque. Maintenant il avait Castiel et leur lien si particulier. Sam se demanda une seconde s'il pourrait partager le même type de lien avec Gabriel. Il se gifla mentalement pourquoi il pensait à ça ? En plus la réponse était toute trouvée : non ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que lui n'avait fait pas fait l'aller-retour en enfer escorté par un ange fichtrement mignon. Sam s'octroya une seconde gifle mentale : il venait de penser que Gabriel était mignon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était réuni dans le salon avec un bol de café noir et fumant pour les trois humains. Bobby avait une tête de déterré, Crowley avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, quant à Gabriel il n'avait pas quitté son petit sourire goguenard au grand désespoir de Sam qui espérait qu'il saurait tenir sa langue. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que son frère sache qu'il s'était endormi près de l'archange. Castiel était aussi sérieux que de coutume, quant à Dean, il avait les traits tirés mais Sam savait qu'il était habitué aux nuits courtes.

Une fois que tout le monde eut un peu plus les yeux en face des trous Bobby lança les hostilités. Il se chargea avec Sam et Crowley de travailler sur le rituel pour renvoyer Bélial dans l'oubli le plus profond où le roi Salomon l'avait si justement plongé. Crowley avait bien tenté de se dérober mais un simple regard du vieux chasseur l'ex roi de l'enfer s'était attelé à la tâche en protestant un peu pour la forme.

En tant qu'appât les deux célestes et Dean n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Sam avait trouvé une grande zone industrielle abandonnée à deux heures de route où ils ne risquaient pas de faire des victimes en attirant l'attention de leur ennemi du moment.

Le plan était simple Gabriel déploierait sa grâce ce qui suffirait sûrement à faire sortir Bélial et certainement une petite partie de ses sbires. Castiel et Dean s'occuperaient des démons pendant que Gabe retiendrait l'attention de l'ange déchu pour laisser le temps aux autres de faire le rituel. En théorie un plan simple et sans grande difficulté. Parce qu'en théorie tout se passe bien. En pratique, ils savaient tous que les plans les plus simples devenaient vite des capharnaüms sans nom. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tous se retrouvent en danger de mort, c'est pourquoi les trois « appâts » étaient sous pression. Cas' n'était pas ravi que Dean se retrouve si près du danger. Mais d'un autre côté ils seraient ensemble et cela avait de quoi tranquilliser l'ange. Il avait toujours aimé être près de Dean même pendant les rares chasses où il avait accompagné les frères. Il avait le sentiment qu'ensemble ils étaient invincibles peu importe le danger auquel ils devaient faire face.

Gabriel, lui, semblait le plus détendu des trois. Il n'allait pas le crier sous tous les toits mais il était de très bonne humeur et Sam n'y était pas étranger. Il avait été ravi de le voir la veille au soir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier se tourne vers lui mais il en avait été très touché. Il savait que maintenant que Dean et Cas' passaient leur temps ensemble Sam allait se retrouver un peu seul et même si c'était son plan au départ, il se sentait un peu mal pour lui et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il était prêt à lui accorder tout son soutien et ce même si le chasseur ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il se contenterait de son amitié et du respect grandissant entre eux. A croire que Sammy commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Entre les deux se tenait Dean l'esprit un peu vide. Dean détestait les heures d'attente. Il préférait de loin l'action et ne supportait pas de devoir rester collé à sa chaise en attendant que tout soit prêt. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Sam, Bobby et Crowley seraient bien assez pour faire le rituel. Sa place était sur le terrain, il espérait seulement qu'il ne se révélerait pas être un boulet entre deux présences célestes. Il connaissait bien Castiel et ses pouvoirs étaient selon lui impressionnants alors il n'imaginait même pas Gabriel au sommet de sa puissance. En tant qu'archange il était normalement beaucoup plus puissant que son ange.

On dit que l'anticipation est pire que l'action elle-même et c'était d'autant plus vrai pour Dean. Encore trois heures et demis avant de se mettre en route. Elles allaient être longues.

Au volant de Baby, Dean restait concentré, les yeux fixés sur le route. Cas' et Gabriel auraient pu les faire arriver plus vite mais ils préféraient faire profil bas en attendant le bon moment. Se faire repérer avant que le rituel soit prêt serait stupide et dangereux. Conduire avait toujours aider Dean à se vider la tête et à se calmer. Dans son Impala il se sentait libre, il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait, il glissait sur le bitume à son propre rythme. Il menait le cortège, Bobby suivait dans son vieux pick-up. Il était en compagnie de Crowley car l'aîné Winchester avait refusé qu'un sale démon souille son bébé. Après un bref échange d'insultes fleuries entre l'ex roi de l'enfer et le chasseur Bobby avait pris les choses en main. Enfin il avait attrapé Crowley par le costume pour l'enfermer dans son véhicule faisant ainsi taire ces deux idiots.

A côté de son frère Sam révisait inlassablement les mots qu'il devrait prononcer pendant le rituel. Pour une fois Gabriel ne fanfaronnait pas il se contentait de garder les yeux rivés sur Sammy tout en mâchonnant des caramels qui emplissaient la voiture d'une odeur sucrée. La radio crachait le son haché d'une chanson d'iron maiden que personne n'écoutait vraiment.

Le temps estimé par l'ordinateur de Sam était correct, ils arrivèrent en deux heure quarante-cinq. Le lieu trouvé était une immense zone industrielle qui avait été abandonnée des années plus tôt. La nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits dans les anciens grands magasins vides laissés au bon soin du temps. Le parking était le terrain parfait pour attirer leur ennemi, c'était un grand terrain vague où le bitume avait presque entièrement disparu sous la terre et la poussière accumulées là au fil des saisons. Dean prit soin de laisser son bébé à bonne distance. Il ne tenait pas à en faire une des victimes collatérales de la confrontation qui allait suivre. Après s'être assuré d'être bien armé il ferma le coffre et se décida à rejoindre les autres, il se stoppa en sentant un regard sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire volte-face pour savoir qui l'observait.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes comme ça mon ange ? Demanda Dean taquin.

Il finit par se retourner pour faire face à Castiel qui avait un léger sourire. Le même que le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés pensa Dean. Ce petit rictus qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver mignon. Il était effrayé ce soir dans le bunker de Bobby et furieux contre ce Castiel mais en le voyant il devait bien avouer qu'une partie de sa haine avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il était si différent à l'époque. Dean se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de virer nostalgique.

_Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. Tu te sens prêt, tu es toujours sûr de vouloir rester avec Gabriel et moi ?

Ce fût à Dean de sourire : « Plus que jamais ! J'ai hâte de botter les fesses de ce fichu Bélial, il a assez mis le bazar comme ça ». Comme toujours Dean masquait sa peur et ses appréhensions derrière l'humour. Castiel l'avait toujours connu ainsi et cela ne risquait pas de changer un jour.

_Alors allons-y. Répondit simplement l'ange.

Toujours aussi peu soucieux de ce que pensait les autres Dean attrapa la main de son ange et ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre les autres au centre du parking.

En les voyant arrivés Crowley fît prit d'une irrépressible envie de se moquer de la nouvelle orientation sexuelle du chasseur mais il se dit que Bobby prendrait sûrement très mal qu'il se moque, encore, de son protégé. De plus ce n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus intelligent s'il voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâce du vieux chasseur. Il prit donc sur lui pour se taire envoyant tout de même un petit regard goguenard au plus vieux Winchester. Il est vrai qu'il était fort mal placé pour se moquer mais embêter l'écureuil faisait pour lui partie des petits plaisirs de l'existence.

_Bon, tout le monde est là, alors voilà le plan. Commença Sam. Bobby, Cowley et moi on va se poster en retrait et commencer le rituel dès que Bélial sera là. Gabriel tu te places au centre du parking et tu attires Bélial aussitôt qu'on est prêt.s Castiel et Dean vous couvrez Gabe en vous chargeant des démons éventuellement envoyés en renfort.

Tous acquiescèrent sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Une fois tout le monde en place la tension monta immédiatement d'un cran. Dean et les deux céleste étaient disposés en triangle dans le parking. Gabriel à la pointe, Dean et Cas' en retrait de chaque côté pour parer à toutes éventualités. Gabriel était enfin devenu sérieux.

_Dean quand je te le dirais protège tes yeux, tu risques gros à te tenir aussi près de Gabriel. Prévint Castiel.

Le chasseur acquiesça. Il savait être incapable de supporter la véritable forme et voix d'un ange et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver avec les yeux brûlés.

Après un dernier regard vers le groupe, Gabe se concentra. Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur chocolat pour devenir d'un bleu électrique lumineux. Dean aperçut l'espace d'un instant l'ombre des ailes de l'archange sur le sol. Immenses, plus imposantes encore que celles de Castiel dont il avait eu une vague idée lors de leur première rencontre. La poussière se souleva et le sol se mit à trembler tout autour d'eux. Il sembla à Dean que Gabriel était plus grand d'un seul coup.

_Maintenant ! Cria Castiel. Cachez vous les yeux !

Tous obéirent pendant que l'archange Gabriel abandonnait son véhicule pour reprendre sa véritable forme. Une forme composée d'énergie pure. Plus grand qu'un gratte-ciel New-yorkais et d'une blancheur féérique Gabriel se montrait tel que Dieu l'avait créé aux yeux d'un autre ange qui avait été chassé du paradis. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci se montre hurlant de rage. Gabriel reprit immédiatement possession de son véhicule et indiqua aux autres de commencer le rituel.

Au moment où Dean ouvrit les yeux, ce fût pour voir une dizaine d'affreux démons qui couraient vers lui et Castiel. Il saisit le couteau de Ruby en prise inversée et se campa sur ses jambes près à recevoir l'assaut comme il se devait.

De leur côté Sam, Bobby et Cowley avaient commencé le rituel celui-ci était assez simple et devrait être assez rapide. Sam croisait les doigts pour que rien ne fâcheux n'arrive à son frère et à ses amis pendant ce temps. Il savait Dean parfaitement capable de se défendre mais il n'oubliait pas que ces démons étaient plus puissants que ceux qu'ils affrontaient habituellement.

Une dizaine de mètres. Dean venait de faire in vol plané d'une bonne dizaine de mètre. Il se releva aussi vite que possible à la vue de l'immense douleur qui pulsait dans la moitié de son corps et réussit à envoyer sa lame découper un démon dans un immense coup de taille très approximatif. A peine la créature effondrée, le chasseur se précipita à nouveau vers sa place pour aider Castiel. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Bélial mais il ne doutait pas que celui-ci soit dans les parages. Ses sbires étaient arrivés à vitesse grand V dès que Gabe s'était fait remarqué. En parlant de l'archange, il ne le voyait nulle part mais avec tous ces démons partout c'était chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ils avaient un gros problème. Le rituel était complété. Tout avait été fait. Bien fait. Dans l'ordre, dans les règles. Les bons mots avaient été prononcés au bon moment. Mais rien. Rien ne c'était passé. Cela n'avait eu tout bonnement aucun effet. Sam était sidéré, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les trois invocateurs étaient sous le choc, ils avaient convié Bélial et se retrouvaient totalement désarmés face à lui.

_On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Cowley qui n'avait franchement envie de faire de vieux os mais qui s'en voulait de laisser Bobby.

Sam resta coi. Il était perdu et il voyait son frère et Cas' qui se démenaient pour tenir les démons à distance. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Non ça ne pouvait pas être réel ! Dean fonça vers Castiel mais un démon lui barra la route. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait suffi d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'ils se retrouvent submergés. Maintenant il était le seul qui n'avait pas encore été capturé.

Dean était encerclé sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Son regard été fixé sur son ange inconscient entre les pattes griffues d'un des anges déchus de Bélial. Pas loin de lui se tenait son frère et Bobby indemnes mais prisonniers également. Crowley était maintenu à terre le visage tuméfié. Trop pris dans la bataille Dean n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voyait toujours pas Gabriel mais il avait d'autres soucis.

Se détachant des démon un homme s'approcha de lui. Il était grand, son pas élégant et il émanait de lui un charisme indéniable. Il était vêtu avec une élégance d'une autre époque : un pourpoint rouge et un pantalon de velours noir. Une cape couleur corbeau également était accrochée par une broche en forme de corne sur son torse. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et dans ses yeux dansait une flamme rougeoyante. Bélial était un séducteur, forcé par son exil à corrompre les hommes par une apparence trompeuse et des paroles de miel.

_Que peuvent bien faire un archange, un ange, un démon et des chasseurs ensemble ? Demanda Bélial d'une voix douce. C'est là un parfait mystère. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle chose de ma très longue vie.

Dean se serait bien jeté sur lui si un démon ne le ceinturait pas par derrière.

_Qui es-tu petit humain ? Demanda l'ange déchu au chasseur.

_Dean Winchester, retient bien ce nom c'est celui du chasseur qui va te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

Bélial lui sourit. Un sourire effrayant qui n'avait rien de joyeux mais qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un coup plus brillants.

_Je te trouve présomptueux. Je n'aime pas les humains présomptueux, je vais donc te montrer d'où je viens petit humain et je paries que tu ne vas pas aimer. J'ai repris les rênes de l'enfer vois-tu ? J'y ai trouvé certaines distractions. Mon prédécesseur m'a laissé un petit présent. Bélial adressa une petite courbette ironique à Crowley. En effet je trouve ses chiens extrêmement bien dressés.

Dean courait. Il courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il savait que rien ne pouvait le sauver mais il courait quand-même, tentant vainement d'échapper à son destin. Un destin qui s'acharnait sur lui.

Il ignorait où il allait, il s'en moquait, il se contentait de courir. Chacun de ses muscles criait grâce, chacune de ses inspirations lui lacérait la gorge et les poumons mais il continuait à courir. Le sang battait à ses oreilles l'empêchant d'entendre le martèlement derrière lui. L'écho assourdissant des pas derrière lui qui ne cessaient de gagner du terrain le rattrapaient inéluctablement.

Les hurlements de ses amis et de son frère n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs, à présent seuls les cris terrifiants des chiens étaient audibles. Dean n'était plus en état de réfléchir, son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et lui dictait de fuir même si cette course était perdue d'avance.

Il avait pensé ne jamais réentendre ces hurlements, ces terribles cri qui le poursuivaient. Il l'avait vécu une fois et c'était bien assez pour lui. Les aboiements le suivaient, ils se rapprochaient, ils l'auraient bientôt rattrapé, il le savait.

Dean Winchester courait pour échapper aux chiens de l'enfer.

Il faiblissait il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, s'il faisait ça, les chiens le découperaient en morceaux, ils l'enverraient en enfer. Pour rien au monde Dean ne retournerait en enfer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de subir et de supporter ça une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'a peine Dean eut-il trouvé le bonheur que tout lui soit brutalement arraché ? Il avait enfin trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Castiel mais le bonheur lui était à nouveau refusé. Pourquoi avait-il encore joué au héros face à ces démons ? Il aurait dû laisser Gabe et Cas' s'en charger. Il n'était pas de taille. Et d'ailleurs où était passé ce satané archange maintenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main ?

Echapper aux chiens, rien d'autre ne devait compter. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'ils le rattrapaient. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup une nouvelle fois en enfer.

Il avait depuis longtemps quitter la zone commerciale désaffectée. Il courait dans des rues désertes, la ville voisine était une ville fantôme, aucune chance de trouver du sel dans le coin. Il ne pouvait que continuer. Ses muscles criaient grâce, ses poumons le brûlait, ses jambes le faisaient effroyablement souffrir mais rien de tout cela ne comptait. Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si ce n'avait été ce trottoir. Un peu trop haut pour ses membres endoloris. Dean trébucha et partit s'étaler de tout son long quelques mètres plus loin emporté par son élan.

Un peu plus loin l'ambiance n'était pas meilleure. Mais Bélial, bien trop concentré à retrouver Dean par l'intermédiaire des chiens de l'enfer, avait quelques peu délaissé ses prisonniers. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gabriel pour atterrir au milieu des prisonniers et attraper par le bras Sam et Cas' avant de s'envoler à nouveau le plus loin possible du rassemblement de démons. Profitant de l'occasion Crowley attrapa Bobby et disparu. Pratique les pouvoirs d'un ex roi de l'enfer. A peine atterri près de la maison du vieux chasseur que Castiel se débattait, difficilement maintenu par Gabriel.

_Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Lâche-moi ! Criait l'ange inquiet pour son protégé.

_On ne peut rien faire Cassie, tu le sais, une fois que les chiens ont une proie ils ne la lâche pas peu importe les circonstances.

Castiel se mit à gémir pitoyablement entre les bras de son frère soudain sans volonté. Près d'eux Sam était sous le choc, il avait du mal à assimiler le fait que son frère allait encore se retrouver en enfer. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Dean avait déjà tellement souffert, il ne méritait pas de retourner dans cet endroit. Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'en remettre la première fois.

_On peut savoir où t'était passé toi ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu nous aider à éviter ce fiasco et sauver Dean ? C'était trop demandé ? Attaqua Bobby en remarquant la présence de Gabriel.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre vertement que rien de tout ça ne se serait passé si le rituel avait fonctionné quand il capta le regard désemparé et peiné de Sam. L'archange se contenta de baisser la tête. Il n'aurait rien pu faire et tous le savaient. Bobby était en colère mais pas vraiment contre lui, il le savait. Tout le monde tenait à Dean ici. Ils venaient tous de perdre quelqu'un : un fils pour Bobby, un frère pour Sammy, l'amour de sa vie pour Cas'. Il était bien le seul à ne pas porter Dean dans son cœur. Même Crowley adorait embêter celui qu'il appelait écureuil.

_Pourquoi le rituel n'a pas marché ? Demanda l'ancien roi de l'enfer en formulant enfin tout haut la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

Bobby et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient aucune réponse à apporter ni l'un ni l'autre. Le rituel était le bon et il avait été bien effectué avec les bons ingrédients, les bonnes incantations, au bon moment, à la bonne marée. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Bélial n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte que les chasseurs avaient tenté quelque chose contre lui. Pour l'instant ils étaient tous bien trop abattus pour chercher les réponses. L'absence de Dean se faisait déjà sentir, il se serait énervé, aurait tempêté sur ce fichu rituel inutile et serait aller chercher une bière avant de leur signifier que personne ne sortirait de la maison avant d'avoir trouvé un nouveau truc et qui avait intérêt à marcher cette fois.

Non, non il devait se relever. Sa jambe droite avait absorbé le gros du choc et il parvenait à peine à la bouger. Comment il allait faire ? Dean n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage la question le martèlement derrière lui était de retour plus proche que jamais. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se mit à boitiller le plus vite possible mais sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Blessé comme il l'était il ne parviendrait jamais à mettre de la distance entre lui et les chiens. Bien au contraire ceux-ci se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Soudain Dean sentit sa jambe retenue et il tomba à nouveau lourdement sur le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus que l'un des chiens commence à lacérer sa jambe déjà blessée. Dean cria de douleur et de désespoir.

_Saaam ! Cas' ! A l'aide ! Cria le chasseur en sentant les larmes le submerger.

Il sentit le poids d'un second chien tomber sur sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit les crocs de la bête se planter dans son cou, l'odeur du sang le dégoûta. Il ne sentait plus que la douleur, les crocs, les griffes. Le froid commençait déjà à le gagner, ses membres s'engourdissaient alors que les cris et les hurlements se tarissaient. Après un dernier sursaut Dean mourut, encore une fois.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un battement de paupière il s'éveilla. Il était attaché torse nu sur une croix. Il était menotté de façon à ne pas pouvoir bouger autre chose que la tête. Il avait chaud et la peur n'arrangeait rien, il sentait la sueur lui colle à la peau.

_Bon retour parmi nous Dean. Lança une voix traînante.

Non ! Pas lui ! Il ne voulait pas le croire. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait plus que tout, voulu oublier c'était bien lui. Alastair. Son bourreau, celui qui l'avait torturé pendant des années, qui avait réussi à le convaincre d'en torturer d'autres pour cesser de souffrir. Il avait été et restait aujourd'hui encore son pire cauchemar. Se retrouver face à lui était bien la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

La première fois il avait tenu trente ans avant de se laisser convaincre. Et depuis il n'avait pas encore réussi à se le pardonner. Dean Winchester se fit une promesse : cette fois il ne craquerait pas. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'obliger à de nouveau faire du mal à un autre être humain. Il se le promettait sur son honneur et sur son humanité. Il était prêt, il ne flancherait pas, il savait ce qui l'attendait et ce qui allait se passer mais cette fois il était plus fort. Il pensa à son frère et à Castiel. Son ange allait venir le chercher. Il en était persuadé. Il devait tenir pour eux en attendant que Cas' arrive. Car Castiel allait venir. Il devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

Quand Alastair vint se placer face à lui, Dean avait tout le courage nécessaire pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cela allait-il durer ? Il se posa la question en voyant le maître des tortures faire tournoyer la lame de son rasoir entre ses doigts.


	8. un air de déjà vu et dispute

je vous laisse en cliff et rien, aucune réaction. Bon tant pis voila la suite bande de gens XD comme d'hab merci à ma béta MoOonshine et une pitite review ça fait plaisir =)

Chapitre 8 : Un air de déjà vu et dispute

_Je trouve ça très simple au contraire !

Sam Winchester était hors de lui et Castiel aussi, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

Après une nuit très longue de recherche durant laquelle personne n'avait pu fermer l'œil, Sam avait très vite commencé à se disputer avec Cas'. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il hurlait à Castiel d'aller chercher Dean en enfer. Ce dernier ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire ce que le jeune chasseur lui demandait.

_Ce n'est pas simple Sam ! Je ne peux pas aller en enfer et ramener qui bon me semble selon mes envies !

_Je croyais que tu aimais mon frère ! Cracha Sam avant de sortir de la maison.

Castiel resta figé. La réplique lui fît l'effet d'une immense gifle. Il aimait Dean, que son père lui en soit témoin, mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il était allé chercher Dean la première fois c'est justement parce que Dieu le lui avait demandé. Aujourd'hui s'il retournait en enfer, si tant est qu'il y parvienne, il risquait de perdre sa qualité d'ange en désobéissant ainsi ouvertement à son père. Cela lui faisait sans doute aussi mal sinon plus qu'à Sam. Avoir les capacités mais être incapable de sauver la personne qu'il aimait. Il en avait le cœur déchiré. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que devait ressentir Dean, ce à quoi il était exposé, ce qu'il endurait. Il avait l'impression d'être torturé avec lui. C'était insupportable.

Il se doutait qu'avec l'arrivé de Bélial l'enfer devait être encore pire qu'avant, un vrai terrain de jeu pour les démons les plus cruels et les plus dérangés de la création. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Dean tiendrait le coup pendant qu'eux cherchaient un moyen de le sortir de là.

Cas' aurait bien bravé l'interdiction divine mais sans le commandement des archanges ou de son père il n'avait aucun moyen de pénétrer en enfer. Surtout avec Raphaël qui régissait tout au paradis.

Mais ça Sam Winchester ne pouvait pas le comprendre trop aveuglé par la haine et le chagrin. Son frère lui manquait cruellement et c'était compréhensible. D'autant plus que Sam avait déjà vu Dean se faire tuer par les chiens de l'enfer, rien de très réjouissant.

Castiel avait passé la nuit en recherche mais il s'était aussi absenté un long moment rongé par l'angoisse et la peine. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté son absence d'émotion passée : pleurer n'était pas une chose très agréable. Il se sentait totalement vidé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été privé d'une partie de lui-même, depuis la révélation et l'acceptation de ses sentiments pour le chasseur Castiel supportait très mal d'être loin de Dean. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller le chercher.

Le sol avait depuis bien longtemps changé de couleur. Il régnait ici une chaleur suffocante, une véritable chape de plomb qui s'abattait sur le chasseur sans discontinuer. La lame coupait, arrachait, mordait, griffait la chair déjà à vif de Dean. Les hurlements du jeune homme étaient presque cachés par les rires cruels de son bourreau : Alastaïr. C'était le démon qui l'avait torturé la première fois et il savait exactement comment faire souffrir sa victime. Il lui avait fallu 30 ans pour le faire plier la dernière fois, il comptait bien faire mieux cette fois-ci.

Dean était à la limite de l'inconscience, il avait perdu une quantité astronomique de sang et Alastaïr s'amusait comme un petit fou et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. Dean savait que ce fichu démon adorait le voir souffrir.

_Alors Dean. Commença son tourmenteur. Veux-tu que tes souffrances cessent ? Veux-tu que je te libère de cette potence ? Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire pour cela, tu le sais.

La revoilà, cette satané proposition qu'il lui faisait tous les jours. Torturer d'autres âme pour échapper à toutes ces souffrances. Il savait quoi faire, et il était doué pour ça mais il avait fait une promesse : plus jamais. La dernière fois il avait provoqué l'apocalypse en acceptant. De plus il ne décevrait pas son frère et tous ceux qui croyaient en lui en cédant à la facilité et en faisant souffrir des âme innocentes.

_Choisis la voie de sortie que je te propose et il n'y aura plus de souffrance pour toi, tu te tiendras à mes côtés. Dean tu étais mon meilleur élément, j'étais si fier de toi.

Dean cracha au visage d'Alastaïr. « Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à être de nouveau ta lame. »

_Pauvre idiot ! Eructa le démon en s'essuyant le visage. Tu penses encore que ce stupide angelot va venir sauver son petit humain. Le bourreau éclata d'un rire sans joie. Tu es tellement naïf Dean ! Ton petit Castiel est bien loin en ce moment et il n'a aucun moyen de te venir en aide. Bélial a pris le contrôle de l'enfer, on entre plus ici comme dans un moulin, les issues sont bien gardées, tu peux me croire.

Dean avait beau savoir que les démons passaient leur temps à mentir il se sentit soudain ébranlé. C'était vrai que Bélial avait pris le pouvoir ici, il le savait bien avec Crowley qui était venu pleurer dans les jupons de Bobby. Il fût soudain pris d'un doute : et si Castiel ne parvenait pas à venir le sauver ou pire s'il lui arrivait malheur alors qu'il essayait de venir le secourir. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Cas' à cause de lui. Il sentit les larmes venir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher devant Alastair. Il releva la tête pour faire face à son bourreau mais découvrit avec surprise que celui-ci avait disparu.

Le laisser seul après avoir lâché une telle bombe faisait sans l'ombre d'un doute partie de la stratégie du démon pour l'affaiblir et le fragiliser. Pour le coup il devait bien avouer que cela marchait du feu de Dieu sans mauvais jeu de mot. Dean se laissa retomber sur la croix, les chaînes lui entamaient la peau et tiraient sur ses membres mais il n'en avait cure. Il laissa les larmes couler : de rage, de désespoir, de douleur, de colère et hurla le nom de Castiel à en faire trembler l'enfer.

Castiel eu le souffle coupé et se courba sous le coup de la douleur qui irradiait soudain dans chacun de ses membres. Il tomba à genoux sur le parquet et hoqueta de douleur sous les regards ahuris des autres occupants de la pièce. Il voyait des étoiles, sa tête lui faisait l'impression d'un champ de bataille. Dans le no man's land de son esprit une seule chose se détachait avec une netteté effrayante : son nom crié par un voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et à sa grande surprise la douleur reflua. Elle était toujours là en arrière-plan mais largement gérable. Il releva les yeux pour voir son frère Gabriel agenouillé à ses côtés l'air soucieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Cassie ? Demanda l'archange impressionné. Il avait dû recourir à sa grâce pour calmer la tempête dans le crâne de son frère. Une puissance impressionnante avait tout à coup irradiait dans la pièce par l'intermédiaire de son frère. Crowley et lui l'avaient senti en tant que non-humains.

_C'était Dean… Murmura Castiel encore secoué par l'onde de choc.

_Quoi ! S'étonna Gabriel. Mais c'est impossible tu ne peux pas le ressentir d'aussi loin.

L'ange lança un regard noir à son frère. « Dean et moi partageons un lien très profond et puissant ! ». Gabriel se sentit inexplicablement jaloux du lien entre les deux hommes.

Même en sachant que leur lien était profond et unique Cas' était surprit de la puissance avec laquelle il avait ressenti la détresse de son amour. Il savait que son séjour en enfer n'était pas une sinécure mais la douleur qui l'avait submergée avait été terrifiante. Il en avait été affecté jusque dans sa grâce angélique.

Un lien si profond que même ainsi éloigné l'un de l'autre il était en mesure de ressentir tous les tourments de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci devait vraiment souffrir le martyr pour parvenir à le contacter à cette distance. Cas' se sentait encore plus coupable d'être incapable de voler au secours de Dean.

Il se releva, encore un peu secoué, mais avec plus d'aplomb. Tous dans la pièce semblaient être inquiets pour lui à l'exception de Sam qui l'ignorait ostensiblement depuis leur précédente dispute. Castiel n'avait nullement besoin du dédain du cadet Winchester pour broyer du noir, heureusement pour lui, Bobby et Gabriel se montraient bien plus compréhensifs à son égard.

L'ange avait besoin d'air, il sortit sur le perron et sentit son cœur se serrer en tombant sur l'Impala. Sam avait insisté pour aller la chercher avec l'aide de Gabe. Baby, cette voiture qui symbolisait tellement Dean Winchester. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition du chasseur Castiel s'effondra. Il pleura. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait consciemment. Les émotions humaines était une croix qu'il ne voulait porter seul. Avec Dean au moins il y avait les bons moments, les bons côtés, l'amour, le bonheur. Sans lui il ne restait que la peine et la solitude qui l'assaillait de nouveau. Car oui avant de rencontrer Dean il était seul, il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience mais il l'avait compris avec le temps. Etre avec Dean le faisait se sentir incroyablement vivant. Il n'était plus seulement le guerrier céleste, l'ange au service du paradis, il était un membre de la famille Winchester, un ami, un frère.

A présent il était seul à nouveau.

_Je comprends tu sais ? Lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Cas' ne se retourna pas, il savait que Gabe était là pour lui. Il pouvait bien se conduire comme un vrai gamin, il savait être sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait et c'était plus que le cas.

_Je sais ce que tu risques si tu tentes de le rejoindre. Ça doit être terrible pour toi de ressentir sa douleur sans rien pouvoir faire alors même que tu en as le pouvoir.

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'il comprendrait ?

_ Comprendre ? S'étrangla l'ange.

Gabriel haussa les épaules : « Papa je veux dire. Ne dit-on pas que Dieu est amour ? Il est donc le mieux placé pour comprendre la puissance de tes sentiments. »

Castiel secoua la tête « Si j'ai pu me rendre en enfer par le passé c'est parce que j'en avais reçu l'ordre Gabriel. Si j'y retourne pour servir mes propres intérêts je ne doute pas un instant de perdre ma grâce et mes ailes. »

_ Pourtant, s'obstina l'archange, nous savons maintenant que cet ordre que tu as reçu émanait non pas de notre père mais de la hiérarchie, de Zacharia et Raphaël.

_ Oui, mais à l'époque je pensais obéir à notre père en toute bonne foi. Castiel continua. Comprends-moi mon frère, je me fiche de perdre ma grâce et de devenir un simple humain, mais si Dieu décide de me punir en m'empêchant de sauver Dean une fois que je serais en enfer… Je serais piégé là-bas et lui aussi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui donner un espoir qui peut se révéler pire que mieux.

Gabriel regarda son frère intensément. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le combat intérieur de Cas'. Lui-même serait écartelé si Sam était en enfer à la place de Dean.

Dans un coin de son esprit il se demandait toujours pourquoi le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné. Si tout avait marché comme prévu Dean serait toujours là et son frère ne serait pas torturé…Enfin façon de parler.

_Cas' je dois aller faire une petite visite au paradis pour voir si je trouve la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché… Tu sais le rituel de renvoi.

Castiel leva la tête, Gabriel gardait la tête froide. C'était une bonne chose, lui-même en était incapable. Encore dans un état second il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Gabriel regagna l'intérieur de la maison et demanda à parler en privé à Sam. Il se dirigea d'autorité vers la cuisine et attendit que le jeune chasseur le rejoigne.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Gabe ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur attaqua directement le jeune homme.

Seulement Gabriel n'était pas Castiel et il ne subirait pas la mauvaise humeur, compréhensible, du chasseur sans broncher.

_ Ecoute Sam, on fait tous de notre mieux. Ton humeur est sans doute compréhensible, je n'ai jamais eu un lien aussi fort avec aucun de mes frères alors je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends. Néanmoins je te demande d'arrêter de te comporter comme un connard avec Cas', il souffre ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point et tu ne fait que l'enfoncer d'avantage.

Sam resta un instant interdit devant la véhémence de l'archange. Il le fixa un moment. « Il devrait aller le chercher ». Finit par lâcher Sam.

Gabriel se frappa le front de la paume de la main : « Mais tu as une idée de ce que tu lui demandes ? Tu crois qu'il y a une entrée en enfer réservée aux anges qui vont y chercher des âmes ou quoi ? Ne soit pas idiot Sam, ça ne te vas pas, entrer là bas serait déjà un exploit, en ressortir avec ton frère rien de moins qu'un miracle ». Il laissa le temps à son interlocuteur de digérer ses paroles avant de reprendre : « Il meurt d'envie d'y aller mais si il se retrouve lui aussi coincé là bas et sans ses pouvoirs d'ange on ne sera pas beaucoup plus avancé ».

Sam se sentait mal à l'aise, Gabe ne faisait que lui assener des évidences mais il tenait à sa mauvaise foi. Perdre Dean, encore, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Dans sa peine il avait voulu s'en prendre à quelqu'un et c'est Castiel qui était devenu son punching-ball. Au lieu de faire face aux accusations il préféra se murer dans un silence boudeur.

_ Bien, fais comme tu veux. Soupira Gabriel. Moi je vais faire un tour au paradis voir si je trouve un truc qui pourrait nous servir contre Bélial.

Sam hocha la tête sans regarder l'archange. Celui-ci soupira une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans un léger bruissement d'ailes. Sam se retrouva seul dans la cuisine. Seul sans son frère, sans Dean. Il se sentait tellement anéanti et seul malgré la présence de Bobby et le soutien de Gabriel. Il ne savait plus quoi faire sans son frangin. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Dean, c'était lui le roc de leur équipe, il passait souvent pour le plus courageux, le plus calme, le plus fort mais sans Dean… Il n'était plus rien. Le deuxième enterrement de Dean avait été terrible. Ils avaient finit par retrouver son corps, horriblement marqué. Les chiens de l'enfer s'en étaient apparemment donnés à cœur joie. Castiel avait prit Dean contre lui et l'avait ramené jusqu'à chez Bobby où il avait mit en terre le jeune chasseur. Sam n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui offrir des funérailles de chasseur persuadé que Castiel pourrait le sauver.

Dehors Castiel regardait toujours dans le vide en se posant mille questions. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre Dean pour toujours, peur de perdre l'amitié des chasseurs, peur de perdre sa grâce, peur de son père et de son courroux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Dean alors il devait prendre le risque. Mais s'il se retrouvait coincé en bas ? Il ferait plus de mal que de bien.

Penser à Castiel, penser à son frère, penser à Bobby, à tout et n'importe quoi mais ne pas penser à la dou…

_AAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Le hurlement de Dean déchira le silence de la salle. Il faut dire qu'Alastair samusait depuis plusieurs heures à dessiner des arabesques compliquées sur le torse du chasseur à l'aide de sa lame. Une entaille plus profonde et plus vicieuse que les autres avait enfin arrachée un cri à la victime pour le plus grand plaisir de son bourreau. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs ravi car il n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu beaucoup de chance malgré les coups de fouet qui marbraient à présent le dos du chasseur. Dean résistait incroyablement bien à la douleur. Il avait de l'expérience c'est vrai, et Alastair n'y était pas étranger mais ce garçon était tout de même remarquable.

Des semaines, des mois, il ne savait plus, il avait perdu le compte. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Tous les jours Alastair lui proposait de le détacher, de cesser ce calvaire mais il résistait et refusait encore et encore. L'image de son frère et celle de Cas' s'imposaient á lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir, il devait tenir bon.

Dean était tellement harassé qu'il mit un temps à se rendre compte que son bourreau n'était plus dans la pièce. Il lui laissait un répit. Enfin. Mais c'était une apparence et Dean le savait. Les rares moments où Alastair le laissait seul n'était en réalité qu'une autre forme de torture. Une torture psychologique. L'espoir était la plus douloureuse de toutes les créations de l'enfer. L'espoir de voir ses amis le sauver était devenu pour Dean une lame plus aiguisée chaque jour.

Il n'était plus que douleur mais il refusait de se laisser gagner par la facilité et le désespoir. Tant qu'il lui resterait une once de foi en lui, en Sam, en Cas' il ne redeviendrait jamais le monstre qu'il s'était abaissé à devenir lors de son premier séjour dans ces geôles.

Fermement enchaîné à la croix, Dean n'avait aucun moyen de bouger ou de se libérer. Il était condamné à attendre. Lui qui détestait dépendre de qui que ce soit et qui était habitué à se sortir de toutes les situations…Il était totalement impuissant. Il n'y avait aucune aide interne à espérer. Si Bélial avait gardé Alastair en maître des tortures il avait néanmoins fait le ménage à tous les étages de l'enfer. Pour preuve même Crowley était venu se réfugier chez Bobby.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il avait toujours en tête une évasion impossible. La salle était nue, des murs de terre et un sol maculé de tâches de sang. A quelques pas de Dean, mais hors de porté, une petite table sur laquelle était posée différent objets dans les préférés d'Alastair. Une lame de rasoir, un fouet à lanière de cuir, un chalumeau nouveauté de cette année. Dean se demanda brièvement si il y avait des modes dans le monde de la torture. Alastair en serait certainement un célèbre créateur. Ses pensées ne s'étaient égarées que quelques secondes mais il revint bien vite à la réalité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir : Alastair était de retour. Dean serra les dents, il fallait tenir.

Le soleil commençait à peine à poindre et colorait le ciel gris d'une douce lueur rose. Castiel avait passé la nuit en introspection. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : prier. Même si son père ne lui apportait nulle réponse il ressentait le besoin de lui faire part de ses doutes et des raisons de sa proche décision. « Père, me voici à nouveau en prière devant vous, je vous implore de me donner la force de prendre la bonne décision. Je me sens si désemparé et seul que je redoute de voir mon jugement obscurci par mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de votre lumière. » L'ange s'interrompit un instant le temps de rassembler ses idées. « J'ai peur de me mentir à moi-même Père. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à vivre sans Dean. Je connais les risques que je cours en bravant votre autorité et en m'aventurant en enfer sans votre ordre. Je suis faible, je le confesse sans honte, je suis tel que vous l'avez voulu Père, pardonnez moi de ne pas savoir surmonter cette épreuve. » Castiel se tût. Il n'attendait pas de réponse et il n'en eût aucune.

Il rentra dans la petite maison devant laquelle il avait passé la nuit. Tout était silencieux chez Bobby. Sam était tombé de sommeil devant son ordinateur, toujours perdu en recherche. La tête sur le clavier le cadet Winchester gardait un air sérieux même dans les bras de Morphée. Bobby également s'était endormi sur le canapé, un épais volume entre les mains. Seul Crowley qui n'avait tout comme lui pas besoin de dormir était encore en train de feuilleter un livre l'air un peu absent. Il releva les yeux à l'entrée de Castiel et le gratifia d'un bref salut de la main. L'ange alla s'assoir et attendit, il exprimerait sa décision quand tout le monde serait là.

Il errait depuis une bonne demi-heure sans croiser personne. D'habitude c'est lui qui évitait tout le monde, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas à raser les murs. Il avait farfouillé dans la bibliothèque céleste pendant plus d'une heure sans rien trouver. L'archange Gabriel se sentait perdu. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'idée et doutait que les chasseurs aient trouvé quoi que ce soit pendant son absence. Il avait peu d'espoir, pourtant il devait bien exister un moyen de renvoyer Bélial dans sa fichue bouteille, le roi Salomon avait bien réussi lui. Au détour d'un couloir Gabriel eu soudain le déplaisir de tomber sur la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu souhaiter croisé.

_Gabriel ! Quelle bonne surprise. S'extasia Raphaël en croisant son frère.

Le trickster se raidit, il n'ignorait pas que depuis quelque temps Raphaël cherchait à avoir la main mise sur l'ensemble du paradis. Pour cela il cherchait le soutient de tous les anges et cela parfois contre leur volonté.

_ Raphy, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Gabriel ironique.

De tous les anges Raph avait toujours été le plus sérieux d'autant plus parmi les archanges. Il était relativement imbu de lui-même et avide de pouvoir. Etrange de penser qu'un tel être était un des archanges du Seigneur.

_ Que fais- tu ici Gabriel ? Tu ne faisais pas joujou avec les primates aux dernières nouvelles ? Aurais-tu décidé de retrouver enfin ta place parmi nous ?

_ Tu l'ignore peut-être Raph mais Bélial fait des ravages sur Terre.

_ Je le sais. Répondit simplement Raphaël. Et alors ?

Gabriel se tendit encore un peu, son interlocuteur était trop calme et son petit sourire en coin ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_ Tu y es pour quelque chose peut-être ? Lâcha Gabe en riant.

L'autre archange de répondit pas mais continua à sourire. « Tu es sans doute au courant Gabriel mais le paradis prend l'eau depuis que le capitaine a fuit le navire. Moi et quelques autres avons décidé de reprendre la barre, je souhaiterais que tu te joignes à nous. »

Gabriel savait bien que Raphael souhaitait son soutien mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il le lui demanderait aussi clairement. Il avait à présent deux certitudes : revenir au paradis allait être une véritable croix à présent et Raphaël avait quelque chose à voir avec la libération de Bélial. Sa réaction trop calme et son sourire avait finit de convaincre Loki de sa culpabilité.

_ Désolé de te décevoir Raphy mais la politique ça n'a jamais été mon truc je préfère rester neutre si ça ne te fait rien.

Gabriel savait bien qu'il avait tout intérêt à disparaître à présent qu'il avait contrarié les plans de son frère. Il bénit ses talents de trickster pour fuir en vitesse au nez et à la barbe d'un Raphaël plutôt furieux.

Gabriel apparut au milieu du salon de Bobby dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il mit quelques secondes à se faire à la faible luminosité. Les volets étaient encore fermés et le soleil était à peine levé. Il avisa rapidement Sam et Bobby qui dormait Crowley qui somnolait devant un livre et enfin Castiel assit bien droit sur une chaise qui le dévisageait avec son éternel air naïf et adorable. Il allait devoir faire part de ses doutes à tout le monde même sans preuve il était persuadé que son frère avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Il serait d'ailleurs difficile de trouver la moindre preuve. Il se retrouvait en effet comme Castiel persona non grata au paradis. Il fit signe à Cas', il était temps de réveiller les chasseurs. Pendant qu'il allait secouer gentiment Sam, son frère se chargeait de réveiller Bobby sous l'œil moqueur de Crowley qui savait, Dieu sait comment, qu'il y avait une bonne et une mauvaise façon de réveiller le vieux grognon.

A peine réveillés les deux hommes se dirigèrent de concert vers la cuisine à la recherche de café. Gabriel ne se permit de parler qu'après la première gorgée de ce précieux liquide noir ingéré par les chasseurs. Une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention de tous il commença.

_ Je crois savoir qui est responsable de l'apparition de Bélial.

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'archange.

_ Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance autre que ma conviction profonde qui ne m'a jamais trompé. Je reviens du paradis et j'y ai croisé Raphaël, il tente de prendre le contrôle total du paradis et sa haine des humains est un secret de polichinelle.

Il fit une pause pour que tout le monde fasse les liens nécessaires.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'un archange ferait ça ? Demanda Castiel inquiet que ce soit vrai.

_J'en suis intimement persuadé Cas'. Répondit son frère. Pour moi c'est Raphaël qui à libéré Bélial sur la Terre pour se débarrasser des humains. Il reste encore une chose à éclaircir : comment s'assure t-il de son obéissance ?

_ Bon et bien je crois qu'on a là de nouvelles pistes à creuser. Annonça Bobby content de cesser de faire du sur place dans ses recherches.

_J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire ! Intervint Castiel avant que quiconque n'ai pu bouger.

Il prit sa respiration et se lança : « Je pars. Je vais tenter d'entrer en enfer et je ne sais pas si je serait en mesure de revenir. »

_ Tu as décidé de tenter de libérer Dean. Constata calmement Gabriel. Il se doutait que son frère finirait par prendre cette décision. Il souffrait trop depuis la mort du chasseur. Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel opina du chef sombrement. « Je risque de rester bloquer la bas, si tant est que j'arrive à entrer. Je pourrais perdre ma grâce pour oser désobéir de la sorte à notre père. Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir même si j'arrive à délivrer Dean. Si je perd mes pouvoir là-bas je ne parviendrais pas à ressortir, je le sais bien. »

Tout le monde accueillit la nouvelle la mine sombre. Ils prenaient enfin conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Castiel. Même Crowley n'avait pas envie de se moquer de l'angelot en trench-coat. Sam fût le premier à briser le silence.

_ Merci Castiel. Sam n'osait pas regarder l'ange en face. Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité depuis la disparition de Dean. Je sais que tu tiens à lui et que j'ai été injuste envers toi.

Castiel ne dit rien, il était heureux que Sam se soit enfin calmé et qu'il ne lui en veuille plus mais il avait la gorge trop nouée par l'angoisse pour parler. Il se contenta de sourire à Sam.

Enhardi par la réaction de son ami, le jeune chasseur continua : « Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à ramener Dean et que vous serez tous les deux en un seul morceau. »

L'ange sourit et baissa les yeux, une main se posa sur son épaule, Gabriel lui souriait avec malice.

_ Ne te fait pas prier petit frère, revient vite avec ton insupportable chéri.

Gabe, toujours le mot pour rire même dans les pires moments. Castiel hocha la tête et après une poigné de main bourrue avec Bobby et un signe de tête vers Crowley, il s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Tous les occupant de la pièce restèrent silencieux quelques instant. Ils étaient tous partagés entre l'envie de revoir l'ange et le chasseur en vie et la peur de ne voir réapparaître aucun des deux.

_ Bon ben en attendant qu'ils reviennent on va faire quelques recherches sur ce Raphaël, le prend pas mal Gabriel mais les emplumés sont vraiment des trouducs ! Lâcha Bobby en partant vers ses rayonnages de livres.

Gabriel profita de ce moment et entraîna Sam vers la cuisine, il était fier de son comportement et il tenait à le lui faire savoir. Le jeune chasseur, lui, ressentait comme un air de déjà vu.

_ Sammy, tu vas m'accuser de prêcher pour ma paroisse puisqu'il s'agit de mon frère mais je suis fier de toi. Même si je doute d'être à l'origine de ton changement de comportement.

L'intéresser éclata de rire apparemment l'annonce de Castiel lui avait redonné du baume au cœur.

_ Je sais que j'ai été con Gabe, et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre avant de partir. J'en étais conscient mais j'avais besoin de me défouler et malheureusement c'est Cas' qui a pris bien qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais je sais une chose. Continua le jeune homme. Ils vont revenir ! J'ai confiance autant en Dean qu'en Castiel et je sais qu'ils sont capables de revenir s'ils sont tous les deux.

Gabriel ne put se retenir de sourire face à la bonne humeur et à la confiance sans borne affichées par son ami chasseur. Puis, tout à coup, sans crier gare Sam se pencha et captura les lèvres de l'archange dans un baiser aussi fiévreux que fugace. Il s'éclipsa ensuite laissant un Gabriel tout à fait abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.


	9. Catabase

Suite et fin de la fic je poste tout le reste des chapitres d'un coup merci à ma béta MoOonshine et à Cortney Ackles et Ignis08 pour leur reviews

Chapitre 9 : Catabase

Sam Winchester m'a embrassé. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Gabriel. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Assis tout seul un peu en retrait avec un livre qu'il feignait de lire, il réfléchissait. Sam Winchester était un homme bien, intelligent et courageux. Il l'aimait bien son Sammymoose, mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il avait tout compliqué… Gabriel détestait être sérieux, se prendre la tête et il était à présent obligé de se poser une tonne de questions. Pourquoi Sam l'avait-il embrassé ? Cela avait-il une signification ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire pour l'archange ? Mine de rien il s'était attaché à ces énervants chasseurs.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait joué les appâts, fait la fête, était partie en vacance et avait chassé avec ces garçons. Il faut bien avouer que ça crée des liens tout ça. Bon sang, si au début il avait trouvé ça marrant de fricoter avec Sam tout ça avait prit une toute autre tournure d'un coup. S'il était franc avec lui-même il devait avouer que les choses avaient déjà commencé à évoluer avec le dîner italien qu'ils avaient partagé au bunker. Gabriel soupira, apparemment il était tombé amoureux de Sam Winchester. Inutile de se mentir plus longtemps, ça lui apprendra à se moquer des sentiments de son petit frère.

Le voilà dans de beaux draps. Sam avait sans aucun doute fait ça sous le coup de l'émotion, trop heureux de savoir qu'il avait une chance de retrouver son frère. Gabriel soupira, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le fait de sauver le monde il réfléchirait à ses sentiments plus tard.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'attitude de Raphaël. Il sentait que la réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient sur Bélial se trouvait là-haut. Il devait y retourner. Ce ne serait pas facile, Raphy ne serait pas enchanté de le revoir après sa réponse plutôt éloquente à sa proposition. Il devait trouver une façon de retourner au paradis pour espionner son frère et si possible sans se faire repérer par ses sbires. Il risquait gros mais il devait le faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution si il voulait apprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Une fois parti, Castiel se retrouva un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour enterr en enfer. La plupart des entrées étaient gardées très étroitement par les démons de Bélial. Il lui fallait trouver une issue par laquelle personne ne penserait à passer.

_ Alors bébé ange, on est perdu ? Railla une voix traînante derrière lui.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de sortir sa lame, il savait qui se trouvait là.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Crowley ?

L'ex roi haussa les épaules : « Bobby m'a soufflé l'idée que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour entrer dans mon royaume. »

_ Ex royaume. Précisa Castiel suspicieux. Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Tu détestes Dean, je doute que tu aies envie de le voir revenir.

Crowley balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu crois l'emplumé, je ne fait pas ça pour l'écureuil, ni pour l'élan et encore moins pour toi, mais ça me donne une bonne opportunité de faire chanter Bobby pour obtenir ce que je veux de lui. Ricana le démon.

Cas' secoua la tête, les démons étaient vraiment irrécupérables et Crowley encore plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cet être immonde désirait obtenir de Bobby, si cela pouvait le rapprocher de Dean il fermerait les yeux.

_ Tu peux me faire entrer ?

Crowley se mit à marcher sans répondre pendant que Castiel soupirait. L'ange rattrapa le démon et celui-ci consentit enfin à lui répondre.

_ Il se trouve que oui, j'ai quelques entrées secrètes en cas de coup dur. Il laissa planer un silence. Une fois là-bas tu sais où trouver l'écureuil je pense.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait instinctivement qu'il trouverait Dean au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il se souvenait encore de sa première visite. Dean était suspendu dans le vide retenu par des chaînes fixées dans sa peau par des crochets de boucher. Il avait su à ce moment précis que Dean serait un être important dans le reste de son existence. Il ne faisait qu'obéir à Michel à l'époque, il ne pensait qu'à servir le paradis et Dean n'était qu'une mission. Il avait ressenti une sensation très forte en touchant Dean pour la première fois. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un signe qu'il avait été choisi pour être le véhicule d'un archange. Aujourd'hui, il savait que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec son père et le paradis. Il était destiné à Dean Winchester. Voilà tout.

Crowley venait de s'arrêter devant une vieille porte d'immeuble grise. Il frappa et une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit pendant un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte pivotait laissant apparaître un démon qui était sûrement préposé à la surveillance de cette entrée. L'ancien roi de l'enfer l'ignora superbement et continua vers ce qui ressemblait d'ici à un local technique. Il sortie une ancienne clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Castiel fût surprit de la vague de chaleur qui s'échappa immédiatement de l'ouverture.

_ Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer. Ironisa Crowley.

Serrant les dents, l'ange s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à l'intérieur.

_A partir de là c'est à toi de jouer l'angelot, tu peux ressortir par ici quand tu auras récupérer l'écureuil en espérant que tu aies toujours tes petites ailes sinon tu n'atteindras jamais la sortie assez vite avec Alastair aux fesses.

Toujours extrêmement tendu l'ange remercia Crowley et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'enfer pendant que la porte se refermait derrière lui devenant invisible pour quiconque ignorait son emplacement. Les murs étaient de terre rouge, ses pas résonnaient sur le dallage au sol. La chaleur était difficilement supportable pour les humains, Castiel lui ne le sentait que très peu en sa qualité d'ange. Il avait suffit d'un changement dans la vibration de l'air autour de lui et en une seconde à peine sa lame angélique était apparu dans sa main. Castiel se retourna d'un mouvement fluide et l'arme se planta dans l'œil du démon qui pensait pouvoir le surprendre. Le cerveau totalement grillé la créature s'effondra en silence.

Il continua son avancée prudente, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de ce lieu de perdition effrayant. Il focalisait toutes ses pensées sur Dean pour garder son courage. Concentré sur son trajet il tentait de se convaincre que Dean irait bien quand il le retrouverait. Une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé il devrait attendre qu'il soit seul pour tenter de le secourir. En enfer ses pouvoirs étaient moins puissants, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'affronter Alastair ici. Même si il savait qu'il en aurait très envie sachant qu'il avait blessé Dean.

Sa respiration était sifflante et hachée. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaissances médicales pour savoir que la plupart de ses organes internes saignaient. Aujourd'hui Alastair s'était montré d'une humeur massacrante et avait choisi un nouveau joujou pour le faire savoir à son prisonnier. Un poing américain. Armé de l'objet métallique il avait bourré Dean de coups plus puissants et vicieux les uns que les autres. Il n'avait fallu que quinze minutes pour que celui-ci soit complètement KO. Le nouveau jeu consistait à présent à réveiller le gamin pour le remettre KO immédiatement après et ainsi de suite. Dean était épuisé mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps n'était que souffrance, il ne souvenait plus de ce qu'était le calme, le repos, la douceur…

Plus rien n'existait que les poings d'Alastair qui martelaient sa chair sans interruption.

_ Accepte ! Scanda le démon pour la centième fois aujourd'hui.

Dean n'avait même plus la force de refuser. C'était devenu une routine macabre. Dean était torturé jusqu'à un point de non retour, alors la proposition arrivait comme salvatrice. Après son refus coutumier la torture reprenait de plus belle. Puis Alastair le laissait seul de plus en plus en proie au désespoir et à la souffrance psychologique. A son retour la proposition revenait également. Mais jamais il ne cédait, il tenait bon et il tiendrait, c'était pour lui une évidence, rien ne pourrait plus le faire céder. Il était assez fort pour résister, cette fois son père, son frère, Cas', Bobby, ils auraient de quoi être fière de lui.

Dean saignait abondamment et des hématomes violacés étaient apparus un peu partout sur son corps. Alastair semblait épuisé aussi. Il jura, asséna un dernier coup de poing à sa victime avant de jeter son arme par terre et de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine le chasseur tenta de retrouver une respiration plus calme, cette simple action lui était douloureuse ce qui démontrait qu'il avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne penser à rien pendant les moments où Alastair le laissait seul. Cela l'empêchait de broyer du noir. Le démon bourreau était à peine partie depuis deux minutes que la porte pivotait de nouveau. Habituellement il le laissait un peu plus longtemps, à croire qu'il était vraiment très énervé aujourd'hui. Dean ne bougea pas, trop fatigué pour réagir.

_ Dean. Souffla une voix.

Il ne réagit pas. « Dean. » Répéta la voix un peu plus fort. Une connexion se fit dans le cerveau du jeune homme : ce n'était pas la voix d'Alastair. Un autre démon était-il là pour le remplacer momentanément ? C'était difficile à croire sachant à quel point son bourreau aimait son travail sur lui.

Au prix d'un effort quasi-surhumain il releva la tête pour tomber instantanément dans le regard le plus bleu de l'univers. Immédiatement happé par l'amour qu'il lisait dans ces pupilles, Dean resta muet, totalement interdit. « Castiel… » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Il n'osait pas y croire, c'était une nouvelle ruse, une nouvelle torture… Castiel lui adressa un faible sourire.

_ On sort d'ici ? Proposa l'ange en s'attaquant aux attaches qui retenaient Dean.

Pourtant préparer à ce qu'il allait, trouver il avait sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue du chasseur. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et tout son corps était tuméfié. Son regard était voilé par la douleur et il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à sa présence. Castiel avait eu de la chance, il avait croisé peut de démons sur sa route et avait pu s'en débarrasser rapidement et facilement. Arrivé dans un nouveau couloir il avait vu Alastair quitter une pièce apparemment hors de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il avait su comment trouver Dean.

Les attaches défaites Dean s'effondra sur Castiel, incapable de tenir debout après avoir passé tant de temps suspendu. Cela allait l'affaiblir mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait soigner Dean si il voulait pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il devait sortir rapidement et gagner en vitesse le terrain de Bobby pour pouvoir renvoyer l'âme dans le corps sinon cette petite escapade n'aurait aucun intérêt. L'âme de Dean était en piètre état mais il avait tenu bon contre les tortures répété. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Dean et lentement sa grâce fît son office sur le chasseur. Habituellement instantanée la guérison fût plus longue et progressive sur l'âme torturée. Une fois sur pieds c'est un Dean toujours aussi surpris qui le dévisageait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Cas' ? Mais… Comment…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Balbutia le chasseur.

_ Je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, peu importe la colère divine, je devais venir te chercher, par contre on en parlera plus tard, on doit sortir d'ici et tu dois regagner ton corps. Eluda Castiel, le temps des explications détaillé n'était pas venu, le temps pressait, Alastair pouvait revenir d'une seconde à l'autre.

De toute évidence Dean était toujours très suspicieux, il pensait qu'il pouvait bien être question d'une nouvelle ruse de son bourreau pour torturer ni son corps ni son esprit mais son cœur. Pourtant même si il s'agissait d'un piège il était détaché et soigné ce qui représentait une chance inespéré. Est-ce que les démons ont des pouvoirs de guérison ? Dean ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question son « sauveur » venait d'ouvrir la porte. Ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs.

Dean avait des doutes et c'était compréhensible, pourtant Castiel se sentait triste de savoir qu'on l'avait fait suffisamment souffrir pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse même pas. Il avait de quoi douter c'est vrai mais il aurait tout le temps de le convaincre une fois sorti d'ici. Pour l'instant il fallait sortir d'ici sans se faire coincé.

_WWWRRRRAAAAA !

Un rugissement bestial ultra puissant retentit. Bélial était énervé, et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils n'étaient pas étrangers à ce déchaînement de fureur. Malgré sa faiblesse dûe à la guérison du chasseur Castiel devait se résoudre à voler jusqu'à la sotie. Il s'arrêta pour faire part de la situation à Dean, celui-ci détestait voler. Après lui avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution celui-ci se laissa faire et Cas' s'envola vers la sortie. Quelques mètres avant la porte invisible les forces de Castiel l'abandonnèrent et il tomba. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour continuer mais ils étaient tout proches de la porte. Les démons qui les recherchaient étaient sur leurs talons.

_ La porte est à quelques mètres sur ta droite Dean, vas-y cours. Souffla Castiel à bout de force.

Dean s'élança, ça y est c'était la fin. Il savait que cela risquait d'arriver mais ce n'était pas facile à digérer pour autant. Au moins Dieu ne lui avait pas prit ses pouvoir, il avait été en mesure de sortir Dean de l'enfer, Gabriel ferait le reste. Castiel se redressa difficilement et sortie sa lame angélique, il retiendrait les démons pour laisser le temps au chasseur de sortir. Il entendait leurs pas qui se rapprochaient, il leva sa lame prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Tout à coup il se sentit tirer en arrière par le trench-coat.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous exactement ?! S'énerva Dean en le soutenant pour les quelques pas qu'il leur restait à franchir. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé mais t'es suffisamment fou pour être le vrai et stupide emplumé que j'aime, je ne vais pas te laisser ici.

Castiel sentit son cœur faire un bond à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Dean avait fait un choix, idiot certes, mais il l'avait choisi lui. Ils tentèrent d'atteindre la porte, plus que trois mètres.

_ Il faut que j'y retourne !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que tout le monde faisait des recherches sur la façon d'asservir un démon et sur l'archange Raphaël. Tout le monde sauf Crowley qui était parti peu après Castiel après une messe basse pour le moins houleuse avec Bobby. Gabriel, lui en avait marre de rester inactif, les recherches ce n'était pas son fort, de plus il était persuadé que c'est au paradis qu'il trouverait toutes les réponses.

_ Pas question Gabriel. Se contenta de répondre Sam sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Je te rappelle que tu nous as toi-même expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas y retourner sans risque maintenant que Raphaël a pris les rênes.

C'était vrai. Il risquait beaucoup trop en retournant au paradis. Néanmoins il avait besoin de se poser un moment seul histoire de faire le point non seulement sur ce qu'il savait mais aussi sur lui-même et ce qu'il pensait. Si il ne pouvait s'échapper au paradis il lui restait un endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

_ Bon dans ce cas je vais continuer à faire des recherches mais chez moi. Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Il disparu dans un battement d'ailes sous le regard interrogateur de Sam et Bobby.

Depuis quand Gabriel avait un « chez lui » ?

Depuis un bon nombre d'année à vrai dire. Il ne se l'était pas procuré de manière très légale mais grâce à ses pouvoirs de trickster personne ne trouvait à redire à sa présence, il passait pour le moins inaperçu. Il s'était aménagé un loft au milieu du Kansas, où il aimait beaucoup passer du temps quand il ne pourchassait pas les chasseurs ou qu'il ne jouait pas de tours aux gens.

Affalé sur son canapé avec un nouveau paquet de bonbon Gabriel regardait le plafond en essayant de ne pas penser à Samuel Winchester. Ce qui se révélait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu car toutes ses pensées se rapportaient à lui. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur son frère, sur Bélial ou encore sur le sort de Dean en ce moment entre les mains de Castiel mais il ne parvenait pas à sortir le cadet Winchester de sa tête. Cela tenait sans doute au fait que ce dernier ait eu l'idée saugrenue de l'embrasser.

_ Tu deviens idiot mon pauvre Gabe… C'est pas la première fois que tu embrasses quelqu'un pourtant, alors arrête de te monter la tête !

Voila qu'il se parlait à lui-même à voix haute maintenant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. La vérité c'est qu'il était effrayé. Oui l'archange Gabriel avait peur. Peur qu'un certain chasseur à tête d'élan ne lui joue un tour. Remarque plutôt paradoxale pour un trickster. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que jamais Sam Winchester ne s'intéresserait réellement à lui, du moins pas de la façon dont il l'espérait. Gabriel avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et ce presque toujours par la ruse. Le problème étant que pour une fois il voulait être sincère avec quelqu'un et jamais il n'avait eu conscience que la sincérité pouvait rendre aussi vulnérable. C'est aussi cela qui lui faisait aussi peur. Il y avait de quoi après tout. Il avait déjà commencé à se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment à Sam. Ne serait-ce qu'au dîner au bunker. Il n'avait jamais osé penser que le chasseur serait autant touché par ses confessions. Mais Sam était une énigme. Il le redécouvrait chaque jour et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant, ça et le fait qu'il était super sexy aussi.

Gabriel soupira, sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était compliqué, il avait fui le paradis parce qu'il le trouvait trop compliqué et qu'il ne supportait plus toutes les tensions qu'on y trouvait, ce n'était pas pour se prendre la tête sur terre.

Etrangement Sam était plutôt calme. C'est vrai son frère était encore en enfer et Castiel risquait actuellement sa vie pour l'en sortir. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien y faire et la seule contribution qu'il pouvait apporter était celle de trouver un moyen de battre Bélial. Alors il pianotait sans cesse sur son ordinateur en cherchant comment asservir un démon.

Il était pourtant un peu déçu par la « désertion » de Gabriel. Il était partit comme ça d'un coup en leur disant simplement qu'il rentrait chez lui. A bien y réfléchir il était bizarre depuis le départ de Castiel. Il devait sans doute être inquiet pour son frère. Pas une seule seconde Sam ne pensa être responsable de l'état psychologique déplorable de l'archange. Il ignorait d'ailleurs tout des pensées et des questionnements de son nouvel ami. « On embrasse pas un ami Sammy » lui souffla une petite voix qu'il fit taire immédiatement tout en ouvrant une nouvelle page web.

_Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre l'emplumé ? Il est resté à l'écart toute la matinée et maintenant il se fait la malle en nous apprenant qu'il a un chez lui. Bobby avait attrapé le tic de langage de Dean en appelant tous les anges des emplumés.

_C'est Gabriel. Eluda Sam. En plus il doit être inquiet pour Castiel et parce qu'il ne peut plus retourner au paradis, on l'a embarqué la dedans sans savoir comment ça va se terminer.

Bobby grogna pour seule réponse et retourna à sa lecture. Soudain il reprit la parole.

_J'ai trouvé un truc gamin ! Ecoute ça : rituel d'enchaînement. Cela permet de lier deux essences vitales. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Sam se leva et alla rejoindre Bobby à table. Le rituel était simple en apparence mais il fallait un grand nombre d'ingrédients rares et en prime il nécessitait un sacrifice. Si il en croyait Gabe c'était parfaitement le style de Raphaël, de plus en faisant cela il s'assurait que Bélial ne s'en prenne pas au paradis, ce serait bien trop risqué pour lui.

_ Ca colle Bobby ! S'exclama Sam. Je pense que tu as trouvé !

_ Ouais ben la mauvaise nouvelle maintenant : le seule moyen de briser le lien est de tuer l'un des deux enchaînés cela aurait pour effet de tuer les deux. Alors on a le choix soit on tue un roi de l'enfer quasi invincible qui à traîner Dean jusqu'en enfer ou alors un foutu archange planqué au paradis avec une armée derrière lui…

Vu comme ça en effet ce n'était pas une super nouvelle mais au moins cela leur permettraient de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Gabriel pour lui faire part de ce qu'on à trouver ? Demanda Sam.

_ Ouais, vas-y toi, il t'aime bien, il répondra plus vite si c'est toi qui l'appelle.

Sam se sentit inexplicablement rougir sous l'affirmation de Bobby mais s'exécuta tout de même.

_ Gabriel, on a trouvé quelque chose tu peux venir s'il te plaît. Pria Sam à voix basse.

Il s'attendait à voir Gabe apparaître au milieu du salon mais rien ne vint.

_ Dis donc gamin t'es sûr d'avoir dit ce qu'il faut ? Demanda Bobby tout aussi surpris que le chasseur.

Sam le fusilla du regard. De toute évidence Gabe ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment précis que Sam commença à se poser des questions sur les conséquences de son geste. Avant cela il n'avait pas pensé que ce qu'il avait fait pouvait avoir eu un fort impact sur l'archange. Peut-être que Gabriel avait mal pris ce qu'il avait fait. Avait-il eu tort ? Il avait réagit sur le coup sans y réfléchir mais après tout il fallait dire que Gabriel le draguait quasi ouvertement depuis la soirée après Fenrir.

Sam secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensée parasites, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça. Ils avaient besoin de Gabe et celui-ci faisait le sourd. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls.

_ Allez Cas' ! Cours !

Castiel faisait de son mieux mais il était à bout de force, il n'aurait pas fait un pas si Dean ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il trouvait la force d'avancer dans le regard de Dean, il ne partirait pas sans lui, il avait été très clair la dessus.

Ils étaient enfin devant la porte, comme prévu Crowley les attendait derrière mais un bon nombre de démons leur collaient aux baskets.

_ Vous amenez les ennuis vraiment partout où vous passez vous ! Maugréa l'ex roi de l'enfer.

Il referma la porte derrière eux mais il était évident qu'elle ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Cas' était trop affaibli pour les emmener loin d'ici, ils étaient coincés.

« Gabriel, j'ai besoin de toi mon frère ! » Pria Castiel. En un battement d'aile l'archange était déjà là.

_ Bon sang Cassie, on ne peut pas te laisser toute seul cinq minutes ! Au moins t'as récupéré Dean-o.

Gabe prit son frère et le chasseur chacun par un bras et s'envola vers le terrain de Bobby, Crowley pourrait se débrouiller seul pour rentrer, il avait de la ressource.

Une fois à destination ils se précipitèrent vers la tombe de Dean, qui trouva cela extrêmement perturbant. Au vu de l'état de Cas' c'est Gabriel qui fût forcé de renvoyer l'âme du chasseur à sa place dans son corps. Il pût ensuite ouvrir la tombe cela leur évitait de creuser. Il fallut attendre encore dix longues minutes pour que Dean se réveille enfin. Complètement vidé Castiel se laissa tomber par terre heureux à en pleurer. Dean était un peu désorienté mais semblait aller assez bien compte tenu des circonstances du moins. Gabriel prit le temps de soigner son frère avant de disparaître et de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Dean sortit de la tombe et tituba un instant avant de retrouver son assiette.

_ Cas' ?

L'intéressé lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Dean.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais pensa le chasseur. Il était heureux d'être de retour, il savait que son séjour en enfer avait été bien plus court que le précédent mais il avait aussi été plus intense et plus difficile émotionnellement. Il n'avait jamais perdu confiance en Castiel, il savait que celui-ci viendrait le chercher. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il aida son ange à se relever avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec force. Castiel répondit à l'étreinte avec la même ferveur.

_ Pardonne moi Dean… Sanglota Castiel.

_ Te pardonner de quoi Cas' ? De m'avoir sauvé, de m'avoir épargné des jours de torture ? Tu en as de bonnes mon ange.

Castiel se dégagea et regarda Dean en face : « D'avoir pris autant de temps Dean, j'ai eu peur que Dieu ne me punisse pour oser le défier en récupérant ton âme en enfer. »

Dean sourit tristement en baissant la tête : « Tu es vraiment irrécupérable mon Cas'. » L'ange baissa la tête retenant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Dean passa deux doigts sous le menton de Castiel pour le forcer à relever la tête.

_C'est normal que tu aies mis le temps Cas', ton père c'est pas un marrant et je comprends que tu aies pris un risque incroyable pour moi. Je suis totalement incapable de t'en vouloir pour ça Cas'. Tu es mon ange, mon ange gardien, mon amour.

Castiel se sentit incroyablement soulagé, c'est comme si un immense poids venait de quitter ses épaules et qu'il était à nouveau libre et entier.

_ Dis moi Cas', Sammy a tenu le coup ? Demanda un Dean soudain plus inquiet.

_ Oui, cela à été très dur pour lui, il m'en a beaucoup voulu de ne pas aller te chercher de suite. Il m'a beaucoup crié dessus… Conclut l'ange penaud.

Dean qui se dirigeait vers la maison stoppa sa marche. Il se tourna vers son ange surpris.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que mon frère a été assez con pour t'en tenir rigueur sachant que tu risquais la colère de ton père ?

_ Oh ne lui en veux pas Dean, ça a été très sur pour lui et je le comprends, tout va mieux maintenant, il s'est excusé quand j'ai décidé de partir pour l'enfer.

_ Tu m'étonnes…Grogna Dean déçu de l'attitude de son frère. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son ange, personne, pas même Sammy, il allait l'entendre ce grand dadais. Il avait tout de même hâte de le revoir, pareil pour ce vieil ours de Bobby et puis il ne devait pas oublier de remercier cet ennuyant trickster qui les avait bien aidés.

Ils reprirent leur route vers la maison impatients que tout rentre dans l'ordre et de revoir tout le monde. Dean ouvrit la porte en grand et apparut sous le regard ahuris des deux chasseurs présents .

_ Did you miss me ? Demanda le revenant en référence à Doctor Who.

Sam fût le premier à réagir en se jetant sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il laissa ensuite Bobby faire de même. Il félicita fébrilement son frère pour son retour parmi les vivants et s'enquit de sa santé après tout ce temps passé en enfer. Passée la joie des premiers instants Dean fît signe à son cadet qu'il souhaitait lui parler seul à seul.

_ Oh Dean si tu savais comme je suis soulagé de te retrouver frangin ! Lança Sam une fois dans la cuisine.

_ Je suis bien heureux d'être de retour Sammy mais il faut que je te fasse part d'une chose : quand j'ai demandé à Cas' comment tu avais vécu ces quelques jours il a laissé échapper que tu t'en étais pris à lui.

Sam baissa la tête, il n'était pas fier de son comportement vis-à-vis de l'ange, il savait que Dean le prendrait mal

_ Je sais Dean, inutile de me faire la morale j'ai été con. J'ai dit des choses à Castiel qui dépassait largement ma pensée et j'en suis désolé mais je me suis excusé auprès de lui, il comprend et il m'a pardonné.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Cas' serait venu immédiatement si il avait pu, alors que ce soit clair petit frère ne refait jamais ça. OK ? Je risque d'être moins compréhensif si tu refais du mal à Cas.

Dean était effrayant de sérieux et Sam le savait, il avait eu tord mais il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il pouvait repartir de zéro.

_ Bon alors, et sur Bélial, vous avez avancé sur la façon de faire mordre la poussière à ce connard ?

Sam en profita alors pour faire un résumé rapide de ce que Dean avait raté en finissant par la trouvaille de Bobby et l'absence de Gabe.

_ J'y suis pour quelque chose, Castiel était HS en sortant de l'enfer du coup on a demandé de l'aide à notre ami trickster. Gabriel nous a grandement aidé, je vais devoir revoir mon jugement sur cet emplumé.

Si il n'en montrait rien Sam était tout de même soulagé de savoir qui Gabe ne l'évitait pas intentionnellement.

_Quand j'y pense Crowley aussi nous à aider…

Sam éclata de rire : « Oui mais ça c'est parce que Bobby l'a menacé de le mettre dehors si il n'aidait pas Castiel à se frayer un chemin jusqu'en enfer ! ».

Amusé par la remarque Dean se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment de la chance que tant de gens tiennent à lui. « Family don't end with blood » pensa le chasseur.


	10. six, sex and run

Chapitre 10 : Six, sex and run

Le retour de Dean avait détourné, momentanément, l'attention de tous de Bélial. Il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier était pour le moins furieux de l'évasion d'un des chasseurs au nez et à la barbe de ses démons. Les pertes étaient négligeables mais cette évasion donnait une image de faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas corriger.

Dean ressortit de la cuisine suivi de près par son frère. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur un Castiel emprisonné par les bras d'un Bobby on ne peut plus heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il considérait, au même titre que Sam comme son fils. La scène fit beaucoup rire les deux frères à l'instar de Gabriel qui les avait finalement rejoint. Celui-ci avait décidé de mettre ses doutes et ses sentiments de côté en attendant de voir comment les événements allaient évoluer.

_ Bon c'est pas le tout les jeunes. Lança Bobby après avoir enfin lâché Castiel. On a un démon sur le feu et une nouvelle piste, Sam t'as mis au parfum ? Demanda le vieux chasseur à l'intention de Dean.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Les deux anges eux n'étaient au courant de rien et Bobby eut la tâche de leur expliquer sa découverte.

_J'ai vu dans un bouquin ce qui s'appelle un rituel d'enchaînement. Il semblerait que ce soit un moyen de lier deux essences vitales et cela expliquerait pourquoi Bélial ne s'en prend pas au paradis.

_ Bien sûr s'exclama Gabriel c'était évident ! On aurait dû y penser, celui qui à invoqué Bélial à lier son existence à la sienne pour s'assurer son obéissance.

_ Une seconde ! Interrompit Dean. Je récapitule pour être sûr de tout bien piger ok ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Castiel, les autres sur les fauteuils tout autour.

_ En me basant sur ce que Sammy a dit on a de sérieux doutes sur la culpabilité d'un emplumé en chef aka une tortue ninja shooté à la pizza, un archange. Raphael aurait libéré Bélial pour se débarrasser de l'humanité qu'il déteste, pendant que lui a le champ libre pour prendre le pouvoir chez les emplumés. On pense que c'est lui parce qu'il a l'air suspect aux yeux de Gabriel, qu'il est un des rares qui ai pu avoir accès à tous les ingrédients de ce rituel bizarre et que les sacrifices c'est pas du genre à le déranger. Il aurait enchaîné leurs deux vies pour éviter que Bélial ne s'en prenne au paradis car s'il tue Raphael il meurt dans le même temps. J'ai bon ?

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_ Putain de merde on est mal les gars ! On a le choix entre tuer un méga Démon qui m'a déjà damné une fois ou un foutu emplumé qui a une armée derrière lui !

« Vois le bon côté des choses : on fera d'une pierre deux coups Dean-o. » S'amusa Gabriel sa bonne humeur vite retrouvée. Sam lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'élargir le sourire de l'heureux trikster qui mangeait de nouveau une barre de chocolat au caramel, comme pour changer un peu de ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires.

_ Pendant que j'en suis encore là, je te dois de sincères remerciements Gabriel. Dit Dean beaucoup plus sérieux. Sans toi je ne sais pas si on aurait réussi.

En fait il savait très bien que Cas' et lui ne s'en seraient pas sortis sans l'intervention de l'archange de l'annonciation.

Grand seigneur Gabe s'inclina : « C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les Winchester et mon petit frère préféré. »

Sam sourit, il ne savait pas quel rôle avait joué exactement Gabriel mais il lui était reconnaissant également. C était fou de penser à quel point leurs relations avaient évoluées. Il adorait leur jouer des tours, il s'était amusé à les enfermer dans des émissions télé, à tuer Dean Dieu sait combien de fois et aujourd'hui il avait aidé à sauver Dean et était à leur côtés pour combattre à la fois l'enfer et le paradis. Oui, Gabriel avait changé ou du moins de comportement, d'après ce que Sam savait, il rêvait d'être vu autrement que comme le farceur de service, un rôle dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé. Aujourd'hui il y avait au moins quatre personnes qui le considéraient comme un héros. Il avait de quoi être fier.

_ On a déjà essayé d'affronter Bélial et on s'est fait botter les fesses, sans compter que Dean a été envoyé en enfer, je ne suis pas chaud pour recommencer personnellement. Reprit Bobby.

Dean non plus, il revenait à peine de l'enfer il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Bélial lui avait semblé invincible la dernière fois.

_ Dis mon ange, comment on vient à bout d'un archange ?

_ De la même façon qu'avec un ange mais les archanges sont beaucoup plus puissants que les anges, ils ont des pouvoir bien supérieurs même si chacun ont une spécialité.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Dean Castiel poursuivit.

-Regarde Gabriel par exemple c'est l'archange de l'annonciation c'est lui qui porte les messages de notre père, le guerrier c'est Michael qui se trouve enfermé dans la cage avec Lucifer.

_ Et Raphael c'est quoi son truc ? Demanda Sam inquiet.

_ La guérison et la randonnée. Intervint Gabriel.

Sam ne put retenir un soupir, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes.

_ Ce que veut dire Gabe c'est qu'en effet il est un archange guérisseur et le saint patron des voyageurs. Compléta l'ange du jeudi.

Au moins Raphael n'était pas un des plus puissants guerriers du paradis, ils avaient une petite chance.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait attaquer sur les deux plan. Commença Dean.

Il n'était pas le plus fin stratège de l'équipe mais tous l'écoutèrent religieusement.

-Si on attaque l'un, on a une chance de voir débarquer l'autre qui voudra sauver sa peau, ce qui nous compliquera la tâche. Si une partie d'entre nous distrait l'un des deux, les autres peuvent attaquer la deuxième partie de l'équation. Il faut juste nous mettre d'accord sur lequel on dégomme.

Le plan de Dean en lui-même n'était pas mauvais du tout, le problème était juste qu'ils ignoraient comment et qui battre.

_ On a déjà essayé Bélial et on a lamentablement échoué, je propose de purifier le paradis en nous débarrassant de Raphael. Déclara Castiel avec une force de conviction peu commune dans la voix.

_ Je suis d'accord pour ne pas retenter Bélial, le seul problème c'est que si vous affrontez Raphael vous serez seuls on ne peut pas vous suivre. Rappela Sam.

_ En effet impossible d'emmener des mortels au paradis sans les tuer… en théorie.

Les chasseurs se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui arborait son petit sourire satisfait du trickster qui vient de faire une bonne blague.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'expliciter ses propos la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Bobby se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que sa maison était un vrai moulin. Sur le seuil se tenait un Crowley la cravate de travers et relativement essoufflé. Depuis quand un démon, à plus forte raison Crowley, courait ?

_ Vous nous l'avez bien énervé ! S'exclama l'ex-roi en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. J'ai du sacrifier une partie de mes sujets pour sauver ma vie.

_ Ah et depuis quand c'est un problème pour toi ? Demanda Bobby feignant d'être sincèrement intéressé par la réponse.

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et changea de sujet : « J'ai raté un truc ? A part vos écœurantes effusions de joie suite au retour de votre écureuil préféré. »

Bobby dut se dévouer pour tout reprendre pour remettre à jour leur allié inattendu.

_ Ben merde alors, vous ne faites les choses à moitié vous, quand vous vous faites des ennemis. Commenta Crowley une fois au même point qu'eux.

_ Tu nous expliques ce que tu voulais dire Gabe ? Demanda Sam qui ne perdait pas le nord.

_ Disons qu'en tant qu'archange et trickster il est possible que j'ai mes petits trucs qui me permettraient éventuellement d'amener un mortel au dessus des nuages sans forcément le tuer. Pour votre gouverne, seul un archange peut tuer un autre archange selon mes sources. Ils ne sont sensibles qu'aux armes célestes : poignard archangélique, huile sacré et pouvoir archangélique.

_C'est quoi ça un poignard archangélique ? S'étonna Bobby

_C'est comme un poignard d'ange mais qui est efficace sur les archanges, chacun d'entre eux en possède un. Lui répondit Castiel.

_ Super. Maugréa Dean. Comment on va faire pour s'en procurer un ?

_ Euh Dean, on a un archange dans la partie je te rappelle. Intervint Sam.

Dean sursauta, il avait complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant que Gabriel, qui le regardait goguenard, était un puissant archange.

_ Ce que vous êtes chanceux que je sois la. Fanfaronna Gabriel en enfournant une poignée de caramels.

_ Bon alors dans un premier temps Gabriel, Castiel et l'un d'entre nous se carapatent au paradis pour taper sur la tortue ninja et après ? Demanda le chasseur revenu de l'enfer.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu appelle Raphaël une tortue,,, Laissa échapper Castiel plus pour lui-même que pour Dean.

Celui-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait cette référence plus tard.

_ Lequel de vous deux va y aller ? Demanda innocemment Bobby.

_ Moi ! Répondirent en même temps les deux frères Winchester.

_ Oh comme c'est chou mon petit Cassie tu vois ça, ils se battent pour nous. Plaisanta Gabe en fixant Sam.

_ Si je peux me permettre, Bélial est des plus furieux de ta petite évasion l'écureuil, s'il te voit ça risque de bien marcher si tu veux détourner son attention.

La remarque de Crowley fit mouche et Dean baissa la tête conscient que si il voulait se rendre utile autant rester là, même si il se sentait mal d'être encore une fois sépareé de son ange.

_ Je saurai me débrouiller Dean, ne t'en fait pas. Le rassura Castiel.

_ Je sais Cas', je sais. J'aime juste pas te laisser seul.

_ Et nous on compte pour quoi exactement ? Demanda Gabriel en tirant la langue.

_ On est six donc pendant que trois d'entre nous seront au paradis pour affronter Raphaël, les trois autres devraient attirer l'attention de Bélial en espérant qu'on arrive à faire sa fête rapidement à son invocateur.

_ Quoi ? Vous être vraiment en train de suggérer que je risque encore ma vie ? S'offusqua Crowley.

_ La ferme Fergus, je te rappelle que Bélial t'a fichu dehors ! Répliqua Bobby.

La mine boudeuse de l'ex roi eu au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

_ Bon et bien on a un plan ! Clama Dean.

_ Oui tu es de retour et on a un plan qui tient la route, on avance. Moi je vais encore faire quelques recherches sur les archanges…

_ Pas question mon Sammy ! L'interrompit son frère. On a tous besoin de repos pour être en forme pour demain ! Je doute que vous ayez beaucoup dormi depuis ma disparition et je suis aussi fatigué, alors au lit !

Personne ne se fit prier, il faut dire que Dean avait vu juste ils avaient tous besoin de repos, sauf les anges mais Castiel était bien trop heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec Dean pour le faire remarquer. Il monta donc au premier étage à la suite du chasseur lançant un rapide bonsoir aux autres.

Une fois dans la chambre le chasseur se débarrassa de son jean et de son tee-shirt avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit savourant le bonheur d'être de retour. Du pas de la porte Castiel l'observait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux fermés, enfoncé dans la couverture Dean lança : « Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? »

Castiel n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre son chasseur et s'allonger à ses côtés après avoir fermé la porte et fait tourner la clef dans la serrure.

_J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis de retour et avec toi… Murmura le chasseur en se collant contre son ange.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué Dean. C'est incroyable, mais je pouvais ressentir ta peine et ta douleur, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

_ Ca doit venir de notre lien si particulier, en tout cas je préfère oublier tout ça, tu es venu à mon secours, encore, et je suis de retour avec toi. Se redressant sur un coude Dean fixa Castiel avant de reprendre. Je suis sincèrement touché de ce que tu as fait Cas', je sais ce que ça représente pour toi de braver la volonté de ton père.

Dean était on ne peut plus sincère, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Cas' se sentit à nouveau submergé par la force des sentiments du chasseur. Non il n'aurait jamais réussi à vivre sans lui. Il était prêt à subir la colère de son père, rien ne lui faisait peur si Dean était à ses côtés. Dean se rapprocha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas conscience que ce simple contact lui avait autant manqué, il répondit au baiser avec fougue.

Sa température interne grimpa en flèche et son encombrant trench-coat se retrouva vite sur le sol. Dean ne s'en plaignit pas et l'aida même à se défaire de sa veste sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Une nouvelle fois l'idée de garder la cravate de Castiel traversa l'esprit de Dean mais il résolut de garder cette idée de côté pour le moment. Bien loin de s'imaginer les fantasmes de son futur amant Castiel venait d'abandonner ses derniers questionnements existentiels et se laisser totalement faire, sans volonté sous les mains du chasseur.

Se doutant bien de ce qui allait suivre Dean commença à déboutonner la chemise de son ange, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Les boutons cédaient bien vite sous les attentions expertes de Dean qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes de caresses plus ou moins appuyées sur le torse de son ange. Il ne se lassait pas de sentir contre lui la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux… Tout chez Castiel était un appel à la luxure pour Dean. Et il ne comptait pas se retenir plus longtemps pour céder à ses envies.

L'ange ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et la disparition brutale de sa chemise était une preuve supplémentaire qui confortait Dean dans sa décision de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin. Sentir la peau nue de Castiel contre son torse était une sensation vraiment électrisante, il ne se lasserait jamais de le toucher. Dean entreprit un chemin de baiser partant de la bouche de son ange et descendant jusqu'à la barrière formé par son pantalon. Celui-ci se montrait d'ailleurs légèrement déformé par une bosse sous la ceinture. Dean sourit.

_ Cas' tu sais où on va là ? Voulu t-il s'assurer.

_ Oui Dean, c'est ce que je veux, je n'ai pas peur, je t'aime tellement.

L'innocence et la franchise de l'ange firent à nouveau fondre Dean qui l'embrassa fiévreusement.

_ Une petite chose angelot. Reprit Dean en s'éloignant à regret. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose histoire que personne n'entende ce qui se passe, les murs sont en papier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Pas de problème.

A ces mots Castiel claqua des doigts. Dean ne vit pas la différence mais comprit que la chambre était à présent parfaitement insonorisée. Voila qui allait se révéler pratique. Si ils voulaient aller jusqu'au bout ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir se retenir de peur de réveiller les autres occupants de la maison.

Une fois sûr d'être isolé du monde extérieur Dean entreprit fébrilement de défaire la ceinture de son ange, lui-même commençait à être très à l'étroit dans son boxer. La ceinture résistait aux doigts tremblants d'excitation et d'anticipation du chasseur. Il était à la fois excité et un peu effrayé, c'était sa première fois, sa première fois avec un homme.

Sentant l'appréhension de son amour Castiel arrêta son geste et l'embrassa, faisant passer dans cet échange tout son amour, toute sa confiance en Dean et toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait également. La puissance des sentiments des deux amants étaient si puissantes qu'ils avaient tout deux l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de bonheur et d'amour.

Dean sourit et reprit sa tâche beaucoup plus serein. Il parvint enfin à se débarrasser des derniers vêtements de Cas' tout en continuant à déposer des baisers aériens sur sa peau. Castiel soupira d'aise en sentant son érection enfin libérée de sa prison de tissus. Positionné à califourchon au dessus de lui le blond le regardait avec un regard de prédateur affamé. Cas' frissonna devant ce regard de jade qui le détaillait.

_T'as pas idée à quel point t'es canon Cas'. Souffla Dean avant de se coucher sur lui pour ravir à nouveau ses lèvres.

Voulant que le chasseur soit à égalité avec lui Castiel claqua à nouveau des doigts et Dean se retrouva entièrement nu son érection soudain pressée contre celle de l'ange. Les deux hommes haletèrent sous la sensation intense.

Alternant baisers, mordillements, coups de langue et caresses Dean s'amusait à rendre Castiel complètement fou. Ce qui marchait d'ailleurs incroyablement bien s'il en jugeait par les halètements et les gémissements délicieux qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son ange. Initiant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient le chasseur amena son bassin à frotter contre celui de Cas' faisant monter un peu plus leur désir. Faisant descendre sa bouche, Dean se concentra sur les tétons de Cas' les léchant et les suçotant jusqu'à les faire durcir tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps parfait de l'ange.

Castiel avait perdu tout sens commun, il ne savait plus où il était et il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait oublié son propre nom si Dean avait cessez de gémir des « Cas' » à répétition.

Satisfait de son travail sur le torse de son ange le chasseur décida de migrer un peu plus au sud. Il fit courir ses mains sur les flancs et le ventre de son ange évitant soigneusement la région sensible de l'aine à peine un peu plus bas. Il continua ses caresses sur l'intérieur des cuisses et les jambes de l'homme gémissant sous lui.

_ Dean …vient…Gémit Cas' suppliant.

L'intéressé sentit son sang bouillir à ces mots. Castiel gémit un peu plus fort en sentant l'excitation du chasseur à travers leur lien.

Obéissant à la supplique Dean prit un coussin qu'il plaça sous les hanches de Cas' pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il retourna l'embrasser sensuellement avant de finalement s'arrêter, il humidifia ses doigts de salive et les fit courir le long du dos de son amour. Il écarta légèrement les deux globes de chair tendre et fît entrer un premier doigt en Cas'. Il le fît bouger lentement mais Cas' ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur alors Dean fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui. L'ange se crispa et une grimace de douleur vint s'imprimer sur ses traits, le chasseur stoppa tout mouvement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Il lui murmura quelques parole paroles rassurantes alors que de son autre main il commençait à caresser le membre de son partenaire pour le distraire. Quand Dean entendit son homme gémir à nouveau il recommença ses mouvements. Il prit tout son temps pour bien préparer son futur amant malgré le fait qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il lui était insupportable de penser faire le moindre mal à son ange.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Castiel se détende, il vint d'instinct s'empaler sur la main de Dean lui faisant comprendre qu'il était totalement prêt à le recevoir. Quand Dean retira sas doigts il senti un étrange sentiment de vide, rapidement remplacer quand il sentit son amant positionner son gland contre son entré. Après un dernier contact visuel rassurant, Dean commença à pousser pour faire passer son membre à travers l'anneau de chair. Chaque millimètre était une délicieuse torture pour les deux hommes. Dean sentait son sexe prêt à exploser tant l'excitation était forte et Castiel serré. L'ange de son côté sentait affluer en lui de nouvelle sensations délicieuse malgré une très légère douleur.

Arrivé à la moitié du chemin Dean ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Castiel, celui-ci lui fît un imperceptible signe de tête et le chasseur donna un coup de rein s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Aucun des deux ne retint le cri de pur plaisir qui résonna alors dans la chambre. Dean se força à rester immobile pour laisser le temps à Cas' de s'habituer à sa présence. Il retenait avec peine son excitation qui était à son paroxysme depuis don entré dans le fourreau étroit et brûlant de son ange. De son côté Castiel se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir Dean à l'intérieur de lui serait aussi agréable.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement Dean commença à bouger. Il commença par de lent et doux vas et vient mais accéléra quand Cas' lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Ils étaient en totale osmose, plus rien n'existait, ils ressentaient les émotions de l'autre au travers de leur lien ce qui les excitaient encore plus. L'ange était perdu dans une mer furieuse de sensations magique, sa grâce tremblait de plaisir, il était entièrement tourné vers Dean. Il découvrait des choses qu'il pensait impossible de ressentir.

Tous deux criaient en cœur lorsque Dean frappait la prostate de son partenaire lui faisant voir des étoiles. Sentant le plaisir sur le point de le submerger Dean accéléra encore le rythme augmentant également l'amplitude de ses coups faisant crier et gémir Castiel de plus belle. De la main il enserra le membre de l'ange, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de butoirs. Après un dernier coup de rein et un ultime cri rauque Dean se libéra au fond du corps de son ange alors que Ce dernier se laissait aller entre leurs ventres.

Dean se laissa tomber sur son ange avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Il avait la respiration encore haché et peinait à redescendre après cet orgasme foudroyant. Il tourna la tête pour admirer Castiel. Les joues rouges et les cheveux fous collés à ses tempes par la transpiration il était juste parfait. Il fit doucement pivoter la tête de Cas vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je t'aime comme un fou Castiel. Murmura le chasseur le front collé à celui de son vis-à-vis.

_ Moi aussi Dean, je t'aime. Répondit Castiel en souriant.

Dean les trouvaient totalement cliché et guimauve mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il était amoureux et heureux et c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens et un léger sourire Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa gagner par la douce torpeur du sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Castiel regarda Dean s'endormir, heureux. Pendant un moment il avait oublié toutes ses obligations, tous leurs tourments, tous les dangers qu'ils allaient affronter le lendemain. Il finit par retourner la tête vers le plafond, il claqua des doigts et le son reprit sa place autour d'eux. Cas' soupira et prit la main de Dean, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Gabriel.

_ Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler. Répondit Sam très calme.

Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Gabe conscient que tous les deux avaient des choses à se dire, il était toujours perturbé par l'idée qu'il avait eu en pensant que l'archange l'évitait. Presque à regret Gabriel s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune chasseur. Il avait espérer pouvoir oublier un peu tout ça pour se concentrer sur son rôle du lendemain.

Sam entra légèrement mal à l'aise. Gabriel s'assit sur le lit et attendit que le chasseur se mette à parler, priant pour en finir au plus vite. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à avoir cette conversation mais apparemment Sam ne voulait rien entendre.

_ Gabriel. Commença Sam. Je dois savoir une chose, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

L'archange eu un rire sans joie.

_ Quelque chose de mal ? Tu crois que ça t'arrive Sammymoose ?

L'intéressé le regarda sans comprendre. Gabe se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit avant de répondre : « Bien-sûr que non, tu es parfait Samuel, juste parfait, tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut. Et bien non ! Laisse-moi te dire que tu as fait une erreur : moi ! » Sam voulait parler alors très bien il allait parler et lâcher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, peut importe, il serait peut-être mort demain.

_ Je pensais que tu m'avais compris « Sammy » mais apparemment non tu me vois toujours comme le bon copain, le farceur, je suis une personne Sam, j'ai des sentiments moi-aussi.

Gabriel s'effondra. Persuadé que Sam s'était joué de lui il se sentait incompréhensiblement triste et seul d'un coup.

_ Je sais Gabe. Murmura Sam, si bas que l'archange l'entendit à peine. Je sais, mais je ne te comprends plus Gabe, je croyais que les choses allait dans ton sens. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais pour Bobby, Cas', Dean et moi tu es un héros vu ce que tu as fait pour mon frère et ce qu'on te demande de faire demain.

Sam paraissait sincèrement perdu et Gabriel savait bien qu'il n'était pas clair mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots adéquats. Il soupira.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Sammy ? Demanda Gabe d'un air las.

Sam était presque soulagé, c'était donc bien cela qui chiffonnait son ami. Cela le rassurait car il pouvait au moins répondre à cette question.

_A ton avis, idiot d'emplumé ?

Gabriel se redressa surprit par le ton employé par le jeune homme.

-Ce que tu peux être bête Gabe, tu me drague comme un gros lourd depuis le soir où tu nous as aidés à renvoyer Fenrir à Asguard et tu as le culot de me demander pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Tu m'as emmené dîner dans une version de l'Italie que tu as pris toute une journée à préparer pour me changer les idées et me sortir un peu du bunker et tu oses me demander pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Tu m'as fait confiance en t'ouvrant à moi sur qui tu voulais être et comment tu aimerais qu'on te voit et tu me demandes encore pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? C'est donc si difficile à comprendre ? Tu as beau jeu de te moquer de Dean et Cas' parce que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour eux mais tu ne te rends même pas compte quand quelqu'un t'apprécie.

N'osant croire à ce qu'il entendait Gabriel resta interdit un moment fixant bêtement Sam, ce dernier soutint son regard un long moment. Alors qu'il allait jeter l'éponge Gabriel sourit et Sam se demanda si il avait déjà vu l'archange sourire tant celui-ci était différent du rictus moqueur et suffisant qu'il arborait si souvent.

_ Alors ça y est ? C'est monté au cerveau ? Demanda le jeune chasseur taquin.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre Gabriel se leva et serra Sammy dans ses bras. Surprit celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte un peu gauchement gêné par l'écart de vingt centimètres entre lui et Gabriel.

_ Tu aurais quand-même pu t'en rendre compte avant que mon arrêt de mort ne soit signé Samsquach. Plaisanta Gabriel sans pour autant changé de position.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin la première chose que Dean vit fût un Castiel qui le fixait extrêmement concentré.

_ Salut mon ange.

N'obtenant aucune réponse Dean se redressa.

_ Rho j'ai perdu le compte. Bougonna Castiel.

_ Le compte de quoi ?

_ Je comptais tes tâches de rousseur.

Dean éclata de rire : « je sais bien que tu ne dors pas Cas' mais quand-même, il y à sûrement mieux à faire. »

_ Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que te regarder. Fit remarquer Castiel avec un léger sourire.

Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ange avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain histoire de ne pas lui resauter dessus tout de suite. Il se remémora soudain leur plan de la journée et eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui tombait tout à coup sur les épaules. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait revoir celui qui l'avait renvoyé en enfer. C'est aujourd'hui que son frère et son ange allaient risquer leur vie au paradis face à Raphaël. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il posa une main sur l'empreinte sur son épaule, Castiel était toujours avec lui en quelque sorte. Il sourit à cette idée et soudain une certitude naquit en lui : ils allaient s'en sortir, que leur plan fonctionne ou pas ils allaient venir à bout de cette menace comme de toutes les autres. Ils avaient arrêté l'apocalypse quand-même, ils pouvaient bien faire ça.

Revigorer par cette idée Dean entra enfin dans la douche, et, pendant que l'eau chaude le réveillait et le détendait il s'autorisa à repenser à sa nuit. Parfaite. C'est le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. La communion entre lui et Cas', jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec une femme, et pourtant il en avait connu un certain nombre. Il s'était senti comme en harmonie parfaite, comme si à eux deux ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Il lui arrivait de ressentir les sentiments et les émotions de Cas' des fois mais rien d'aussi puissant que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Dean en était certain, leur lien si particulier l'était encore plus et s'était resserrer encore d'avantage.

Il croisa son frère en sortant de la douche, un sourire encore plaqué sur le visage.

_ Bien dormi p'tit frère ?

Sam, qui n'avait pas encore bu son café et qui n'était pas spécialement bien réveillé, grogna quelques mots inintelligibles en prenant la direction de la cuisine. Haussant les épaules Dean fit un crochet par sa chambre pour récupérer son ange avant de suivre le même chemin. Après un grand bol de café tous les chasseurs étaient plus en forme et Sam jugea plus prudent de ne pas questionner son frère sur son incroyable bonne humeur. Lui-même était plutôt heureux. Sa discussion avec Gabriel avait apaisé certaines tensions latentes et il envisageait les choses beaucoup plus sereinement. Sans compter que leur archange préféré avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur légendaire.

Gabriel en effet souriait en ingurgitant encore des bonbons. Sa capacité à se gaver de sucre d'aussi bonne heure était un mystère pour tout le monde. Il avait bien remarqué le sourire de Dean et l'air niais de son frère était encore plus prononcé que d'habitude. Il brûlait d'envie de le leur faire remarquer mais Cas' aurait sûrement la bonne idée de leur dire la vérité ce qui ferait certainement s'étouffer Sam et Bobby. Or Gabriel préférait garder son Sam en un seul morceau maintenant qu'il savait avoir sa chance. Il préféra donc se taire et laisser son imagination faire le reste. Il en avait bien assez pour savoir ce qui avait occupé ces deux là une bonne partie de la nuit.

Bien loin les préoccupations triviales de ses garçons Bobby lui avait une vrai tempête sous le crâne. Il s'en faisait énormément pour aujourd'hui et leur plan à moitié suicidaire. Néanmoins ce n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, héberger ses garçons et Castiel ça allait, c'était la famille, Gabriel, ça passait, lui aussi allait bientôt en faire partie il en parierait sa casquette. Mais il en avait marre des sous-entendus de Crowley. D'accord il avait aidé Castiel à entrer en enfer, ils avaient travaillé ensemble un certain nombre de fois mais c'est tout. Cet idiot de Fergus se pavanait comme si il était chez lui, devant ses garçons. Bien-sûr qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'embêter mais Sam et Dean allaient forcément en tirer des conclusions… Bobby soupira sous le regard interrogateur de tous les autres. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul en fait. Même si il était toujours heureux de revoir les frères Winchester, il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de vacances lui-aussi.

Une fois le petit déjeuner expédié et la vaisselle nettoyée (merci Cas'), Ils se mirent tous en route en silence. Dean, Bobby et Crowley dans l'impala et Sam, Cas' et Gabe iraient par les airs. Avant de monter au volant de Baby, Dean attrapa Castiel par la manche et sans se soucier du regard de toute sa famille plus Crowley et Gabriel il entraîna son ange dans un baiser renversant qui leur fît perdre la notion du temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Crowley ne se retrouve pris d'une quinte de toux factice pour les obliger à revenir à la réalité. Sans un mot mais avec un regard d'une rare intensité, ils se séparèrent et Castiel disparut dans un battement d'ailes. Dean se contenta de fusiller Crowley du regard avant de prendre le volant direction la dernière entrée de l'enfer en date. Ils pensaient retrouver Bélial à l'endroit où Dean lui avait faussé compagnie la dernière fois. Il échangea un bref signe de tête avec son frère en passant et appuya sur l'accélérateur avant de disparaître dans la casse.

Sam se retourna, il était à présent seul avec Gabriel. Cas' devait faire du repérage sur le terrain qui devait les conduire au paradis.

_ Tu es prêt Sammy ? Demanda Gabriel, assis sur les marches du perron.

_ Je doute de l'être un jour. Tu n'as pas peur ? Sam était agacé par le calme de l'archange alors que lui-même était terrorisé par ce qui les attendait.

Gabriel haussa les épaules : « J'aime mon frère tu sais, tous mes frères en fait, je déteste l'idée de devoir combattre Raphaël, mais je sais que ce qu'il fait est mal. Mon frère est corrompu par sa soif de pouvoir. Cela me désole. »

Sam baissa la tête, il avait tendance à oublier que les anges et les archanges étaient tous frères. Ils en demandaient encore une fois beaucoup à Gabriel.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour nous Gabe, sache qu'on t'en est tous reconnaissant.

L'archange sourit : « Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot pas vrai ? De toute façon il est impensable de laisser cet idiot continuer à mettre le boxon sur terre et au paradis. Il faut l'arrêter. »

Castiel arriva sur la fin de cette phrase.

_ On y va, la voie est libre. Annonça l'ange du jeudi. Les autres devraient arriver rapidement, il faut que l'on soit en place au même moment. Tu es sûr de toi Gabriel ? Demanda Castiel en faisant référence à Sam.

_ Oh mais détend toi frangin, je sais ce que je fais, arrête de flipper.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse l'archange se leva et prit le chasseur par le bras avant de s'envoler rapidement suivi par un Castiel soupirant.

_ Bon et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Bobby alors que Dean arrêtait son Impala chérie par loin de l'entrée de l'enfer que Crowley leur avait indiqué.

_ Je propose que l'écureuil sorte et se fasse remarquer. Dit l'ex-roi de l'enfer ironique.

_ Tu viens avec roitelet. Rétorqua Dean.

Agacé par cette inimitié Bobby prit sur lui de sortir en premier de la voiture, il fût rapidement suivi par les deux autres. Dean avançait la peur au ventre. Cette vicieuse revenait à mesure qu'il avançait vers la porte.

Un pas après l'autre Dean se mettait à revoir l'enfer, Alastair, la torture… Une vague de panique menaça de le submerger mais elle fût très vite enrayée par un sentiment de bien être. Dean ferma les yeux.

Cas', il avait sentit sa détresse il en était certain, décidément ce lien était très pratique. Revigoré par la pensé de son ange Dean reprit sa marche mais il s'arrêta vite.

La porte de l'immeuble où était cachée l'entrée de l'enfer venait de s'ouvrir et un homme élégant venait d'en sortir.

_ Bonjour Dean Winchester, comme c'est aimable à toi de revenir de ton plein gré. Susurra Bélial.

Dean se raidit à l'instar de ses deux compagnons suicidaires.

_ Les gars. Murmura Dean. Courez !

Les trois hommes se mirent à courir.


	11. trickster contre tortue ninja

Chapitre 11 : Trickster contre tortue ninja

Sam et ses amis célestes venaient d'arriver près d'un terrain de jeu pour enfants. Deux balançoires, un toboggan et un bac à sable. Il était totalement vide à cette heure matinale. Sam repéra un étrange symbole dessiné avec une grande précision dans le sable.

_C'est la porte. Désigna Castiel répondant ainsi à la question muette de Sam.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Gabriel. Je pense que les autres ont trouvé le grand méchant Bélial à l'heure qu'il est. A notre tour d'entrer en piste.

Castiel se positionna en premier au centre du symbole. Aussitôt un immense faisceau de lumière blanche descendit du ciel et l'ange disparut.

_A notre tour Sammy. Prévint Gabriel en prenant la même place que son frère précédemment suivi par le chasseur.

_ Ferme les yeux Sammymoose, si tu y tiens du moins.

Le chasseur aurais adoré voir ça mais il connaissait les risques. A regret, il obéit. Aussitôt il se sentit puissamment retenu. Levant instinctivement les mains en protection, il sentit une grande douceur sous sa paume. Il comprit, il était apparemment maintenu dans les ailes de l'archange. Il se sentit incroyablement privilégié. La sensation était indescriptible. Cela oscillait entre douceur et puissance. En un instant tout prit fin : ils étaient arrivés. Gabriel autorisa Sam à ouvrir les yeux et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

Le paradis était très différent de ce qu'on peut imaginer : pas de nuages, pas de Saint Pierre avec son registre des âmes, pas de grand portail. Juste une blancheur d'hôpital partout. Tout était blanc : les murs, les porte, les sols, le mobilier, tout. Sam était un peu déçu mais en même temps il était suffisamment stressé pour ne pas y accorder trop d'attention.

_ On y va. Lança Castiel à voix basse.

Gabriel et Sam suivirent l'ange dans un dédale de couloirs. Tout se ressemblait et il ne fallut que quelques virages pour que le chasseur ne se sente totalement perdu. Il marchait derrière Gabriel, ses grandes jambes lui permettant de ne pas se laisser distancer. L'archange avait d'ailleurs reprit un air sérieux et, sa lame à la main, suivait Castiel très concentré.

Arrivé à un carrefour, Cas' se figea et collé contre le mur regarda discrètement ce qui les attendaient.

_ Il y a des hommes de Raphaël partout.

_C'était à prévoir. Répondit Gabriel. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

Sam et Cas' le regardèrent surpris.

_ Vous n'avez quand-même pas cru que vous ne veniez que pour faire jolis ? Je trouve Raphi et je lui fais sa fête mais pendant ce temps vous allez devoir occuper son fan club de men in black.

Sam le regarda médusé. Apparemment Gabe était sérieux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il comptait vraiment affronter un autre archange seul. Jusque là il avait pensé qu'ils seraient tous les trois mais de toute évidence Gabriel avait parfaitement prévu son coup. Dégainant sa lame angélique le jeune chausseur hocha la tête, si c'était comme ça qu'il pouvait aider, il le ferait.

Courir était un bon début mais le plan de Dean s'arrêtait là, il fallait bien se l'avouer. A la stupéfaction générale le plus rapide des trois se trouvait être Crowley qui, pour sauver sa peau, était décidemment capable de beaucoup de chose. Bobby peinait un peu à suivre et les démons gagnaient du terrain. Le cerveau de Dean marchait à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une idée géniale capable de les sauver d'une fin peu enviable. Il priait pour que les autres là haut s'en sortent mieux. En même temps ça ne pouvait pas être pire pensa le chasseur en balançant un coup de couteau derrière lui pour se libérer de l'emprise d'un démon.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à courir un immense vacarme se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. Dean leva les yeux sans ralentir. Une grande chaleur s'abattit sur lui, il vit une traînée de flammes s'éloigner en aval.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est encore ça ? Demandât t-il à voix haute.

A sa grande surprise ce fût Crowley qui répondit à sa question.

_ T'as pas fait tes devoirs l'écureuil. La respiration hachée, l'ex roi continua. C'est le char de feu de Bélial, votre pote le trickster y a fait allusion il me semble.

Dean pâlît, beaucoup moins sûr de tenir assez longtemps pour que l'autre équipe puisse faire son job.

_ On est dans la merde Dean, t'as pas une idée brillante pour nous sortir de là ? Demanda Bobby qui perdait de plus en plus de terrain.

Regardant autour de lui le chasseur finit par désigner un bâtiment vide, l'idée n'était pas de se battre mais de tenir assez longtemps pour permettre à son frère et aux anges de venir à bout de la tortue ninja.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans se poser plus de question et barrèrent la porte à la vas vite. Bobby s'effondra par terre en reprenant son souffle de façon plus ou moins efficace.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Crowley railleur.

_ Je te signale qu'on est dans le même bateau, alors met la en veilleuse Fergus.

Dean fût reconnaissant à l'intervention du vieux chasseur car il ne se sentait pas la force de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec le démon.

_ Dean Winchester ! Tu vois j'ai retenu ton nom, petit mortel.

La voix de Bélial était beaucoup plus intimidante que précédemment et elle faisait trembler les murs nus et gris de leur abri temporaire.

_ Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Tu sais bien que je suis invincible ! Tu avais bien dit que tu serais celui qui me vaincrait n'est-ce pas ? Mais je t'ai brisé Dean Winchester !

_ Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le chasseur hors de lui.

_ Quand vous aurez fini votre petite joute verbale on pourra penser à une solution. Proposa Crowley.

Dean balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ils devaient tenir bon.

« Dépêche Sammy, dépêche. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il en venait toujours d'avantage, c'était comme si il affrontait tout le paradis. A ses côté Castiel se défendait aussi le visage fermé. Sam devinait sa peine, il combattait ses frères et ses sœurs. Ils avaient été attaqué par les troupes de Raphaël à peine avaient-ils quitté Gabriel. Sam se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'archange mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'imaginer ce qui se passait. Les lames angéliques volaient dans tous les sens le manquant toujours de peu.

Une seule pensé animait Castiel : tenir assez longtemps pour que son frère puisse faire sa part du travail ce qui mettrai Dean en sécurité. Il restait concentré sur cette idée tentant de ne pas penser qu'il se voyait contraint de se battre et de tuer ses frères. A ses côté Sam se défendait bien, ses compétences de chasseurs faisaient des merveilles.

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et se perdre était chose aisée. Pourtant c'est le pas sûr qu'il se dirigeait dans ce gigantesque labyrinthe que formait le paradis. Il arriva exactement là où il voulait, près des jardins. C'était un endroit calme où le passage était rare. Les grilles étaient fermées mais peu importe ce n'était pas à l'intérieur qu'il voulait aller. Il contourna les jardins, domaine de Josuah, et continua son chemin pour arriver dans une aile « administrative ». Un vrai repaire de requins, qu'il évitait le plus possible depuis si longtemps. Il chassa cette pensée, il était là pour une chose en particulier.

Gabriel s'arrêta devant une porte marquée de son propre nom. Il caressa la plaque en or du bout des doigts avant d'abaisser la poignée en argent et de pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. C'était presque reposant après tout ce blanc. Il posa ses mains sur le mur du fond qui se déroba laissant apparaître une petite salle pleine d'objets en tout genre. Gabriel avait toujours eu un côté collectionneur et de toutes les époques il gardait des babioles sans grande valeur mais qui avaient toutes une histoire. Au milieu de ce bric à brac se trouvait sa plus précieuse possession. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour à s'en servir.

Sous une pile de vieux exemplaires de comics il sortit une boîte d'acajou gravés de nombreux symboles en énochien pour la plupart mais aussi un savant assemblage de sabéen et d'alphabet Viking. Sa lame d'archange. En tout point semblable à une lame angélique elle était simplement un peu plus longue. Il la saisit et elle sembla presque vibrée dans sa main. L'archange baissa ses yeux, triste. Il pensa à Sam qui se battait, pas si loin. Il devait aller au bout.

Sortant de la salle il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il trouverait son frère. La salle du conseil lui sembla une bonne idée. Il y arriva très rapidement. C'était une grande pièce ovale, quand les anges avaient des doléances ou que certains problèmes nécessitaient l'attention des archanges sans pour autant valoir de déranger Dieu, ils utilisaient cet endroit. Bonne pioche. Raphaël était assis en tête de table parcourant un dossier d'un regard éteint.

_ Tu t'amuse moins que prévu mon frère ? Demanda Gabriel joueur.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux de sa lecture quelque peu blasé.

_ Gabriel, tu as revu ta position ? Il avisa la lame dans la main du trickster. Hum, on dirait bien que non. Tu es venu pour me tuer ? Amusant.

Gabriel tiqua : « En quoi est-ce amusant ? »

Raphaël sourit en se levant.

_ Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas un guerrier, tu es un petit farceur Gabe voila tout. Tu joue les rebelles sans aller aussi loin que Lucifer. Mais tu n'es pas un héros Gabriel.

Gabe serra les dents. Il détestait cette image de petit blagueur pathétique. Il avait sa place ici autant que n'importe lequel de ses frères. D'accord il aimait bien jouer au comique mais il ne se résumait pas à ça contrairement à ce que pensait cet idiot de Raph. Et il comptait bien le lui prouver, et ce pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Il leva sa lame avec une rapidité fulgurante son frère fût face à lui lame au clair mais Gabriel ne se laissa pas impressionné. Certes le grand guerrier de la famille c'était Michel mais il savait lui aussi se défendre. Il eu l'occasion de le prouver en parant le premier coup de Raphaël. Vicieux et sûr de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer en traître. Coup après coup Gabriel reculait mais ne se laissait pas toucher ce qui énervait prodigieusement son adversaire.

Se laissant peut à peu porté par la colère, il devenait imprudent et se découvrait plus, mais pas suffisamment pour permettre à Gabriel de prendre le dessus. Non. S'il voulait battre Raphaël il devrait jouer selon ses règles. Car l'archange avait oublié une chose : Gabriel avant d'être un petit farceur était aussi un puissant trickster, alors la traîtrise il connaissait par cœur. Son plan était déjà en place et en train de se refermer sur sa victime. Il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de chance.

Tout à coup Raphaël se retourna et enfonça puissamment sa lame droit dans le cou du deuxième Gabriel qui se tenait derrière lui.

_ Tu croyais m'avoir avec une ruse aussi grossière Gabe, c'est pathétique.

_ Et je t'ai eu. Murmura le véritable Gabe toujours à se place. Il transperça le dos de son frère tandis que son double se dissipait. La grâce de Raphaël brilla intensément alors que l'archange mourrait laissant apparaître la traces de ses ailes sur le sol auparavant immaculé du couloir.

Gabriel baissa les yeux sur sa lame tachée de sang il se mit à pleurer. Il venait de tuer un archange, un de ses frères, une créature censée être pure. Comment Raphaël avait il pu se corrompre ainsi ? Il se sentait mal. Il soupira, plus rien ne serait comme avant, il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait mais il devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette culpabilité au fond de lui. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui rongeait à ce point Sam et Dean. En parlant de Sam, Gabriel entendit des pas qui venaient vers lui. Les anges de tout le paradis avaient du ressentir la mort d'un archange et il y avait fort à parier que maintenant tous les anciens partisans de Raphaël avaient déposé les armes. Couper la tête et le corps flétrira…

Ce fût Castiel qui passa le premier la tête à l'angle du couloir. Il avisa le corps de leur frère et fit un signe de tête au trickster. Il partageait sa peine. Sam apparût derrière Castiel, fort heureusement il n'était pas blessé à part quelques ecchymoses que Cas' n'avait pas encore pris le temps de soigner. Il eut un sourire d'excuse pour Gabriel sachant combien ce geste avait dû lui coûter mais il fût rapidement pris par la joie d'avoir mis fin à cette menace et ne put se retenir d'aller enlacer le trickster pour qui cette étreinte était bienvenue.

_Bien joué Gabe, je sais que c'était pas facile pour toi mais il était dangereux, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tenta le cadet Winchester pour le réconforter.

_Je sais Sam, je sais. Répondit doucement le trickster loin de sa bonhommie coutumière. Je sais que c'était nécessaire et que je ne devrais pas culpabiliser parce que Raph était devenu maléfique mais je ne suis pas fier de moi pour autant.

Le chasseur lâcha Gabriel pour le regarder dans les yeux : « tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire Gabe, tu as sauvé la terre et le paradis, alors oui, tu as dû tuer un être céleste mais pour en sauver combien d'autre ? Tu es un héros Gabriel, sans toi on était tous condamnés. »

La foi et les paroles de Sam Winchester aidèrent le trickster à retrouver un peu le sourire, il lui faudrait du temps mais il savait qu'il arriverait à vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

_Tu crois pouvoir te terrer éternellement petit humain ? J'ai l'éternité devant moi et il n'est pas question que tu m'échappes une nouvelle fois. Pour en être sûr je pense me débarrasser d'abord du petit angelot. Qu'en dis-tu c'est une bonne idée non ?

Bélial s'amusait beaucoup à leur faire la conversation et à leur annoncer par le menu ce qu'il comptait leur faire. Sans le savoir cet idiot les aidait en leur faisant gagner du temps et Dean l'y aidait en répondant à chacune de ses provocations. Apparemment le nouveau roi de l'enfer adorait s'écouter parler. Il pouvait le faire pendant des heures.

_Bon je m'ennuie, je vais vous tuer tout de suite on verra le reste une fois en enfer !

Oups Dean avait parlé trop vite. Mais il était trop tard pour tenter une énième phrase piquante : le démon rassemblait son énergie. Par l'une des fenêtres barrée Dean observait à la dérobé ce qui se passait dehors. Entouré d'une bonne partie de ses légions Bélial enflait et semblait se remplir de feu de l'intérieur. OK, ils allaient tous y passer cette fois. Est-ce qu'il avait le temps de dire adieu à Bobby ? De le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait appris ? Pour avoir été un père pour lui et Sammy ? Sammy… Il n'était pas encore revenu…Tout était fini.

Dean ferma les yeux et attendit le coup final. La déflagration le projeta sur le sol à l'instar de Bobby et Crowley mais bizarrement à part le fait qu'il ait fait plus ample connaissance avec le sol il n'avait pas mal. Pas de brûlure intense pas de déchaînement de flamme et de violence. Rien… Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et toussant à cause de la poussière tenta de se relever. La façade de leur abri de fortune avait été tout bonnement soufflée mais le plus impressionnant était que là où quelques instants auparavant se trouvaient Bélial et ses troupes, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère béant. Comme si le démon avait implosé emmenant tous ses démons dans sa chute.

_ Alors ça… On dirait bien que l'élan et les angelots ont réussi leur coup. S'étonna Crowley en contemplant le spectacle.

_ On a réussi ? Demanda tout de même Bobby incrédule en s'approchant du cratère.

_ On a réussi Bobby, ces deux idiots n'ont rien comprit à la situation, on a assurer et Sam, Cas' et Gabe aussi.

_ Je suggère un bon verre pour fêter ça. Proposa Crowley.

_ Tu penses à autre chose qu'à boire des fois ? Demanda Bobby blasé.

_ Oh oui mon petit Bobby chou, si tu savais. Répliqua le démon avec un clin d'œil suggestif en direction du vieux chasseur.

Dean soupira, rien ne changeait. Il prit la direction de l'impala, il avait hâte de revoir son frère et Cas'. Ses deux compagnons montèrent en voiture en continuant à se chamailler pendant qu'il mettait le contact direction la casse de Bobby.

Une fois sur place il eut la bonne surprise de retrouver Sammy, Castiel et Gabriel qui les attendaient devant la porte. A peine le pied par terre Dean prit son frère dans ses bras.

_ Vous avez assuré Sammy, pile le bon timing.

_C'est Gabriel qui a tout fait Cas' et moi on a juste permis de gagner du temps. Tempéra le jeune chasseur.

Consentant à lâcher son frère Dean se tourna vers Gabe :

_ Tu as aidé à me sortir de l'enfer et maintenant tu sauves le monde…Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire hein. Sourit le chasseur. C'est bon t'as le droit de draguer mon frangin mais si tu merde je te fais bouffer tes bonbons par le nez pigé ?

Gabe se contenta de gratifier Dean d'un immense sourire sous les yeux d'un Sam soudain très rouge.

Finalement le verre proposé par Crowley n'était pas une mauvaise idée malgré le fait que Cas' trouve le scotch absolument immonde. Dean était tellement heureux de retrouver son ange qu'il ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Il était déjà tard dans la soirée quand tout le monde décida que la journée avait été suffisamment fatigante pour mériter une grasse matinée le lendemain.

_ Bon, vu que mon trône est vacant, je ferais bien d'y aller avant qu'un de ces crétins ne pense pouvoir se l'approprier. Déclara Cowley.

_ Ouais, je te déteste toujours autant mais merci pour ton aide Crowley. Se dévoua Sam.

Le démon s'inclina, toujours moquer puis disparu.

_ Nan mais quel drama queen, je vous jure. Grommela Bobby.

_ Bon je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis crevé alors au dodo. Lança Dean.

_ C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, moi je vote pour. Renchérit le jeune Winchester.

_ Moi je reprends un verre, bonne nuit les jeunes.

Chacun monta dans sa chambre laissant Bobby en tête à tête avec son scotch. Une fois les chambres fermée Bobby servit un second verre.

_C'est bon je sais que tu es là. Arrête de jouer Fergus.

Crowley apparut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit face au chasseur et s'empara de son verre.

_ Tu m'étonneras toujours Bobby…

_ Tu n'étais pas censé récupérer ton trône ? Demanda Bobby.

_ Ils survivront sans moi encore quelques minutes.

Pendant que Bobby et le roi de l'enfer partageaient une dernière rasade de scotch Dean, lui, s'était déjà jeté sur Castiel pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné. Cas' lui avait manqué et il avait eu peur pour lui-même si pris au piège il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur la question.

_ Dean…J'ai eu très peur pour toi. Parvint à articuler Castiel entre les baisers de son amant.

Le chasseur se recula pour regarder l'ange.

_ Franchement Cas', tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait à ton père.

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour mériter un ange comme toi ? T'es trop parfait pour moi Cas', je t'aime.

Sans attendre de réponse Dean reprit possession des lèvres de son amour qui se laissa faire sans rechigner.

Dans l'autre chambre de l'étage Gabriel tournait en rond. Il avait du mal à croire que tout ça était fini et maintenant il se demandait si il devait rester avec Sammy ou pas. C'était bien beau d'avoir repoussé ses interrogations mais maintenant que le monde était sauf il fallait y faire face.

« Récapitulons » Murmura l'archange pour lui-même. Il commençait à apprécier Sam pour plus que son physique avantageux, ce dernier semblait partager cet « attrait », Dean lui avait donner sa bénédiction…mais Sam restait un chasseur, constamment sur les routes. Il y avait fort à parier que maintenant il y aurait trois passagers dans l'impala. Aucune chance que Dean laisse repartir son petit angelot.

Mais lui, était-il attaché à Sammy au point de partir sur les routes, chasser les démons avec les frères et supporter son coincé de petit frère ? C'était une question qui méritait réflexion, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre sur un coup de tête. Cela l'obligerait à être plus adulte, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il devrait arrêter de jouer des tours à tout le monde, mais il pourrait toujours créer quelques illusions pour faire plaisir à Sam. Gabriel sourit en s'asseyant sur son lit, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que les yeux de Sam s'illuminent comme lors de leur dîner aux chandelles en Italie. Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas les premiers coups frapper à sa porte. Les coups réitérés le tirèrent de ses rêveries et il se leva pour découvrir Sam devant sa porte.

_ Sammymoose, ça devient une habitude, les gens vont dire qu'on est amoureux.

La réplique fît sourire le chasseur, qui ne releva pas mais qui entra dans la chambre alors que le trickster s'effaçait.

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu as quand-même sauvé le monde aujourd'hui.

Gabriel haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir sur le passé et l'avenir lui faisait peur. Malheureusement pour lui c'est les deux choses qui intéressaient Sam ce soir.

_ Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas repartir chez toi ? Ou rentrer au paradis ? Tu seras le bienvenu là bas ?

Gabriel leva les mains devant lui pour arrêter le chasseur dans son interrogatoire. S'exécutant le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit à présent muet.

_ Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire Samuel. Commença Gabriel en soulignant l'aspect formel de ses mots par l'utilisation du prénom complet du chasseur. Je ne rentre pas au paradis, ça, c'est une certitude. Mais j'hésite encore à venir avec vous. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée.

Gabriel était tellement sérieux que Sam avait du mal à le reconnaître, il était méconnaissable.

_ Je peux te proposer quelque chose ? Demanda le chasseur.

L'archange hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_ Tu peux essayer. Viens avec nous pendant un moment. Avoue que ce n'est pas si terrible et en plus pour nous tu serais un allié incroyable sans compter que ta bonne humeur est contagieuse.

Sam semblait avoir finit mais Gabriel le fixai toujours.

Le chasseur soupira : « Tu veux me forcer à le dire ? J'ai envie que tu viennes Gabe. Tu sais que je me suis attaché à toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. La balle est dans ton camp. »

Gabriel alla s'asseoir près du jeune homme.

_ La nuit porte conseil non ?

Sam acquiesça cachant sa déception. Il aurait aimé que l'archange décide de venir avec eux. Il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier et pour lui il n'était plus l'insupportable trickster du début, à leur rencontre. Il trouvait totalement inconcevable de penser qu'il avait essayé de le tuer.

_ Très bien, bonne nuit Gabe.

_ Bonne nuit Sam.

Dean était étendu sur son lit les yeux fermés. Il réfléchissait aux événements de la journée. A ses côtés Castiel était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient sauvé le monde, encore. Cela devenait leur petite routine. Dean sourit à cette idée. Cependant même si cela devenait habituel il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour y laisser des plumes. Il frissonna en pensant à son aller-retour en enfer. Gabriel aussi avait payé le prix en tuant son frère.

Son point de vue sur le trickster avait beaucoup évolué : il avait aidé à le sortir de l'enfer et sans lui ils en seraient encore à tenter de trouver un moyen de tuer cette sale bête de Bélial.

_ Il s'en remettra. Murmura Cas'.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, surprit. Castiel leva leurs mains jointes.

_ Notre lien Dean. J'arrive à percevoir certaines de tes pensées.

Passée la surprise le chasseur arborait déjà un sourire taquin.

_ Ah vraiment ? Voila qui pourrait se montrer intéressant.

Il se positionna au dessus de son ange en veillant à ne pas rompre le contact.

_ Tu sais à quoi je pense là ?

_ Dean, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu as en tête en ce moment. Je ne suis plus si innocent et naïf que ça… A cause de toi d'ailleurs. Pas que je m'en plaigne soit dit en passant.

Dean éclata de rire aux paroles de son ange avant de l'embrasser chastement.

_ Tu sais, j'étais déjà très amoureux de l'ancien Castiel mais je suis fou du nouveau.

Si il y avait bien une chose que leur relation n'avait pas changé c'était leurs interminables regards pensa l'ange en regardant tendrement son chasseur.

_ Dis Cas', tu pars plus hein ? Demanda Dean soudain inquiet.

_ Non, Dean, je ne pars plus. Lui assura Castiel.

Le chasseur sourit et se recoucha contre son ange rassuré. La journée avait été longue et il se sentait épuisé et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il se sentait en sécurité.

Castiel laissa dormir le Winchester. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne voulait plus quitter Dean, même s'il savait que sa vie n'était pas facile, qu'elle était dangereuse et pourtant, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de partager cette vie. Il voulait rester avec les chasseurs. C'est sur cette pensée que l'ange ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour la première fois.


	12. Un choix Cornélien

Chapitre 12 : Un choix Cornélien.

Le lendemain matin, les faits de la veille avaient fait leurs chemins dans la tête de chacun. Tous étaient de bonne humeur, du moins en apparence. Sam arborait un sourire mais il était inquiet. Bizarrement l'idée que Gabriel les laisse le rendait inexplicablement triste. Tout à l'inverse, son frère était d'excellente humeur ce qui était très rare le matin.

_ Dit donc les jeunes. Commença Bobby après que chacun ait ingurgité une bonne tasse de café. Maintenant qu'on a sauver le monde vous allez penser à me débarrasser le plancher. Parce que je vous aime bien mais c'est pas une auberge ici.

Sam sourit et assura à Bobby qu'ils seraient tous partis dans la journée pour retourner au bunker des hommes de lettres.

_ Enfin on partira quand messire Gabriel daignera sortir de sa chambre. Railla Dean.

En effet ils avaient tous prit leur petit déjeuner mais Gabe n'était toujours pas sortit de sa chambre. Sam avait peur que celui-ci soit déjà parti.

_ Tu vas voir ce que fait ton petit copain Sammy ? Demanda Dean impatient en partant faire son sac.

Son cadet s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme il frappa à la porte. A sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gabriel habillé de pied en cap sac sur l'épaule.

_ Je suis passé chez moi récupérer quelques « trucs ». Annonça l'archange en souriant.

_ Tu viens avec nous ? S'étonna Sam en hésitant à sourire.

Gabriel se contenta de le gratifier d'un de ses sourires gamins avant de partir vers les escaliers sous le regard mi amusé mi médusé de Sam Winchester.

Laissé seul en haut des marches le jeune homme sourit avant de lancer un « YES » assez fort pour faire sursauter son frère qui sortait de sa chambre son sac sur l'épaule.

_ Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sammy t'as enfin conclu ? Demanda l'aîné décidément de très bonne humeur.

Les deux frères descendirent pour trouver leurs amis célestes qui remerciaient Bobby pour son aide et son hospitalité. Enfin, après des embrassades bourrues, les chasseurs et les anges prirent le chemin de l'impala de Dean. A mi- chemin de la voiture Castiel s'immobilisa le regard braqué vers le ciel l'air concentré.

_ Je dois partir. Lâcha-t-il. Mon Père m'appelle.

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna Dean. Ton père ? Tu veux dire Dieu ?

_ Oui Dean, Dieu veut me parler, je ne peux pas ignorer son appel. Je dois partir. Répéta l'ange.

_ Ouais, ouais, bien-sûr, ne le fait pas attendre, tu nous rejoindras au bunker. Lui assura Dean embêté de voir son ange partir.

Cas' se sentit bizarrement tiraillé mais un ordre direct de son père ne souffrait aucune discussion. Il se dirigea vers Dean et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur. Celui-ci lui sourit et en une seconde, dans un bruissement Castiel disparut.

_ Ben mince alors, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Souffla Sam.

_ T'en fait pas Sammy, c'est un dur à cuire notre Cassie. Lui assura Gabriel.

Dean avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu son ange. Il se reprit et alla s'asseoir au volant de l'impala, Sam silencieux à ses côtés. A peine le contact mis, Dean se sentit mieux mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette convocation. Alors que Gabe s'emparait d'une pochette de bonbons dans son sac, Dean mit une cassette dans son lecteur et lança une compilation démarrant par une chanson de Journey : Wheel in the sky.

Au ciel, Castiel attendait. Le paradis était en ébullition : Raphaël mort et Dieu qui était subitement de retour cela donnait du travail à tout le monde.

L'ange du jeudi était assis dans une sorte de salle d'attente. Il était seul à attendre. Devant lui une lourde porte en bois précieux gardait le bureau de son père, qu'il occupait si rarement. Un ange se tenait devant la porte, armé pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer sans le commandement expresse de Dieu.

La patience était une vertu que Castiel avait toujours eue. Il était assis bien droit sur son siège et patientait calmement. Du moins en apparence : sous son crâne une tempête avait lieu. Il se demandait ce que Dieu pouvait bien lui vouloir. D'autant plus qu'avec son retour, Dieu devait avoir autre chose à faire que se préoccuper de lui. Même en comptant son rôle dans la purification du paradis, sans compter que Gabriel lui, n'avait pas été appelé. En étant totalement honnête avec lui-même il n'y avait bien qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'amener ici devant son père : sa relation avec un humain, un chasseur et surtout le fait qu'il soit allé le chercher en enfer une nouvelle fois.

_ Castiel ! Appela l'ange à la porte. Tu peux entrer.

Castiel se leva et remercia son frère d'un signe de tête avant de passer la porte pour se retrouver face à son père.

Cas' plissa les yeux, même un ange ne pouvait pas regarder Dieu en face. Son père n'était pas dans un véhicule humain, il irradiait de lumière et de grâce d'une couleur d'or. Cas' se sentit soudain très faible et effrayé de se retrouver ainsi devant son père.

« Castiel ». La voix retentit dans l'esprit de l'ange qui tomba à genoux devant son Seigneur.

_ Père. Souffla t-il. Je me présente humblement devant vous.

« Humblement ? Tu es pourtant bien rebelle ces dernier temps. Tu es retourné en enfer pour aller y cherche Dean Winchester. Sans ordre de ma part en ce sens. »

_ Je vous en demande pardon Père, Mais Bélial avait damné son âme mais son destin n'était pas de retourner en enfer, et je l'aime père. Répondit Castiel tremblant.

Il se sentait très mal de ne pas pouvoir voir les réactions de son père et appréhendait maintenant sa punition.

« Castiel, tu ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est un humain et il n'a pas la foi ! »

Castiel releva la tête, non il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi.

_ Il a la foi père, il lui arrive de prier, il croit à l'enfer, au paradis, à l'existence des anges et donc il croit en vous père. Il est ingrat certes mais… il a beaucoup souffert.

Après cette soudaine fougue l'ange se calme et baissa de nouveau la tête plein de gêne et d'humilité.

« Tu crois réellement ce que tu dis, je le vois bien. Mais tu ne peux continuer ainsi Castiel. Ce chasseur a une très mauvaise influence sur toi et je crois que tu le sais très bien. Tu vas devoir faire un choix : c'est lui ou le paradis. Si tu le choisis tu perdras tes ailes, ta grâce et tes entrées au paradis, tout ce qui fait de toi un ange, si tu choisis le royaume céleste tu tireras un trait définitif sur tes missions sur Terre. »

_ Père… Balbutia Castiel totalement désemparé. Je vous en prie, non, ne me demandez pas de choisir.

« Ca suffit ! » La véhémence du propos fit trembler les murs et se recroqueviller Castiel. « Va, tu reviendras demain et tu devras avoir pris ta décision ».

Castiel fût ainsi congédié et il repartit sur terre. Mais pas au bunker. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et il devrait le faire seul dans un premier temps. Arrivé au bord de ce lac qu'il aimait tant Castiel s'assit sur un banc pour rassembler ses pensées.

Pouvait-il tout abandonner pour Dean ? Son cœur lui cria immédiatement que oui mais il le fit taire pour peser le pour et le contre. Il avait fait preuve d'un incroyable optimisme en croyant qu'il pourrait ainsi défier son père et aimer son chasseur sans l'ombre d'une conséquence. Dean Winchester, l'être le plus rongé de culpabilité au monde. Quand était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Probablement à l'instant même où il avait saisit son âme pour le sortir de la fosse. Il ignorait encore ce qu'était l'amour mais le sentiment s'était tout de même graver dans son cœur.

_ Dean. Murmura Castiel en savourant ce prénom sur sa langue. Penser à lui suffisait à le rendre heureux.

En peu de temps le jeune chasseur s'était rendu indispensable. Cas' peinait à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Mais une vie humaine ? Une vie où il ne serait plus un ange ? Pourrait-il le supporter? Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à l'appréhender, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose, il n'avait jamais été humain, tout cela était effrayant. Mais il ne serait pas seul dans cette épreuve : il aurait Dean, et même Sam pour l'aider et le guider, et même Gabriel ne l'abandonnerait pas, et Bobby qui le considérait déjà comme un membre de la famille.

Castiel se sentit réconforter par ces pensées. Finalement une vie sans amour et sans Dean, après avoir connu un si grand bonheur était beaucoup plus effrayante. Il fixa l'eau miroitante un instant. La Terre était vraiment magnifique, il pourrait bien s'y plaire définitivement après tout. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les arbres autour de lui ou ne troublait l'onde limpide du lac. Tout était tranquille et propice à la réflexion. Mais Castiel avait fait son choix, et il lui fallait en parler à Dean. En un léger battement d'ailes Castiel disparut pour réapparaître au bunker.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il fût prit dans l'étreinte d'un Dean au bord des larmes.

_ Que se passe-t-il Dean ? Demanda l'ange alarmé.

Sam apparut derrière son frère l'air embarrassé : « Alors là c'est une bonne question. Il a été prit d'un terrible coup de blues à peine arrivé, comme si il ressentait d'un seul coup une peine immense. Je n'ai pas réussi à le calmer et même les pitreries de Gabriel n'ont pas réussi à l'énerver pour le sortir de cette mélancolie. » Expliqua le cadet.

Castiel n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. De la même façon que lui avait ressenti la peine de Dean en enfer, le chasseur avait ressenti son abattement moral au paradis à l'annonce de son père. Leur lien devenait de plus en plus puissant. L'ange s'en sentit étrangement flatté.

_ Je comprends, Dean a ressenti ce que moi j'ai ressenti face à mon père. Expliqua Castiel tout en serrant le chasseur contre lui. Notre lien se renforce et fait que nous ressentons parfois les émotions puissantes de l'autre même à distance.

_ Ah, pas très pratique comme mojo. Commenta Sam. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si triste ?

_ Je crois qu'on devraient attendre que Dean soit totalement remis pour en parler.

_T'as pas tord petit frère. Intervint Gabriel. Ramène le dans sa chambre, il a l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Castiel suivit les conseils de son frère et mena Dean jusqu'à sa chambre où il parvint à le faire allonger. Il vint ensuite se blottir contre le chasseur toujours muet pour le serrer entre ses bras.

_ Tout va bien Dean, je suis là, c'est fini. C'est ma peine que tu as ressenti mais elle n'est plus là à présent. Portant la main du chasseur sur son cœur il lui fit ressentir ses émotions. Tu vois Dean, je suis apaisé, calme toi. Je t'aime Dean.

Comme si cette phrase l'avait soudainement réveillé Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel. Ce dernier lui sourit.

_ Cas' ? Murmura Dean. Je crois que notre lien est un peu trop puissant pour moi.

Castiel pouffa de rire.

_ Peut-être un peu, en fait on reçoit les émotions très intenses ressenties par l'autre, comme ta douleur quand tu étais en enfer.

Dean hocha la tête, il redevenait peu à peu lui-même.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Près de 19 heure.

_J'ai pas faim et je suis crevé d'avoir conduit autant, on peut rester là ?

Castiel sourit : « Oui je crois que tu as besoin de repos. »

Dean ne répondit rien mais se blottit un peu plus contre son ange en fermant les yeux.

« Il sera toujours temps de lui en parler demain matin. » Pensa Castiel.

« Sammy ! Viens voir ! » Cria Gabriel.

Sam soupira et reposa l'imposant volume de démonologie qu'il avait commencé. Gabriel restait Gabriel il n'allait pas devenir calme et doux comme un agneau du jour au lendemain simplement parce qu'il suivait les chasseurs. Sam devait encore déterminer si lui et Dean le supporteraient bien ou pas.

_ Heureusement que je suis là. Gabe s'inclina théâtralement. Il est presque 21 heure et tu es tellement plongé dans tes lectures que tu n'as rien mangé mon petit élan.

_ Tu sais qu'à la base c'est Crowley qui s'amuse à m'appeler moose ?

_ Oui, c'est bien trouvé tu ne penses pas, je trouve ça adorable. Répliqua le trickster avec un grand sourire. Bref, je me suis dit que puisqu'on avait sauvé le monde on pouvait fêter ça. Je ne doute pas que les deux amoureux l'aient déjà fait en privé, du coup à nous mon Sammymoose.

Gabriel se positionna devant la porte de sa chambre. Comprenant que le trickster avait préparé une surprise dont lui seul avait le secret Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Curieux et impatient il s'empressa de suivre Gabriel à peine la porte ouverte.

_ Woah ! Sam eut le souffle coupé dès qu'il entra.

Bien sûr il s'agissait d'une illusion mais ils se trouvaient en apparence sur un toit. Une table était dressée. Pas de restaurant cette fois Gabe avait fait quelque chose de plus…intimiste. L'argenterie scintillait sous la lune mais Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour Elle. La dame de Fer qu'il voyait pile face à sa place. Sammy avait peine à le croire, oui, Gabriel l'avait évoqué lors de leur premier dîner mais Paris ?! Il avait déjà été subjugué par l'Italie, il ne trouvait plus les mots pour la ville lumière.

_ Gabe t'es dingue ! Souffla le chasseur en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour mieux voir.

_ Alors tu aime Samsquatch ?

_ Si j'aime ? S'exclama le chasseur. Tu débloques Gabe, j'adore c'est… fantastique.

L'archange avait l'air ravi de son petit effet. Encore une destination de rêve sans quitter le Kansas pour le petit Sam.

_J'ai pas vraiment eu à pousser mon talent, je me suis dit que la vue te suffirait. On dirait que j'ai eu raison.

En effet Sam avait du mal à détourner les yeux de la tour Eiffel qui scintillait de mille lumières dans le ciel Parisien.

_ ll y a un restaurant en haut de la tour mais tu ne la verrais pas, quoi qu'on a un beau panorama de la ville de là-haut. Réfléchit Gabriel à haute voix.

_ Non ici c'est parfait. Répondit distraitement Sam s'arrachant à grande peine de son admiration. Je trouve ça magnifique.

Gabriel sourit largement, heureux d'avoir encore une fois fait plaisir au jeune homme.

Il invita Sam à s'asseoir face à lui et face à la tour, avant de lui servir un repas typiquement français accompagné d'une bouteille de champagne. Les chasseurs fonctionnent plutôt à la bière, au café et occasionnellement aux alcools fort mais en aucun cas au champagne ce qui changea agréablement selon Sammy.

Après le dîner ils restèrent tous deux assis un long moment à regarder les lumières colorées qui habillaient la dame de fer. Sam se sentait incroyablement bien. La vie reprenait son cours habituelle : les chasses, les périodes plus calmes, les blessures, les déprimes de Dean… Leur vie. Difficile de savoir ce qui allait changer avec la présence de Castiel et de Gabriel mais il était sur qu'ils seraient encore meilleurs qu'avant. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était ravi de la présence de l'archange et pas seulement à cause de ses petites surprises.

_ Gabe.

_ Hum ? L'archange se tourna vers le chasseur interrogatif.

_ Merci.

_Oh c'est pas grand-chose tu sais.

_ Non. Le coupa le chasseur. Pas seulement pour ça, pour tout. Tout ce que tu as fait, nous avoir aidé, être resté, et tout ça aussi bien sûr.

Gabe se sentit gêné par les propos de Sam. Mais pour lui, il n'était plus question de fuir dès que la discussion devenait sérieuse. Non, il avait changé et il entendait bien tenir sa nouvelle ligne de conduite et ce même si il devait parfois affronter des situations qu'il avait toujours tenté d'éviter.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire Sammy. Souffla l'archange le regard perdu dans la nuit. Mais je n'aurais rien fait d'extraordinaire sans vous. Cas', Dean et toi…Vous êtes des héros que personne ne connaît mais vous faites des choses incroyables tous les jours, vous êtes une source d'inspiration.

Ce fût à Sam de se sentir gêné.

_ On fait ce qui nous semble juste. En tout cas, cette fois, on y serait pas arrivé sans toi. C'était bien que tu sois là.

Prenant son verre de champagne Sam alla s'asseoir au bord du toit. Après tout c'était une illusion rien de bien dangereux. Il fût rapidement rejoint par l'archange qui arborait à nouveau son sourire espiègle. Il leva son verre imité par le chasseur.

_ Tu sais, je vais finir par m'habituer à ces petits dîners à l'autre bout de la terre.

_ Il va falloir que je continue à être créatif alors. Sourit Gabriel. J'avoue que ça m'amuse de recréer tout ça, et puis j'aime te voir heureux si tu veux tout savoir. Tu es toujours le sérieux de la famille et je pense que tu as souffert plus que Dean au fil du temps, alors si ces petites escapades te font plaisir moi je suis ravi. Conclut le trisckster.

Sam le regardait fixement : « Pourquoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

_ Pourquoi…quoi ? Fit le trikster sans comprendre.

_ Pourquoi tu as pris autant de plaisir à te comporter avec nous comme le dernier des salaud alors qu'en fait t'es quelqu'un de génial ? Franchement Gabe je ne te comprends pas.

Mais avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre Sam s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Cette fois au lieu de rester passivement interdit comme précédemment Gabriel accrocha sa main libre à la nuque de son élan préféré, approfondissant le contact entre eux. Tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec les cheveux mi-long du chasseur il se mit à penser que rejoindre les Winchester pour leur servir d'appât avaient certainement été une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla Dean eut le sentiment qu'il ne devait se lever sous aucun prétexte. Rester au lit n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soi, surtout en prenant en considération le fait que dans ce lit se trouvait également l'ange le plus sexy de la création. Cas' dormait, ou du moins semblait endormi, le visage toujours aussi grave. Dean admirait son ange quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

_ Bonjour Dean.

_ Salut mon ange.

_ Tu vas mieux. Constata Castiel en se redressant.

_ Ouais. Fit le chasseur en s'étirant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais c'est fini, au fait tu vas me dire ce qui t'as fait flipper à ce point mon ange ?

_ Dieu m'a ordonné de faire un choix : toi ou mon statut d'ange.

A peine Castiel eut-il prononcé ces mots que le visage de Dean se ferma. Sans un mot celui-ci sortit de la pièce beaucoup trop calme au goût de Castiel qui s'empressa de le suivre.

_ Dean ! Appela Castiel.

_ Quoi ?! Hurla ce dernier au milieu du bunker. Quoi Cas' ?

_ Laisse moi au moins te dire ce que j'ai choisi et pourquoi avant de t'énerver comme ça.

_ Rester un ange, voila ce que tu vas choisir ! Et JE vais te dire pourquoi : parce que tu ne seras jamais heureux sans ça et que je refuse que tu abandonnes ce que tu as de plus précieux pour moi ! Et ça confirme tout ce que j'ai toujours pensé de ton père…

_ Dean ne blasphème pas ! Le coupa Castiel de plus en plus énervé par le comportement buté du chasseur.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous criez ? Intervint Sam en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage ensommeillé. Il avait apparemment été réveillé par la dispute.

_ Il se passe que tu devrais faire tes adieux à Cas' ! Cria Dean en partant, quelques secondes plus tard la porte du bunker claqua. Dean était sorti.

Sam sortit de sa chambre en soupirant, la grasse matinée ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

_ Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe Castiel ? Demanda le chasseur. Devant une tasse de café. Finit-il alors que Gabriel sortait lui aussi de sa propre chambre alarmé par l'état de son frère.

Pendant que Cas' expliquait la situation à ses deux amis, Dean, au volant de Baby enchaînait les kilomètres.

Conduire l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer mais là, même ça ne l'aidait pas à décolérer. Cas', son ange allait partir, l'abandonner alors qu'il était enfin heureux.

Bien –sûr que Cas' l'aurait choisi lui, Dean le savait mais Castiel était un ange, un soldat de Dieu. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il abandonnait sa grâce pour lui. Ses ailes, ses pouvoirs, son immortalité, ses frères et ses sœurs… Tout cela faisait de Castiel ce qu'il était : celui que Dean aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne pouvait pas le priver de tout cela. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange à part une vie sur la route faite de souffrances et de sacrifices. Le bonheur de son ange passait avant le sien. S'il ne devait avoir qu'une certitude dans la vie ce serait celle la.

Mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal pour autant. Il avait la fâcheuse impression d'être destiné à perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait : sa mère, son père, même Sam pendant un moment et maintenant Cas'. Le bonheur n'était pas pour lui c'était un fait.

Il finit par se garer sur une petite route. Les mains toujours sur le volant il faisait défiler tous ses souvenirs avec Castiel. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se laisser submerger, il commença à pleurer. C'était drôle quelque part, la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'est quand il avait cru avoir perdu Cas', qu'il pensait mort et là, il pleurait de nouveau car il perdait Castiel. Son ange : sa rédemption et sa damnation.

_ Mais qu'il est con ! Excuse-moi Sammy mais ton frère est un abruti. Continua Gabriel. En même temps il faut voir comment tu lui as présenté les choses Cassie.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça. Soupira Castiel.

Sam était songeur, il savait bien ce que son frère avait dans la tête mais il ignorait comment l'aider.

_ Il a raison après tout, s'il est incapable ne serait-ce que de m'écouter lui expliquer mon choix c'est peut-être que je n'ai pas fait le bon…

_ Non, Cas', ne fait pas ça ! Dean tient à toi ! Intervint le cadet Winchester. Il ne le supportera pas !

_ Il m'a donné son avis sur la question Sam. Dit tristement l'ange avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

_ Mais quel con ! Si Cas' fait ça il ne pourra plus jamais revenir !

_ Tu sais quoi Gabe, on devrait rester en dehors sur ce coup. Tout ça les concerne tous les deux et même si je ferais tout ce que je peux pour soutenir mon frère, ils doivent régler ça entre eux.

Gabriel regarda Sam perplexe : « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Le jeune chasseur hocha gravement la tête : « Peu importe leur décision, il faut la respecter ».

_ Ca va mal finir tout ça… Marmonna l'archange en priant pour que son frère ne fasse rien de stupide.

Sam allait retourner dans sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna.

_ Oui ? Salut Bobby …Non…Hum non ce n'est pas loin…OK, on s'en charge…D'accord à plus.

Gabe interrogea le chasseur du regard.

_ Bobby a une affaire pour nous pas loin, ça ressemble à des vampires, on va aller voir ça dès que Dean sera rentré.

_ Cool, ma première vraie affaire ! S'extasia Gabriel faisant rire Sam qui alla préparer ses affaires.

_ Crétin…Abrutis…de chasseur… immature !

Castiel ponctuait chacune de ses insultes par un coup de pied au banc sur lequel il s'était assit la veille pour réfléchir. Hier il était si sûr de lui, mais à présent il se sentait perdu. Dean avait peut-être raison. Apparemment il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne humain. Peut-être que Dean ne l'aimerait plus si il n'était plus un ange, il serait peut-être un boulet pour les chasseurs en tant qu'humain. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son rendez-vous avec Dieu approchait et Castiel était totalement désemparé.

Ce ne fût que deux heures plus tard que Dean rentra de sa viré en voiture toujours sur les nerfs. A peine son frère dans son champ de vision il demanda : « Il est où ? »

_A ton avis ? Vu comme tu lui as parlé…parti. Répondit Gabriel à la place de Sam.

Dean se contenta d'un grognement et alla se chercher une bière.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu es en état mais on a une affaire. Annonça Sammy en suivant son frère.

_ Parfait. Grogna ce dernier en sifflant la moitié de sa bière. Je vais faire mon sac. Annonça-t-il en partant vers sa chambre et en finissant sa bouteille.

Sam et Gabe échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Bobby avait envoyé tous les détails de leur affaire à Sam par message. Dès que les chasseurs furent en voiture l'absence de Castiel se fit sentir. Gabriel eut le bon sens de ne pas se faire remarquer, en effet, Dean semblait prêt à exploser à la moindre étincelle.

Cette affaire était tout sauf compliquée, on savait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans l'est de la ville. Ils allaient attendre la nuit pour aller voir s'il s'agissait bien de vampire comme le pensait Bobby.

Armés de machette et de sang de mort les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment principale de cette partie de la ville par une porte arrière histoire de ne pas signaler leur arrivé à d'éventuels ennemis. Sam et Dean restaient très professionnels sachant à quel point les vampires pouvaient être dangereux. Gabriel avait sa lame d'ange à la main et suivait Sam comme son ombre. Ils n'étaient pas entrés depuis dix minutes qu'ils entendirent des voix qui semblaient se disputer.

_ Arrête des conneries Marcus, on va se faire prendre avec tes idées de merde !

Dean partie sur la droite alors que Sam et Gabe continuaient à gauche.

_ Tu la fermes ! Vas plutôt me chercher la fille qu'on a ramassée hier.

_ Nous aussi on a besoin de se nourrir.

Sam, caché derrière un pilier passa la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Tu crois qu'il est en état Dean ? » murmura Gabriel inquiet.

_ Il fera le boulot. Répondit Sam tout bas toujours concentré sur ce qu'il voyait.

Ils se trouvaient à l'arrière d'une grande salle quasiment ronde. Dos à eux se trouvait un homme assis sur une immense chaise qui ressemblait plus à un trône. C'était de toute évidence leur chef et le dénommé Marcus. Autours d'eux il y avait plusieurs cages avec à l'intérieur des gens à moitié vidé ou à moitié transformé. Sauver qui que ce soit aller se révéler compliqué.

Sam se concentra pour compter le nombre de vampires dans son champ de vision. Cinq plus Marcus. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté et aperçu son frère. La flamme qu'il avait dans les yeux fit frissonner le jeune chasseur. Sam connaissait cette flamme. Dean avait besoin de se battre, de frapper, de se défouler, peut-être même de se mettre en danger. En fait partir en chasse n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

De son côté l'aîné Winchester analysait froidement la situation en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait le cœur. Il tentait de ne pas penser au départ de Cas', à sa soudaine solitude, à sa peine, au vide au creux de son âme. Dean essayait de rester stoïquement professionnel mais il se sentait bouillir. Il avait besoin de se lâcher et ces fils de putes de vampires allaient en faire les frais.

L'un des vampires, obéissant à Marcus, alla chercher une fille dans l'une des cages rudimentaires. Entièrement humaine et ne dépassant pas la vingtaine la jeune femme pleurait et suppliait ses bourreaux.

Il n'attendait que ça. Une minuscule étincelle. L'adrénaline se mit à courir dans ses veines tel une trainée de feu obscurcissant son jugement. Cette étincelle Marcus venait de la lui servir sur un plateau d'argent, en moins d'une seconde Dean avait surgit de sa cachette et d'un large mouvement du bras il décapitait le premier vampire sur sa route dans un cri de rage.

Surpris par l'initiative de son frère il fallut à Sam quelques minutes pour réagir. Il se jeta à son tour dans la bataille contraint et forcé, sans plan ni stratégie. Sans trop se poser de question Gabriel l'imita.

Sans surprise ils se débarrassèrent sans difficulté des premiers vampires mais Marcus et son lieutenant, à présent seul, avaient un peu plus d'expérience c'était évident. Sam faisait face à son adversaire, Gabriel se tenait un peu en retrait prêt à lui venir en aide au moindre signe de problème. Ils laissaient à Dean le soin d'affronter le chef. Il brillait toujours cette lueur malsaine dans le regard de l'aîné Winchester. Ce besoin de sang, de douleur qui l'animait parfois et qui faisait de lui le plus redouté de tous les chasseurs.

Le combat éloignaient les deux frères loin l'un de l'autre. Chacun à un bout de la salle se débattait pour dominer son adversaire. Gabriel avait jugé utile d'utiliser ses talents de trickster : à présent le lieutenant de Marcus se battait contre trois Sam. Le combat ne serait plus très long et il pourrait aller aider son frère.

La salle d'attente, encore. Castiel attendait, encore. Le regard vissé sur le sol et l'esprit vide l'ange soupira. Tout lui manquait déjà, la terre, l'humanité, Dean…. Surtout Dean. Il s'en voulait de la façon dont les choses s'étaient terminées. Les tords étaient partagés mais c'était trop tard à présent. Cas' se mit à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son père. Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à le convaincre que Dean n'était plus le même homme. Il lui était même arrivé de s'adresser à Dieu en priant. Il sourit en y repensant : la dernière et peut-être bien première fois que Dean avait tenté la prière c'était le jour où il s'était fait kidnapper. Ce souvenir en fît remonter d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le jour où il avait sorti Dean de la fosse.

_ Dean. Murmura Castiel.

Ce qu'il aimait ce prénom. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer ne plus jamais le prononcer et s'adresser à son propriétaire. Toutes les fois où il avait été seul avec Dean lui revenait en mémoire avec force. Le jour où Dean l'avait amené dans un lieu de perdition, la fois où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, les fois où ils s'étaient battus côte à côte, où ils avaient saigné l'un pour l'autre.

Avant d'avoir été celui qu'il aimait il avait été son ami. Pouvait-il se passer de ses amis ? Cette question Castiel ne se l'était pas posé or elle était aussi fondamentale. Il n'abandonnait pas que Dean mais la terre en général et donc ses amis humains. Des humains dont il s'était toujours senti bien plus proche que de ses frères et sœurs. En voyant les choses ainsi il se devait de reconsidérer les choses.

_ Castiel tu peux entrer.

L'intéressé sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'ange devant la porte le regardait étrangement. Castiel se décida à se lever, il devait prendre la bonne décision. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_ Castiel.

Il se retrouva dans le même bureau à la différence près que son père avait prit un véhicule humain. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, pas très grand sans rien de particulier. D'abord un peu interdit l'ange se mit à genoux devant son père dont l'aura était toujours aussi impressionnante.

_ Relève toi Castiel. As-tu pris ta décision ?

_ Oui père.

Tout à coup Castiel se sentit comme frapper par une vague d'adrénaline. Il sut instinctivement ce qui se passait, il ressentait à nouveau les émotions puissantes de Dean. Il devait être en chasse. Ces émotions partagées cette « fusion » de leurs âmes aida Castiel à verbaliser sa réponse face à Dieu.

Castiel leva la tête et fît face à son père : « J'ai pris ma décision père et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Je suis prêt à perdre ma grâce et mes ailes. »

Dieu regarda l'ange sans afficher la moindre émotion, le visage fermé.

_ Castiel. Finit-il par soupirer. Mon fils, tu es un soldat intrépide et un ange bon, rien ne peut te corrompre et pourtant tu préfères choisir l'humanité.

L'ange baissa les yeux, il s'en voulait de décevoir son père mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie ici sans Dean et sans ses amis. Ils étaient trop proches, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

_ Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur mon fils. Tu as tout compris. Tu es le seul ange qui fait passer l'humanité avant le paradis comme je vous l'ai commandé il y a si longtemps. Je suis fier de toi.

Castiel se retint de secouer la tête, il n'osait croire à ce qu'il entendait, son père était fier ?! Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son incrédulité dû se peindre sur son visage car son père se mit à sourire.

_ Tu étais donc si sûr de ma cruauté fils ? Non, je t'ai demandé de choisir afin de savoir à quel point ton amour était puissant. Vois ça comme une forme de test. Je ne compte pas te punir ni te prendre ta grâce, ton amour est fort, pur et tu mérites d'être heureux.

Castiel retomba à genoux se retenant avec peine de pleurer.

_ Merci Père. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.

_ Je sais Castiel, je sais. Assura Dieu en souriant. Tu devrais y aller, je crois que tes amis ont besoin de toi.

L'ange ne se fit pas prier et après avoir salué respectueusement son père il partit.

Dean donna un grand coup de coude pour se dégager de l'emprise de ce foutu Marcus. Il parvint ainsi à se dégager suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer. Son répit fût néanmoins de courte durée et le vampire revint à la charge l'instant d'après gratifiant le chasseur d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Accusant le coup Dean tomba, le souffle coupé. Il commençait à voir des étoiles, c'était très mauvais signe selon son expérience. Il parvenait vaguement à voir Sammy qui apparemment en finissait avec son adversaire. Quand il retourna son attention sur son opposant ce fût pour le voir lever sa machette au dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il allait l'abattre sur le jeune homme une énorme bourrasque de vent fît trembler les murs de la pièce.

Dean dut fermer les yeux à cause de la poussière qui volait en tout sens, il entendait les cris de rage de Marcus. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour son frère, après tout il avait un archange sous la main. Tout à coup les cris de rage de Marcus se changèrent en cris d'horreur et de douleur. Dean plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, une silhouette immense de découpait derrière le vampire dont la tête n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Puis, aussi vite que c'était arrivé tout cessa.

Le vent n'était plus, tout était silencieux, l'endroit était de nouveau sombre. Sam accourut vers son frère encore au sol pour voir s'il allait bien.

_ Hé frangin ça va ? T'as l'air secoué.

_ Ouais ouais ça va… Bougonna Dean malgré le fait qu'il sentait bouger ses côtes de façon tout à fait anormale.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le cadet encore abasourdi.

_ Je vous ai connu meilleur. Railla une voix derrière eux.

Dean se figea. Cette voix il la connaissait par cœur, elle résonnait en lui à chaque seconde. Mais c'était impossible. Poussant son frère il tomba sur ce regard bleu si hypnotisant qui lui faisait perdre tout sens commun. Sans même s'en rendre compte ses yeux s'étaient chargés de larmes et sa langue était collée à son palais. Incapable de prononcé le moindre mot Dean fixait son ange qui souriait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cas' ? Demanda Sam coupant à nouveau l'un de ces fameux échanges de regard entre son frère et l'ange.

Ignorant la question pour le moment Castiel se pencha sur Dean et posa sa main droite sur la tête du chasseur. Après une faible lueur bleutée Dean sentit que ses côtes étaient de nouveau à la bonne place et que les hématomes qui ornaient précédemment son visage avaient disparus.

Laissant toute fausse pudeur de coté, Dean en se levant, se jeta au cou de Castiel pour le serrer contre lui. « T'es-là. » Murmurait en boucle le chasseur à l'oreille de son ange comme une prière.

_ Pas que vos mignonnes effusions de tendresse me gênent mais tu pourrais pas envisager de répondre à la question petit frère ? Intervint Gabriel ravi de revoir leur bébé en trench-coat.

Dean ne consentant pas à lâcher Cas' celui-ci expliqua les faits aux autres en tenant toujours son chasseur contre lui.

_ Qui aurait cru que Dieu était taquin. Commenta Sam après les révélations de Castiel.

_ C'était un test… Murmura Gabe. C'est logique dans un sens. Il devait savoir si tu était prêt à tout pour cet amour, si toi et Dean en étiez digne.

_ Il aurait pas pu trouver autre chose ?!

_ Tient il parle ! S'amusa Sam en entendant enfin son frère intervenir dans la conversation.

Après un bon quart d'heure passé à ouvrir les cages et à libérer les otages encore humains du clan de vampire, ils purent enfin partir.

Contrairement à l'allée le chemin du retour fût un peu plus animé à la fois par Gabe et par Dean qui était de bien meilleur humeur. Sam de son côté était véritablement rassuré pour son frère et heureux de voir leur « équipe » reformée.

Castiel égal à lui-même participait peu à la conversation mais était très heureux de retrouver ses amis et son amour.

_ Dites si on allait directement voir Bobby pour lui dire que tout ça c'est réglé. Proposa Dean décidément très positif depuis le retour de son ange gardien personnel.

Après un rapide vote à main levé l'impala prenait la route de la casse de Bobby. De toute façon ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.


	13. épilogue

Epilogue :

_ Bobby, devine qui est là ? Lança Dean en poussant la porte de la vieille bicoque sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Un chapelet de juron et quelques bruits étouffés à l'étage lui répondirent. Quelques instants plus tard Bobby apparût en hauts des escaliers la chemise un peu de travers.

_ Tu pourrais pas frapper comme tout le monde avant d'entrer chez les gens toi ?!

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Bobby c'est pourtant pas l'heure de la sieste. Ricana Sam en suivant son frère à l'intérieur, Gabriel et Castiel sur ses talons.

Bougonnant toujours le vieux chasseur descendit les marches en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil derrière lui.

_ Il me semble évident que notre ami Bobby était en galante compagnie les amis. Dit Gabriel avec son éternel sourire en coin. Admirez son air débraillé et son regard coupable. Continua t-il comme si il faisait un cours aux deux frères. Admirez également la magnifique teinte grenat de ses joues.

En effet Bobby semblait rougir à vue d'œil sous le regard hilare de ses garçons.

_ Alors Bobby, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Voulut savoir Dean.

_ Si tu veux mon avis il s'agirait plutôt de l'heureux élu. Renchérit Gabriel sachant que Dean-O ne comprendrait pas la subtilité à l'oral.

Et justement le blond le regardait interrogateur. Bobby de son côté était passé au rouge brique. Gêné au possible, le propriétaire des lieux alla se servir un scotch histoire de se donner un minimum de contenance. Alors que tous les regards étaient braqué sur lui une voix lança : « J'en prendrais bien un aussi. »

Cette voix grave et ce ton éternellement moqueur fît dégainer Dean et en une seconde celui-ci s'était retourné arme au poing pour faire face à un Crowley flegmatique au possible installé sur le canapé. Il fixait les chasseurs apparemment plus amusé qu'autre chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Demanda agressivement Sam.

_ Moi ? Répondit innocemment le démon. Mais je ne suis jamais parti…

_ C'est pas vrai, dire que j'étais de bonne humeur. Grommela Dean en rangeant son arme.

_ Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Demanda Bobby en tentant de se reprendre.

Les garçons s'installèrent dans le salon pour faire part au chasseur des derniers événements depuis le départ de Castiel.

_ Ah ben merde alors !

Bobby était sidéré par la tournure qu'avait prit les choses depuis si peu de temps.

_ Enfin tout est bien qui fini bien pour vous deux finalement.

_ Oh pas que pour eux deux. Intervint Gabriel avec un sourire taquin qui fit rougir Sam cette fois.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! S'exclama Bobby horrifié.

_ Ouais moi non plus ! Renchérit Dean avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Quoi ? Fit innocemment le trickster. J'ai emmené notre élan dîner, ce n'est pas un crime.

_ Hé ! Intervint Crowley. L'élan c'est mon idée trouve toi un autre surnom !

Gabriel se contenta de tirer la langue de façon on ne peut plus immature à un Crowley résigné.

_ Bon ben c'est très bien tout ça…

Bobby avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise, il se tortillait sur son fauteuil comme si il souhaitait être ailleurs.

_ Vous comptez partir un jour ou vous aller emménager ici ? Demanda Crowley sarcastique.

_ Vas te faire mettre Crowley. Répondit agressivement Dean.

_ Pour ça il faudrait que vous arrêtiez d'entrer à l'improviste et puis de toute façon c'est pas dans ce sens la que ça marche mon petit écureuil…

Le cerveau de Dean se déconnecta alors que Bobby s'étranglait dans son whisky et que Sam ouvrait des yeux rond le tout sous un fou rire de Gabriel et une mine interrogative de Castiel toujours aussi innocent.

_Idjit ! Jura Bobby. T'es complément con Fergus y'a pas à dire !

_ Attend une seconde Bobby, il déconne pas vrai ?! Demanda Sam inquiet.

_ T'es pas le mieux placé pour juger l'élan, je te signale que tu t'es tapé une gentille petite de mon royaume y'a quelques années. Lança le roi de l'enfer apparemment très fier de son effet.

Dean était toujours hors circuit et Gabriel mort de rire, Sam ouvrit la bouche et la referma trois fois de suite incapable de trouver quoi répondre, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'appendre. Apparemment Bobby et Crowley formaient un couple à l'instar de Castiel et Dean bien qu'encore plus atypique.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes à Dean pour revenir et au moins quinze de plus pour le calmer. Il va sans dire que Gabriel n'aidait pas avec ses allusions et que le chasseur à la casquette essayait vainement de disparaître à travers le plancher.

Le jeune chasseur finit par accepter les choses avec comme clause inaliénable de ne jamais évoqué la relation du roi de l'enfer avec leur « père » devant lui ou Sammy. Accord que Bobby s'était empressé d'approuver.

Crowley de son côté était ravi de son petit tour. Bobby n'aurait jamais avoué les choses à ses gamins, mais lui en avait un peu marre de jouer au bon copain. Il était le roi de l'enfer après tout, et il adorait son petit chasseur personnel autant que les frères Winchester se mettent cette idée en tête. Il n'avait certes pas prévu de faire les choses avec autant d'éclat à la base, mais bon c'était de leur faute aussi, ils n'avaient qu'a prévenir avant de débarquer au moment le plus intéressant. Déjà qu'il avait un peu de mal à décoincer ce vieux bougon voila qu'ils avaient été coupé en plein élan par ces idiots et leur emplumé respectif.

Deux semaines plus tard Sam, Dean, Gabriel et Castiel avaient fait halte dans un motel au milieu d'une affaire assez désagréable. Depuis le début de leur collaboration les chasseurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour que chaque duo ait sa propre chambre, mesure de sécurité.

Dean était allongé sur son lit un casque sur les oreilles et profitait des quelques heures de répit avant qu'il n'ait à retourné sur le terrain. Castiel était assis à côté de lui revoyant les détails de leur enquête. Le chasseur observa son ange à la dérobé. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble tout allait plutôt bien. Ils passaient toujours leur temps sur la route à traquer des monstres mais c'était leur vie et elle n'était pas si mal.

Sam et Gabe étaient devenu inséparables et Dean filait le parfait amour avec Cas'. Que de temps ils avaient perdu en y repensant.

_ Les choses arrivent quand elles doivent arriver Dean. Murmura Castiel sans détourner les yeux de sa lecture.

_ Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Grimaça Dean.

Depuis qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble leur lien s'était encore renforcé et il n'était pas rare qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

_ Désolé Dean mais quand tes pensées sont focalisées vers moi je les entends sans même le vouloir. S'excusa l'ange.

_ Hum, pas grave éluda Dean en se redressant pour embrasser Castiel. Ce que je pense surtout c'est que je suis heureux qu'on soit tous là, ensemble. Sam et Gabe, toi et moi et même Bobby et Crowley si ça leur fait plaisir après tout.

Castiel sourit aux paroles de Dean. Oui, tout allait bien, ils avaient su trouver leur places ensemble. L'ange était à présent incapable de se définir sans le chasseur à ses côté.

Cas se leva et regarda Dean : « En chasse chasseur ! » Lança Castiel en souriant.


End file.
